


Между строк

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Real Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Дане – семнадцать, и он пропускает хук справа. Олегу – двадцать пять, и он работает фельдшером на скорой. Они оба еще не знают, что эта встреча – начало целой истории.





	1. 1. Между двумя в один миг оказался весь мир

**Author's Note:**

> Между двумя в один миг оказался весь мир.  
> Они ходят по лезвию.  
> Они друг для друга решение.  
> Друг для друга последствия.  
> Bumble Beezy - Молчишь (ft. Миша Марвин)

_Между двумя в один миг оказался весь мир  
_  
 **3 февраля  
**  
Темнота вокруг одновременно пугала и завораживала. В ушах стоял оглушительный звон, а перед глазами танцевали галактики, все никак не желая превращаться в кадры из прошлого. Даня слышал, что так бывает. Вроде как вся жизнь должна пролететь перед глазами, но... Вместо этого его окружала лишь пустота. Может потому, что за семнадцать лет ничего знаменательного в этой самой жизни еще не произошло. Все как по нотам: колледж, друзья, занятия английским и бокс. Часами сидя за фо-но, сочиняя очередную мелодию или складывая слова в куплеты, Бурцев представлял как однажды судьба преподнесет ему подарок, и мир в один момент перевернется с ног на голову. Вот только он и подумать не мог, что вселенная воспримет глупые мечты буквально.  
Один пропущенный удар. Один точный хук справа. Даня даже не сразу понял, что произошло, но раскалывающая голову боль быстро расставила все по местам.   
— Дань? Данька? Ты как? — обеспокоенные голоса доносись будто из-под толщи воды. Судя по звуку, вокруг него столпился едва ли не весь боксерский клуб. Все-таки не каждый день кто-то отрубается посреди тренировки.  
Кое-как разлепив глаза, Даня попытался сфокусировать взгляд на обеспокоенном лице тренера. Не получилось. Надеясь, что виной этому не черепно-мозговая травма, а всего лишь отлетевшие в сторону очки, Бурцев попытался подняться. Хотя бы сесть. Но не тут-то было.  
— Даже не думай, — тренер удержал его за плечи. — Пока скорая не приедет.  
— Скорая? — такой поворот событий Даню совсем не обрадовал. Он чувствовал себя... сносно для того, чтобы устраивать всю эту суету с врачами. — З-зачем?  
— Напомнить, что пять минут назад ты валялся без сознания? — тренер явно нервничал, и его можно было понять. Лучше лишний раз перестраховаться, чем потом нести ответственность по полной.  
— И где больной? — все еще окружавшие Даню пацаны расступились, пропуская зашедшую в зал бригаду.  
— Д-д-даниил.  
— Так, имя помнишь, уже хорошо, — усмехнувшись, врач присел рядом с ним. — Заикаешься всегда или только начал?  
— Всегда.   
— Это тоже хорошо. Что не из-за травмы, — достав фонарик, без какого-либо предупреждения врач направил яркий луч света Бурцеву в глаза. — Так, ладно. Голова кружится? Тошнит?  
— Почти не к-кружится. Не тошнит.  
— В глазах двоится?  
— Не-е-ет? — неуверенно протянул Даня. Без очков было сложно понять. — Я в порядке. Честно.  
— И зачем тогда вызывали? — буркнул врач, потянувшись за тонометром. — Парень, вон, жив-здоров.  
— Он сознание потерял! — возмутился тренер.  
— Будет продолжать заниматься, еще и мозги потеряет, — манжет крепко сдавил руку Бурцева, измеряя давление. — А сейчас не вижу смысла забирать в больницу. Если до вечера общая слабость не пройдет или затошнит, то в поликлинику и на МРТ, конечно, — удостоверившись, что и с давлением у Дани все в порядке, врач убрал свои немногочисленные инструменты в чемоданчик и поднялся на ноги. — Терновой, заполни бумаги.   
Окей, может с ответом про головокружение Даня поторопился. Ему захотелось срочно попросить кислородную маску, потому что от одного вида фельдшера, все это время стоявшего за спинами любопытных мальчишек, перехватило дыхание. Сказать, что тот был симпатичный значит ничего не сказать.  
— Я должен оформить карту, — да еще и с такими низким голосом, от которого дрожь пробирала. — Задам несколько вопросов.  
— К-конечно, — Даня изо всех сил старался не заикаться, да и вообще выглядеть как можно более уверенно. Но лежа на полу в потной майке это не так просто. А вот Терновому даже унылая синяя форма жутко шла. По крайней мере Бурцев не мог не любоваться им, смущенно скользя взглядом по широким плечам и шее со вздувшимися венами, все никак не решаясь поднять глаза выше.  
— Фамилия, имя, отчество?  
— Бурцев Даниил В-владиславович, — Даня не постеснялся бы, задал встречный вопрос, но вокруг все еще было слишком много чужих ушей.  
— Сколько лет?  
— В мае во-осемнадцать, — боже, и зачем он только уточнил...   
— Полных, — Терновой бросил на него беглый взгляд.  
— Семнадцать, — прозвучало как-то обреченно.  
— В школе учишься?  
— Вообще-то нет. В эстрадно-джазовом училище. Пианист, — Даня наконец принял сидячее положение, чтобы ситуация стала чуть менее неловкой. Но вышло наоборот. Их лица оказались в опасной близости друг к другу и... для свой же безопасности Бурцев предпочел бы не видеть россыпь родинок и улыбку, от которой на щеках проступали ямочки. Но, увы, он их даже без очков заметил!  
— А чего тогда боксом занимаешься? Ладно голова, а пальцы?  
— Одно другому не м-мешает.   
— А, ну то есть это не тебе только что скорую вызывали? — Терновой усмехнулся. И снова эти ямочки...  
— Это спорт. Здесь такое случается!  
— Да ладно, я понимаю. Сам занимался.   
— А сейчас нет? Почему? — не то чтобы Дане это было очень интересно, но почему-то хотелось хоть ненадолго продлить их общение. И потом еще пару недель лелеять воспоминания о симпатичном фельдшере с самой милой улыбкой.  
— Да как-то... — Терновой отвлекся на карту, что-то упорно строча в ней. — Получилось так. Переезд, работа, как-то не до поисков нового зала стало...  
— Если что, у нас отличный клуб! — Даня, еще минуту назад даже мысли не допускавший, что знакомство их может продолжиться, встрепенулся. — М-можешь прийти и сам убедиться.   
— Поверю на слово, — он протянул Бурцеву бланк, чтобы тот расписался. Нужно было соображать быстрее.  
— Д-давай... давай я ссылку кину. Посмотришь, почитаешь, может понравится? — кажется, это была самая топорная попытка... познакомиться? Флиртовать Бурцев не умел, в особенности с  _такими_... К нему наверное с подобными идиотскими предложениями по десять раз на дню подкатывают.  
— Олег, ты там писать разучился? Давай быстрей. Нам ехать пора.  
Олег значит.  
— Я... Да, сейчас, — он снова мельком глянул на Бурцева, видимо, взвешивая все «за» и «против». — Можешь в инстаграме скинуть? — и все-таки несмотря на пропущенный удар сегодня удача была на стороне Дани.  
— К-конечно! Только скажи как...  
— Терновой, нижнее подчеркивание, Олег, — парень убрал ручку в нагрудный карман и встал на ноги. — До свидания.  
— До встречи.  
Даня на полном серьезе гордился собой. Может ведь, когда хочет! Он обычно с парнями вот так целенаправленно не знакомился. Тупо пялился, краснея и не зная, что сказать, а тут... повод сам нашелся. Олега вроде заинтересовало его предложение. Ну, хотелось думать, что заинтересовало.   
Едва добравшись до телефона, Бурцев тут же попытался найти аккаунт Олега. Он жутко волновался, что новый знакомый его провел и назвал первый пришедший в голову профиль, лишь бы навязчивый мальчишка успокоился. Ну или просто забыл назвать какие-то символы, уточнить правильное написание...  
Каково же было его облегчение, когда нужная страничка нашлась буквально за минуту. Не давая себе времени застесняться и передумать, он тут же подписался на аккаунт парня. Для того чтобы скинуть адрес их боксерского клуба с глупым подмигивающим смайликом, конечно.   
По крайней мере, так себе говорил Даня, пристально изучая каждую фотографию. Какие-то непонятные орнаменты, мотивирующие цитаты, поздравления любимого артиста... Собственных фото было не так уж много, но и их хватило, чтобы убедиться — он не ошибся. Все эти родинки, пронзительные карие глаза, скулы... Подтянутое натренированное тело. Даня искренне пожалел, что открыл единственное видео прямо в такси. Терновой без футболки, тягающий гантели перед зеркалом — для Бурцева это было уже слишком. Слишком рано давать волю фантазии и смелым мечтам. Для начало стоило хотя бы дождаться ответа.

***

— Господи, Терновой, еще дольше копаться не мог? — Олег не был похож на мальчика для битья, но шеф не упускал возможности придраться к молодому фельдшеру. — Уже бы на следующий адрес успели.  
— Так нет пока вызовов, — не то чтобы в защиту Тернового подал голос водитель.  
— Ну раз так, то на станцию... — врач наградил коллегу укоризненным взглядом. — Видишь, даже вызовы уже все разобрали.  
Олег искренне не понимал, чем успел насолить. Он работал с этой бригадой уже пару месяцев, но так и не влился в коллектив. Хотя, если честно, не особо и пытался. Терновой на скорую пришел людям помогать, с того света их доставать, а не заводить друзей по интересам. А что до бесконечных придирок — он и без них все о себе знал и старался не забивать голову абсолютно бесполезным «чужим мнением».  
Олег прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что его сегодняшнее поведение станет поводом для сплетен и неиссякаемых шуточек как минимум на ближайшую неделю. Он и сам толком не понимал, за каким чертом ввязался в разговор с пусть и симпатичным, но все-таки выступающим в роли больного парнем. Да еще и свой инстаграм сразу дал!  
Обычно Олег так не поступал. То есть он вообще никогда так не поступал. Даже во времена своей юности. Даже служа в театре. А этот смешной паренек... Терновой, наверное, впервые возвращался с вызова с идиотской улыбкой, никак не желающей сползать с лица. Он еще не обзавелся броней, не привык к слезам боли, пустым обвинениям, что они снова опоздали. Он не мог дистанцироваться, на станции или даже дома снова и снова воскрешая в голове все стоны и перекошенные страданием лица. И как же было приятно вместо них видеть улыбающегося мальчишку с трогательными веснушками и оленьими глазами.  
Сообщение, пришедшее в инстаграм уже минут через двадцать после их прощания, заставило Олега улыбнуться еще шире, хотя казалось бы, куда еще. Пусть в нем и была лишь ссылка. Ну и подмигивающий смайлик. Забавно.

От: ternovoy_oleg  
(19:50)  
 _«Спасибо. Позже посмотрю»_

От: danymuse  
(19:51)  
 _«У нас здорово. Честно.»_ , — и следом:  
(19:51)  
 _«Ты придешь?»_

Вместо того чтобы заварить себя чай или, нацепив наушники, попытаться насладиться таким редким отдыхом, Терновой завис с телефоном в руках. Он на полном серьезе не знал, что ответить, повторяя про себя, что это просто ссылка, просто приглашение, просто случайный парень... Не более.

От: ternovoy_oleg  
(19:55)  
 _«Посмотрим»_

На этом, наверное, стоило закончить бессмысленную переписку, чтобы нечаянно не напридумывать себе лишнего, но...

От: ternovoy_oleg  
(20:00)  
 _«Ты как? Как голова?)»  
_  
От: danymuse  
(20:00)  
 _«Волнуешься?»_ , — Даня ответил мгновенно, будто чувствовал — так просто Терновой не мог успокоиться:  
(20:00)  
 _«Все супер»_

От: ternovoy_oleg  
(20:02)  
 _«И все-таки в ближайшую неделю от тренировок стоит воздержаться»_

От: danymuse  
(20:03)  
 _«Учту :)»_

Их милое общение прервал следующий вызов. Так прекрасно начавшаяся смена обернулась десятью часами бесконечных карточек, уколов и едких шуток коллег. Под конец рабочего дня Олег мог мечтать лишь о том, чтобы поскорее добраться до дома и завалиться спать. Правда несколько минут для того, чтобы пролистать профиль Бурцева, он все-таки у усталости отвоевал.   
Вглядываясь в фотографию нескладного мальчишки в дурацких очках, Олег никак не мог понять — чем же тот его зацепил? С виду же ботаник ботаником, совсем не во вкусе Тернового. Но вот ерунда, впервые за время, проведенное в Москве, внутри что-то ожило, будто пробудилось ото сна.


	2. 2. Никак его образ в сознании своём он не выключит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У неё в голове не метель, а зима с ураганами  
> А в вишнёвых губах её прячутся глупостей тысячи  
> И она для него невозможная, чудная, странная  
> Но никак её образ в сознании своём он не выключит.  
> Город 312 — Весна 2 (Без вариантов)

_Никак его образ в сознании своём он не выключит  
_  
 **5 февраля — 17 февраля  
**  
Олег не знал что хуже: сутки на ногах или два дня наедине с собой в тесной бетонной коробке. По всем правилам он должен был радоваться возможности отвлечься от работы и перезагрузиться, но после двенадцатичасового сна выяснялось — заняться ему особо и нечем. За полгода, проведенных в столице, он не успел обзавестись, к сожалению, ни друзьями, ни, к счастью, проблемами, так что... Убивал свободное время за просмотром фильмов и чтением книг.   
И не то чтобы Тернового такой расклад особо напрягал. Разве что в особо унылые дни накатывало одиночество. Он мог подолгу рассуждать наедине с самим собой, что это не дело и так жить нельзя. Но обычно сеансы самобичевания заканчивались очередной, пятой или шестой подряд серией какого-нибудь сериала.  
Предложение сходить в боксерский клуб выделялось ярким пятном на фоне серой реальности. Он не горел желанием возобновить регулярные тренировки, да и путь от Котельников до Третьяковской лежал, мягко говоря, не близкий... Но вот Даня. Даня все никак не желал покидать его мысли. Нет, Олег, конечно, не думал о пареньке двадцать четыре на семь, но так или иначе его образ прочно засел в голове.  
Терновой не привык жалеть себя, и ему было сложно признать, что за время, проведенное вдали от дома, он так изголодался даже не по чувствам, по какому-то элементарному теплу. Теплу, которым своей искренней улыбкой его наградил случайный парень. Теплу, за которым Олег готов был ехать через всю Москву в ничем не примечательный клуб. В Ташкенте он ходил в такой же. Ладно, может оборудован этот был и получше, но в остальном — обычная качалка.  
Войдя в зал, Олег растерянно застыл посередине, не зная куда податься. Лезть на ринг было глупо, слишком давно он не участвовал в спаррингах. Да и кто его пустит... Просто потягать штангу или поколотить грушу, чтобы мышцы размять?  
— Ты все-таки п-пришел, — решение нашло его само. — Мог бы мне написать.  
— Я... эм... — Терновому потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться. — Привет.  
— Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится, — и снова эта улыбка.  
— Бурцев, твоя очередь! — Олег разочарованно вздохнул, когда парня окликнул тренер.  
— Мне на ринг пора. Не т-теряйся.  
Олег искренне не понимал, какого черта Даня к нему так положительно настроен? Их ведь объединяла разве что пара ничего не значащих фраз и короткая переписка в директе, не более. Или парень со всеми так невыносимо мил? Олег был уже взрослым мальчиком, чтобы не считать себя каким-нибудь ебаным исключением.  
Правда в зал он все-таки записался. Больше из-за упертости, конечно, чтобы перед самим собой не выглядеть дураком, припершимся в качалку лишь бы на пацана поглазеть. В конце концов, нужно и себя рано или поздно в форму приводить.  
— Остаешься, д-да? — Олег еще договор не успел подписать, но уже не сомневался в правильности своего решения. — Купил абонемент?  
— Пока на месяц, — он протянул бумаги администратору и развернулся к Бурцеву. — Спасибо за рекомендацию.  
— Тебе здесь понравится, — складывалось впечатление будто парень специально дежурил в холле, дожидаясь пока Олег оформит клубную карту, чтобы сказать это. С таким талантом убеждения ему стоило не на пианиста, а на рекламщика учиться. — Я, кстати, Даня.  
— Бурцев Даниил, я помню, — он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.   
— Всех своих... п-пациентов? — Даня, кажется, был дико доволен своей подначкой, а Олег... Олег едва сдержался, чтобы не подыграть, ответив что-то в духе «только симпатичных». Это было бы уже совсем странно.  
— Кстати, об этом, — Терновой постарался придать своему голосу строгости. — Я разве не говорил, что от тренировок пока стоит воздержаться?  
— А-а-а, т-точно, — Даня смущенно опустил глаза, а Терновой прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку. — Ну, вроде все хорошо, так что... Ты и-идешь?  
— Да? — Олег даже не сообразил, куда именно. На самом деле он хотел бы как можно скорее добраться до дома и перевести дух...  
Вот только через парк к метро они шли добрых полчаса. Вместе. Время за разговором летело незаметно. Бурцев что-то рассказывал про зал, про соревнования, в которых участвовал, пока не решил сосредоточиться на музыке... А Олег, по большей части, слушал, изредка кивая, соглашаясь с Даней. Когда впереди показался вход в метро, Терновому уже казалось, что они не просто знакомы, а как минимум друзья. Ему редко удавалось общаться с кем-то так естественно и непринужденно.  
— Я на а-автобусе, — остановившись, Даня махнул в сторону остановки. — Ты это... напиши, к-когда в следующий раз соберешься. Может, вместе потренируемся. Устроим с-спарринг.   
— Конечно, — ни секунды не раздумывая, согласился Олег.

***

Никакая лекция по музыкальной литературе не могла помешать Дане гипнотизировать мобильный телефон. Если раньше он хоть делал вид, что слушает преподавателя, то сейчас даже не пытался вникнуть в происходящее. А все из-за Олега и его обещания непременно написать, когда соберется на следующую тренировку.  
В последнюю пару недель ожидание стало излюбленной пыткой Бурцева. И хоть их встречи в зале можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но и их Дане хватило, чтобы от обыкновенного любопытства шагнуть к интересу. Да, именно так. Терновой ему определённо был интересен. Может, при взгляде на Олега сердце уже не пропускало удар, и коленки не подкашивались, но что-то в нем цепляло, заставляя искать новой встречи.

От: Олег Т.  
(15:23)  
 _«Я часам к пяти подъеду. Будешь?»  
_  
От: Вы  
(15:25)  
 _«Можешь готовиться к реваншу»_

От: Олег Т.  
(15:26)  
 _«Понял :)»_

Встреча с Олегом стоила Бурцеву пары сольфеджо и, возможно, даже автомата... Но он готов был пойти на такие жертвы.   
Когда Даня залетел в раздевалку, Терновой был уже там, переодевался. Несмотря на то, что они провели уже пару совместных боев, это был первый раз, когда Бурцев увидел его без футболки. Ну, если не считать того видео в инстаграме. Даня искренне не понимал зачем скрывать подтянутое тело, да еще и такому парню как Олег. И пусть отсутствие регулярных тренировок все-таки сказалось на рельефе пресса, Даня все равно залип...  
— Даня?  
— П-привет, — Бурцев едва сдержал разочарованный вздох, наблюдая, как Олег снова напяливает на себя растянутую тренировочную футболку.  
— Я пойду разомнусь, а ты, давай, долго не копайся, — выходя из раздевалки, он хлопнул Даню по плечу. Ничего не значащий жест, на котором не стоило акцентировать внимание. Здесь так делали все.   
Не первый год занимающийся боксом Даня тренировался по своей программе, так что их спарринги с Олегом были скорее приятным дополнением, практически десертом. Стоя на ринге, он отыскивал Тернового взглядом, с улыбкой отмечая, что тот сидит на скамье с бутылкой воды и ждет. Ждет, когда Бурцев подойдет и скажет:  
— Погнали?  
Их импровизированные схватки хромали с точки зрения техники, но по эмоциональному наполнению могли соперничать с любым «боем года». Им действительно было интересно бороться друг с другом, и единственное, что не то что бесило, скорее раздражало Даню — Терновой ему поддавался. Складывалось впечатление, будто мужчина играл с ним как с котенком. Вроде бы дожимал, а в последний момент все равно ослаблял хватку, откровенно сливаясь. Естественно, Даня чувствовал подставу и не понимал — зачем Терновой так делает? Такому благородству на ринге не место.   
— Может хватит со мной... мне по-оддаваться? — они уже привычно шли вместе до метро по заснеженной аллее, но на этот раз почему-то молча. — Я же умею боксировать. Между прочим, п-получше тебя.  
— Не сомневаюсь, Дань, — это его «Дань» входило в список запрещенных приемов. — Но ты же музыкант в первую очередь. Пианист. Вдруг что? Один раз тебе скорую уже вызывали.   
— Никакого спортивного интереса, — ну, Даня чуть лукавил. Спорта в их борьбе и правда осталось немного, но зато рос интерес иного толка. — Уже сколько занимаюсь, и все н-нормально.  
— Ну и сколько же? — фыркнул Терновой.  
— Боксом или музыкой? Если музыкой, то с четырех лет. Сначала меня в хор отдали, а потом... — о своих увлечениях Бурцев мог рассказывать долго и со вкусом.   
Но Терновому, кажется, нравилось. Он уточнял какие-то факты, искренне восхищался победами и все никак не мог поверить, что в семнадцать лет можно принять решение посвятить жизнь музыке. Дане льстило такое внимание к себе, ему нравилось переубеждать Олега, открывать для него что-то новое...   
Этот разговор мог бы продолжаться еще долго. Бурцев цеплялся то за одно, то за другое, вспоминая все забавные истории из зала. Они стояли у входа в метро уже черт знает сколько и все никак не могли разойтись. Олег вроде никуда не торопился, только переминался с ноги на ногу от холода в своей коротенькой куртке.  
— Что-то мы заболтались, — у Бурцева в голове мелькнула идея. Может, дурацкая и потенциально провальная, но почему бы не рискнуть? За спрос ведь не бьют?  
— Ага, — Терновой поник, наверняка расценив это как намек, что пора расходиться. Только вот у Дани были другие планы.  
— Чего на улице топтаться? Ты замерз уже. М-может, зайдем куда? Погреемся, кофе выпьем.  
— Я кофе не пью.  
Резкий ответ на какое-то мгновение сбил Бурцева с толку, но он быстро сообразил — это не отказ. Просто к чувству юмора нужно привыкнуть.  
— Тогда чай?  
— Чай можно.  
Они зашли в первую попавшуюся кофейню, устоявшись за столиком у окна. Терновой и правда заказал себе чай, под удивленный взгляд Бурцева вбухав в него такое количество сахара, что аж затошнило. Грея руки о свой стаканчик с латте, он продолжил прерванный рассказ про то как учился играть сначала на фо-но, потом на гитаре и даже пытался освоить барабанную установку.  
— А свое сочиняешь?  
— Ну, — вот тут Бурцев растерялся. Он всегда знал, что хочет петь и играть свое, но с конкретным направлением пока не складывалось. Даня только искал свой стиль, свое звучание... Легче было показать, чем объяснять на пальцах. — Могу дать послушать. Если хочешь.   
— Еще спрашиваешь? Конечно! — Бурцев никогда не встречал человека, проявляющего к нему такой искренний интерес. Конечно, родители всегда радовались его успехам, и преподаватели хвалили, но чтобы какой-то парень из качалки сидел рядом, отстукивая по столу ритм и кивая головой в такт его сведенным на коленке трекам...  
— Это охуе... то есть очень талантливо. Я бы такое слушал.  
Видя, как Терновой кайфует под его музыку, Даня не то чтобы с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что восхищение творчеством это прекрасно, но недостаточно. Олег ему нравился и хотелось, чтобы это было взаимно.


	3. 3. Я влюблен, мы — заложники, падает снег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это не мне.   
> Из миллиардов возможностей волчий билет.   
> Свет отключили, под виски и слов винегрет.   
> Я влюблена, мы заложники, падает снег.  
> Ночные снайперы - Этонемне

_Я влюблен, мы — заложники, падает снег_

**18 февраля — 2 марта**

Поначалу Даня не знал что делать с внезапно пришедшим осознанием: такой классный, такой милый и, да, очень красивый Олег ему действительно нравится. Как парень, естественно. В свои семнадцать Даня едва ли имел какой-то опыт романтических отношений, тем более с представителями своего пола. И уж никак не думал, что первым человеком, всерьез обратившим на него внимание, станет кто-то вроде Тернового.  
Хотя первый восторг от этого открытия быстро сошел на нет. Слишком заманчиво было интерпретировать каждый взгляд и каждое случайное прикосновение как проявление чего-то большего, чем просто дружба. Хотя и дружбой-то их общение назвать было сложно — тренировки, разговоры от клуба до метро и редкие попытки продлить общение за чашкой чая. Довольно скромный набор, если расценивать трезво. У Бурцева даже не было возможности реально оценить свои шансы. Для начала — он вовсе не был уверен, что Олегу вообще нравятся парни.  
Но твердо вознамерился это выяснить. И начать Даня решил с самого простого — наблюдения. Никаких провокаций, никаких решительных шагов, за которые можно схлопотать по шее. Он просто не выпускал Тернового из поля зрения, пока тот занимался в клубе, мысленно ставя галочку, когда мужчина старательно отводил от него взгляд в раздевалке. Общей мужской раздевалке, где вроде как стесняться друг друга не положено.   
— Зайдем с-сегодня перекусить? Я жуть какой голодный.  
— А? — Олег было дернулся, чтобы развернуться, но, видимо передумав, метнулся обратно к шкафчику. — Прости, я...  
— Зайдем за кофе, который на самом деле чай?  
— Я... — все еще избегая прямых взглядов, протянул Терновой. — Извини, сегодня никак.  
— Л-ладно тогда, — Даню отказ естественно расстроил. Не только потому что он рассчитывал понаблюдать за Олегом еще и в кафе. Им ведь и правда было весело вместе.   
Вместе... О жизни Тернового Даня не знал ровным счетом ничего. Если разобраться, он даже не знал, есть ли кто-то у Олега. До этого момента Бурцев наивно не задумывался, что у Тернового вполне может быть любимый человек, к которому тот и спешит после тренировки. А все эти предположения, что парень на него тоже запал — не более чем подростковые фантазии и попытка выдать желаемое за действительное.   
— Я снова насчет кафе... ужина... к-кофе то есть, — конечно, по сравнению с версией себя, еще не знакомой с Терновым, Даня был еще тем смельчаком, но лезть в чужую личную жизнь, переступая всевозможные правила приличия, все равно было жутко неловко. — Я не отнимаю ничье время?  
— В смысле? — Терновой поправил рюкзак на плечах. — Сегодня я свободен, если что.  
— Я не про сегодня. Хотя и это тоже, п-просто... — Даня не знал как подобрать слова, чтобы Олег правильно уловил посыл. — Может, тебя кто дома ждет, и я отнимаю...  
— Я один живу, — иногда Терновой демонстрировал просто чудеса тупос... несообразительности, делая ситуацию еще более неловкой.  
— Ну мало ли у тебя де-евушка есть, — Бурцев буквально выдавил из себя эту фразу, надеясь, что Терновой не заметит как покраснели его уши.  
— Нет.  
Вопрос «а парень?» так и остался висеть в воздухе. Олег еще пару секунд внимательно смотрел на Даню, будто гадая — решится тот или нет. Но Бурцев не настолько осмелел, чтобы открыто лезть на рожон. Своими догадками он боялся оттолкнуть Тернового.   
Пусть тот к подобной... теме и относился вроде как спокойно. По крайней мере никакой боязни или тем более отвращения к мужским прикосновениям у него не наблюдалось. Возможно потому, что они занимались контактным видом спорта, или по иным, еще не известным Дане причинам, но... Терновой не то что не шарахался от хлопков по плечу, случайных и не очень касаний, а даже наоборот — в большинстве случаев инициировал их сам.  
Бурцев понятия не имел, что творилось у Олега в голове, но порой тот выкидывал такое, от чего дыхание перехватывало. Так в один из вечеров Терновой внимательно-внимательно смотрел на его руки, обхватывающие кружку с дымящимся напитком, а потом коротко спросил:  
— Можно?   
И аккуратно коснулся ладони, будто дожидаясь разрешения. Конечно, Бурцев расслабил руку и протянул ее. Хотя внутри все наоборот сжалось.   
— Мне стало интересно, у тебя мозоли боксера или пианиста? — так себе оправдание для человека, не просто рассматривающего каждую проклятую мозоль, но еще и, боже, поглаживающего их. Навряд ли Терновой отдавал себе отчет в том, как его почти невесомое, нежное касание подействовало на Бурцева. Тому стоило больших усилий подавить в себе желание сжать пальцы, сделав прикосновение еще более интимным. Это было бы слишком очевидно. С такой же легкостью он мог бы не ломать голову и просто взять Олега за руку.  
Тем более судьба благосклонно подкинула ему такой шанс. Все произошло как-то случайно. На дорогах в конце недели стояли ужасные пробки, так что, не дожидаясь автобуса, Бурцев спустился в метро вместе с Олегом. Не ему одному, видимо, пришла в голову идея сменить привычный вид транспорта, потому что в подземке народу было тоже больше обычного. Даню столпотворение не пугало. Москвич с детства привык к типичным проблемам большого города и уверенно двигался сквозь толпу, не боясь кого-то задеть или наступить на ногу. А вот Олегу такие испытания явно давались сложней. Растерявшись, он разве что посреди зала не встал, шаря вокруг глазами, словно надеясь в людском потоке отыскать знакомую спину. Бурцев в каком-то совершенно естественном порыве обернулся и, схватив парня за запястье, потащил того за собой к платформе. Ну а что ему оставалось делать?   
— Кажется, мы уже выбрались. Можешь отпустить, — они ждали поезд, когда Олег кивнул на их сцепленные руки. И черт, до Бурцева только дошло, что он все еще держал парня за запястье.  
— А, т-точно, — Даня даже извиняться не стал.   
Судя по реакции Тернового, тот не воспринял это как нечто плохое. Напротив, он выглядел вполне довольным, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, когда решивший пойти ва-банк Бурцев, прежде чем отпустить запястье, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его ладони. Самый смелый и самый очевидный знак внимания за все время. Знак, в ответ на который Терновой довольно ухмыльнулся. Ухмыльнулся, блин!  
По большому счету, этого казалось уже достаточно, чтобы перейти к более решительным действиям. В представлении Дани следующим шагом должно было стать трогательное признание, а не... А не херня, приключившаяся на следующей тренировке.  
Как обычно поначалу техничный бой к концу спарринга превратился в обычную мальчишескую возню. Повалившись на ринг, они пытались изобразить нечто отдаленно напоминающее бой без правил. Вот только одно правило у них все же было. Сколько бы Даня не возмущался, Олег по-прежнему ему поддавался, словно специально попадал в захваты, позволял себя обездвижить и, в итоге, лежал беспомощно прижатый к полу.  
В жаре схватки Бурцев даже не сообразил в какой момент он, запыхавшийся и с торжествующей улыбкой на губах, оказался у того на бедрах.  
— Все, все, я сдаюсь. Слезай давай, — неподвижно лежащий под ним Олег, раскрасневшийся и с прилипшей ко лбу челкой, не предпринял ни единой попытки высвободиться или хотя бы спихнуть с себя парня.   
— Что, с-снизу быть не так приятно?  
Это, конечно, вырвалось случайно. Бурцев бы ни за что не позволил себе подобной шутки, даже будучи уверенным в полной расположенности Тернового. Будь тот хоть сто раз в Даню влюблен, за такой намек можно запросто прописать меж глаз. Но вместо этого Олег лишь покраснел. По-настоящему, до кончиков ушей.   
Пытаясь сообразить, как исправить ситуацию, что сказать в свое оправдание, Даня открыл было рот, но... Олег его опередил. Буркнув себе что-то под нос, тот наконец скинул с себя мальчишку и спешно ретировался в раздевалку. Если это не была капитуляция, то тогда что?  
Теперь Даня был полностью уверен — Терновой тоже увяз в нем по уши. Все эти взгляды, непозволительно долгие касания, глупое для взрослого мужика смущение, как только дело доходило до чего-то очень личного — говорили сами за себя. Оставалось только понять, что делать с этим дальше.

***

У Тернового в голове не укладывалось как с таким невинным лицом можно вытворять подобные вещи. После своего позорного побега ему хотелось больше никогда не возвращаться в зал. Ну или просто хотелось... Еще секунда-другая и он бы точно не выдержал. Перевернул бы Бурцева, прижал к полу и, припав губами к шее, объяснил, почему с ним в такие игры играть не стоит.  
Олегу на работу было вставать через пару часов, а он, лежа в кровати, вместо того чтобы заснуть, все еще раз за разом прогонял в голове этот момент. Терновой же прекрасно понимал, этот наглый мальчишка его провоцировал, да еще и так успешно, что оставалось только поражаться — и где таких приемчиков понабрался? Олег ведь железным не был. У мужчины кровь кипела при одной мысли о заискивающем взгляде и поджаром теле, которое воображение услужливо рисовало у шкафчика в раздевалке или на его скрипучем диване... Ночью, наедине с самим собой, подобные фантазии вытесняли все светлые чувства к Бурцеву, оставляя место лишь примитивным желаниям.   
Окажись дело в обычном недотрахе, стало бы куда проще. За полгода кто угодно умом тронется. Но их с Даней взаимоотношения были про другое. Оба тянулись друг к другу, ходили по грани, пытаясь намекнуть, что симпатия взаимна, но... Бурцеву все еще было семнадцать лет. А Олегу двадцать пять. По итогу, восемь лет разницы, и абсолютно разное восприятие происходящего. Терновой ума приложить не мог, что Бурцев от него в этом возрасте хочет. Собственные подростковые воспоминания уже стерлись. Да и не мог мальчик из Ташкента так смело себя вести, так безрассудно лезть к старшему товарищу... Что уж там, Олег до сих пор слабо понимал — как себя вести. Все его «истории» сводились к каким-то единичным, буквально стихийным случаям, после которых в глаза друг другу смотреть было стыдно. Он банально не знал, с какой стороны к Данечке подступиться.   
Хотя чувствовал, что должен. Должен именно он. Даня мог из кожи вон лезть, пытаясь достучаться со своим «эй, ты мне вообще-то нравишься» до такого тугодума как Олег, но зайти дальше неловких касаний и двусмысленных шуток смелости у пацана навряд ли бы хватило. Вся ответственность за дальнейшее развитие автоматически ложилась на плечи более зрелого и вроде как опытного из них. Вроде как...  
Терновой мучился этими мыслями всю смену и только к вечеру созрел. Нужно было обсудить происходящее на берегу, пока никто из них не успел натворить глупостей. 

От: Вы  
(16:13)  
 _«Ты свободен сегодня? После шести»_

От: Даня  
(16:20)  
 _«С тренировкой сегодня не выйдет»  
_  
От: Вы  
(16:21)  
 _«Я не про зал»_  
(16:21)  
 _«Нужно встретиться»_

От: Даня  
(16:23)  
 _«Это срочно?»_  — и не дожидаясь ответа:  
(16:23)  
 _«Постараюсь отпроситься с англ) Где?»_  
(16:23)  
 _«Пиши адрес, я подъеду»_

Олег надеялся, что языковая школа Бурцева окажется как можно дальше от станции скорой. Между вызовами времени подумать, а что именно сказать Данечке, было не так уж много. Олег пытался продумать речь, но говорить о чувствах он никогда особо не умел. Тем более о чувствах, захлёстывающих с головой.   
Терновой все еще толком не понимал, как его угораздило буквально за несколько встреч потерять голову от забавного заикающегося мальчишки, смотрящего на него как на восьмое чудо света... От этого взгляда из-под очков у него внутри будто свет разливался. Олег уже и забыл каково это — когда каждую клеточку твоего тела пронизывает пьянящее чувство влюбленности.   
У Тернового как в школьные годы на лице расплылась идиотская улыбка, стоило ему только увидеть Бурцева на горизонте. И плевать, что он уже полчаса нарезал круги по скверу, гоняя в голове пару куцых фраз, и на сотую долю не выражающих то, что хотелось сказать на самом деле.   
— П-привет.  
— Привет.  
Скромное приветствие, и на этом все. Они шли по заснеженной дорожке молча. Терновой то и дело поглядывал на своего спутника, пытаясь понять — что творится в этой светлой голове? В какой момент у него щелкнуло? Щелкнуло ведь точно.   
— Я все вижу, — в какой-то момент Даня развернулся к нему. — Пялишься на меня.  
— Извини...  
— Ты меня зачем п-позвал? — во взгляде Бурцева читалось беспокойство. — Случилось что?  
— Нет... то есть да. Кое-что... — Терновой оглянулся по сторонам и остановился посреди пустующего парка. По его задумке следом должна была прозвучать отрепетированная речь, но влюбленность — состояние иррациональное. Да и поступки говорят обычно громче слов.  
Поцелуй, если его можно было так назвать, вышел дурацкий. Олег слепо ткнулся носом в щеку, куда-то в уголок улыбки, и, лишь почувствовав, как Даня подался вперед, приоткрыв рот на вдохе и отчаянно вцепившись рукой в его куртку, прижался губами. Всего на пару секунд. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять как остро ему на самом деле этого хотелось, как не хватало.


	4. 4. Целый город людей, но мы лучшая пара в тот момент

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я люблю тебя сильней, чем твоя мама в тот момент  
> Целый город людей, но мы лучшая пара в тот момент  
> Сейчас мне кажется, что мы друг друга знаем много лет  
> И я уйду, но навсегда мы не расстанемся, поверь  
> Bumble Beezy — Ветер

_Целый город людей, но мы лучшая пара в тот момент  
_   
**4 марта — 1 апреля**

Олег не помнил, когда в последний раз его отношения начинались... правильно что ли — с робких касаний губ и бесконечных прогулок по парку. Еще в школе, наверное? Но с Бурцевым хотелось именно так. И пусть после поцелуя они разошлись молча, не смотря друг другу в глаза, Терновой уже давно не чувствовался себя так легко. Даня будто вдохнул в него жизнь.  
Привыкший к мысли, что он все всегда портит, Олег боялся оступиться, отпугнуть Даню своим натиском, но в то же время хотел, чтобы все у них было «как у людей» И плевать, что нормальные пары сначала разговаривают, обсуждают свои чувства, а потом начинают встречаться... Хотя «встречаться» — это громко сказано. Терновой толком не знал с чего стоит начинать. Хорошо, что рядом был кто-то, способный направить его в верное русло.  
Казалось, что Софа была единственным светлым лучиком в его работе. Встречая ее на станции, Олег каждый раз жалел, что они в разных бригадах. Авазашвили ему по-человечески нравилась. Она всегда была не прочь выпить чаю в свободную минутку или перекинуться парой фраз. И пусть общались они не слишком близко, даже друзьями не были, Терновой знал — Софа до идиотских шуток не опустится и сплетничать за спиной не станет. К тому же в личной жизни девушка была давно и бесповоротно счастлива, так что если кто-то и мог дать совет, то лишь она.  
— Можно задать личный... вопрос... совет? — желание сблизиться с Даней заставило переступить смущение.  
— Задать совет? Мне? — Софа подняла на него удивленный взгляд.  
— Спросить. Спросить совет, — Олег мысленно выругался. Взрослый ведь мужик, а ведет себя как пацан влюбленный. — Ну типа... личный.  
— Я догадалась, что не про то, как уколы ставить, — она улыбнулась, отложив телефон. Кажется, Терновому удалось заинтриговать девушку. — Ну? Я слушаю.  
— У меня появился, — начал было он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Лучше обойтись без лишних подробностей. Исправляться и говорить «появилась» было бы странно, так что пришлось выкручиваться, — романтический интерес... Не могу придумать с чего начать.  
— Ну, во-первых, вы с этим... интересом хоть знакомы?  
— Само собой.  
— Да кто тебя знает? — Софа пожала плечами. — Это взаимно? Или пока только наблюдаешь?   
— Мы пару дней назад поцеловались... — прозвучало как-то совсем уж неловко. — И все. Тишина.   
— Олег, ну так, из чистого любопытства, тебе вообще сколько лет?  
— Двадцать пять?   
— И ты не знаешь что делать? Серьезно? — она на секунду задумалась. — Что вообще между вами было? Кроме... поцелуя.  
— Чай пили несколько раз, — Олег озвучил единственное, что пришло в голову.  
— Как мы сейчас?  
— Ну, типа того, — Терновой не хотел даже думать о том, каким дураком выставляет себя перед Софой. — Это были не свидания.   
— Так устрой свидание! — она хитро глянула на парня. — Или привык, что тебе и так дают?  
— Со-о-о-ф, я же серьезно.  
— Если серьезно, то ты догадываешься, почему конфетно-букетный период так называют? Не надо открывать Америку, своди ее куда-нибудь! В суши, например. Букет подари. Кино. Хотя это не для первого свидания... Вам бы поговорить для начала, да? — Олегу оставалось только поражаться проницательности девушки.  
— Да... Но с этим я как-нибудь сам справлюсь.   
Софья была права. Все уже давно придумали за него. Все истории начинаются примерно одинаково. От Олега требовалось лишь организовать все как можно лучше. С небывалой дотошностью он убил целый вечер, читая отзывы о суши-ресторанах, ни черта в них не смысля, и думая как вообще обставить их встречу. Предложить погулять, а потом «случайно» зайти поесть? Или наоборот? А может вообще обойтись без прогулок... Где-то на уровне интуиции Терновой понимал, что строить планы бесполезно и что все должно идти своим чередом, но все равно занудно прорабатывал каждую деталь.  
— Нам сюда, — Олег осторожно подтолкнул Даню ко входу в ресторан. Он ничего не говорил Бурцеву заранее. Просто предложил встретиться у метро.  
И пусть выбранное заведение и его меню не слишком соответствовали возможностям рядового фельдшера, ему хотелось удивить Данечку, подарить еще один повод для улыбки... А не смотреть как тот, задумчиво хмурясь, в пятый раз пролистывает меню.  
— Неужели ничего не нравится?  
— Н-не в этом дело... — Бурцев поднял на него взгляд, смущенно поджав губы. — Я... как бы это... не ем морепродукты. А тут все...  
— Блять. Прости. Я не знал, — чего-то подобного Олег и боялся. Разве с таких моментов начинается что-то... важное? Ему хотелось разыграть этот вечер по нотам, а в итоге все как обычно пошло коту под хвост. — Хочешь пойдем в другое место?  
— Нет, все в п-порядке. Тут же есть... десерты, — открыв на нужной странице, Даня развернул меню к Терновому. — Я люблю десерты.  
— Я тоже, — Терновой натянуто улыбнулся, повторяя про себя, что, возможно, все не так плохо. Возможно, не он один считает, что главное не где, а с кем. — И скажи сразу, что еще не ешь. Чтобы я знал на будущее.   
— Самое главное — мне нельзя сыр*, — его это, кажется, искренне расстраивало. Ну еще бы! Олег с трудом представлял, как можно жить без пиццы с двойным сыром или чизбургеров. — У м-меня вообще с лактозой сложные отношения. И с цитрусовыми не лучше.  
— Может тогда легче запомнить, что ты любишь? Кроме сладкого.  
— Ну... — Даня долго молчал, по-прежнему глядя в меню. — Г-гречку люблю. Очень.  
— Окей, учту, — каждый ответ, пусть даже немного нелепый, лишний раз убеждал Олега, что его влюблённость в Даню это что-то само собой разумеющееся. Ну вот как этому мальчишке можно сопротивляться?  
Время таяло как шоколадное мороженое в креманках, а они все болтали о всякой ерунде. По сути этот вечер ничем не отличался от их посиделок в кофейне после тренировок. Два часа и приличная сумма, пробитая на чеке, оказались потрачены для того, чтобы затеять важный разговор только по пути к метро. Да и то благодаря Бурцеву, который, видимо, все никак не мог взять в толк — к чему было это показательное выступление.  
— Олег, можно я кое-что спрошу? — он выдержал паузу, словно собираясь с духом. — Это было с-свидание?  
— Ну... да? — Олег мысленно выругался. И откуда только взялась эта неуверенность в голосе? — Да, Дань. Свидание.  
— И мы типа того... — мальчишка заискивающе глянул на него, — вместе?  
— Вместе, — эхом повторил Терновой.   
Вокруг них было полно народу, но боже... Смотря на Даню, с трудом пытающегося переварить сказанное, Олег не мог сдержаться. Ему хотелось, чтобы у Бурцева не было ни единого повода сомневаться в искренности его слов. И пусть закрепить их настоящим поцелуем снова не вышло, это было бы верхом безумия, он все равно потянулся к Дане, быстро чмокнув того в щеку. Небывалая смелость для парня из Ташкента. Парня, у которого при мысли «теперь у меня есть бойфренд» щеки заливал румянец.

От: Даня  
(22:04)  
 _«Свободен завтра?»_ , — Олег еще не успел до дома доехать, а Даня уже... соскучился? 

От: Вы  
(22:07)  
 _«Иду во вторую смену»_  
(22:07)  
 _«Но днем — свободен»_

От: Даня  
(22:08)  
 _«Пошли в кино? :)»_

От: Вы  
(22:08)  
 _«Давай»_

Терновой как последний идиот улыбался, пялясь в телефон. Его распирало от взаимности. Казалось, что Бурцева придется добиваться, но тот сам с готовностью шел навстречу.

(22:08)  
 _«А как же пары?»  
_  
От: Даня  
(22:09)  
 _«Ерунда))»_

Терновой нахмурился. Взаимность это, конечно, хорошо, но когда пацан ради него то с английского отпрашивается, то пары прогуливать собирается — это не дело. В Олеге боролись взрослый зануда, который не хотел быть причиной отчисления Бурцева, и влюбленный дурак, не желающий упускать возможности встретиться со своим... парнем.  
Олег никак еще не свыкся с мыслью, что все это взаправду. Что он может писать кому-то в любое время дня и ночи. Просто так, потому что хочется. Звонить, чтобы пожелать доброго утра, гулять, смотреть кино, возможно, даже на последнем ряду и держась за руки...   
И пусть на следующий день этот самый последний ряд не был использован по прямому назначению, Терновой ни разу не пожалел, что Даня прогулял пару по истории музыки. Ведь на утреннем сеансе, где в огромном зале сидело от силы человек десять, они правда могли позволить себе сплести пальцы и не отпускать. Совсем детский, трогательный жест заставлял Олега весь сеанс отвлекаться от экрана, переводя взгляд на сцепленные руки.   
Ради этого он бы хоть каждый день покупал им билеты в пустой зал, абсолютно неважно на какой фильм, но во взрослой жизни свои правила. Ладно еще Олег, работающий сутки через трое, мог выкроить время, а вот Бурцев ходил на пары шесть дней в неделю, а после еще дополнительные занятия, бокс, английский... Не так уж много возможностей встретиться, при этом не сбегая с пар. А Олег был категорически против таких выходок. Разве что за некоторым исключением...

От: Вы  
(10:15)  
 _«Дынька»_  
(10:15)  
 _«Ты на парах?»  
_  
От: Даня  
(10:17)  
 _«Вроде того»_  
(10:17)  
 _«Но могу уйти))))))»_  
(10:18)  
 _«Сегодня четверг. По четвергам крутят новые фильмы»_

От: Вы  
(10:18)  
 _«Ну уж нет! Сиди на месте)»_  
(10:18)  
 _«Во сколько у тебя перерыв?»_

Олег прекрасно понимал, что этот его поступок попадает под определение «чересчур»: милый, сопливый, ребяческий... Но ничего лучше в голову не приходило, да и Даню хотелось порадовать. Софа же говорила, что период конфетно-букетный потому так и называется... Не веники же Бурцеву таскать. Да и тратить по несколько тысяч на букет, который через неделю завянет, глупо и слишком расточительно для молодого специалиста. А вот шоколадка — бюджетно, да и для мозгов полезно.   
Терновой пришел к колледжу чуть раньше, чем начался обеденный перерыв, и встал поодаль, чтобы Бурцева лишний раз не подставлять. Наблюдая за выходящими из здания студентами, он даже засомневался — а стоило ли вообще приходить вот так, ничего не сказав, не предупредив. Вдруг Даня засмущается, ему начнут задавать ненужные вопросы... Вот только во всем, что касалось Даньки, у привыкшего просчитывать наперед Тернового мозг вырубался. Безрассудно хотелось совершать поступки. Радовать и удивлять.  
Бурцев вышел из колледжа через несколько минут после звонка вместе с какой-то девочкой с каре, подружкой видимо. Сказав что-то и кивнув в сторону, тот оставил ее ждать, а сам уверенным шагом поспешил к Терновому.   
— Привет.  
— Привет, — жаль, что они не могли даже обняться. А пожимать друг другу руки, встречаясь... Такое себе. — У меня на выходных смена, увидеться не получится, так что я тут подумал, — Олег, сняв рюкзак с плеч, расстегнул его и достал шоколадку. — Вот. Это тебе. Чтобы было чем перекусить.  
— Олеж... Блин, спасибо! — Даня наградил его улыбкой, хотя на самом деле Терновой не отказался бы от поцелуя. Не здесь, конечно. Не посреди дня в центре Москвы, когда вокруг куча студентов, приятелей Бурцева, выбежавших в магазин. — Мне даже ответить н-нечем...  
— Я же не ради благодарности это делаю, — Олег в самом деле ничего не ждал от Дани. Наградой была же сама его реакция.   
Но Бурцев, видимо, считал по-другому.  
Для вечера субботы смена выдалась подозрительно спокойной. Настолько, что у Тернового нашлось даже время передохнуть на станции в ожидании очередного вызова. Софы не было, так что, стараясь не заснуть, он читал книгу, изредка поглядывая на экран телефона.

От: Даня  
(23:12)  
 _«Как смена?)»_ , — ага, значит тренировка уже закончилась.

От: Вы  
(23:15)  
 _«Очень классно»_  
(23:15)  
 _«В смысле никто не умер»_  
(23:15)  
 _«Надеюсь, до утра будет спокойно»_

От: Даня  
(23:16)  
 _«Ты на станции?»_

От: Вы  
(23:16)  
 _«Пока да»  
_  
От: Даня  
(23:16)  
 _«Если не будет вызова, выйдешь минут через 10?»  
_  
От: Вы  
(23:17)  
 _«Ладно»  
_  
У Олега внутри аж похолодело. Не составляло труда догадаться, что Даня задумал. Может, это было эгоистично, но сам Олег, устраивая для того сюрпризы, не хотел, чтобы парень даже близко появлялся около станции. Тем более в двенадцатом часу. Что еще за ночные свидания? Терновому не нужны были лишние проблемы на работе. А ведь у них на входе постоянно кто-нибудь курил. Да и водитель из бригады теоретически мог узнать мальчишку с вызова месячной давности. Не отвертишься же потом...  
Крыльцо, к счастью, пустовало, если не считать Бурцева, стоящего прямо под фонарем. Терновой еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну и за что ему такое счастье?  
— Не ждал?  
— Чего пришел? — Олег не стал подходить слишком близко, сокращать дистанцию.   
— Я... — Бурцев такому холодному приему, кажется, удивился. — Да вот... П-подумал, что тебе здесь до утра сидеть. И ты, наверное, уже п-проголодался, — он протянул пакет. — Там сэндвичи. И термос с чаем. Чай с чабрецом, мой любимый.   
— Ох, Данька... — на него было сложно злиться, но еще сложнее было сдержать порыв и не прижать парня к себе! — Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Но не стоило этого делать. И приезжать сюда так поздно ради меня тоже не стоило.  
— Ну, я тоже п-приятное хотел сделать... — отлично, теперь Бурцев, уловивший нотку недовольства, чувствовал себя виноватым. — Извини.  
— Все в порядке, — мягко улыбнулся Олег. — Просто предупреждай, если что. Я здесь все-таки работаю. А если бы вызов? Ждал бы на улице часа полтора?  
— Ждал бы, — Бурцев с готовностью кивнул, наверняка думая, что Олег оценит такое геройство.  
— Завязывай с этим, нечего ходить по улицам так поздно.  
— Мне почти восемнадцать вообще-то.  
— Вот не надо тут про возраст, — Терновой достал мобильный из кармана. — Вызову тебе такси.  
В ожидании машины они простояли минут десять, практически молча. Если не считать жалоб Дани на то, что тренировки без Олега кажутся скучными. А тому и незачем было туда ходить... Теперь повод для встречи с Бурцевым не требовался.   
— Ладно, давай, — Олег открыл дверь машины. — Напиши, как доедешь, — невесомые поцелуи пока никто не видит стали уже традицией. На улице было темно и пустынно, водитель вряд ли наблюдал за ними, а осторожно коснуться губами щеки Дани казалось жизненно необходимым. — Все, пока. До послезавтра.  
Олег знал, что в понедельник Бурцев занят до позднего вечера, и ни о каких кино и кафе речи идти не может. Но, по большому счету, это не имело значения. Терновой старался подстраиваться под расписание Дани, пусть даже для того, чтобы встретить его с бокса и проводить до дома. Когда они еще не... встречались, Даня ездил от зала на автобусе, но теперь расстояние в несколько километров преодолевалось пешком. Когда других вариантов провести время вместе нет, согласишься и на такое.   
Хотя это у Олега вариантов не находилось. Данька-то был куда сообразительней.  
— М-может поднимешься? А то холодно, тебе еще ехать...  
— Нет, — слишком резко и поспешно ответил Терновой.   
Вариант подняться к Дане в квартиру он даже не рассматривал. А вдруг там родители? Конечно они дома, в такое-то время! Ему естественно хотелось оказаться с Бурцевым наедине, хотелось прижать парня к себе, поцеловать по-настоящему, но такое было возможно лишь за закрытыми дверями... Желательно не детской комнаты Дани с отцом за стеной.  
— Как знаешь, — уговаривать Бурцев не стал, только пожал плечами. Даже не попрощался толком, как обычно легко коснувшись ладони Олега.  
Обиделся. Хотя Терновой понял это не сразу. Привык судить людей по себе и с трудом оценивал реакцию другого, совсем на него не похожего человека. Для Олега казалось очевидным, что подниматься в квартиру сейчас — не лучшая идея.

От: Вы  
(22:43)  
 _«Спасибо за прогулку) Дышать свежим воздухом перед сном полезно»_  
(22:43)  
 _«Я дома почти»_  
(22:50)  
 _«Даня?»_  
(22:55)  
 _«Ну Дааааань»_  
(22:55)  
 _«Чего не отвечаешь?_  
(23:07)  
 _«Я же вижу, что читаешь сообщения»_  
(23:09)  
 _«Типа обиделся, да?»_

В общем-то, ответ вполне очевиден. Пусть Олег не вполне осмысливал повод и не считал его достаточным, но... Сейчас было не до логических цепочек. Накосячить впервые за три недели отношений даже... неплохо. Терновой ожидал от себя меньшего.  
Хотелось как можно быстрее загладить свою несуществующую вину. Вот только как это сделать, когда тот не отвечает... Что ж, у Тернового в запасе имелась одна совершенно идиотская идея. Почему бы не рискнуть?

***

Не то чтобы Даня взаправду обиделся на Олега. Он прекрасно знал, что тот откажется подняться, но... Сколько можно ходить одними и теми же маршрутами, позволять себе лишь невесомые прикосновения и поцелуи украдкой? Бурцев все никак не мог взять в толк — как взрослого Олега могут устраивать эти детские встречания. Но тому будто это и нравилось. Стоило Дане попытаться сделать шаг вперед, потянув Олега за собой, тот заупрямился.  
Может, они толком еще и не говорили о чем-то действительно серьезном и важном, но Даня изо всех сил пытался разгадать своего парня, понять как работает его система ценностей, что та позволяет и сколько у него занимает путь от мысли до поступка. Чуть больше, чем хотелось бы. Даня не знал то ли это возраст, то ли Терновой сам по себе такой... взвешенный, вечно загоняющийся, но хотел от него больше спонтанности, что ли...  
И нет, звонок курьера в его список желаний точно не входил.  
— Добрый день, служба доставки «Цветы Москвы». Вы Даниил Бурцев?  
— З-здравствуйте, — он никаких цветов не заказывал и потому начал продумывать все возможные варианты. — Это я.  
— Вы сейчас на Бауманской?  
— Да.  
— Тогда ожидайте доставочку в течение получаса.  
Даня, честно, до последнего не думал, что к этому причастен Олег. Мало ли папа заказал маме цветы, и указал его имя? Мало ли... это прикол какой-то от одногруппников? Букетов он в своей жизни до этого не получал и не то чтобы собирался. Разве что на сцене. Но точно не доставкой с курьером!  
А теперь держал в руках небольшой букет ирисов и до ужаса банальную записку: «Извини. О.Т.».  
Все-таки Олег. Все-таки только он мог совершить такой поступок, извиниться так глупо и трогательно одновременно, не оставив Дане ни единого шанса. 

От: Вы  
(10:03)  
 _«Это тупо»_  
(10:03)  
 _«Очень тупо»_  
(10:03)  
 _«Но очень мило»_

От: Олежка  
(10:04)  
 _«Больше не обижаешься?)»_

От: Вы  
(10:04)  
 _«Я и не обижался :P»_

Ему сейчас и не до того было. До возвращения родителей еще стоило придумать как им объяснить стоящий в вазе букет. Не в смысле, что это от парня... В этом плане Бурцеву повезло. Тема была улажена пару лет назад. Но вот вопроса «какой именно парень?» хотелось избежать. Про Олега он пока рассказывать не хотел. У них ведь все только началось и дальше гуляний толком не зашло, так что... Если сам Терновой знакомиться не хотел, то и родителям пока можно о нем не знать. Иначе им непременно станет интересно все-все... Куда легче было свести это в шутку.   
— Ничего себе, — отец, зашедший к нему в комнату, сразу обратил внимание на букет. Слишком уж тот бросался в глаза в мальчиковой комнате. — Что-то серьезное намечается? Нам с мамой... готовиться?  
— Просто знак внимания, — Даня улыбнулся, взглянув на ирисы. — Ничего такого. Пока.   
«Ничего такого» постепенно начинало бесить Бурцева. Когда он спрашивал «мы вместе?», то подразумевал... настоящие отношения со всеми вытекающими.  
— Ну, ч-чем займемся? — в кои-то веки звезды и их расписания сошлись, да еще и так удачно, что увидеться удалось не поздно вечером, а сразу после пар. Для этого даже не пришлось ничего прогуливать!  
— Кино? — Олег пожал плечами. Кажется, даже такой любитель продумывать все наперед, как он, уже перестал строить точные планы. Какой смысл, если сценарий всегда один?  
— Мы уже все посмотрели.  
— Можем пойти перекусить? Хочешь лапши?  
— Занятие м-максимум на час, — Даня не хотел показаться капризным ребенком, но ни один из вариантов ему правда не нравился.   
— Тогда просто гуляем, — Терновой кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, будто не понимая, откуда вдруг взялось недовольство.  
— Ну, Олеж, сколько можно? — наверное, стоило дернуть Олега за руку, заставить остановиться и поговорить нормально, а не вот так, набегу. — Уже месяц одно и то же. Вообще. Как мы п-пошли в суши, а потом в кино, потом пили кофе, гуляли по парку — и так по кругу... Тебе не надоело?  
— Нет, — в голосе Олега появилась сталь, и Даня даже на секунду испугался. — Я провожу с тобой время.  
— Да, конечно, но ведь можно проводить время и по-другому... — он старался аккуратно подбирать слова. — У тебя же есть к-квартира. И ты один живешь.  
— Один.  
— И? Почему мы не можем пойти туда? — этот вопрос назрел уже давно. — Если есть какая-то проблема — скажи.  
Терновой замолчал. Даня буквально чувствовал как в его голове мечутся мысли, как он взвешивает все «за» и «против». Для него это решение было явно непростое. Даня все никак не мог взять в толк — почему? Ведь в том, чтобы банально пригласить своего парня в гости, нет ничего сверхъестественного.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Ты прав. Пошли.   
— Сейчас? — Бурцев, честно сказать, не верил, что все так быстро решится.  
— Ты же этого хочешь, — в голосе Олега не слышалось ни облегчения, ни радости. — Извини, если... квартира тебя разочарует. Это далеко и...  
— Все в порядке, — Даня аккуратно тыкнул его в бок. — Правда. Это н-неважно.  
Бурцев надеялся, что Олег его услышит и расслабится, но тот действительно переживал. Всю дорогу черт знает куда они почти не разговаривали. Даня изо всех сил пытался разрядить атмосферу, но сигнал с той стороны не шел.  
Он искренне верил, что Олег зря себя накручивает. Ну пускай тот жил на конечной станции, но это неплохой район, вовсе не криминальный. Обычный московский двор, если считать Москвой что-то кроме центра, типовая девятиэтажка, съемная квартира...  
— Ты... подождешь немного? Я не ждал гостей.  
— Конечно, — Даня ободряюще улыбнулся. — Без п-проблем.  
Кивнув, Терновой быстро стянул куртку с кроссовками и оставил Бурцева одного посреди коридора. За те пять минут, в течении которых Олег, видимо, пытался навести порядок, Даня успел изучить его досконально... Вешалка, зеркало, тумбочка, еще одна пара более поношенных кроссовок — ничего примечательного. Ничего, что могло его разочаровать.   
— Можешь проходить.  
Стоящий в дверном проеме Олег выглядел не то растерянным, не то смущенным. Даня даже почувствовал укол вины. В его планы не входило так прессовать Тернового и заставлять его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он просто хотел, чтобы у них было пространство для двоих. Следовало как-то его приободрить: похвалить квартиру или уютную атмосферу. Вот только взгляд ни за что не цеплялся. Комната как комната. Собранный диван, шкаф, стол с парой неубранных чашек и пачкой чипсов, одежда, кучей лежащая на стуле. Никаких фотографий, плакатов, книг. Ничего хоть сколько-нибудь личного. Если Олегу и было чего стесняться, то он успел избавиться от этого, пока Бурцев стоял в прихожей.   
— Настоящая холостяцкая квартира. Мне нравится!  
— Я начинаю сомневаться в твоем чувстве прекрасного.  
— З-здорово! Правда, — Даня плюхнулся на диван, стараясь показать, что ему действительно комфортно. — Ну, чем займемся?  
Отлично, Терновой растерялся еще больше. И как ему удавалось быть смелым на многолюдной улице, украдкой целуя в парке или у метро, и так смущаться на собственной территории?  
— Может еду закажем? У меня в холодильнике ничего нет.  
— Давай.  
На самом деле Бурцев примерно на это и рассчитывал. В его планах не было ничего... такого. Ну разве что наконец крепко обнять Олега, уткнуться ему в шею, поцеловать. По логике это все должно было произойти само собой, но Даня все равно боялся, что упустит момент, не почувствует его. Что они просто закажу наугад фруктовую пиццу, потому что в ней точно не будет сыра, устроятся рядом, посмотрят фильм и все.  
Но куда уж там! Оказавшись на одном с Олегом диване, Даня уже очень скоро выяснил, что места на нем катастрофически мало, и одним жадным рассматриванием родинок и пухлых губ, до которых он наконец мог дотянуться, дело точно не ограничится.   
Горячее дыхание, улыбки в поцелуй, ладони на пояснице... Даня наконец чувствовал сколько всего копилось в Терновом, чувствовал его желание в каждом движении. В том, как наплевав на происходящее на экране, парень нетерпеливо подтягивает его за бедра, как усаживает на колени и как жадно прикусывает кожу на шее...  
Конечно, они не перешагивали границ, довольствуясь откровенными поцелуями, но это было именно той ступенью отношений, до которой оба доросли.

*Даня, конечно, успешно рекламирует сыр, но в Реалити говорил, что его не ест.


	5. 5. Я тебя разгадаю по первым трем нотам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я как Федор Михайлыч со своим идиотом  
> Я тебя разгадаю по первым трем нотам  
> Мой диагноз печален, заболеть не пытаюсь  
> Как снегурочка таю , к тебе прикасаясь  
> Гости из будущего — Метко

_Я тебя разгадаю по первым трем нотам  
_   
**10 апреля**

Даня никогда по тусовкам не ходил, даже школьные дискотеки пропускал с завидной регулярностью, но ко всему новому относился с любопытством. А потому предложение Олега на выходных сходить в ночной клуб заинтриговало. Особого интереса добавляло то, что Терновой на тусовщика был похож еще меньше, а тут вдруг на тебе, такая инициатива! Да еще и все эти хитрые взгляды и никакой информации кроме места и времени. Что ж, сюрпризы Даня любил.   
Только не в виде фейс-контроля. Он так и остановился неподалеку от входа, увидев длинную очередь, скопившуюся из-за чересчур дотошной проверки паспортов. Олег что, выбирая заведение, забыл, что Бурцеву еще нет восемнадцати? На него не похоже. Хотя и опаздывать на встречи было не в правилах до тошноты пунктуального Тернового. Что-то здесь было не так.   
— О-олеж, ты где? — зачем гадать, если можно просто взять и позвонить?  
— Ты пришел уже?  
— Да, — он принялся озираться по сторонам. Может, они просто друг друга не заметили? — Ты где? Тут восемнадцать плюс. Я к-как в клуб попаду?   
— Не тараторь. Просто стой на месте и никуда не уходи, — все, гудки. Никаких тебе объяснений.   
С каждой минутой, проведенной на улице, идея похода в клуб казалась все менее привлекательной и более бессмысленной. Даня на подсознательном уровне знал, что на Олега можно положиться, то, что тот безоговорочно берет на себя ответственность, даже когда дело касается каких-нибудь мелочей. А тут не пришел на свидание, не предупредил, даже не позвонил.  
— Ты Даня? — Даня вздрогнул, ощутив цепкую хватку на своем плече. Только ночных приключений не хватало!  
— Мы з-знакомы? — он непонимающе уставился на девушку в черном пальто поверх какого-то сумасшедшего серебристого латексного костюма. Танцовщица что ли?   
— Пошли, — кажется, сегодня все сговорились не отвечать на его вопросы! Взяв Бурцева за руку, она потянула его за собой.  
На странную парочку фейс-контроль даже внимания не обратил. А ведь девушка, не церемонясь, провела его через центральный вход без очереди, будто была как минимум хозяйкой этого заведения.   
Даня вообще ничего не понял. Кто эта восточная красавица? Ее Олег что ли подослал? Зачем? И где он сам? С каждой минутой, проведенной в клубе, вопросов становилось все больше. Вместо того, чтобы провести его в клуб и на этом оставить в покое, девушка подвела Бурцева к самой сцене и, кивнув, мол, стой здесь, удалилась.  
Даня хотел было окликнуть ее, побежать следом, но тут тусклые лампы клуба погасли, а вместо них вспыхнули софиты, освещая небольшую сцену. Сцену, на которой в следующее мгновение появился Терновой.  
Тот вышел на середину, окинул взглядом зал и, кивнув ди-джею за пультом... начал читать рэп. В первые несколько секунд у Дани аж дыхание перехватило, настолько это был мощно, зло и совсем не похоже на Олежу... Он и не подозревал, что Олег занимается музыкой, выступает вот так, перед сотней человек. Месяц более чем тесного общения и ни малейшего намека! Впору задуматься, что о Терновом он вообще практически ничего не знает: ни когда у того день рождения, ни из какого тот города, чем увлекается кроме своего парня, но... не сейчас.  
Сейчас Даню интересовал лишь Олег, отдающийся на все сто процентов. На сцене он казался еще красивее, чем обычно. Еще сосредоточенней. Еще ярче. Даня даже в текст особо не вникал, настолько был заворожен человеком, в которого, кажется... влюбился. В серьезном, порой даже угрюмом Олеге ему не хватало этого огня, того как тот метался по сцене, выкрикивая строки в толпу и выворачивая себя наизнанку. Конечно, Бурцеву нравилось быть с Олегом, но что-то действительно живое проснулось только сейчас! Терновой будто открылся перед ним по-настоящему, и эта его сторона поражала.  
Он исполнил всего пару треков, словив аплодисменты, а потом спустился вниз, прямо к Дане. А тот и не знал как себя сдержать, не броситься Олегу на шею, как донести все свои эмоции?  
— Олег! Почему... П-почему ты ничего не говорил? Я даже подумать не мог, что ты... Это так круто, просто срыв башни, — вцепившись ему в плечо, Даня пытался перекричать музыку. Но Терновой, кажется, все равно его не слышал. Только улыбался, наклоняясь вперед и пытаясь уловить отдельные слова.  
— Музыка глушит, — Даня тоже слышал его с трудом. — Пошли.  
Теперь Олег потащил его сквозь толку, которая кричала и поддерживала уже кого-то другого. На них никто не обращал внимания, только недовольные тусовщики бросали возмущенные взгляды, когда Даня случайно задевал их, стараясь поспеть за Терновым. В любой другой ситуации Бурцев был бы аккуратней, но сейчас стало откровенно плевать. Он словно очутился в другом мире. В мире, где его парень, только что зажигавший толпу своими треками, не церемонясь, затаскивает его в туалет ночного клуба.   
— Это... Олеж! — здесь музыка не так грохотала, и можно было расслышать друг друга. — Почему? Ну п-почему ты не рассказывал? Это же так... ты на сцене...  
Договорить он не сумел. Его попросту заткнули поцелуем. Даня даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, а Терновой уже прижал его к раковине, притянул за бедра и впился в губы. Жадный, требовательный, на адреналине... Олег задыхался, но все никак не мог оторваться от Дани, углубляя поцелуй, оттягивая зубами нижнюю губу и нагло проталкивая язык. В какое-то мгновение Бурцеву даже стало страшно. Кто-то мог зайти в любую минуту, и навряд ли Терновой смог бы остановиться. Не сейчас, когда значение имело лишь сбитое дыхание и руки, слепо шарящие под водолазкой.  
— Я... Извини, — Даня впервые видел такой взгляд Олега. Будто пьяный, шалый... Хотя его состояние и правда было близко к опьянению. Этой музыкой, людьми, атмосферой, близостью... — Наверное, лучше вернуться.  
— П-пошли, — выдохнул Даня, напоследок ткнувшись Терновому в шею. Еще бы минуточку...  
Они вернулись в зал, теперь на сцене выступала уже какая-то девчонка, но Бурцева она не интересовала. Он получил свой сюрприз и понятия не имел, что делать в клубе дальше. Хотелось поскорее уехать отсюда, снова оставшись наедине, чтобы расспросить обо всем.  
— Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, — Олег подтолкнул Даню к бару, где сидела та самая девушка, протащившая его в клуб. — Нази!  
— О, вот вы где, — она грациозно соскользнула со стула. — Я уже успела потерять.  
— Все в порядке, — махнул рукой Терновой. — Даня, это Назима. Моя хорошая подруга. Назима, это Даня, — вот так просто, без статусов и пояснений.  
— Наслышана, — она протянула Бурцеву руку, и тот неуверенно ее пожал, мысленно выругавшись. Ну разве так знакомятся с девушками? — Вы еще долго здесь будете?  
— Не знаю, — Олег пожал плечами. — На твое выступление обязательно останемся.

***

Обещание Терновой сдержал, дождавшись выхода Назимы. Он бы с удовольствием послушал еще парочку знакомых ребят, если бы не Данечка, едва ли не висящий на его плече. Не привыкший к бессонным ночам, тот уже клевал носом. Смотря на трогательно трущего сонные глаза мальчишку, Терновой поражался собственной смелости... ну или безрассудности. Связался ведь с ребенком еще. Взрослым, но ребенком.  
— Давай такси закажу? Домой поедешь.  
— Не хочу д-домой, — вот только капризов Олегу не хватало. — Поехали к тебе?  
— Ко мне? Ты на часы смотрел? — конечно, он уже свыкся с мыслью, что Бурцев станет частым гостем в его квартире, но чтобы везти того к себе, вот так, среди ночи... — Как ты родителям объяснишь?  
— А я им сказал, что пошел в клуб с одногруппниками. До утра меня не хватятся, — парень уткнулся Терновому в шею. — Ну Оле-е-еж.  
Вот ведь провокатор. Наверняка знал, что против этого «Олеж» Терновой бессилен.  
Естественно, в машину они сели, отодвинувшись друг от друга на безопасное расстояние. Олег думал, что в темном салоне Даня тут же отрубится, но вместо этого парень прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и напряженно вглядывался в пролетающие мимо огни.  
— Все в порядке? — шепнул Олег, придвинувшись чуть ближе. — Загруженный ты какой-то. Голова болит или просто устал?  
— Что это за Назима вообще? — так вот что за мысли не давали ему покоя. Интересно.  
— Ревнуешь? — даже при всем желании Олег не мог воспринимать подобные подозрения всерьез.   
— А если и т-так? Она красивая.  
— Очень, — подтвердил Терновой, перехватывая едва ли не возмущенный взгляд Дани. — Эй, тише, мы просто дружим.   
— А до этого? — Бурцев, видимо, уже успел фантазировать целую историю.  
— У нас ничего не было, если ты про это. Я приехал в Москву полгода назад. Естественно, не с мечтой на скорой себя гробить. В общем, был кастинг на один проект. Искали молодых исполнителей. Там и познакомились. Я, как понимаешь, не прошел. А Нази... хоть и не выиграла, но зацепиться сумела. Она в этой сфере крутится, выступает. Иногда и мне кое-какие предложения подкидывает. Вот как сегодня.  
— А про рэп ты мне п-почему ничего не рассказывал?  
— Это... Ну ты должен понимать, когда пишешь — это что-то личное. Очень. Одно дело — исполнять перед безликой толпой, и другое — перед кем-то... близким, — Олегу непросто давались подобные откровения, но с каждым более-менее серьезным разговором он чувствовал как они становятся ближе. — Кем-то, кому доверяешь. Я тебе доверяю и теперь могу... показать.  
— Вау... — признание явно произвело на Даню впечатление. — Спасибо.  
Сон как рукой сняло. Мальчик расцвел и остаток пути улыбался, исподтишка поглядывая на Олега. А стоило им зайти в подъезд, так и вовсе принялся ластиться, хватать за руки и шею.  
— И что это на тебя нашло? — стоило только двери за ними закрыться, как Бурцев словно в дурацком фильме оказался прижат к стене, а руки Тернового потянулись к молнии на его куртке, чтобы быстрее стянуть ее.  
— Вспомнил тебя на с-сцене.   
Бурцев будто интуитивно чувствовал куда нужно давить. От его слов у Олега голова кружилась. И дело тут не только в самолюбии. Он никак не мог поверить, что этот восхищающийся мальчишка — его. Что его можно целовать, оставляя засосы на шее, обрекая на постоянное ношение водолазок, усаживать себе на бедра, сжимая задницу... Хотя, возможно, это было лишним.  
Они до последнего оттягивали момент поцелуя, доводя напряжение до предела, и только наконец оказавшись на диване, буквально впились друг в друга. Возбуждение било Олегу по мозгам и подводило тело. Даня не мог этого не чувствовать.   
Задрав футболку Тернового, тот сначала оставил невесомый поцелуй на ключицах и осторожно двинулся вниз. Решительные и при этом неловкие касания чертовски заводили. Олегу хотелось, так отчаянно хотелось... У него перед глазами будто оживала картина, так часто всплывающая перед глазами при одном только взгляде на Данечку: ловкие пальцы, проходящиеся по кромке джинсов и белобрысая макушка меж разведенных ног...  
— Дань, Дань, хватит... не нужно, — как же странно было отказываться от того, что запросто мог получить, но... так _правильно_.  
— Почему? — в глазах Бурцева застыло непонимание. — Я... Я что-то не так с-сделал?  
— Все так, — Олег осторожно взял его за подбородок и потянул наверх. — Просто не нужно... Не сейчас.  
— Не понимаю. Ты... не хочешь?  
— Не говори глупостей, — он чмокнул Бурцева в висок. — Тебе еще нет восемнадцати. И мы все успеем... Все должно произойти тогда, когда должно.  
— П-почему не сейчас? — Бурцев его будто не слышал. Или не хотел слышать, продолжая провоцировать, касаясь пальцами самых чувствительных мест...  
— Я же сказал, — Олег железным не был. Понимая, что находится на грани, он, не церемонясь, отпихнул Даню. — Мы не будем спешить, успокойся. И вообще... тебе пора домой. Чтобы родители не хватились.  
Олег надеялся, что это не прозвучало так, будто он хочет выгнать парня. У Бурцева и без этого был повод пообижаться. В ожидании такси тот сидел надутый на диване, уткнувшись в телефон. Терновой его не трогал, чувствуя, что любая фраза может привести к перепалке. А ссориться из-за того, что кто-то кого-то обломал в самый последний момент, не хотелось. Олег и так опомнился слишком поздно, лишь когда ему полезли в штаны. По-хорошему о границах дозволенного следовало поговорить гораздо раньше, но... вышло как вышло. .  
— Напиши, как доберешься, ладно? — Терновой обнял Даню, давая понять, что между ними все в порядке.  
— Ко-онечно, — Даня пусть и с промедлением, но все-таки прижался в ответ.   
Олегу больше всего хотелось, чтобы мальчишка его понял. Очевидно, что в восемнадцать, когда гормоны бушуют, и кровь стучит — нужно все и сразу, но Терновой этот период давно перерос. Он упирался вовсе не из-за занудства или потому что не хотел. Хотел не меньше Дани. Наверное, даже больше. Он ведь прекрасно понимал, какое сокровище ему досталось. Во всех смыслах.  
Но он не мог обойтись с Данечкой вот так, опустившись до животных инстинктов. Сам себе бы не простил. Пусть убеждениям Тернового было не место в двадцать первом веке, он не сомневался, что их первый раз должен случиться не так: не на скрипучем диване с полуспущенными штанами и без элементарных средств защиты. Да и Бурцев все еще оставался несовершеннолетним, что сильно усложняло моральную сторону вопроса.


	6. 6. Если хочешь это — значит ты уже большой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никаких запретов   
> И ни грамма за душой  
> Если хочешь это —   
> Значит ты уже большой  
> Город 312 — Фонари

_Если хочешь это — значит ты уже большой_

**23 апреля — 1 июня**

Даня искренне не понимал, что изменится через месяц. Совершеннолетие же грань очень условная, и дата в паспорте тут особой роли не имеет. А игра в джентльмена ему даром не сдалась. Ну не мог он поверить, что Олег добровольно отказывается от откровенной близости. Бурцев видел его голодный взгляд и гадал — сколько Терновой так продержится. Они ведь позволяли себе много. С каждым разом встречи становились все интимнее, а дурацкие принципы Олега абсурднее. Даня не видел особой важности или тем более святости в первом сексе. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы это наконец случилось! Сколько можно обламывать, останавливаясь в шаге от желаемого?  
Шею и грудь Бурцева украшали темные следы от засосов, которые он стыдливо прятал от родителей. Кажется, больше всего Терновому нравилось именно целовать его. Мягко касаясь губами, тот прокладывал влажную дорожку от ключиц к поджарому животу, но... никогда не спускался ниже. И плевать, что в эти моменты его собственное возбуждение было весьма... очевидно. Все эти горячие сцены на узком диване не должны были заканчиваться разочарованным взглядом, провожающим парня передергивать в туалет.  
Зачем? Если Даня и сам был в состоянии ему помочь. Он как мог задабривал Тернового, старательно подталкивая к краю. Отвлекал поцелуями, прикусывал бледную кожу, ловя судорожные вздохи, и тянулся руками к домашним штанам...  
И ему это почти удалось! Широкая резинка легко спустилась вниз на бедра, и дело оставалось за малым — провернуть такой же трюк с боксерами, но... Олег вовремя распахнул глаза.  
Он даже ничего не сказал, видимо, понимая как тупо прозвучат протесты. Вместо этого Олег попытался не то отстраниться, не то сбросить Даню с себя, да так резко, что тот, потеряв равновесие, совершенно по-идиотски рухнул с дивана.  
— Блять! — подскочив, Терновой сам чуть не упал, запутавшись в полуспущенных штанах. — Данька, ты как? Сильно ударился?  
— Н-нормально. В смысле, все нормально, — больно не было, лишь обидно. Очередной испорченный момент в их копилку.   
— Голова твоя ... Терновой присел рядом, осторожно охватив его лицо ладонями. — Аккуратней ведь нужно быть, — поцелуй в лоб, — и мне, придурку, тоже, — поцелуй в нос, — не хочу, чтобы пришлось вызывать скорую, — еще один в скулу, — и к тебе приехал фельдшер посимпатичней.  
А вот это навряд ли. И не только потому что «посимпатичней» Даня мог представить с трудом. Просто лежа на диване и, за неимением банки горошка или курицы, прижимая ко лбу брикет мороженого, Бурцев был уверен — Олежа и сам о нем позаботится. От подобных сцен сердце таяло. Дане стало даже совестно за то, что на фоне тотальной заботы Тернового он сам думал лишь о том, как залезть к нему в штаны. Правда, ненадолго.   
Приглашая Олега к себе с ночевкой, Даня наивно полагал, что лишит того путей отступления. Олег не сможет, сказав, что уже поздно, отправить его домой, ретироваться в самый ответственный момент на кухню за чаем или сослаться на то, что они не готовы. На этот раз Даня продумал все наперед. Даже в аптеку заглянул.  
— А родители?  
— Родители на д-даче, — это прозвучало почти пошло, что Даня поспешил оправдаться, боясь отпугнуть Тернового. — Не в том смысле... Ты же у меня еще ни разу не был. Постоянно у тебя сидим, так что п-приезжай.   
— На всю ночь? — в голосе Тернового слышалось сомнение.  
— А что такого?   
— Ничего, — последовало несколько секунд молчания. Олег всегда взвешенно принимал решения. — Хорошо, только после смены я не то чтобы буду фрэш и...  
— Все в порядке, — Даню этот факт не смущал, даже наоборот — уязвимое положение Тернового только увеличивало шансы.  
Олег пришел только после полуночи, слишком уставший, чтобы тушеваться в чужой квартире. Выпил чаю со специально для него приготовленными оладьями, а затем переместился в данину комнату. На кровати места для двоих было катастрофически мало, это впрочем не мешало им лениво целоваться, лежа лицом друг к другу.  
— Олеж? — в какой-то момент Бурцеву даже показалось, что Олег начал засыпать, а это совсем не входило в его планы на ночь.  
— М? — тот лениво приоткрыл один глаз. — Чего?  
— Я хотел п-поговорить про нас, про...  
— Та-а-а-а-к, — Олег нахмурился. — Может не сейчас?  
— Про то, что ты не хочешь... со мной, — пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, договорил Бурцев.  
— Я уже все объяснил, — и снова эта пугающая сталь в голосе.  
— Н-наверное, все не так просто... В смысле... О боже, — Даня надеялся, что Терновой не заметит его пылающих ушей. — Я знаю, что в первый раз... красиво и просто не будет. Я п-почитал. И этого не-е б-боюсь. Понимаю, что нужно г-готовиться, и что т-ты...  
— Даня, хватит мямлить, — Олег сел в кровати. — Я нихуя не понимаю.  
Строгий тон заставил почувствовать себя глупым мальчишкой, но отступать было уже поздно.  
— В общем, я к-купил презервативы и смазку. В-вроде...  
— Ты серьезно? Нет, блять, правда? — до этого момента Олег никогда всерьез не злился на Даню, а сейчас от одного его взгляда хотелось вжаться в кровать.  
— Я п-пытался понять, что не так...  
— И решил в том, что я до аптеки не могу дойти? Заебись, Дань, просто заебись. В твоем колледже логику вообще преподают?  
— Олеж, я ведь хочу... т-тебя, — Бурцев потянул было руку к Олегу, но тот подорвался с места.  
— А я хочу хоть немного себя уважать, — он принялся нервно мерить комнату шагами. — Ты реально не можешь потерпеть до конца мая?  
— Не вижу смысла, — буркнул Даня. Хоть убей, он не находил причин для подобной сцены. В отличие от Олега.  
— То есть ты все продумал? Закупился? Родителей спровадил? Только потому что так не терпится? — Терновой схватил рюкзак, валяющийся на полу. — Если пригласил меня только для того, чтобы тебя трахнули, то тогда я, пожалуй, домой поеду.  
Даня не стал его останавливать. Понимал, что бесполезно. Даже телефон забросил подальше, чтобы не написывать пол ночи. После смены, да еще в таком состоянии тот наверняка завалился домой и тут же рухнул спать. Куча оповещений сделали бы только хуже. Следовало дать Олегу время отойти, а потом... извиниться? Попытаться загладить вину, смиренно дожидаясь совершеннолетия? Послушать его наконец.  
— П-привет, — он сдался около полудня. К этому времени Олег обычно просыпался после смены. — Встал уже?  
— Еще лежу, — хотя голос не звучал сонно. — Чего звонишь? У тебя же пары.  
— Перемена сейчас, — Даня специально остался в пустой аудитории, чтобы спокойно поговорить. — Сможем сегодня встретиться? У м-меня никаких занятий нет...  
— Нет, сегодня не выйдет, — с некоторым промедлением ответил Олег, не посчитав нужным объяснить причину.  
— Завтра вечером?   
— Я тоже не смогу.  
— С-смену поставили? — обычно у Тернового было три свободных дня, но мало ли... Бурцев не мог придумать других причин, почему Олег не может с ним увидеться.  
— Нет. Просто дела, — и снова никаких комментариев.   
— Ну... ладно.  
Даня толком не понимал как расценивать этот странный разговор. Олег вроде не обижался, не играл в молчанку и не огрызался, но что-то все-таки происходило... За всю следующую неделю встретиться им так и не удалось. Терновой едва ли не пропал с радаров. Пропускал звонки и отвечал на сообщения только по вечерам, да и то с промедлением. А его отговорки про выдуманные «дела» становились все менее правдоподобными. Если этим демаршем он хотел проучить Бурцева, то ему это удалось.

От: Вы  
(20:02)  
 _«Олеж, снова занят?»_

От: Олежа  
(20:21)  
 _«Да»_  
(20:21)  
 _«Сорри»  
_  
От: Вы  
(20:22)  
 _«Можно я к тебе приеду?»_  
(20:22)  
 _«Мы давно не виделись»_  
(20:22)  
 _«Я соскучился»_

От: Олежа  
(20:29)  
 _«Не сейчас»_  
(20:29)  
 _«Я тебе напишу. Позже»_

Даню такой ответ не устраивал. Изведя себя за эти дни, он готов был приехать к Олегу хоть среди ночи. Конечно, идея так себе. Внезапный визит Тернового, как минимум, не обрадует, как максимум — спровоцирует настоящую ссору... Если его вообще удастся застать дома.   
— Да? — на окраине Москвы Даня оказался и правда ближе к полуночи. Рванул сразу после бокса. На удачу. — Кто это?  
— Это я, — стоя перед домофоном и надеясь, что его впустят, Бурцев чувствовал себя крайне неловко. — Даня.  
— Какого..? Стой там. Сейчас спущусь.   
Дожидаясь Олега, он в полной мере ощутил каково это, когда пара минут кажется вечностью. В голове крутилось столько вариантов — почему Терновой не дал ему подняться в квартиру. Прячет кого? Щенка в подарок? Парня? Жену? Кто его знает...  
— Я же сказал, что занят, зачем пришел? — Олег не выглядел разозленным, скорее растерянным.   
— Ты меня всю неделю д-динамишь, — Даня считал, что имеет полное право обижаться. — Я ведь извиниться хотел за тот... тот случай, а ты меня даже выслушать не можешь. В-вечно занят непонятно чем.  
— Я правда занят, Дань, — Терновой мельком глянул на горящий свет в квартире.  
— Чем? Что это за дела такие, о которых мне рассказать не м-можешь?  
— Ко мне брат приехал. На неделю. Я то на смене. То с ним. Вот и все, — Олег проговорил это как скороговорку, будто не хотел, чтобы Бурцев вникал в смысл слов.  
— Брат? Родной? П-почему ты о нем не рассказывал? Я бы мог показать Москву и...  
— Давай без лишнего энтузиазма, — тот нахмурился, снова покосившись на свое окно. Будто боялся что их заметят. Хотя почему будто?   
— Как так... Почему сразу не сказать? Он... он ничего не знает?  
— Это сложно, Дань.  
Видимо, так оно и было. Бурцев не знал каково скрывать свои чувства и хранить отношения в тайне. Для него не было сложности в том, чтобы поделиться с родителями или друзьями. Те в основном воспринимали его порывы как данность... Олег, судя по всему, находился в совершенно других условиях. По крайне мере он не горел желанием, чтобы брат узнал о... подобных отношениях. В который раз думая, что знает о своем парне непозволительно мало, Бурцев даже обидеться на него толком не мог. Понимал, что Олегу и так непросто.  
— Ладно... я понял. Не буду м-мешать. Позвони как... как сможешь.  
— Только не дуйся, — Терновой улыбнулся вымучено, но, кажется, искренне. — Я тоже не хочу обсуждать это в переписке или по телефону, так что давай приедешь... на выходных?  
— Брат уедет?  
— Уедет... — он на секунду замялся. — До метро проводить?  
— Я сам, — самым правильным сейчас казалось поскорее отпустить Олега, не заставляя его лишний раз переживать из-за возможных неудобных вопросов брата. — Напишу, как д-доеду.  
На их встречу после отъезда брата Бурцев не возлагал особых надежд. Наступать дважды на одни и те же грабли он не собирался. Что Олег не злился, и так было большой удачей. Вместо того чтобы продолжать давить на болевые точки, Даня пришел к такому простому, но в то же время очень взрослому выводу — порой в отношениях нужно идти на компромисс. И, к счастью, не он один пришел к этому выводу.  
— Соскучился, — Бурцев готов был поклясться, что слышал, как трещат швы на толстовке, когда Олег притянул его к себе за воротник.  
Даня не знал, что Терновой для себя решил, и не смел спросить. Какие уж тут разговоры, когда события развиваются так стремительно? Если раньше казалось, что они позволяют себе достаточно много, то теперь... Перед Даней будто новый дивный мир открылся. Мир, в котором не нужно выпрашивать ласки, гадая в какой момент тебя оттолкнут. Достаточно просто расслабиться и получать наслаждение.   
Даже в своих самых откровенных мечтах он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь Терновой будет прижимать его к дивану, облизывая собственные пальцы и сжимая их вокруг его члена. Они ведь полностью обнаженными друг друга видели до этого только в раздевалке зала, да и то мельком, а тут... У Дани вырвался тихий стон, когда, добавив слюны, Олег несколько раз двинул рукой на пробу, а потом, одобрительно кивнув сам себе, принялся дрочить размеренно и четко. Бурцеву одновременно было слишком много и непозволительно мало рук, смазанных поцелуев, силы... самого Олега. Хотелось уйти от прикосновения или наоборот притянуть его ближе, опрокинуть на себя, лишь бы прекратить эту медленную пытку. Но не тут-то было. Терновой прекрасно знал, что делает, лаская его долго, будто играя. И каждый раз, подводя к краю, ослаблял хватку, улыбаясь слыша жалобный вздох.   
— Н-ну, д-давай, — Бурцев выгнулся под ним, мысленно уговаривая себя не кончить, когда большой палец прошелся по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку.   
Он чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит, и, когда Терновой ускорил движения, каждый раз как-то по особенному проворачивая руку, сдался. Подаваясь бедрами вперед, подмахивая уверенно двигающемуся вверх-вниз кулаку, он запрокинул голову, запачкав и себя, и Олега.  
— Это... Это б-было, — Бурцев не мог отдышаться, пока Олег заботливо потянулся за влажной салфеткой, — п-потрясающее. Серьезно. Просто о-охуенно.  
— Вот видишь, — Терновой явно был доволен проделанной работой и с удовольствием принимал похвалу. — Я же говорил, спешить некуда. Есть куча классных и очень приятных вещей помимо самого секса, — он протянул Дане брошенные на пол штаны. — Все должно быть... как нужно. Хоть у тебя, — видимо, близость заставила Олега разоткровенничаться, и Даня решил воспользоваться шансом.   
— А у тебя? — он лег на бок, чтобы видеть лицо Олега. — У тебя как было?  
— Ты про что?  
— Н-ну... про опыт. Такой, — как бы Бурцев не хотел секса, разговаривать о нем еще не научился. — До меня. Б-было же? Не могло не ...  
— Было, — Терновой поджал губы. — А что?  
— Просто любопытно. Интересно. Не хочешь — не р-рассказывай...  
— Да нечего рассказывать. Весь мой опыт... в этом плане, он случайный. Разовый. Это не истории про отношения. Если что-то происходило, то быстро, без каких-либо... Без встречаний. Без развития. Ну, в театрах так бывает...  
— Т-театрах? Ты в театре работал? — Даня хотел поговорить о чем-то откровенном, но он об Олеге даже рядовых вещей по-прежнему не знал.   
— Вроде того. Я ведь актерский закончил, — Терновой говорил об этом, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. И сколько еще сюрпризов таил этот человек?  
— Ты ни-икогда не рассказывал об этом.  
— Сейчас вот рассказываю. Там все про всех все знали. Кто-то кому-то рассказал, кто-то не вовремя зашел в гримерку, и отказывать... особого смысла не было. Так случается, — Даня надеялся, что сожаление в голосе Олега ему все-таки послышалось. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было правильно. У нас. Я вместе с тобой все это прохожу. Не нужно сразу в койку, это ведь... даже не так интересно. Мы друг друга постепенно изучаем, проходим все этапы. Разве нет?  
— Конечно, — Даня улыбнулся, прижимаясь к Олегу. — Я п-понимаю.  
Теперь он действительно понимал. Они наконец поговорили честно, открыто, да еще и на такую тему... Сбивчивый рассказ Олега в какой-то степени успокоил. Да, Бурцев хотел секса и хотел, чтобы все скорее произошло — как факт, но как процесс... Его он все же побаивался. А у Тернового был опыт, и он точно себе представлял, как и когда все должно произойти. Так что вместо того, чтобы двигаться наощупь, следовало просто ему довериться.

***

О том, что на день рождения Данечки у него выпадает смена, Олег узнал еще за пару недель до знаменательного события. Он всеми силами пытался передвинуть дежурство или поменяться с кем-то, собираясь сделать этот праздник по-настоящему особенным. Но, увы, никто не хотел терять такой необходимый выходной, не та работа... Перебрав все возможные варианты, Терновой смирился. Он прекрасно знал, что Бурцев воспримет эту новость спокойно и возмущаться уж точно не станет, но на душе все равно было тоскливо. Никакие звонки и сообщения, пусть и в пугающем количестве, не могли заменить живое поздравление, глаза в глаза.  
Олег надеялся, что для Бурцева это не менее важно. И парень, пусть и влюбленный, не пошлет его куда подальше, не оценив сюрприз. Очень ранний сюрприз.  
Смена у Олега начиналась в шесть утра, так что под окнами Бурцева он стоял уже в пять. Тот, естественно, еще крепко спал, и будить его было преступлением, но... Оно того стоило.   
— Олеж? — Даня ответил только после шестого гудка. Терновой считал.  
— Прости, что разбудил... Можешь спуститься вниз? Во двор.  
— З-зачем? — голос звучал настолько сонно, что на какое-то мгновение Олег даже пожалел о своей затее. Надо было придумать что-нибудь... вменяемое. А не поднимать пацана ни свет ни заря в его день рождения.  
— Не могу оставить тебя без подарка. Но ты же знаешь, сегодня смена, так что... Спустишься сейчас?  
Бурцев появился буквально через пару минут. Заспанный, с взъерошенными волосами и в ветровке, натянутой прямо поверх пижамы. От этого трогательного зрелища по телу разливалось приятное тепло. Хотелось видеть его таким рядом с собой. Каждый день.  
— Доброе утро, — Терновой притянул его к себе и, крепко прижав, поцеловал. В такую рань, в пустом московском дворике было можно. — Поздравляю.  
— С-спасибо, — Даня в благодарность чмокнул его в скулу. — Не стоило...  
— Тише, дай мне сказать, — все-таки Олег приехал сюда не ради поцелуя. Не только его. Он ведь целую речь составил! — Прежде всего спасибо тебе. Спасибо за то, что появился в моей жизни. Я и представить не мог... — он честно репетировал, но при взгляде на Бурцева терялись все слова, — что все так изменится. Рядом с тобой я становлюсь лучше. Правда, Дань, ты космический. Безумно талантливый, умный... даже нет, не так. Мудрый. Не верится, что тебе всего восемнадцать исполнилось, потому что во многом ты взрослей. Пусть ведешь себя иногда как ребенок... В любом случае, я тебя... Я тебя поздравляю, — Терновой не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы потянуться за еще одним поцелуем.   
— С-спасибо, Олеж... — восхищенный взгляд Дани стоил многого. — Я...  
— Дай мне еще минуту. Я, конечно, все перепутал, подарок нужно было вручить на словах про изменения... Это книга. «Сила подсознания». В свое время она мне во многом помогла. Ты и так самый-самый, но... Я хочу, чтобы она была у тебя.   
— Спасибо! Правда... Я не о-ожидал, что ты приедешь вот так, с с-самого утра.  
— Я бы с радостью остался на весь день.  
— Зато сюрприз удался.   
Для Олега этого было мало. Пять минут спешки около подъезда терялись на фоне казавшегося бесконечным дня. В то время как Даня наверняка праздновал день рождения, Олег мотался по вызовам, не успевая даже вернуться на станцию. Смена как назло выдалась сумасшедшей, и речи о том, чтобы хвататься за телефон, позвонить или хоть сообщение отправить, не шло.

От: Вы  
(01:34)  
 _«Спишь уже?)»_ , — освободился Терновой только к ночи.

От: Даня  
(01:36)  
 _«Не»_  
(01:36)  
 _«Кинчик смотрю»_

От: Вы  
(01:37)  
 _«Тогда я позвоню?»_

От: Даня  
(01:37)  
 _«Ждуууу»_

— Привет, — Олег устало откинулся на стену. — С прошедшим.  
— Еще раз спасибо. Как с-смена?  
— Да жесть полная, — честно сказать, говорить с Даней о работе не хотелось. Нечего ему было выслушивать все эти истории, от которых самого Олега дрожь пробирала. Не в праздник уж точно. — Отвлеки меня. Расскажи, как день прошел? Как отметил?  
— Все с-супер. Сходил в колледж, ну, там все как обычно. Хотя... у меня наконец приняли реферат по муз. литературе! Потом с Крис пошли в кафе и...  
— Это подружка твоя? Кристина, которая...   
— Н-ну да, я же рассказывал... Надо вас познакомить. Так во-от, ну а потом дома с родителями. Так что все классно. С тобой, конечно, было бы лучше...  
Олег готов был поспорить, что дальше последует напоминание о его так и не исполненном обещании. Но, видимо, он настолько запугал пацана, что тот теперь даже заикнуться об этом боялся, смиренно и молча дожидаясь момента X. Не лучший расклад как ни крути.  
— Давай я сегодня отосплюсь. А завтра вечером... приезжай. Отметим вместе.  
Разумеется Олегу хотелось, чтобы все прошло по высшему разряду. И само празднование, и... их первый раз. Тянуть дальше было некуда, да и незачем. Так что к приходу Дани все было готово: заказанная еда доставлена, стол красиво накрыт. Не хватало лишь одного — собственной уверенности в происходящем.   
И не ему одному. Даня волновался еще больше. Весь вечер он то молчал, то отвечал невпопад, без особо энтузиазма ковыряясь в тарелке, почти не притронувшись к еде. Смелость и даже напористость, все это время переполняющие Бурцева, куда-то улетучились. Он так хотел этого, а едва приблизившись, струхнул. Смотря на бледного мальчишку, Олег понимал, что на этот раз все действительно будет зависеть лишь от него.   
— Ты чего такой дерганый?  
— Я... — Даня поднял на него растерянный взгляд. — Да вроде...  
— Волнуешься?  
— Да.  
— Все будет нормально, — Олег мягко улыбнулся. Ни одна постельная сцена, ни в одном фильме не начиналась так. Это против законов жанра. — Давай уберем все и... пойдем в комнату?  
— Д-давай, — Бурцев, кажется, нервно сглотнул.  
В этот момент Олег даже пожалел, что не поддался на данины уловки раньше, что решил думать головой, а не тем, чем в подобных ситуация принято. Первый раз должен случиться более спонтанно, более чувственно, на одном порыве... Поддавшись захлестнувшим чувствам, они бы не обращали внимания на мелочи вокруг, сосредоточившись лишь друг на друге. Сейчас же взгляд цеплялся буквально за все, а голова раскалывалась от десятков сценариев «если что-то пойдет не так».  
Один только диван чего стоил. Терновой и рад был начать с нежных поцелуев и касаний, но нет, куда уж там! Обычно перед приходом Дани он всегда собирал свое спальное место, запихивая постельное белье в шкаф. И этот раз не стал исключением. Странно было бы оставить все как есть, мол, заходи Дань, смотри, постель разобрана, плацдарм готов. Хотя еще более странно было бороться с заевшим механизмом, пока Бурцев стоял в дверном проеме, нервно кусая ногти. Для колорита не хватало только попросить его помочь простыню заправить... К счастью, Терновой справился сам.  
— Ну... вот, — он нелепо развел руками, приглашая Бурцева сесть. Тот устроился на самом краешке. — Все нормально? — прежде чем опуститься рядом Олег предусмотрительно погасил свет.  
— Да, к-конечно, — Даня нервно улыбнулся. — Просто...  
— Все будет хорошо, — чувствуя его волнение, Олег храбрился как мог.   
Бурцев ему доверял и думал, что его партнер имеет... определенный опыт. То, что этот опыт, по большей части, был не слишком активный, Терновой не уточнял. В любом случае лишь он сейчас мог управлять процессом, делая осознанные шаги.  
Он первым осторожно поцеловал Даню, пока не нагоняя страсти, просто целуя и одновременно укладывая на диван. Им обоим требовалось расслабиться, чуть отпустить ситуацию, почувствовать не только друг друга, но и собственные тела. Потому что пока Терновой не чувствовал и толики возбуждения. Только бьющую по вискам ответственность, а это никуда не годилось.   
Они целовались еще долго, сладко и вкусно, так, как Олег любил. Ему вообще безумно нравилось просто лежать и вот так медленно исследовать рот Дани, проходясь языком по кромке зубов и ловя вздохи, ныряя глубже. И пусть поначалу тот отвечал совсем уж неумело, спустя несколько месяцев парень перенял все приемчики и сам вытворял такое, что уже Олегу приходилось глотать стоны. Отличник, что тут скажешь!  
Постепенно первая волна неловкости сошла на нет и можно было позволить себе потянуться к пуговицам на рубашке Бурцева. И пусть про себя Терновой ругал мальчишку, вздумавшего напялить рубашку, потому что пальцы не слушались, но он все-таки справился с ней. И с пряжкой ремня тоже. И брюками вместе с забавными плавками. От собственных джинсов и футболки ему помог избавиться Даня, правильно уловивший смысл происходящего. Удивительно, но теперь оба чувствовали себя более естественно. Потому что так все и должно быть, когда два человека до безумия нравятся друг другу, их влечет... Элементарная физика отношений.   
Теперь, когда Олег увидел знакомое тело, поджившие следы от собственных засосов, он-настоящему, без оглядки на страх и волнение... захотел. При одной лишь мысли «это мое» внизу живота растекалось приятное тепло, а одних поцелуев становилось мало.   
— Ты потрясающий, — он снял с Дани очки, аккуратно положив их на стул, стоящий рядом.  
— Т-ы...ты тоже...  
— Готов?   
— Ты уже спрашивал.  
— Не занудствуй, — Олег потянулся за предусмотрительно оставленным у изголовья тюбиком. — Я постараюсь быть аккуратным.  
— Х-хорошо бы, — Бурцев завороженно смотрел, как Терновой выдавливает смазку.  
— Только не забывай дышать, — устроившись меж разведенных ног, он положил ладонь на живот парня. — Чуть шире. Да, вот так.  
— Я... Я... Б-блять, — Даня охнул, когда первый палец толкнулся в него.   
Гипертрофированное чувство ответственности не давало Олегу испугаться или пойти на попятную. Он прекрасно знал, что тормозить не стоит. Данька и так храбрился как мог, старательно делая вид, что ему не больно, но все равно поскуливал, хватая ртом воздух, пока Терновой со всей нежностью и осторожностью растягивал его.  
— Теперь лучше? — уже два пальца двигались внутри, когда дискомфорт постепенно стало сменять удовольствие. То, как Бурцев закусывал губы, закатывал глаза и слепо тянулся руками к Олегу, пытаясь ухватится за него, говорило само за себя.  
— Кажется, уже м-можно начинать? Нет?  
— Мы уже начали, — Терновой вытащил пальцы, давая парню секундную передышку, а сам в это время зашуршал упаковкой презерватива. — А теперь помоги мне. Постарайся расслабиться, — он потянулся за поцелуем, стараясь отвлечь от проникновения. — Тш-ш-ш, мы не спешим, — протолкнув головку, Олег остановился, дожидаясь пока Даня привыкнет. На первый медленный толчок тот отреагировал протяжным стоном, судорожно вцепившись в плечи Олега, наверняка оставляя красные отметины.   
Такая отдача Тернового только подстегивала. Он не понимал, как все еще контролировал себя, не смея толкаться глубже. Рядом с Даней у него и так предохранители искрили, а уж когда он чувствовал его под собой, и подавно, но... Олег ни в коем случае не хотел причинить боль и поэтому сдерживался, размеренно толкался, успокаивающе поглаживая бедро. Удовольствие хотелось растянуть, показав как хорошо может быть, только вот одного Терновой не учел — для Дани это стало первым разом.  
Тот ждал этого слишком долго и был слишком юн, чтобы, добравшись до желаемого, продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь приличное время. Олег едва расслабился сам и, освободившись от тревожных мыслей, начал входить во вкус, как Бурцев, издав низкий, ни с чем не сравнимый стон, выгнулся и кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе.  
Олег не знал можно ли расценивать подобную реакцию как собственную победу, или у мальчишки просто настолько зашкаливали эмоции... Сам он, конечно, мог протянуть больше. Ему требовалось больше. Но требовать чего-то сейчас от Дани, все еще пребывающем в каком-то пограничном состоянии, казалось настолько противоестественным, что ничего лучше, чем толкнувшись еще раз, отстраниться и, сняв презерватив, под осоловелый взгляд Бурцева довести себя до разрядки, не оставалось.   
По всем правилам наступивший оргазм должен был принести облегчение, но вместо этого Тернового накрыла новая волна сомнений. Даня лежал, откинувшись на подушки, и тяжело дышал, не сказав ни слова. Невозможно было понять его реакцию. Было ли достаточно хорошо? Не слишком больно? Оправдал ли он ожидания? Или наоборот испортил первый опыт?  
— Эй, О-олеж, — Даня прильнул к его спине, будто не желая отпускать. Парень был куда проницательней, чем могло показаться. — Ты чего?   
— А? — он сел на край дивана. — Ты лежи, я в душ схожу.  
— Все было... не знаю как объяснить, — Бурцев обвил его сзади руками. — Ты такой... Лучшее и быть не м-могло.  
И, наверное, Олегу стоило обрадоваться такой высокой оценке. Ведь Даня благодарил его искренне — это чувствовалось во всем: в его подрагивающем голосе, в его прикосновениях, но... Вместо этого Терновой радовался тому, что, говоря все это, парень не видел его лица и растерянного взгляда.   
«Ну ты и загоняющееся животное, Олег», — думал он, надеясь, что поступил правильно.


	7. 7. Ты не знал, что сейчас, я не знал, что потом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тусклый свет от гирлянд  
> Освещает наш дом  
> Ты не знала, что сейчас  
> Я не знал, что потом  
> Серёжа Драгни — Пластинка

_Ты не знал, что сейчас, я не знал, что потом_

**7 июня — 18 июня**

Всю ночь ютиться на узком диване, а утром завтракать вместе — Терновой привык думать, что такие идеальные сюжеты не для него. Но Дане удалось забраться под кожу так глубоко, что начинало казаться будто иначе и быть не может. То, что Даня рано или поздно начнет оставаться у него на ночь, а не уезжать домой после полуночи, было лишь вопросом времени.   
— А что ты родителям сказал? — их отношения существовали будто в отдельном мире, где кроме них никого и не было. Олег в принципе не считал нужным афишировать отношения, а Даня... кажется, особо и не задумывался.  
— М? — он повернулся, закидывая на парня свои конечности.   
— Ну, тебя дома всю ночь не будет, — технически это была их первая совместная ночевка. — У них должны возникнуть вопросы.  
— Типа того, — Бурцев ткнулся носом в его плечо. — Я с-сказал, что к Крис иду.  
— А то, что ты ночуешь у Крис, их не смущает?  
— А д-должно? — Даня, кажется, не понял, почему ночевка у девушки должна была вызывать у родителей какие-то подозрения. Олег даже немного завидовал мальчику, выросшему в таких тепличных условиях. — Да и что мне им еще сказать?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Олег. Он действительно не знал какие легенды можно выдумывать, чтобы они хоть раз в неделю проводили ночь вместе. В самом непошлом смысле. В пошлом ночи ждать было необязательно. — Ты всегда будешь Кристиной прикрываться?  
— Необязательно, — теперь Бурцев улегся ему на грудь, больно уткнувшись своим острым подбородком. — М-моим родителям главное знать — где я и с кем. Знай они... знай они про тебя, никаких бы проблем не было.  
— Ты это к чему?  
— Не хочешь позна-акомиться?  
— Чего? — у Олега от такого внезапного предложения сонливость как рукой сняло. — Не хочу, спасибо.  
— Почему? Они о-очень хорошие...  
— Без обид, Дань, но я не из тех... кто знакомится с родителями, — прозвучало жутко пафосно, что Даня, не удержавшись, даже хихикнул, восприняв это как шутку. Вот только Терновой говорил на полном серьезе. Он искренне не понимал, зачем ему лично знакомиться с Бурцевыми. Если им важно знать с кем именно встречается их сын — пусть Данька рассказывает. А вся эта затея со знакомством с родителями... Он со своими-то толком разобраться не мог.  
Утром Даня с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом вызвался приготовить завтрак, а Олег и не был против. Он с едой обычно не заморачивался, так что только оценил такое рвение, с интересом наблюдая, как парень увлеченно колдует над... вроде бы кашей? И все было бы хорошо, если бы идиллию не нарушил телефонный звонок.  
Не то чтобы Олег не хотел разговаривать с родителями. Но не сейчас уж точно. Не когда на кухне, в его собственных домашних штанах, висящих мешком, крутится Данька. Он, мягко сказать, ощущал себя неловко в подобной ситуации и, даже уйдя в комнату, не мог дистанцироваться. Мама говорила, что ждет его дома, что нужно обязательно приехать, тем более отпуск скоро, а он трусливо даже голову не смел повернуть в сторону кухни. Будто на расстоянии нескольких тысяч километров она могла почувствовать, кого он там прячет, и спросить в чем дело.  
А Бурцев, не догадываясь, что его здесь как бы быть не должно, вел себя как настоящее стихийное бедствие: гремел тарелками, включал воду, что-то напевал... И на каждый такой звук приходилось немедленно придумывать оправдание. Выдумщик из Тернового был так себе. В какой-то момент он едва не сморозил, что завел непоседливого щенка, что было почти правдой... Кто угодно бы понял, что он не один. Тем более мама. Естественно, ответ на прямой вопрос был очевиден — «конечно один».  
— С кем ра-азговаривал? — к тому времени как Олег вернулся на кухню, Даня уже успел испечь стопку блинчиков. Окей, это все-таки оказались блинчики.  
— С родителями, — с Бурцевым он мог быть чуть более откровенен.   
— А то есть «к-конечно один» это для них? Вроде как меня здесь и нет? — судя по тону, Даня не обиделся, хотя Олегу легче от этого не стало. Юля и недоговаривая всем вокруг, он чувствовал себя отвратительно, пусть иначе и не мог.  
— Дань...  
— Да я понимаю. Наверное, — тот перевернул блинчик на сковороде. — Они еще ничего не з-знают?  
— Да, — прозвучало слишком резко.  
— Ладно.  
Олег был благодарен Бурцеву за то, что он не стал мучать расспросами. Просто вошел в положение, как тогда с братом... А ведь мог бы потребовать объяснений, имел на это полное право. Это Олег всю жизнь жил так и не то чтобы хотел что-то менять, а вот Даня скрываться не привык. Любому нормальному человеку претило бы стать частью будто стыдной тайны. Терновому не хотелось еще больше портить момент, ведь они только провели первую ночь вместе, а теперь завтракали как самая настоящая пара... но ему и без этого секретов хватало.  
— Мне нужно будет уехать домой на пару недель.  
— Ч-что? — на этом моменте Даня все же не выдержал и повернулся к Олегу, оставив блинчик подгорать. — Но мы же... У меня уже планы были. Думал, сессию сдам, а у тебя там отпуск, будем на д-дачу ездить и...  
— Все будет. Когда вернусь, — Терновой подошел сзади, обнял, положив голову тому на плечо. Парень податливо расслабился в объятьях. — Я сам не особо хочу, но нужно.  
— Р-расскажешь что ли? Про нас, — Даня бросил это скорее в шутку, вот только Олегу было не смешно.  
— Нет. Не расскажу.

***

То, что за спиной Олега ворох неразрешенных личных проблем, делиться которыми тот не слишком готов, Даня уже уяснил. Все-таки груз опыта, ошибок и жизненных уроков давал о себе знать. Только они разбирались с одной, как возникала другая. А тут еще этот идиотский отъезд, никак не вписывающийся в планы Бурцева. Он ведь едва дни не считал до того момента, как закончится сессия, а у Олега наступит отпуск, и все дни будут в их полном распоряжении. Закономерно, что с репетициями и подготовкой к экзаменам они стали видеться реже. У Дани на это банально времени не хватало. Но еще больше не хватало Тернового. И по крайней мере это было взаимно.

От: Олежа  
(13:11)  
 _«Ты в училище сейчас?»  
_  
От: Вы  
(13:13)  
 _«Да»_  
(13:13)  
 _«Репетируем с Крис»_

От: Олежа  
(13:14)  
 _«Перерыв на обед скоро?)»_  
(13:14)  
 _«Я тут рядом»_

От: Вы  
(13:15)  
 _«Напиши как подойдешь»_

— Это твой Олежка пишет? — Крис, не церемонясь, заглянула ему через плечо. — Как ми-и-и-ило!  
— Только давай без комментариев, — буркнул Даня, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. На самом деле ему было жутко приятно. И что в голосе Кошелевой слышна хоть дружеская, но зависть. И что Терновой вот так внезапно предлагает ему пообедать. Внезапность вообще его конек. — Давай сделаем пере-ерыв. Мы с ним перекусить пойдем, — репетиции репетициями, но для Олега можно было выкроить время.   
— «Мы»? Это же не свидание посреди дня? — она звонко рассмеялась. — Я хочу на него посмотреть. Можно с вами? Одной смысла репетировать нет...  
— Н-ну... Хорошо? — Даня действительно не видел причин для отказа. Они с Кристиной общались достаточно близко, и она знала про существование Олега и их отношениях. За терпение, с которым она выслушивала бесчисленные истории об однообразных, «самых лучших» моментах пары, девушка заслужила поощрение.

От: Вы  
(13:19)  
 _«Я с Крис буду»_

На самом деле Бурцев даже оценил инициативу подруги. Ему хотелось похвастаться своим парнем, чтобы она наконец убедилась — реальность еще круче рассказов.  
— П-привет, — Терновой уже ждал их у входа в кафе. — Олег, это Крис. Кристина. Моя п-подруга, — он кивнул в сторону девушки, которая, не скрывая интереса, разглядывала нового знакомого. — Крис, а это Олег. Мой, ну, мой... п-парень, в общем.  
Кошелева хихикнула, а Терновой... Даня мысленно просил его улыбнуться, ну, как тот умел, чтобы сразу и наповал. Но Олег лишь буркнул что-то напоминающее приветствие. О том, что обед пройдет в напряженной атмосфере, можно было догадаться уже сейчас.   
Даня не понимал, где его веселый, остроумный Олег и кто этот тип напротив? Да, конечно, Кристина немного наседала на него своими вопросами. Но вопросами самыми безобидными, рядовыми. Тот отвечал односложно и нехотя, гораздо большее внимание уделяя чашке чая, а не разговору. Бурцев даже хотел пнуть парня под столом, мол, не позорь меня, я же знаю, что ты не такой, что ты умеешь говорить развернутыми предложениями... Все-таки это знакомство представлялось несколько иначе. Крис, видимо, тоже.  
— Какой-то Олег... — они почти дошли обратно до училища, когда Кошелева все-таки решила прокомментировать сцену в кафе. Видимо, размышляла, стоит ли вообще об этом говорить, — нелюдимый, если честно.  
— В с-смысле?  
— Ну, ты рассказывал, что вы ночи напролет треплетесь, а он.... Я из него пару слов еле вытянула...   
— Обычно он и правда другой, — Даня обреченно вздохнул. Значит, ему не показалось. — Не знаю, что не так было. Может, на смене что случилось, или просто устал. У него работа тяжелая.  
— И, кстати, не такой уж он и красивый, — все не успокаивалась Крис. — Симпатичный, конечно, но который на гитаре играл, лучше был.  
— Если ты про Макса, то мне надоело говорить, что мы д-дружим просто!  
— Не про него. Хотя он правда интересней, чем твой Олежка.  
— Эй! — Бурцев понимал, что подруга его подкалывает, но он такие шутки не воспринимал. Может потому что людей красивей Тернового вообще не встречал и до сих пор залипал, тупо пялясь на него. — Говорю же, Олег со смены. П-попробуй двадцать четыре часа на скорой поездить.  
— Ладно-ладно, защитник, успокойся, — она пожала плечами. — Может он просто со мной знакомиться не хотел? Или для чего-то важного тебя позвал, а тут я?  
— Он бы предупредил.  
Бурцев действительно списал все на усталость, решив не зацикливаться на этом. У него и без загадок Тернового дел хватало. Дане предстояло не только сдать свои предметы, но и помочь Кристине, которая училась на вокальном отделении. Поэтому они и репетировали в училище с самого утра до вечера. А потом Даня репетировал дома. И обычно Олег, если не был на смене, любил фоном слушать его игру. Какие только уловки не придумаешь, чтобы создать хоть иллюзию общения.   
— Привет! Занят?  
— Нет.  
— Я тут ре-епетировать собрался. Не хочешь... поэкзаменовать меня?  
— А может это лучше сделает Кристина?  
— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил Даня, хотя по голосу слышал — Олег злится.  
— Что-то? Ты, блять, своей Кристине все растрепал, разве нет? Что это за смотрины были? Зачем ты ее вообще притащил? Когда я хотел провести время с тобой, а не с ней, — Даня искренне не понимал, из-за чего Олег вспылил. Люди ведь так делают — знакомят друзей со своими партнерами, делятся сокровенным. Ну если, конечно, ты не Олег...  
— В смысле растрепал? Она моя подруга, естественно, я де...  
— Может сначала меня следовало спросить?  
— Я написал! Предупредил, — Бурцев отмалчиваться и извиняться не собирался. Да и не за что было. — Ты когда Назиме рассказывал, меня о чем-то разве с-спрашивал?  
— Это другое. Не сравнивай.   
— Еще скажи, что это для дела нужно было, — обижено буркнул Даня. Его такие двойные стандарты не устраивали. — Так и Крис моя подруга! Если ты не м-можешь запомнить кто это такая, это не значит, что для меня она просто... посторонний человек. С кем, если не с ней, мне, п-по-твоему, еще делиться? Это ты весь в себе, а я так не могу, не умею. Мы, вон, репетируем целыми д-днями... Приходи на отчетный двадцать первого чи-исла. Она тоже будет рада. Потому что Крис к тебе дружелюбно настроена! Узнать хочет, а ты...  
— Я двадцать первого буду уже в Ташкенте. Так что твоей Крис придется...  
— Каком, б-блять, Ташкенте?!   
В ответ Бурцев получил лишь гудки, вместе с пониманием, что отношения — это пиздец как сложно.


	8. 8. В городе пахнет только тобою

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В городе пахнет только тобою  
> Низ живота наполняет любовью  
> Море улыбок и море желаний  
> Времени нет и нет расстояний  
> Tokio — Когда ты плачешь

_В городе пахнет только тобою_

**19 июня — 16 июля**

Дани хватило лишь на несколько дней молчания. И то лишь потому, что виновником внезапной ссоры целиком и полностью он считал Тернового, вспылившего непонятно из-за чего и под шумок слинявшего в другую страну. Из которой, на минуточку, оказался родом! Но все же обижаться долго на Олега не получалось.  
— Привет, — Терновой взял трубку почти сразу. — Алло?  
— П-привет, — Бурцев соскучился и готов был потратить деньги на звонок заграницу.  
— Чего звонишь? — и в ответ он рассчитывал услышать если не извинения, то хоть парочку нежных слов.  
— Узнать, не женили ли тебя еще, — в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, как говорится.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Откуда я знаю, как у вас там принято, — может, окружающие и считали Даню пай-мальчиком, но и он мог показать зубы.  
— «У вас там»? Ну спасибо, Дань. Не ожидал от тебя такого, — трудно было определить говорит Олег всерьез или подыгрывает неудачной шутке.  
— А я не ожидал, что ты узбек. Так что мы квиты.  
— Я не узбек вообще-то, — кажется, Терновой утверждал это на полном серьезе, тем самым еще больше запутав Бурцева. Он ведь специально гуглил, где этот проклятый Ташкент! — Да, родился и жил в Узбекистане, но...  
— Да не в этом дело, то есть и в этом тоже... Я ведь о тебе правда почти ничего не знаю. Люди, которые встречаются, даже ерунду вроде любимого цвета друг про друга знают, а я о элементарных вещах понятия не имею.  
— Бежевый и... бледно-розовый еще, наверное.  
— Что?  
— Цвета, которые мне нравятся, — Олег усмехнулся на том конце. — А если серьезно, то спрашивай.  
— Что с-спрашивай? — от такого поворота Бурцев даже подрастерялся.  
— Факты, — вздохнул Олег. — Если я о чем-то не рассказываю, не значит, что я это скрываю. Просто случая удобного не представилось. Или ты сам не особо интересовался.  
— И снова я виноват? — возмутился Даня, хотя понимал — в чем-то Олег прав. Интересующие вопросы стоило задавать гораздо раньше, а не сидеть, отмалчиваясь.   
— Между прочим ты с самого начала знал, что я недавно переехал в Москву.  
— Ага, только откуда мне было знать, что из другой страны, а не из... Ч-челябинска какого-нибудь?!  
— Ладно, все, Дань, выдохни, — голос Олега стал мягче, и Бурцев с новой силой ощутил как успел соскучиться. — Это ведь правда не проблема. Спрашивай. Я... постараюсь ответить.  
— Это какая-то акция вроде «только здесь и только сейчас»? — любителем откровений Терновой никогда не был. — Или у меня есть в-время подумать?  
— Ага, список составить!  
На самом деле Бурцев был близок к этому. Он ведь не интересовался многим не потому, что плевать хотел, а потому что, ну... эти знания не обладали особой ценностью. Не были обязательными. Вроде возраста соседа по парте на занятиях английским или фамилии спарринг-партнера.

От: Вы  
(22:19)  
 _«Так»_  
(22:19)  
 _«Я придумал вопросы»_  
(22:19)  
 _«Готов?»_

От: Олежа  
(22:22)  
 _«Вроде»_  
(22:22)  
 _«Варианты ответов будут?»_

От: Вы  
(22:22)  
 _«Юмор — не твое»_  
(22:22)  
 _«Ладно. Первый вопрос»_  
(22:23)  
 _«Ты точно Терновой Олег?»_

От: Олежа  
(22:24)  
 _«Серьезно? Думаешь я все это время пиздел всем, а на самом деле какой-нибудь Анвар?»_

От: Вы  
(22:25)  
 _«Я уже ни в чем не уверен......»_

От: Олежа  
(22:25)  
 _«Может тебе еще фотку паспорта скинуть?»_

От: Вы  
(22:25)  
 _«Узбекского паспорта»_

От: Олежа  
(22:26)  
 _«Идите-ка вы нахуй»_

От: Вы  
(22:26)  
 _«Только если буду точно знать на чей»_

От: Олежа  
(22:27)  
 _«Я Терновой Олег Николаевич»_  
(22:27)  
 _«Ясно вам, Бурцев Данил Владиславович?»_

От: Вы  
(22:28)  
 _«Даниил вообще-то»_  
(22:28)  
 _«Это очень серьезный промах»_

От: НЕ Анвар  
(22:28)  
 _«Это все автокоррекция, Данечка»_  
(22:29)  
 _«Есть еще какие-то вопросы?»  
_  
От: Вы  
(22:29)  
 _«Когда ты родился?»_

От: Олежа  
(22:30)  
 _«Может правда фотку паспорта и все?»_  
(22:30)  
 _«31 октября 1992»_  
(22:30)  
 _«Но в паспорте 1 ноября»_

От: Вы  
(22:30)  
 _«Все не как у людей»_  
(22:31)  
 _«Еще и скорпион»_

От: Олежа  
(22:31)  
 _«И? Ты угараешь или что»_

От: Вы  
(22:31)  
 _«Нет, проверяю нашу совместимость»_

Эта шутливая переписка здорово повеселила Бурцева, но потом в голову начали приходить нормальные, правильные вопросы. Вспоминая все, что он знает об Олеге, Даня с удивлением открывал, что порой сам игнорировал некоторые детали, за которыми наверняка стояла большая история. Например, с того дня, когда Терновой пригласил его в клуб, он помнил лишь как они сосались в туалете, а потом обжимались на квартире. А тот факт, что Терновой вообще-то артист и пишет свои тексты, как-то отошел на второй план, вытесненный чувствами.

От: Вы  
(20:43)  
 _«А когда ты начал читать рэп?»_

От: Олежа  
(20:47)  
 _«В 16»  
_  
От: Вы  
(20:49)  
 _«Вот просто так? Взял и зачитал?»_  
(20:49)  
 _«Понятия не имею, как это происходит»_

От: Олежа  
(20:50)  
 _«Тогда я первый раз влюбился»_  
(20:50)  
 _«Безответно, все по классике»_  
(20:50)  
 _«Начал стихи писать, кровь-любовь и все такое»_

От: Вы  
(20:51)  
 _«Про меня тоже стихи пишешь? ;)»_

От: Олежа  
(20:51)  
 _«Дынь, мне 25»_  
(20:51)  
 _«И счастливый рэп никому не нужен»_

От: Вы  
(20:52)  
 _«А я бы послушал!»_

А еще бы он послушал голос Олега, его интонации, как он замолкает, подбирая слова или ухмыляется довольный очередной так себе шуткой. К тому же некоторые вещи обсудить в сообщениях было попросту невозможно.  
— Ты приехал в Москву на музыкальный конкурс? — они разговаривали перед сном, и Даня решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент узнать предысторию. — А сейчас работаешь на скорой, причем по образованию актер и читаешь рэп в клубах... Понять не могу, как все так сложилось.  
— У людей в жизни и не такое бывает.  
— Мне не интересно, что там у каких-то людей.  
— Просто так сложились обстоятельства, — видимо, откровенничать на тему своего пути Олег желанием не горел.  
— Т-ты же сказал, что я обо всем могу спрашивать. Или...  
— Ладно. С чего начать... В Ташкенте после девятого класса я пошел в медицинский колледж...  
— Потому что всегда х-хотел стать врачом?  
— Врачом, допустим, я так и не стал, — решил уточнить Терновой. — Но, в общем-то, да. Мне кажется, это очень благородная профессия. Сначала вообще думал пойти на акушера, но как-то не сложилось.  
— А-акушера? Серьезно?! — если бы Даня не знал Олега, решил бы, что это шутка такая.   
— Почему все так реагируют? Да. Помогать людям появляться на свет — это же прекрасно. Но как я сказал, не сложилось. Окончил колледж, попытался поступить в университет, не вышло. Сходил в армию, отработал несколько месяцев на скорой. В Ташкенте тоже работал. Попытался поступить во второй раз — тоже не получилось. Вот и все... Бросил эту затею, — Олег вздохнул. — Понял, что не мое.   
— А актер? Это т-твое? — Даня такой длинной и откровенной речи от Тернового еще не слышал и не хотел упускать момент.   
— Мне всегда нравилась сцена. Я хотел выступать. Уже тогда занимался рэпом, понимал, что меня к этому по-настоящему тянет и... Актерский факультет казался самым логичным решением, чтобы... ну, приучить себя к выступлениям, навыков нужных поднабраться.   
— А потом сразу Москву покорять отправился? — у Бурцева все это в голове не укладывалось. Олегу — двадцать пять лет, не так уж много. Но он прошел такой путь, столько попробовал... В какой-то степени Даня, всю свою жизнь посвятивший лишь игре на фортепиано, ему даже завидовал.   
— Нет. Проработал в театре какое-то время. Набрал репертуар, но... мне хотелось соединить и сцену, и рэп. Выступать. Быть артистом. Не театральным. На большой сцене. Может, на стадионе... Тот проект, где я познакомился с Нази, мог дать такой шанс. Рискнул. Приехал. Не прошел. Все как всегда, — Бурцев чувствовал, что Олегу непросто говорить об этом, открыто признавая свое поражение. — Но домой решил не возвращаться. Здесь возможностей больше.  
— Не пожалел?  
— Иногда казалось, что... — он запнулся. — Но нет. Не пожалел.  
— Потому что меня в-встретил? — улыбнулся Даня.  
— Мне бы твою самоуверенность.   
Список простых вопросов из разряда «любопытно» постепенно уменьшался. Оставались лишь темы, которые лучше было не затрагивать: либо непростые для Олега, либо слишком откровенные для Дани. Ну раз уж они начали...

От: Вы  
(20:04)  
 _«Расскажи мне про своих друзей»_ , — этот вопрос относился скорее к первой категории.

От: Олежа  
(20:10)  
 _«Ты уже знаешь Нази»_

От: Вы  
(20:10)  
 _«И все?»_  
(20:10)  
 _«Ты только с ней общаешься?»_

От: Олежа  
(20:11)  
 _«Почти все свободное время я общаюсь с тобой»_

От: Вы  
(20:11)  
 _«Ладно, а в Ташкенте?»_

От: Олежа  
(20:11)  
 _«Есть приятели»_  
(20:12)  
 _«Но не друзья»_

От: Вы  
(20:12)  
 _«Я понял»_

От: Олежа  
(20:12)  
 _«Мой лучший друг — мой брат»_  
(20:12)  
 _«Вас мне достаточно»  
_  
От: Вы  
(20:13)  
 _«Спасибо, что поделился) Это важно»_

От: Олежа  
(20:15)  
 _«Про твоих друзей я, кстати, тоже ничего не знаю»_

От: Вы  
(20:15)  
 _«Ты уже знаешь Крис»_

От: Олежа  
(20:15)  
 _«1:1»_

От: Вы  
(20:16)  
 _«Она правда классная»_  
(20:16)  
 _«Не понимаю, чего ты на нее взъелся»_  
(20:16)  
 _«Еще есть Макс»_  
(20:17)  
 _«Не ревнуй только)»_  
(20:17)  
 _«Я вас познакомлю»_

А вот с откровенными дела обстояли сложнее. Даня чувствовал, что лезет во что-то очень личное. Но, по итогу, любопытство взяло верх над страхом.  
— О-олеж, а что тогда в театре было?  
— В смысле? — в голосе Олега читалась усталость. Кажется, ему уже надоел этот непрекращающийся двухнедельный допрос. — Я тебе только недавно про него рассказывал. Или тебя конкретно репертуар интересует?  
— Нет, меня интересует... что было между тобой и теми парнями, с которыми, ну... — даже будучи на расстоянии Даня залился румянцем, — с которыми у тебя была с-связь.  
— Тебе это правда хочется знать? — задумчиво протянул Терновой. — Ничего. Не было ни чувств, ни желания как-то продолжать общение. Только потребности, от которых никуда не денешься. Тем более, когда атмосфера такая... Стоит тебе с кем-то... пообщаться еще в универе, как...  
— «Пообщаться»? — Дане показалось, что Олег вложил в это слово новый смысл.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — тут же осадил его Терновой. — Это было несколько раз и очень... спонтанно. Случайный секс, после которого в глаза друг другу смотреть неловко — не то, про что хочется рассказывать. Скорее наоборот, забыть поскорее, сделав вид, что ничего и не было. По итогу, почти все так и делали.   
— Т-то есть ты там ни с кем не встречался? В смысле, не в только в театре, а вообще? В Ташкенте.   
— Что за за приступ ревности? — фыркнул Терновой.  
— Мне просто интересно. Так встречался?  
— Дань, мне не... — Бурцев готов был поклясться, что дальше прозвучала бы шпилька в адрес его возраста, но Олег вовремя прикусил язык. — Я взрослый мальчик, естественно, у меня были отношения. С девушкой.  
— Долго? — окей, может, ревность и присутствовала. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Чуть больше двух лет.  
— Очень до-о-о-о-олго. Все было т-типа серьезно? — глупый, наверное, вопрос. Вряд ли люди могут на два года растянуть конфетно-букетный период.  
— Я думал, что да, — Даня буквально видел, как Олег передернул плечами. — Первая любовь тоже бывает счастливой. До поры до времени.  
— Ты же вроде говорил, что в шестнадцать влюбился бе-езответно, начал писать стихи и все в этом духе...  
— Я тебе про первую любовь говорю. Настоящую, — Бурцева неприятно кольнуло что-то похожее на сожаление. Странно было слышать то, каким тоном Олег говорит о своих прошлых отношениях. — Можно я тоже кое-что спрошу?  
— Ты все про меня знаешь. У меня нет никаких с-секретов, — совершенно искренне ответил Даня.   
— Тогда расскажи про свою первую любовь.  
Даня замялся. На этот вопрос у него ответа не было. С одной стороны, он и врать не хотел. Ведь никаких серьезных чувств до появления в жизни Олега ни к кому не испытывал. Но с другой... после слов Тернового про настоящую любовь делать такие заявления было страшно. Дане не с чем было сравнивать, что именно он испытывает к Олегу. Влюбленность — определенно. А любовь...  
— Д-давай не сейчас. Я не о-очень готов.   
— Конечно, — Олег давить не стал.  
И пусть Бурцев понимал, что к этому разговору им, вероятно, придется вернуться, когда Терновой прилетит обратно в Москву, он был рад, что они в принципе начали разговаривать о том, что на душе. Находясь на расстоянии, за две недели разлуки он узнал Олега больше, чем за все прошедшие месяцы. И пусть порой было неловко или грустно — оно того стоило.

***

Последние часы до отлета из Ташкента тянулись невыносимо долго. Олегу хотелось как можно скорее увидеть Даньку, посмотреть ему в глаза, лично убедиться, что весь этот поток откровений ничего между ними не изменил. Терновой ведь ни с кем раньше до такой степени искренним не был, ни для кого так себя не открывал. Бурцев все выкрутил на максимум. Рядом с ним не нужно было молчать или сдерживать сентиментальные порывы.   
Даже приглашение поехать на дачу он принял как лишний повод побыть наедине. А ведь еще недавно ни за что бы не согласился: чужой дом, муторная жаркая дорога, да и вообще, чего он там не видел? Разве что Даню в дурацких шортах и безразмерных майках... Терновой с большим удовольствием провалялся бы последние дни отпуска с Бурцевым дома на диване, но черт возьми, что чувства только с людьми не делают?  
Стоя ранним утром на платформе и сонным взглядом оглядывая Даню с ног до головы, Олег пытался припомнить, что он упустил. Они точно в загородный дом едут или в недельный турпоход? Бурцев был снаряжен по полной — и контейнерами с едой на завтрак и ужин от родителей, и одеждой разной степени утепленности, и еще кучей вещей, необходимость которых оставалась для Тернового загадкой. У него самого в рюкзаке кроме сменной футболки и термоса с чаем, чтобы в электричке не скучать, считай, ничего и не было.  
Всю дорогу до дачи Бурцев усердно предупреждал, что дом вообще-то еще не достроен и работы там непочатый край, но уже через час Терновой стоял перед двухэтажным домом, обнесенным кованным забором. Ему даже как-то не по себе стало. То есть Олег и раньше понимал, что Бурцев мальчик из обеспеченной семьи, и от того несколько избалованный, но видеть перед собой осязаемое подтверждение этому было... неуютно.  
Когда Олег зашел в дом, это ощущение усилилось. Только уже из-за другого. Со стен и полок на него с фотографий вопрошающе смотрели несколько десятков глаз. Терновой никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что за ними присматривают, их видят... Он ведь до сих пор с трудом мог представить, что об их отношениях узнает кто-то кроме пары близких друзей, а тут словно все семейство Бурцевых собралось!  
Даня это, кажется, почувствовал и старался отвлечь его от дурацких мыслей. Не то чтобы Олег жаждал посмотреть на местные красоты, он все еще рассчитывал обнаружить во дворе гамак, но на прогулку согласился. В конце концов, он хотел провести время со своим парнем, по которому жутко соскучился, и если этот парень хотел устроить обстоятельную экскурсию по ничем не примечательному подмосковному поселку — окей, пусть будет так. Даня на полном серьезе показывал какие-то памятные и не очень места, дерево, с которого в детстве свалился, разбив очки, и тропу, которая зимой превращалась в лыжню, в то время как Олег слушал в пол уха, периодически перехватывая его ладонь.  
Вернулись они только с наступлением темноты, и Терновой уже был готов перейти к самой интересной части их культурной программы, как на пути возникла непредвиденная преграда. До этого момента Олег не задумывался, где они будут спать, будучи уверенным, что в большом доме обязательно найдется лишняя кровать, способная уместить их двоих. Вот только Даня голову ломать не стал, решив вопрос радикально. Иногда Тернового поражало — откуда столько сумасбродства в таком, казалось бы, приличном мальчишке.  
— Только не говори, что... что это комната твоих родителей, — пока Даня пыхтел, заправляя кровать, Олег рассматривал его детские рисунки на стенах и все те же проклятые фотографии.  
— Ну да, — светлая макушка Бурцева показалась из пододеяльника.   
— Я не буду здесь спать.  
— И почему? — это даже не прозвучало как претензия, Даня будто выработал иммунитет к подобным... заскокам. Олег сам не всегда понимал — откуда они вообще берутся. Не то чтобы его воспитывали по-особенному... Но какое-то рьяное понимание «правильности» все-таки вдолбили в голову ребенка.   
— Это кровать твоих родителей.  
— И? Я же в-вот — постель поменял, — Даня буквально с гордостью осмотрел только-только заправленный комплект белья в цветочек. — Кровать новая. Не скрипит. Самая лучшая в доме.  
— И все еще кровать твоих родителей, в спальне твоих родителей, — уперто повторил Олег. — Я не собираюсь на ней... тебя... Все. Это странно. Неправильно. И не обсуждается.  
— Если я скажу, что после ремонта они тут ночевали от силы пару раз, это не п-поможет? — Даня все еще не воспринимал свое предложение как нечто плохое. — Где нам тогда спать?  
— У тебя же есть своя комната?  
— Есть. Но там у-узкая кровать. Ты не поместишься.  
— Тогда постели мне на диване в гостиной, — пообжиматься они вполне могли и в спартанских условиях. У кого-то понты дороже денег, а у кого-то принципы. — Но не здесь.  
— Кровать еще в гостевой есть. Но тебе не понравится.  
— Мне что угодно кроме этого, — он кивнул на супружеское ложе, — понравится.  
— Она старая. С пружинами. И жутко скрипит, — Бурцев перехватил заинтересованный взгляд Олега. — В смысле реально «жутко», а не «жутко се-ексуально», — от того, как Даня произносит «сексуально», Терновой не знал то ли смеяться, то ли немедленно лезть с поцелуем.  
В итоге, только поцелуями дело и ограничилось. Кровать действительно жутко скрипела, сбивая весь настрой, в кромешной темноте ничего не было видно, а на малейший источник света из открытого окна слетались комары... В эту ночь Олег в полной мере осознал, что дачный отдых, мягко говоря, не его.   
Хотя... следующий день с успехом компенсировал все неудобства. Отлежанных на выпирающих пружинах боков для полного погружения в сельскую романтику Бурцеву показалось мало, и с самого утра они отправились на речку. Олег хоть и умел плавать, купаться никогда не любил, а вот Данька чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Ему хотелось немедленно окунуться в еще прохладную воду, размяться и понырять. Нескончаемый бубунеж парня о том, что «это вообще-то опасно, Дань», он попросту игнорировал, специально окатывая Тернового, запрятавшегося с найденной в доме книгой в тень, брызгами.  
— Н-ну что ты такой? — вдоволь накупавшись, Бурцев упал на пледе рядом. — Ну Оле-е-еж...  
— Какой? — Терновой перевел взгляд со страниц книги на парня. — Что-то не нравится?  
— Все нравится, — приподнявшись на локтях, тот потянулся за поцелуем. И Терновой не видел причин упрямиться. Они отдыхали на каком-то диком пляже, и в такое раннее время вокруг не было ни души. — Даже то, какой ты жуткий зануда.  
— Эй, поосторожнее с языком, — выдохнул Терновой уже в губы парня. — Я и обидеться могу, — он, конечно, шутил, и Даня это прекрасно понимал, подыгрывая.  
— Спорим, через пару минут ты по-другому з-заговоришь? — они могли еще долго лежать вот так, нелепо сталкиваясь носами и зубами, никуда не торопясь, но... у Бурцева были несколько иные планы.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Олег опомнился, лишь когда поцелуями тот провел дорожку от шеи к груди, и двинулся ниже. — Не здесь ведь...  
— П-почему? — Даня заискивающе блеснул глазами. — Тут никого. И с дороги нас не видно.  
— Все продумал?  
— У тебя научился, — он подтолкнул Олега, заставляя откинуться. — Ну хоть раз не будь з-занудой.  
Когда такие знакомые губы оставляют влажные следы на животе, а длинные пальцы забираются под резинку плавок, стягивая их, оставаться душным занудой и правда оказалось проблематично.  
Шумно сглотнув и засунув куда подальше все предубеждения, Олег положил ладонь на затылок парня, ни в коем случае не подгоняя, а лишь бездумно перебирая волосы, пока тот выжидающе смотрел снизу вверх, замерев с приоткрытыми губами в паре миллиметров от члена.  
Стараясь не застонать в голос, Терновой больно закусил щеку, когда Даня наконец решился и наклонил голову, взяв головку в рот. Пары смазанных движений хватило, чтобы осознать — у парня, кажется, есть еще один нераскрытый талант! Ну или дело было в том, что несмотря на возбуждение, чувства все-таки брали верх. Хотя все равно, скользя языком по стволу, Даня выглядел невыносимо горячо. Олег разве что не дрожал, стараясь не вскидывать бедра, подаваясь на встречу, когда Бурцев брал особенно глубоко... Ну, старался брать. Практики все-таки отчаянно не хватало.  
— Ох, блять... — выдохнул Терновой, чувствуя затапливающее возбуждение. Он понимал, что Даня неопытен, пусть и очень старателен. И что лучше держать себя в руках, дав ему больше свободы, но, боже эта сцена занимала особенное место в его фантазиях, и он не мог сдержаться, не толкнуться глубже. — Прости, — Бурцев, конечно, сразу закашлялся и отстранился. — Ты как? Я просто...  
— Все в п-порядке, — Даня сделал глубокий вдох, смахивая непроизвольно выступившие слезы. — Тебе н-нормально?  
— Более чем.  
— Это хорошо, — довольно хмыкнув, тот снова опустил голову, мягко обхватывая член.   
— Вот так, да... — облизывая головку, Даня легко сжимал вокруг нее губы, толкался языком, посасывал... И все это на пляже, едва ли не на виду у случайных прохожих. Раньше подобные парочки вызывали у Олега лишь раздражение. Он никогда не считал себя любителем экстрима, но сейчас это лишь подталкивало к краю. — Дань, все... — терпеть такое и дальше было просто невозможно.  
— М-м-м? — тот невинно взглянул снизу вверх. И, это оказалось последней каплей. Олег едва успел отстраниться, кончая.  
Естественно, когда, едва вернувшись в Москву, Даня предложил после выходных снова вернуться на дачу, только уже на пять дней, у Олега и мысли не было отказаться. В запасе оставалось не так много беззаботных дней, отпуск подходил к концу, и свободное время хотелось использовать по максимуму.   
Вот только если для Дани эта поездка была скорее легкомысленным приключением, то привыкший изъедать себя Олег никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он не справится. Да, они уже ночевали вместе и не раз. Но не жили. Пять суток наедине друг с другом, совместные походы в магазин, готовка, уборка, да и просто общение двадцать четыре на семь — испытание непростое. Этакий тест-драйв взрослой совместной жизни, ну или проверка на прочность.   
Проверка, которую они, по мнению Олега, проходили достойно. Конечно, несколько раз Терновой мысленно отчитывал себя за то, что ждет, когда Даня отправится на пробежку, а он, снова отказавшись, сможет провести полчаса на веранде в тишине, наедине с собой. Потому что, когда Бурцев возвращался, между ними снова воцарялась неправдоподобная идиллия: совместный завтрак, все та же речка, вечерний просмотр телевизора, который ловил всего два канала, бесконечные разговоры и секс.  
Даже понимая, что в большом мире им такое счастье не светит, ведь Даня будет бесконечно пропадать на своих дополнительных занятиях и часами репетировать за фо-но, а он сам работать сутками, отрубаясь после смены и едва приходя в себя, Терновой не мог выбросить дурацкую мысль «хочу, чтобы так было всегда», закравшуюся в голову. Почувствовав, каково это — каждый день засыпать и просыпаться рядом, он уже не мог так просто отказаться. Даньку хотелось видеть и уставшим, и довольным, расстроенным и невыносимо счастливым. Хотелось проводить вместе как можно больше времени и никуда его не отпускать. Олег впервые в жизни почувствовал, что дорос до такого. А вот Даня... По факту они встречались не так уж долго, и Бурцеву едва исполнилось восемнадцать — какие тут серьезны планы?  
Вот посиделки у костра в последний «идеальный» день — в самый раз. Даня пытался играть на расстроенной гитаре, что-то напевая себе под нос, Олег старался не спалить мясо. Оба в пропахших дымом старых толстовках и с опухшими от поцелуев губами. Хотелось остановить этот момент, как-то запечатлеть не только в собственной памяти или памяти телефона. Но ничего иного кроме как попытаться растянуть его до рассвета они так и не придумали.   
И поплатились за это. По плану Олега они должны были уехать рано утром в субботу, разминувшись с даниными родителями. Но, естественно, проспали. А открыв глаза, поняли, что едва успевают даже на следующую электричку. Так быстро Терновой не собирался даже опаздывая на смену. Шум мотора во дворе застал его врасплох. «Молодец, Олег, мечтаешь о взрослой жизни с парнем, а сам его родителям даже в глаза посмотреть стремаешься», — мысленно отчитал себя Терновой.   
— Б-блять, — ладно, Даня, кажется, тоже представлял их знакомство несколько иначе.  
Понимая, что деваться некуда, Олег, используя весь свой актерский потенциал, пытался придумать как получше обставить ситуацию. Он, в конце концов, даже не был в курсе — знают ли родители о том, что их сын не один на даче развлекается.  
— Данька, а ты еще не... — первым в дом зашел отец. — Вот так сюрприз!  
Видимо они все-таки были не в курсе.  
— Ага... П-привет, пап, мам... это...  
— Олег, наверное? Тот самый? — родители, конечно, не ожидали такого поворота событий, но отреагировали вполне... спокойно. Гораздо спокойнее, чем сам Терновой.  
— Д-да. Мам, пап, это Олег. Олег... это мои родители. Владис...  
— Приятно познакомиться, — вместо того, чтобы ринуться пожать руку, он застыл на месте, максимально неестественно улыбаясь и матерясь про себя. Хотелось, чтобы это позорище поскорее закончилось, но куда уж там... Бурцевы оказались такими же гостеприимными как и их сын!  
— А вы не останетесь на выходные? Раз уж так сложилось, — поинтересовалась данина мама.  
— Нет, нет, к сожалению, нет, — Олег отчаянно замахал головой. — У меня смена. Выходить скоро. Никак не могу, — естественно, он бессовестно врал. Родителям своего парня. Бессовестно и пиздец как неправдоподобно. — Да, Даня? Пора ведь? Электричка ведь, да?  
— Я останусь, — тот обреченно глянул на Тернового.  
— Ну тогда я поспешу, — он ответил Бурцеву не менее многозначительным взглядом. — Прощу прощения.  
Кажется, это было самое идиотское и самое провальное знакомство с родителям в жизни Олега, Дани и четы Бурцевых вместе взятых. После такого представления на их отношениях в принципе можно было поставить крест. Олег даже представлять не хотел, что о нем подумали данины родители. Какой-то непонятный парень приехал на чужую дачу, ночевал там с их сыном, не пойми чем занимаясь... Хотя, кого обманывать, очень даже понятно! А потом свалил, ничего толком не сказав. К сожалению, отмотать время назад было нельзя, иначе Терновой без зазрения совести пожертвовал бы идеальным вечером, избежав этого цирка.   
— Ну ты и мудак, О-олег, — когда тем же вечером ему позвонил Даня, Терновой даже отпираться не думал. — Оставил меня... На смену ему, ага! Еще бы сказал, что опаздываешь жизни спасать! А мне потом р-разгребай...  
— Прости, Дынь, — Терновому было искренне стыдно. — Они были очень удивлены?  
— Твоим поведением — да! Тем, что мы были на даче... вроде не очень. Просто спросили, п-почему не предупредил, что вместе едем.  
— А почему?  
— Потому что мой парень упрямец, не желающий даже в квартиру подниматься! Все ради тебя, блин... — Даня не был расстроен. Просто перенервничал. — Они знали о тебе, но что все вот так, что мы жили почти неделю вместе — нет.   
— Спасибо, — только и мог выдохнуть Олег.


	9. 9. Если ты скажешь «да»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если ты скажешь «да»  
> Поверь я буду счастлив,  
> Ты прекрасней всех   
> И я с тобой.  
> Звери — Я с тобой

_Если ты скажешь «да»  
_  
 **19 июля — 22 июля  
**  
Засыпать и просыпаться с одной и той же навязчивой идеей, с ней завтракать и идти на смену с каждым днем становилось все тяжелей. Как бы далеко Олег не пытался запрятать эти мысли, их словно прибоем снова выносило обратно. В то время когда все поголовно мечтали о свободе, он хотел добровольно лишить себя ее.  
Терновой даже щенка заводить не решался, а тут восемнадцатилетний пацан, взяв ответственность за которого, обратно родителям уже не вернешь. Мол, все, наигрались во взрослые отношения, надоело, забирайте... Да и кто бы ему Даньку вообще отдал! Можно было мечтать о совместной жизни сколько угодно, но тот факт, что Бурцев все еще находился под опекой родителей, перечеркивал все. Вряд ли тех прельщала мысль отпустить сына жить на окраину Москвы черт знает с кем.  
Ну и если быть совсем уж реалистом, Олег сомневался, что Дане, недавнему школьнику, это вообще нужно. Одно ведь дело — легкомысленные встречания: сегодня пересеклись, завтра написал, что занят, и совсем другое — жизнь вдвоем, с кучей откуда не возьмись появляющихся бытовых проблем. Но попытаться, хоть заговорить об этом, стоило. Однажды что-то вбив себе в голову, Терновой останавливаться не умел.   
— Слушай, Дань... — парень уже собирался уходить домой и натягивал кроссовки, когда Олег, весь вечер проигрывающий про себя этот разговор, наконец решился. — Я тебе сейчас кое-что предложу. Не нужно отвечать сразу или тем более отвечать так, как хочется мне.  
— З-звучит интригующе, — Бурцев сразу заулыбался, и Олег даже думать не хотел, какие фантастические сюжеты пришли в голову мальчишки.  
— В общем... — он набрал полные легкие воздуха. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне переехал. Знаю, что это...  
— Я согласен! — Бурцев даже договорить не дал, тут же подлетев к Терновому. — Да, да, это должно быть круто.  
— Подожди, — конечно, он был рад такой мгновенной и искренней реакции, но прежде чем принимать ответ, следовало объяснить на что оба подписываются. — Ты же понимаешь, что это будет непросто? Я... я, блять, сам толком не понимаю как будет. Я никогда не жил с кем-то вот так, вдвоем. Ты тем более, — он отстранил Бурцева, держа за плечи. — Это быт, Дань, это мои суточные смены, это деньги, в конце концов. Я не хочу затягивать тебя в это, обещая что-то красивое и романтичное, — у Олега складывалось впечатление, будто он намеренно отговаривает парня. — Не хочу, чтобы мы съехались и разъехались через две недели, или вообще расстались, не оправдав ожиданий. Как бы мы не старались, все равно будет непросто...  
— Я все равно согласен, — Даня чмокнул его в нос. — П-правда. Я тоже этого хочу. Попробовать...  
— Не попробовать, — одернул его Терновой. — Это не попытка.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Я понял. Да. Да! Давай съедемся, Олеж.   
— А что твои родители? — не хотелось омрачать такой трогательный и чистый момент, но с главным препятствием на пути переезда стоило разобраться здесь и сейчас. — Они наверняка будут против.   
— Н-ну ... — Даня вздохнул. — Надо у них спросить.   
Терновой готов был ждать. Он понимал, что для такого серьезного разговора с родителями тоже нужно собраться с мыслями, набраться смелости... Но, кажется, Бурцев загорелся этой идеей, похлеще него самого. Иначе как объяснить, что уже через пару часов после предложения он позвонил Олегу со словами:  
— Я п-поговорил.  
— Чего? — тот рассчитывал, что вся эта спецоперация растянется как минимум на неделю, и еще толком даже изводить себя не начал. — И что? Что они ответили?  
— Ну, что в теории идея... — Бурцев запнулся, видимо, подбирая слова. — В т-теории они не против. Если я так этого хочу. А я очень хочу.  
— Но? — в таких историях всегда есть «но».  
— Они хотят с тобой познакомиться. Чтобы т-ты пришел к нам на ужин. Поговорить, узнать тебя немного. Это нормально.  
— Я знаю, — бегать от этого дальше не было смысла. — Хорошо. Я приеду. Когда?

***

В преддверии знаменательного события Даня от волнения места себе не находил. Нет, в родителях он ни капли не сомневался, зная, что так или иначе те примут его выбор. А вот с Олегом дела обстояли сложнее.   
Вспоминая встречу на даче или провальное знакомство с Крис, Даня боялся его реакции. У Тернового что угодно могло пойти не так: настроение плохое, показалось, что кто-то посмотрел косо, звезды не так сошлись. Бурцев-то привык к его странностям, а вот люди неподготовленные... Хотелось надеяться, что ради цели — согласия на переезд, тот засунет подальше все свои принципы и сыграет для родителей роль идеального парня, которому не страшно доверить своего сына.   
Бурцев так привык видеть Олега в бесконечных толстовках и футболках, что, увидев его на своем пороге в выглаженной рубашке и обтягивающем широкие плечи пиджаке, глаз отвести не мог. Даня был уверен, что этот образ затмит первое впечатление, сложившееся у родителей о парне, который встретил их на даче в старой футболке и с трехдневной щетиной. Широкая добродушная улыбка и букет в руках только играли ему на пользу.   
— Это Дане или его маме? — правда, папа не мог упустить возможность подшутить над охапкой ирисов. Снова ирисов. — Проходи, Олег, не стесняйся.  
Он взволнованно глянул на Даню, и тот успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ. Ведь основной удар, конечно же, должен был прийтись на Тернового.  
Тот едва ли не героически отбивался от нескончаемых вопросов и родительских шуточек, в то время как Даня, уминая пирожное за пирожным, переводил обеспокоенный взгляд с одного края стола на другой. Пару раз он думал, что Олег ощетинится или закроется, вовсе замолчав, но тот проходил испытание с достоинством. Отвечал развернуто, честно, насколько это было возможно, осторожно обходя вопросы про родителей и Ташкент. Бурцев, знающий всю подноготную, знающий, что Олег порой может быть резким и даже грубым, когда затрагивают больные для него темы, гордился им. Терновой проявил себя с самой лучшей стороны. Пусть и немного надуманной.  
К счастью, длилось все это недолго. Родители милостиво пригласили Олега лишь на чай, решив не устраивать полноценный прием с ужином. Даня подозревал, что Терновой такой пытки мог и не выдержать. Тот и так к концу вечера выглядел вымотанным, хотя все происходило в самой что ни на есть милой обстановке. Просто Олег всегда нервничал.  
— Мальчики, можете идти к Дане в комнату, — у папы в арсенале как всегда нашлась двусмысленная фраза. — Не будем вас больше мучать.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Олег аккуратно встал из-за стола, пытаясь ничего не задеть. — С утра на смену. Спасибо за... чай.  
— Спасибо, что заглянул, — задерживать его родители не стали. — Проводишь его, Дань?  
— К-конечно.  
Бурцеву не терпелось остаться с Терновым наедине, дать понять, что все прошло как нельзя лучше, заверить, что родители обязательно дадут добро на переезд, даже если придется чуть-чуть подождать... Потому что тот явно переживал, перебирая в голове свои несуществующие промахи.  
— Ты им понравился.  
— Не уверен, — они вышли из квартиры и ждали лифт.   
— Да брось, — Бурцев крепко сжал его ладонь. — Ты себя в зеркало в-видел?  
— Это только внешнее. А тот бред, который я нес...  
— Ты придираешься. Все прошло з-замечательно, — улыбнулся Даня, заходя в лифт. — И носи пиджаки почаще. Выглядит... потрясно.  
— Да ну? — Терновой притворно удивился.  
И тридцать секунд, что они ехали вниз, были, конечно, потрачены на поцелуй. Такое важное событие для их отношений хотелось запомнить.   
— Н-ну? Я могу собирать вещи? — да, было боязно, но тянуть Даня не стал и не дающий покоя вопрос выпалил, едва вернувшись в квартиру. — Олег же...  
— Не так быстро, — мама потянула его за руку, усаживая на стул. — Олег — хороший молодой человек. Скромный, рассудительный... взрослый, — сложно было понять, в каком ключе они восприняли последнюю характеристику. Взрослый в смысле ответственный и опытный; или в смысле старый, чтобы с вчерашним подростком путаться. — Если уверен, что действительно хочешь попробовать...  
— Не попробовать. Это не попытка, — Даня ничего не пытался продумать наперед, просто шел навстречу своим желаниям, и будь что будет. — Хочу!  
— Мы с папой, — она глянула на Бурцева-старшего, — думаем, что ты можешь переехать к Олегу. Конечно, не ближний свет... Дальше мы бы тебя точно не отпустили, а так полчаса на метро, и ты дома, — мама заглянула Дане в глаза. — Если что, в любой момент можешь... должен вернуться домой. Всегда. Всякое может случиться. Понял?  
— К-конечно! Спасибо, — от переизбытка чувств Бурцев кинулся обнимать родителей. — Все будет хорошо. Обещаю. Вы не будете волноваться.  
— Естественно будем, — родители вроде бы давали еще какие-то напутствия, но мысли Дани занимало совсем другое: какие вещи забирать, а какие оставить? Как перевозить фо-но? А хватит ли у Тернового места?   
Но ведь в первую очередь стоило обрадовать именно его.  
— Когда я могу пе-ереезжать?


	10. 10. Не уверен, что все это правильно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не уверен, что все это правильно  
> Пара дней, мы опять будет мучиться  
> Одна искра, и мы станем пламенем  
> И мой климат-контроль снова включится  
> Bumble Beezy – Климат-контроль

_Не уверен, что все это правильно_

**25 июля**

В день переезда Даня без будильника проснулся ни свет ни заря. Как можно спокойно спать, когда на носу такое важное событие! Ему и так пришлось дожидаться пока графики Олега и отца, который должен был помочь отвезти на машине все его вещи, совпадут. Все согласовали заранее и рассчитали едва ли не по минутам, вот только когда Даня уже сидел на коробках, отец заглянул в комнату:  
— Можешь не ждать. Сегодня твои вещи забросить не получится. Давай завтра?  
— В смысле? Нет, пап! Нужно именно сегодня, — обычно Бурцев спокойно относился к смене планов, понимая, что не все зависит лишь от его желания. Но не сегодня! — Олег завтра не сможет.  
— У меня срочные дела в офисе, — отец пожал печами. — Извини. В другой день тогда. Потерпишь еще немного.  
— Ага, ну спасибо... — буркнул Даня, отвернувшись к окну. Такой вариант его абсолютно не устраивал. Он уже мысленно разбирал вещи и ставил свою зубную щетку рядом с олеговой, а тут такое...   
В поисках выхода из сложившейся ситуации Бурцев принялся нервно мерить комнату шагами. Пользоваться услугами перевозчика — дорого, да и своих денег нет, просить кого-то — неудобно. Да и не то чтобы у Дани было так много друзей или хоть приятелей на колесах. Разве что Макс...  
Они познакомились в училище, куда Макса, Свободу, как тот представлялся, периодически заносило на мастер-классы. Он без особых усилий очаровывал зал, собирал овации женской половины и зависть мужской. Даня с Крис тоже не избежали этой участи, попавшись на крючок. Но если Кристина к странноватому музыканту подойти никак не решалась, то Бурцев, приятно удивленный его игрой на фо-но в сочетании с мяукающим голосом, решил выразить свое восхищение. Так и началось своеобразное товарищество. Даня не знал — кем Макс работает и работает ли вообще, где живет и сколько ему лет. Было достаточно того, что Свобода талантливый музыкант и пусть временами отстраненный и загруженный, но все равно дружелюбный парень. Они могли не видеться месяцами, но, как только встречались, сразу сливались в едином, далеком от академических канонов порыве творчества.  
— О, Данька, — Анисимов ответил только на третий звонок, да и то не сразу. — Чего у тебя? Стряслось что?  
— П-почти... Привет. Занят?  
— Не, — конечно, сам Даня так жить бы не хотел, но Максим всегда плыл по течению и особо не парился. И что самое удивительное, это течение всегда приносило его туда, куда нужно. — А есть варианты?  
— Вроде того, — Дане было жутко неудобно вот так из ниоткуда сваливаться на Макса со своими проблемами. — У тебя машина вроде была... Она на х-ходу?  
— Ну... она ездит, — Бурцев буквально чувствовал, как Анисимов в своем Новокосино выдыхает сигаретный дым. — А че?  
— Я переезжаю. К Олегу. И мне очень нужна п-помощь.  
— Переезд — дело хорошее. Вообще без вопросов, — лениво протянул Макс. — Погоди-ка. Олег — это который? Тот, что в колледже...  
— Нет. Не тот, — у Дани уши краснели при одном воспоминании о Максе, чуть ли не пальцем в ребят из колледжа тыкающего в попытке узнать на кого из них Бурцев запал. Ни на кого. — Он на скорой работает. Я рассказывал.  
— Может быть, — скорее всего эту информацию Свобода пропустил мимо ушей. — Ты же у нас в центре живешь? Около колледжа, да? — он на секунду задумался. — Хотя лучше скинь адрес. Часика через полтора буду.   
Приехал он через два. Собрались и погрузились они достаточно быстро, но, учитывая, что Анисимов с удовольствием остался на чай и еще что-то рассказывал маме про жизнь во Владивостоке, выдвинулись только минут через сорок. Даня, конечно же, написал Олегу, что они просто опаздывают и волноваться не о чем, но... о Максе решил не предупреждать. От греха подальше.   
Он знал, что у Тернового будет поток вопросов «кто это?», «а почему он?», и «откуда он вообще взялся?». Видел их бегущей строкой в глазах Олега. Тот ведь ожидал увидеть у подъезда даниного отца, а не какого-то небритого мужика с вытравленным в желтый блонд каре рядом со своим парнем.   
— Олеж, привет, — вместо объятия Даня вручил ему чехол с гитарой. — Это Максим, он согласился помочь. Я о нем рассказывал.  
— Разве? — они сегодня будто сговорились. — Олег, — сдержанно кивнул тот, протянув руку Анисимову.   
— Макс, — он сначала потушил сигарету, а лишь потом ответил на рукопожатие. Кажется, наличие у Дани парня интересовало его куда меньше того количества вещей, которое предстояло таскать наверх. — Ну и куркуль ты, Дань, прям как я.  
Набралось и правда много. Бурцев не собирался мотаться через всю Москву то за рубашкой, то за нужной книжкой и после непродолжительных мук выбора решил перевезти разом едва ли не всю свою комнату.   
Конечно, он опасался, что его пожитки к Терновому попросту не вместятся, но, пройдя в квартиру, был приятно удивлен. Свободное пространство как-то увеличилось... Олег и не захламлял свою квартиру, стараясь поддерживать относительный порядок, но в этот раз превзошел сам себя — свободного места было предостаточно. Правда ненадолго. Вещи из багажника машины все прибывали и прибывали: отдельно книги по учебе, отдельно тетради и партитуры, ноутбук, заботливо упакованные мамой рубашки, пара костюмов в чехле... Даня подошел к сборам очень ответственно.  
Отдельное место во всем этом изобилии занимало фо-но. Бурцев весь перенервничал, пока Олег с Максом аккуратно, в четыре руки, поднимали инструмент в квартиру. Естественно, едва установив его, парни уселись за клавши прямо посреди комнаты. По официальной версии, чтобы проверить не повредилось ли чего, а на самом деле потому, что настроение было такое... творческое. Олег сначала наблюдал за этим молча, слушал, улыбался, двигал коробки, вытаскивал какие-то вещи, но после полутора часов застоя не выдержал:  
— Давайте, что ли, поживее. Уже времени сколько...  
Переезд, занимающий от силы пару часов, действительно затянулся до самого вечера. Не без помощи Анисимова, путающегося под ногами. Своих дел у Макса, видимо, не было, о них он только рассказывал, отвлекая Даню полуфантастическими историями, которые поначалу казались нереальными. Но Бурцев давно понял — это Макс, а с Максом может произойти все что угодно.   
Терновой, к сожалению, от подобной романтики был далек и что за человек Анисимов так и не прочувствовал. По итогу, под конец вечера выглядел Олег откровенно раздраженным. Он бы давно выпроводил третьего лишнего за порог, но Даня настоял, чтобы тот остался хоть на чай. То есть на коньяк, который у Анисимова был всегда при себе.  
— У нас не пьют, — Терновой перевел хмурый взгляд с фляги на сигарету в руках Макса. — И не курят.  
— Если бы не я, этого «нас», — Анисимов кивнул на стоящие в коридоре коробки, — и не было бы. Так что сорри.  
— Максим... — Даня попытался осадить друга, но не тут-то было.  
— А что такого? Вы же типа... мутите, да? — он указал зажатой между пальцами сигаретой сначала на Олега, потом на Бурцева. — Ну и дела.  
— Что-то не нравится? — Даню иногда пугало как обычно невозмутимый Олег может завестись буквально с пол оборота.  
— Да просто спрашиваю, — Анисимов пожал плечами. — Ты вообще отсюда? Местный?  
— Нет, — Даня буквально чувствовал как Олегу Макс нравится все меньше и меньше.  
— Это хорошо... Не в обиду Даньке, но москвичи, конечно, охуели.  
— Может хватит? — Бурцев многозначительно глянул на флягу. — Ты же за рулем. Давай тебе такси вызовем?  
— Только если за ваш счет, — этот вариант Даню вполне устраивал.   
Макс любил потрепаться «за жизнь» и задавать неудобные вопросы тоже любил. Только вот отвечать на них Олег не горел желанием, да и вообще они оба уже слишком устали. Хотелось поскорее закончить со всем и остаться наедине.

***

Для Олега переезд сам по себе был испытанием. Он не питал иллюзий будто все пройдет мило и весело как в романтических комедиях, но и на бубнящее и беспрестанно курящее нечто, бесполезно склоняющееся по квартире, не рассчитывал. Терновой толком не мог объяснить — почему Макс не понравился ему буквально с первого взгляда. Странно было думать, что у Даньки, мальчика-гения, учащегося в одном из лучших музыкальных колледжей страны, могут быть такие вот друзья, будто только что из перехода.  
— Откуда он вообще взялся? — стоило только Максиму выйти за дверь, как Олег озвучил мысли, все это время крутившиеся в голове. — Мог позвонить мне. Заказали бы машину.  
— З-зачем? — Бурцев осматривал кучу коробок, заполонивших комнату, видимо, думая — с какой начать. — Макс помог нам на добровольных началах. И экономней, и веселей...  
— Веселей... — Олегу так не показалось. — Кстати, сколько ему?  
— Не знаю. Двадцать семь где-то, плюс-минус. А что?  
— Нет, ничего. Все нормально, — Олег понимал, что это не совсем нормально, но ему было некомфортно от одной только мысли, что рядом с Даней может находиться кто-то интересный, взрослый, но вместе с тем движущийся с ним на одной волне. Кто-то вроде Макса.   
— Олеж, он мой друг, — пожал плечами Бурцев. В отличие от Олега его ничего не смущало.   
— Друг значит?  
— Д-друг, — до Дани, кажется, начал доходить смысл этого разговора. — Только не говори, что типа ревнуешь.  
— Имею полное право, — окей, это была именно ревность. Может, Олег и зря волновался, но, заполучив такого парня, приходилось держать ухо востро.   
— Вау... Даже приятно, — заулыбавшись, Даня подошел к Олегу, обвив его руками сзади. Для него все это было шуткой. — Ничего такого у нас не было. Ну, к чему можно ре-евновать.  
— Ничего такого? — и так взвинченный Олег аж дернулся от формулировки. — В смысле?  
— В смысле ничего не было. Расслабься, — легко сказать, когда Бурцев напротив то ли смущался, то ли опускал глаза, не желая рассказывать все до конца. Или Терновой в излюбленной манере просто накручивал себя. — Не веришь?  
— Верю, — только проблем с доверием им сейчас не хватало. — Просто он такой...  
— Не такой, Олег, не такой он. И вообще, хватит о Максе. С-сегодня наш день. Я переехал к тебе. Все так, как мы хотели. Разве нет?  
— Конечно, — Терновой глубоко вдохнул, засовывая глупую ревность куда подальше. У них и без этого забот хватало.   
Честно говоря, количество коробок, сумок, пакетов, наполненных неизвестно чем, вводило Олега в ступор. Он, переезжая в другую страну, собрал всю свою жизнь в небольшой чемодан и рюкзак, а тут... Бурцев, как выяснилось, обладал внушительным приданым. Одни только костюмы чего стоили!  
— Олег, тут в-вешалок не хватает, — Даня уже успел занять отведенные ему полки и задумчиво переводил взгляд с кипы неразобранной одежды на шкаф и обратно. — Остальное надо обязательно на плечики повесить, чтобы не помялось.  
— Дай посмотрю, — Олег осторожно отодвинул его, дабы самому оценить масштабы проблемы.  
Свободных вешалок и правда не осталось. Их и изначально было немного, а уж если вешать каждую рубашку... В отличие от шмоток Бурцева футболкам и толстовкам Олега особые условия хранения не требовались. Его собственный повседневный гардероб вообще мог с легкостью уместиться и на стуле.  
«Значит, так нужно», — решил Терновой, снимая с плечиков пару кофт, которые были не в ходу, свой единственный пиджак и джинсовку. Они пока вполне могли полежать в коробках, откуда Данька только что доставал свою одежду. Ничего страшного не случится.   
Едва они разобрались с завалами в комнате, обнаружилось, что не разобранные сумки стоят еще и в коридоре. Олегу начинало казаться, что пожиткам Бурцева конца и края нет. Ну как к восемнадцати годам можно обрасти таким количеством скарба?   
Никогда раньше Терновой всерьез не задумывался о разнице их социальных статусов, но, видя наверняка брендовую одежду, технику, новенькое фо-но, начинал волноваться. Оглядывая свою комнату, которая уже не была его, он едва мог найти в ней что-то свое — обычное, рядовое, потертое... Этот контраст внезапно начал давить на Олега. Первое открытие совместной жизни пришло к нему слишком рано.  
— Я... вроде немного осталось, да? — Олег окликнул Даню, который уже деловито расставлял свои книги на полке. Ему требовалось остаться одному. — Надо что-нибудь с ужином сообразить.   
Терновой никогда не считал себя подверженным паническим атакам, но, стоя на кухне и вцепившись до побелевших костяшек в столешницу, он никак не мог взять себя в руки. Хоть вздохнуть, унять колотящееся сердце. Его потрясывало от мысли, что он не справится, не сможет, обманет Даню, который привык жить хорошо. Терновому стало страшно, что он тупо не вывезет. Что такой парень ему не по плечу. И не по карману.  
Но ведь он добровольно взвалил на себя эту ношу, потому что не чувствовал ее веса. Данька никогда ничего не просил. Его радовала и дурацкая шоколадка в подарок... Финансовый вопрос в их отношениях раньше вообще не поднимался. Пока не поднимался. Олег все же идиотом не был. Он бы не предложил Бурцеву съехаться, не имея страховки в виде заначки. На первое время должно было хватить...  
— Я за-акончил, — Даня показался в дверном проеме как раз вовремя, вернув Олега в реальность, где все у них было хо-ро-шо. — Что с ужином?  
— Ничего, — Терновой пожал плечами. Поддавшись панике, он даже макароны не смог сварить. — Может закажем?  
И вот они снова сидели на кухне, ужинали — все точно так же, как и в те вечера, когда Даня оставался на ночевку. Только теперь ему не нужно было уезжать с утра. Ему вообще не нужно было уезжать. Волна счастья от осознания, что вот она — их совместная жизнь, накрывала с головой, напрочь смывая все опасения и надуманные страхи.


	11. 11. Мы простые ребята, а не Бони и Клайд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы всегда оставались собою, чему я так рад,  
> Мы простые ребята, а не Бони и Клайд.  
> Думаем друг о друге, радуемся, что живём,  
> Как невидимки, трещинки на лобовом.  
> Мачете — Нежность

_Мы простые ребята, а не Бони и Клайд_

**26 июля — 10 августа**

К хорошему привыкаешь быстро. А Дане с Олегом было очень хорошо. Он с удовольствием обживался в ставшей совместной квартире, встречал и провожал Тернового на смену, а еще... бездельничал. Сессия уже давно была позади, до нового учебного года оставался месяц, а никаких хоть сколько-нибудь важных дел у Бурцева не наблюдалось.   
И если проводить день с Олегом было весело, то когда тот уходил на целые сутки, заняться оказывалось особо нечем. Даня играл на фо-но, читал, смотрел что-нибудь и, напоминая себе какого-то глупого щенка, сидел в ожидании Олега.   
Неважно — валялись ли они в обнимку на диване, толкались ли на кухне или сидели в разных углах комнаты, в этом чувствовалось нечто... особенное. Будто так и должно быть. Даня впервые ощутил подобную связь. Ему казалось, что привыкнуть сосуществовать на одной территории без возможности закрыть дверь в свою комнату, попросив не беспокоить, будет сложно. На деле же оказалось, что к постоянному присутствию кого-то важного рядом быстро привыкаешь, и даже короткая разлука отдается тоской. 

От: Вы  
(15:33)  
 _«До скольки сегодня?»_

От: Олежа  
(15:50)  
 _«До полуночи»_

От: Вы  
(15:52)  
 _«Хочешь встретимся?»_  
(15:52)  
 _«Я в зал собирался»_  
(15:52)  
 _«Могу под самый вечер поехать»_

От: Олежа  
(16:00)  
 _«Буду ждать)»_

Бурцеву, конечно, уже успело надоесть ездить на бокс с окраины в центр, но менять клуб он пока не планировал. Мало того, что учился в двух шагах от зала, и там же жили родители, так еще и работа Олега располагалась рядом. Именно поэтому Даня завел привычку ездить на тренировки поздним вечером, под самое закрытие клуба, и что куда важней — под конец ночной смены Тернового.   
Было в этих ночных свиданиях что-то волшебное. Дане нравилось обнимать уставшего, но все равно улыбающегося Олега, нравилось катиться с ним на такси по ночной Москве, чувствовать, как тот дремлет, устроив голову плече, или вместе выбирать, что заказать на ужин.   
Дома они почти не готовили, разве что завтракали порой. Никакой рутины, никаких тебе «Даня, помой посуду!» или «почему ты выпил мое молоко?». То есть даже если бы он выпил, Олег бы ни слова против не сказал. Тот вообще старался не дать бытовухе, так страшившей Бурцева, проникнуть в их совместную жизнь, больше напоминающую своеобразный медовый месяц.   
За такой короткий период Даня даже успел привыкнуть засыпать и просыпаться вместе. И пусть они не спали в обнимку, потому что от Олега шло тепло как от печки, утром он все равно обнаруживал себя на другой стороне дивана под боком парня. Тот, даже не просыпаясь, подтягивал к себе, полностью обездвиживая. Даня обожал эти моменты и поэтому, когда в один из выходных не обнаружил Олега рядом, забеспокоился. Правда стоило услышать звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа, беспокойство сменилось любопытством. И куда это Олег ходил с утра пораньше?  
Бурцев едва разлепил глаза и устроился поудобней среди подушек, готовый проваляться в постели еще пол утра, когда ответ во всей красе в буквальном смысле оказался у него под носом. Олег, зажавший в зубах пакет, судя по запаху, со свежими булочками, так и влез на кровать, замерев перед Даней.  
— Ты еще потявкай, — Даню сразу пробрало на смех. Каким бы серьезным и занудным Терновой не был, порой он вытворял по-хорошему дурацкие вещи.   
Если, конечно, не был со смены. В такие дни они просто ленно валялись в постели. Бурцев, привыкший постоянно жить в движении, даже находил особую прелесть в таком времяпрепровождении. Хотя и казалось странным не бежать в училище или на какие-нибудь дополнительные занятия, а просто лежать рядом с Олегом, болтать с ним о всякой ерунде, прерываясь лишь на перекус или очередную импровизацию за фо-но. Терновой его игрой восхищался, а вот соседи, кажется, не очень...  
— Я и не знал, что там кто-то живет, — Олег удивленно уставился на стену, из-за которой только что отчетливо слышался стук. Видимо, в ответ на данину игру. — И вообще, одиннадцати еще нет, так что нечего стучать.  
— Все равно как-то неудобно, — пальцы Бурцева замерли над инструментом.  
— Забей. Если кому-то не нравится, значит, у него просто нет вкуса, — в вопросах, касающихся даниного творчества, Терновой был категоричен.   
На следующий день, когда Терновой отоспался и пришел в себя после смены, можно было выбраться в кино и потом допоздна гулять. Даня так не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось... чтобы заканчивался своеобразный отпуск, когда не нужно беспокоиться ни о чем. Ведь все насущные заботы молча взял на себя Олег. Бурцев понимал, что это немного неправильно, и в отношениях они должны быть на равных, но Терновой ловил от своей всепоглощающей заботы такой кайф, что сопротивляться его стараниям было попросту жестоко.  
Даже уходя к родителям на воскресный обед, Даня знал, что к его приходу парень обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Он, честно говоря, ко всем этим сюрпризам, пусть даже совсем небольшим, уже успел привыкнуть. Олег его откровенно баловал, хотя каждый раз Даня все равно расплывался в улыбке и буквально плавился от понимания, сколько чувств во все это вложено, и тоже старался отдаваться по максимуму. Во всех смыслах.  
— Ну все, все, хватит! Олег! — Терновой, хищно улыбаясь, навалился на Даню сверху, зафиксировав руки так, что ему оставалось только извиваться, пытаясь выбраться из железной хватки. — Не один ты умеешь по-оддаваться!  
— Поддаваться? Ну да, конечно, — Олег только усмехнулся, когда Бурцев задействовал ноги, обхватив его за пояс, и попытался свалить на бок. — Хватит уже дергаться, прими поражение как мужчина, — он сверкнул глазами. — И вообще, тебе же нравится.  
— Что н-нравится?  
— Когда я сверху.  
— О-о-о-о, как мы заговорили, — из уст Тернового действительно редко можно было услышать нечто подобное, от чего щеки загорались румянцем. — Во-первых, ты воруешь мои шутки, а во-вторых... О-о-о-олег, боже... — Даня позорно сдался, когда губы парня коснулись его шеи в самом чувствительном месте, с которого следы от поцелуев не сходили уже несколько месяцев. — Ты что... что делаешь? — вопрос, конечно, риторический. Они оба прекрасно знали что он делает и, главное — зачем.  
Их дурашливые бои в большинстве случаев перерастали в нечто горячее, со стонами и поцелуями. Наверное, именно поэтому Терновой уже давно не ходил на тренировки. Даня занятий с ним в одном зале не выдержал бы. Спорт и подобные упражнения лучше разделять, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций. Хотя неловкие ситуации преследовали их по пятам.   
Олег уже стянул с Дани майку и уверенно спускался вниз, когда снова послышался стук. На этот раз кто-то ломился в дверь, долго и настойчиво.  
— Э-это соседи? — видимо, кто-то недавно вернулся домой и обнаружил, что за стеной обосновалась пара с очень насыщенной жизнью.   
— Наверное, — Олег весь напрягся и выглядел весьма забавно, прижавшись щекой к животу Бурцева и сосредоточенно сведя брови к переносице. — Вроде все. Успокоился, — через пару долгих минут стук прекратился. — Продолжим?

***

От сказки быстро устаешь, при условии, что творишь ее сам. Все то короткое время, что они жили вместе, Олег старался изо всех сил, создавая вокруг иллюзию идеальной жизни. Каждый день ломал голову, стараясь разнообразить повседневность хоть сущей мелочью, боясь, что серая реальность будней Дане быстро разонравится, и он вернется обратно с конечной метро в свой мир.   
Раньше Терновому нравилось выходить на смену в полдень. Он отлично высыпался, не несся сломя голову, опаздывая, да и рабочий день начинался как-то спокойней: меньше вызовов, меньше нервотрепки. Но стоило Дане переехать... Было очень тяжело собираться и уходить, видя как тот все еще валяется в постели, не торопясь вставать, или сонно шлепает босыми ногами за ним, чтобы закрыть дверь. По приходу он обязательно компенсировал часы, проведенные порознь, пусть это и стоило недельной зарплаты ну или нормального сна.  
Все усилия выматывали. Раньше уже привыкший к сумасшедшему графику Терновой вполне спокойно переносил суточные смены, но теперь его буквально рубило. А если еще и смена вышла такая, что не продохнуть... Олег едва доплелся до метро, в который раз радуясь тому, что живет на конце ветки, ведь его обязательно разбудят, если заснет.   
Терновой впервые был доволен тем фактом, что к его приходу Дани дома не окажется. Парень с утра отправился на тренировку и должен был вернуться только через пару часов. А значит у Олега в запасе еще оставалось немного времени, чтобы... отдохнуть. Вот только засыпать было ни в коем случае нельзя, не раньше, чем в голову придет очередной «гениальный» план по поводу их вечера. На ум ничего не приходило. Может потому, что за пару недель все идеи иссякли, а может потому, что усталость валила с ног.  
Терновой собирался вздремнуть буквально полчаса, а когда открыл глаза, за окном уже стемнело. Приятный полумрак комнаты и тепло пледа, которым он оказался укрыт, манили перевернуться на другой бок и снова провалиться в сон. Олег не понимал, сколько он проспал. Может, вообще уже ранее утро? Хотя, судя по доносившейся из кухни музыке и аромату еды, было еще не так поздно.  
— Даня! Дань, ты дома? — Олег протер глаза и поднялся на локтях. Лучше бы он вообще не спал, потому что чувствовал себя не отдохнувшим, а жутко разбитым. И еще виноватым вдобавок. — Который час?  
— В-восемь почти, — парень заглянул в комнату и с обеспокоенным видом уставился на Тернового. — Ты как? Все в порядке?  
— Прости, блять, вырубился... Думал на минуту глаза закрою, а в итоге вот, — он развел руками. — Ничего не успел.  
— Я уже сообразил ужин, — Бурцев присел рядом. — Все нормально.  
— Но я должен был, — он чувствовал себя паршиво, вынудив Бурцева самого придумывать, чем поужинать, ведь после тренировки тот наверняка был жутко голодным, а тут пустой холодильник и парень, валяющийся в отключке. — Прости, Дынь, правда...  
— Х-хватит извиняться, — строго осадил его Бурцев. — Я, конечно, все понимаю... И мне нравится, как мы живем. Как ты ста-араешься. Я вижу, как ты стараешься. Это очень приятно, но... может пора сбавить обороты?  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле прекращай так з-загонять себя. Мне живой парень нужен. Вон ты после смены какой уставший. Не надо так. У меня, в конце концов, тоже руки есть. И готовлю я уж точно не хуже тебя, и машинкой пользоваться умею. Не нужно делать из меня беспомощного, можно же как-то... вместе? — Даня доверчиво прильнул к нему. — Только пообещай. А то я тебя знаю.  
— Обещаю, — Терновой непроизвольно расплылся в улыбке. Он и до этого знал, что Данька замечательный и самый лучший. Но даже не догадывался — насколько.  
— Тогда поднимайся, иди умываться и за стол, — хлопнув его по колену, Бурцев встал на ноги. — Как относишься к рататую?  
— Эм... классный мультик?


	12. 12. Не лечи меня, детка, советами

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наслаждайся своими победами,   
> Говори, разгоняй что ты слабая,   
> Не лечи меня, детка, советами!   
> Расскажи, расскажи, что ты самая  
> Звери — Говори

_Не лечи меня, детка, советами_

**3 сентября — 5 октября  
**  
Даня и хотел бы списать все на осеннюю хандру, но в глубине души понимал — так и должно быть, их идиллия не может продолжаться вечно. С выходом на учебу розовые очки, которые Бурцев проносил целый месяц, пребывая в какой-то блаженной неге, пришлось снять. Правила игры во взрослую жизнь оказались не такими простыми, как ему казалось. Теперь Даня пропадал с утра до вечера то на учебе, то на дополнительных занятиях, а Терновой все так же работал посменно, и их расписания совпадали далеко не всегда. Выпадали дни, когда, живя в одной квартире, они могли даже не видеться. Естественно, и времени друг на друга стало гораздо меньше. Умом Даня понимал, что никто в этом не виноват, что это нормально, но все равно расстраивался. Не до такой, конечно, степени, чтобы допустить хоть мысль вернуться обратно. Все эти минусы казались столь незначительными на фоне одной простой истины — вместе им хорошо.   
На все вопросы родителей о том, как ему живется с Олегом, Бурцев широко улыбался, заверяя, что все отлично и волноваться не о чем. Каждые выходные, приходя уже не домой, а в гости, он придумывал новою версию — почему снова один. Конечно, приглашали и Олега, но тот наотрез отказывался. Теперь, когда Даня переехал и обосновался у него, контакты с Бурцевыми, видимо, не казались парню чем-то необходимым. Даня на этих визитах и не настаивал. Наоборот, сидя за столом с мамой, он будто перезаряжался, отвлекался от ставшей ощутимой рутины, с удовольствием уплетая приготовленный специально для него обед. Она обычно и с собой что-нибудь передавала, «для Олежки» — пирожки, например, или кусок домашнего торта.  
— На ужин у вас что? Хоть не голодаете? — мама спрашивала об этом каждый раз, и Даня уже устал переубеждать ее.   
— Неа... Приду, надо будет что-нибудь придумать, — Терновой отсыпался со смены, так что рассчитывать на него не приходилось. Хотя не то чтобы Даня рассчитывал. Понимал, как тот устал, да и вообще очередь торчать у плиты была его.   
— Ты же с тренировки только, тоже устал, — живя с родителями, Даня такого трепетного отношения к себе не замечал, а сейчас... Естественно, они заботились в первую очередь о своем сыне, а не о каком-то чужом мужике, которого видели от силы пару раз. — Я вот суп приготовила. Целую кастрюлю. Вкусный же?  
— В-вкусный.  
— Может возьмешь с собой? Хоть поужинайте горячим...  
Причин отказываться Даня не видел. Мама и правда готовила замечательно, и Олегу домашняя еда должна была понравиться. А еще можно было сэкономить время и провести его вместе, валяясь на диване. Бурцеву казалось, что эта сделка выгодна для всех сторон. Ключевое слово — казалось.  
— Когда ты только успел? — Терновой с подозрением уставился на дымящуюся тарелку. — И с каких пор ты вообще умеешь суп готовить?  
— В-вообще-то лет с двенадцати, — буркнул Даня, рассчитывая на несколько иную реакцию. — А это мама нам передала.  
— Зачем?  
— Что значит «зачем»?   
— Зачем ты взял? — Бурцев этот недовольный тон знал, и ничего хорошего тот не предвещал.  
— Э-э-эм, чтобы п-поесть? Для чего еще?  
— Мы не бедствуем, чтобы ты еду таскал, — отчеканил Олег, демонстративно отодвигая тарелку. — Я сам могу тебя обеспечить. На тарелку супа хватает.  
— При чем тут это... — Даню вся абсурдность ситуации лишила каких-либо эмоций. Олег его, конечно, часто удивлял, но не до такой степени. — То есть ты не б-будешь есть?  
— Не буду.  
— Но... но я уже разогрел, — слабый аргумент против идиотских принципов Тернового.   
— Хочешь — вылей, — вместо того, чтобы подойти к холодильнику и сделать себя хоть бутерброд, Терновой вышел из-за стола, видимо, решив объявить бойкот. — Мы можем справиться сами. Без подачек.  
Это каким же нужно быть ебанутым, чтобы называть мамин суп подачкой? Бурцев открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Олегу, но вовремя передумал. Это сейчас Олег, скрипя зубами, отвечал спокойно, но стоило только вкинуть спичку... Целая кастрюля с супом могла оказаться у Дани на голове.   
Бурцев не знал, откуда у него такие опасения. Терновой на него никогда не срывался. Даже голоса не повышал. Ворчал да огрызался — максимум. Может инстинкт самосохранения дал о себе знать? Ведь, живя с Олегом бок о бок, Бурцев смог оценить не только сложности совместной жизни, но и характера партнера. Он и раньше понимал, что тот человек непростой, но теперь это знание выходило на новый уровень.  
Даня как мог оправдывал подобные «странности» Олега повышенным чувством ответственности и прочно вбитой в его голову мыслью о том, что раз уж он предложил съехаться, то должен взвалить все заботы на себя. И пусть такие взгляды отдавали так и непрошедшим юношеским максимализмом, Даня с ними мирился. Но некоторое выходило за рамки.  
Он особо не задумывался, прежде чем пригласить Кристину домой. Репетировать у себя было куда приятней, чем торчать допоздна в училище... Да и Кошелева несмотря на своеобразное знакомство с Олегом, которое она до сих пор припоминала при любом удобном случае, жаждала побывать в гостях. А что до нежелания Тернового пускать кого-то на свою территорию... Во-первых, теперь они жили вдвоем, и правила мог устанавливать не только Олег, а во-вторых, Даня приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы обжить холостяцкую квартиру, и пригласить туда подругу было совсем не стыдно.  
И да, они планировали заниматься, но большая часть времени была убита на распитие чая и пересказ всех событий произошедших за лето. Крис, оглядываясь по сторонам, все никак не могла поверить, что парни действительно живут здесь. Живут вместе! А Даня с гордостью повторял, что да, так и есть. Может, со стороны действительно казалось странным, что восемнадцатилетний пацан переехал к своему бойфренду с полного родительского согласия, и полгода не провстречавшись. Но так сложилось, и Бурцев ни о чем не жалел. Наоборот — поддразнивал подругу, пока еще не устроившую личную жизнь.   
Правда всю идеальную картину, рассказанную Даней, Кристине разрушил вернувшийся домой Терновой.  
— Я спать. Дуйте на кухню, — бросил он, переведя хмурый взгляд с девушки на Даню.   
— Привет, Олег! — удивительно, но Крис все еще не бросала надежды стать... так сказать, другом семьи.   
— Ага, привет, — буркнул Терновой себе под нос. — Давайте поживее.   
Даня понимал, что парень только с работы и после суток, проведенных на ногах, ему хочется как можно скорее завалиться спать, но никак не мог взять в толк — почему обязательно нужно быть таким неприветливым и даже грубым! Обычно он устало улыбался Бурцеву, пил с ним чай, а тут...  
Ребята экстренно переместились на кухню, заодно избавившись от необходимости делать вид будто занимаются музыкой, и могли просто потрепаться. Уйдя с головой в отношения, сузив свой круг общения до одного человека, Даня уже и забыл — как иногда классно тусоваться с друзьями, смотреть вместе идиотские видео, смеяться в голос...  
— Может хватит? — они как раз смотрели какой-то забавный крэк по любимому сериалу Кошелевой, когда на кухню зашел Олег, замученный и абсолютно точно злой. — Разве не ясно, что я спать хочу после смены? Я ваш ржач на всю квартиру уже заебался слушать. Если так хочется пообщаться — вперед. Только давайте не здесь.  
Даня мгновенно покраснел до кончиков ушей. Ему было жутко неловко перед Крис. Он столько хорошего рассказывал ей об Олеге, а тот снова повел себя как последний мудак!  
— Мне, наверное, лучше уйти... — конечно, всякое настроение продолжать дружеские посиделки у Кошелевой пропало.  
— И-извини, что так вышло, — оставшись с подругой наедине, Даня даже не пытался оправдаться. Она сама все прекрасно слышала. — Давай я тебя хоть до метро провожу?  
— Да ладно, успокойся, — хотелось верить, что она все-таки не обиделась. — Просто скажи... он ведь не всегда такой, да? То есть ты постоянно говоришь, что он классный, веселый, заботливый... Не то чтобы я не верила, но...  
— Он не такой. Он обычно себя так не ведет, — Бурцев слышал как жалко звучат его оправдания, но это ведь правда! — М-может, на смене что-то случилось. Не знаю... У него ведь сумасшедшая работа. Извини еще раз.  
Когда Даня вернулся, Олег уже крепко спал. Обычно это не мешало Дане прилечь с книжкой рядом или усесться за ноутбук, в наушниках, конечно. Но в этот раз он предпочел даже не соваться в комнату, просидев на кухне до самой ночи. Бурцев не хотел беспокоить Олега лишними шорохами или шагами, надеясь, что тот проснется в лучшем расположении духа.  
— Что это сегодня было? — Терновой проснулся только ближе к полуночи. — Что Кристина у нас делала? — как бы между прочим спросил он, доставая из холодильника молоко.   
— Я ее пригласил, — извиняться Даня не собирался. Не в ситуации, где именно Терновой повел себя... мягко говоря, неправильно. — В гости.  
— А меня спросить забыл?   
— Спросить? Я не знал, что мне разрешение нужно. Это вроде как и моя квартира теперь тоже. К-когда я жил у родителей...  
— Ты больше не живешь у родителей, — перебил его Терновой. — В следующий раз думай, прежде чем тащ... приглашать кого-то в дом.   
Даня хотел было ответить, но благоразумие взяло вверх. Спорить с Олегом, когда тот на взводе — себе дороже, а ссориться Бурцев не хотел. Достаточно было того, что, проследовав за Терновым в комнату, он устроился не рядом с ним, а демонстративно лег на самым краешек дивана. Впервые с переезда он чувствовал себя чужим в этой квартире.  
Он не мог заснуть еще очень долго. Все думал, думал, думал... Олег ясно дал понять: квартира — его территория. Здесь он чувствует себя хозяином, и правила устанавливает тоже он. Правила, которым Даня по умолчанию должен следовать. Партнерскими отношениями и не пахло. Если какие-то бытовые проблемы вроде готовки или уборки можно было решить на словах, то в этом случае Бурцев видел лишь один способ закрыть вопрос — сменить квартиру, снимать ее вместе, оплачивать напополам. Дане этот вариант казался лучшим выходом для них обоих. Он сам на новой территории чувствовал бы себя уверенней, а Терновой наконец отпустил бы поводья, позволив им быть на равных. Даня обдумывал как преподнести свою идею Олегу едва ли не до утра.   
За завтраком тот упорно делал вид, что никакой ссоры, если ту сцену можно было так назвать, и не произошло, суетясь на кухне, ставя перед Даней тарелку с хлопьями и вместо пожелания доброго утра целуя в макушку. Может, чувствовал вину за вчерашнюю выходку и извинялся подобным образом?   
— Что на-асчет вчера?  
— Ну, Дань, — Терновой укоризненно глянул на него, перестав улыбаться. — Проехали.  
— Разве мы не должны поговорить?  
— Эм-м-м... о чем? О том, что я, приходя со смены, с ног валюсь? О том, что я хочу побыть с тобой наедине? — Терновой знал куда давить. — Ты это и так прекрасно знаешь.   
— Не только, — Бурцев боялся реакции Олега и не знал с чего начать. — Это всего один случай из многих, которые еще обязательно произойдут, если... — он нервно сглотнул, — если все останется так, как есть...  
— Ты же знаешь, я намеков не понимаю. Говори, как есть.  
— Помнишь, ты дал мне обещание, что не будешь все брать на себя? Я не говорю, что ты не стараешься его сдержать, но... Олег, у нас не получается. Я слышу это в твоих словах, вижу в поступках. Ты здесь хозяин. Ты выбрал эту квартиру, ты за нее платишь, а я п-просто въехал. Я хочу чувствовать себя как дома, стараюсь привыкнуть, но не могу... Не п-перебивай, — Даня жестом прервал Олега, готового вклиниться в речь. — Это только мои ощущения. Я знаю, что для тебя важно, ну, быть главным, обеспечивать нас... меня. И ты с этим отлично справляешься. Но я хочу быть на равных. Мы могли бы попробовать по-другому, подыскать, например, другую квартиру, общую, в которой смогли бы строить нашу совместную жизнь по нашим правилам...  
— Хорошо, что ты сказал, что чувствуешь, но, Даня, это невозможно, — Олег покачал головой. — Я... Тебе же не стоит объяснять, откуда берутся деньги? Что-то другое я не потяну, а менять шило на мыло...  
— Ты меня слушал вообще? — Бурцев надеялся, что Олег хотя бы подумает над предложенным вариантом. — Мы будем снимать ее вместе. Никаких проблем. Родители обещали помогать мне, они будут только «за», если...  
— Ответ все равно — нет, — Терновой будто чувствовал, что этот разговор рано или поздно случится и реагировал на удивление спокойно. — Я не для этого предложил тебе переехать. Ты больше не их забота. А моя.  
— Почему ты так упрямишься? Это ведь не какое-то соревнование, ты не проиграешь, если чуть поступишься своими принципами ради... ради нас.  
— Я предупреждал, что будет непросто.

***

Олег с самого начала знал, что подобных проверок на прочность не избежать, что рано или поздно кому-то из них надоест молча подстраиваться под другого, и начнутся сложности. Это было неизбежно в условиях, которые они сами и создали — два человека с разными привычками и разными потребностями на одной территории.   
Терновой обещал себе, что будет для Дани лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Закрывая на многое глаза, Олег уже со счета сбился сколько раз молчал, потакая данькиным желаниям. И вовсе не потому, что считал, что кто-то в паре должен уступать или быть умнее... Просто это он втянул парня во взрослую жизнь, притащил в эту квартиру, сказав «теперь мы будем жить вот так». Он сомневался, что Бурцев действительно понимал почему они не могут брать деньги или даже проклятый суп у его родителей. Гордость или самолюбие тут были не при чем. Олег просто привык справляться со всем сам. Пусть для этого и требовалось работать сутками напролет или терпеть вынужденные трудности. Он точно знал — у них все будет, но не сразу, и как мог старался вложить эту мысль Дане в голову.  
Терновой не любил разговаривать на подобные темы. Разговоры по душам вообще не были его коньком, но когда другого выхода не оставалось, он готов был встретиться с проблемами лицом к лицу. Бегать от них он точно не собирался. А вот мелкий...  
После того как Олег с утра заявил, что вариант переезда они даже рассматривать не будут, парень с демонстративно обиженным видом ушел на занятия. Терновой был даже рад, что ограничился общими фразами, не объясняя, что от перестановки слагаемых ничего не изменится, даже время, затрачиваемое на дорогу от дома до колледжа, не говоря уже об их отношениях... Бурцеву и сказанного, видимо, с лихвой хватило, чтобы весь день игнорировать звонки и сообщения. Самый идиотский способ демонстрировать свою обиду. Хотя нет... самый идиотский — шляться не пойми где до самой темноты. Нет, конечно, порой у Бурцева были поздние тренировки, но Терновой же все его расписание наизусть выучил!   
— Ты где? — Даня наконец ответил на звонок.  
— Дома... в смысле у ро-одителей, — в трубке послышался неуверенный голос.   
— Ты на время смотрел?  
— Я с утра п-приеду.   
— Как это? — такие выходки Тернового абсолютно не устраивали.  
— Уже поздно, — с промедлением отозвался Бурцев. Олег знал, что тот никогда не врал, а вот сейчас, кажется, отчаянно пытался. — На тренировке задержался. Метро скоро з-закроется. Я лучше завтра...  
— Вызови такси, — оба прекрасно понимали, что дело совсем не во времени, но упорно делали вид, что все в порядке.  
— Да нет. Я тут уже... спать ложусь, — он неправдоподобно громко зевнул. — Давай до завтра, — и повесил трубку.  
Наверное, стоило выдохнуть и успокоиться, убедившись, что Даня в безопасности и утром явится на порог с повинной, но так просто это не работало. Ворочаясь без сна в холодной постели и смотря на пустую подушку Бурцева, Терновой не понимал как умудрился довести до такого. Столько лет он упорно возводил вокруг себя стену, учился слушать себя, ни от кого не зависеть и быть сильным, а один мальчишка за каких-то полгода разрушил ее.   
То, что Даня вил из него веревки, для Олега секретом не было. Он не должен был злиться на едва ли не самого близкого человека, но тот будто специально испытывал терпение своими капризами. На эти провокации не стоило вестись... Бурцев ведь еще маленький, восемнадцать лет всего, ему позволительны подобные выпады. Но иногда так хотелось взять его за лацканы проклятого пиджака и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы раз и навсегда понял: это жизнь, и в ней не всегда все будет как хочется.   
— Ну как, отдохнул? — что уж говорить, эта ночевка у родителей Олега действительно задела. Не предательство, но в опасной близости... После всех слов про то, как для него важна возможность обеспечить Даню как финансово, так и эмоционально.  
— Х-хорошо, — бросив рюкзак в коридоре, Бурцев проскользнул на кухню.  
— Зачем тогда вернулся?  
— В смысле? — Даня опасливо глянул на Олега, видимо, понимая, что вместо того, чтобы припугнуть, он его еще больше раззадорил.  
— В смысле? Ты вообще видел, сколько я тебе вчера сообщений отправил? Так сложно было ответить, предупредить где ты?   
— Тебе бы не понравилось...  
— Так ты же этого и добивался. Проучить меня хотел, разве нет? — Олег не давал злости выход, хотел поговорить спокойно, но эмоции брали верх. — Какого хуя, Данечка, ты так себя ведешь? Что это еще, сука, за показательные выступления?!  
— Не надо со мной так разговаривать.  
— Как? — до этого момента Терновой еще держался. — Я на тебя голос, блять, даже ни разу не повышал! Носился с тобой, как идиот какой-то. Даня то, Даня се! А Дане просто поебать походу, да? Даня с серебряной ложкой в жопе родился и привык, что все всегда как он хочет. А как только что-то не так, сразу обратно, к матери под юбку, да? — он, черт возьми, никогда так с Бурцевым не разговаривал. Держал в себе, понимая, что правда правдой, но выплескивать ее на любимого человека не стоит. А тут резьбу сорвало.   
— Олеж, это неправда... — Даня инстинктивно попятился, упираясь спиной в стену.  
— Что неправда? Что, блять, избалованный? Воспитанный, но пиздец избалованный. А я этому только потакаю, стараюсь для тебя, все, сука, делаю, а тебе мало! Говоришь, что хочешь быть на равных и тут же поступаешь как ребенок, — он навис над Бурцевым. — Я из-за тебя постоянно как конченый себя веду. Иногда так и хочется...  
Олег замолк на полуслове. Услышал себя со стороны, сделал шаг назад. И правда конченый. Даня испугался. Даня, который постоянно перебивал его, пытался спорить, теперь смотрел глазами полными страха, не зная, куда деться от человека, которому гнев застлал глаза. Человека, которому полностью доверился... Пиздец.  
— Я... Прости. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — Терновой хотел было дотронуться до Дани, погладить по щеке, успокоить, дать понять, что... успокоился, но тот ушел от прикосновения. Отшатнулся от любимого человека. — Я просто... Я хочу жить с тобой, и мне не нужна сказка... Ее и не будет. Лучше не будет. Мы оба это уже поняли, — Олег сглотнул. Он не хотел этого говорить, но должен был дать Бурцеву право выбора. — Если ты не готов подписываться на такое, если уже чувствуешь, что сложно, то...  
— Т-ты же не п-предлагаешь нам р-расстаться? — в голосе Дани послышались нотки подступающей паники. Олегу хотелось врезать кулаком в стену, сделать себе больно, потому что... ну не мог он так поступать с пацаном.  
— Если мы не можем решить такие вопросы... — конечно, он блефовал. Тупо блефовал. Не отпустил бы Бурцева ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но ответ все равно хотелось услышать. — Либо ты принимаешь правила совместной жизни, где денег не так много, где есть место усталости, раздражению и даже злости, где не все происходит так, как хочется, либо нет.  
Даня молчал. Молчал несколько долгих мгновений, за которые Олег сам успел испугаться. Вдруг Бурцев воспринял это всерьез, понял, что действительно не вывозит взрослых отношений? Но как бы не так.  
— Я с т-тобой.


	13. 13. Унылый рэп — лучший афродизиак

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потеряй всё, что имеешь, если не о чем писать так   
> Унылый рэп — лучший афродизиак   
> Ведёт стабильность прямо в творческий тупик   
> Один запой и отходняк заменят сотню книг  
> макулатура - альцгеймер

_Унылый рэп — лучший афродизиак  
_   
**10 октября — 18 октября**

— Да? — меньше всего Олег думал, что субботним утром его разбудит звонок Назимы. Обычно они ограничивались перепиской.   
— Привет, — судя по шуму вокруг, она шла по какой-то оживленной улице. Что ж, кто-то еще валяется в постели, а у кого-то жизнь во всю кипит. — Занят?  
— Только проснулся, — Терновой мельком глянул на Даню, лежащего рядом. — А чего?  
— Есть разговор. Не то чтобы нетелефонный, просто хочу об этом лично поговорить. Ты когда свободен?  
— Ну... — честно сказать, Олегу даже ради встречи с подругой было жутко лень выбираться в центр в драгоценный выходной. — Что-то срочное?  
— Еще как. Очень срочное и очень важное. Для тебя, — она на секунду задумалась. — Ты ведь спал... дома?  
— Ага. В принципе можешь к нам заехать. Если удобно, конечно, — Терновой вопросительно глянул на Бурцева, одними губами произнеся «это Нази». На что парень лишь пожал плечами, мол, приглашай. — Ну или...  
— Отлично, ближе к вечеру загляну, — видимо, дело и правда не терпело отлагательств, раз сама Джанибекова согласилась ради этого приехать на окраину Москвы.   
На самом деле именно это и заставляло Тернового волноваться. Обычно все их «деловое» общение сводилось к тому, что Назима скидывала какую-нибудь афишу и предлагала выступить вместо слетевшего участника. Олег подобными шансами не разбрасывался и почти всегда отвечал согласием. Пусть у него и не было свежего материала, ровно как и времени для его создания, выступать все равно хотелось. Но в этот раз... Что еще могла задумать эта женщина?  
Олег ее еле дождался. Как всегда шикарная Назима, сидящая на их кухне, выглядела чужеродно. Пусть на Олега она не оказывала такого влияния как на большинство мужчин, он не мог игнорировать ее красоту и какой-то магнетизм что ли. Пусть и Даня, рассеянно выглядывающий из комнаты, был куда более... «его».  
— Добрый вечер, — Нази помахала тому рукой. — Посидишь с нами?  
— Не... — Бурцев выразительно глянул на Тернового. — Решайте там свои в-вопросы, а мне еще к сольфеджо готовиться, — и скрылся обратно в комнате.  
Олег, честно сказать, не понял — была ли это шпилька в его адрес и очередное напоминание о том дурацком случае с Кристиной; или лишь проявление хорошего воспитания, не дающее лезть в чужой разговор.   
— Он у тебя милый, — Назима проводила парня долгим взглядом.  
— Временам бывает, — Олег только отошел от их недавнего... кризиса. — Так что за срочное дело? — он не хотел разговаривать о личном, к тому же ему было жутко любопытно — с чем пожаловала девушка.  
— Есть вариант с выступлением. Но... необычный.  
— Так, допустим.  
— Не спеши с ответом, Олег, — осторожно осадила его Назима. — Есть площадка. Есть запрос. Запрос на одного исполнителя. Понимаешь, что это значит? Это не сборное выступление, где мы все выходим максимум на пятнадцать минут. Придется отработать почти час с собственным материалом. Это первое.  
— Ну, в теории, я могу, — ходовых и по-настоящему качественных треков у Тернового было не то чтобы много, но если покопаться, кое-что доработать... — Но как-то все слишком...  
— Правильно делаешь, что сомневаешься, — она вздохнула. — Предложение сладкое, но нужно будет вложиться. Это главный вопрос. Организаторы не знают тебя, не знают, сколько с тебя можно собрать, поэтому готовы работать только по предоплате. После — получишь выручку с билетов, если...  
— Если она будет, — Олег прекрасно понимал правила игры. — Когда все это?  
— Через неделю.  
— То есть решать нужно быстро... — он не был склонен к спонтанным решениям еще и завязанным на финансовом вопросе. Сначала следовало взвесить все «за» и «против».  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько. Желающих хватает.  
— Сколько у меня времени?  
— До завтра.  
После ухода Назимы Олег никак не мог выбросить из головы обещанный концерт. Он хотел этого. Он любил сцену и скучал по ней. Скучал по захлестывающему чувству эйфории, когда стоишь перед своими слушателями и исполняешь свои треки. Музыка столько раз вытягивала его, заставляла менять жизнь, рисковать, что в этом предложении Терновой видел свой шанс. Возможность выступить вот так — сольно, показать себя, должна была снова разжечь огонь, который постепенно начал в нем затухать. С загруженностью на работе, постоянной нехваткой времени и сил уходило не только желание садиться за тексты или сводить звук, но и банально вдохновение.  
Он чувствовал необходимость подобной встряски, но все равно строго осаживал себя, стараясь не обнадеживаться. Мечты мечтами, а финансовый вопрос здесь решающий. Да, у него были какие-то сбережения, за счет которых они с Даней жили очень даже неплохо. Конечно на то, чтобы переехать на другую квартиру, ближе к центру, не хватало, но баловать себя пару раз в неделю едой на заказ, походами в кино и прочей милой ерундой — вполне. На одну зарплату так бы не вышло. Этот запас был неким гарантом их стабильности, позволяющим Олегу волноваться чуть меньше и спать спокойней. Но предложение Назимы... Даже трезво оценивая свои силы и зная, что толком он ничего с этого выступления не получит, максимум — выйдет в ноль, Терновой все равно готов был вложиться. Перед творчеством его трезвый разум уступал несвойственному безрассудству, и останавливало лишь то, что эти самые деньги стали общими с того самого момента, как Бурцев переехал. Наверное, прежде всего стоило обсудить это с ним.   
— Нужно поговорить, Дань, — Олег еще долго маялся, слоняясь по комнате, но перед сном все-таки сдался. Такие вопросы нужно решать вдвоем и точка.  
— О чем? — тот с готовностью уселся на диван, будто только и ждал, когда же Олег созреет.  
— Нази мне кое-что предложила...  
— Надеюсь, не замуж за тебя в-выйти, — усмехнулся Даня, видимо, желая разрядить напряженную атмосферу, повисшую в комнате.  
— Тогда с ответом было бы проще. Она предложила выступить. С собственным концертом.  
— П-прям твоим?  
— Прям моим, — Олег тяжело вздохнул. — Но нужно внести предоплату.  
— Так вноси! — лицо Бурцева озарила улыбка. — Это же здо-орово!   
— Погоди, — Олегу не хотелось пользоваться таким поспешным решением, а потом расхлебывать последствия. — Понимаешь, мы с этого ничего не получим. Возможно, меня заметят новые люди, возможно, пригласят еще раз, но... лично для тебя ничего не изменится. В лучшую сторону. Свободных денег станет меньше и... наша жизнь немного поменяется. Скорее всего придется на чем-то экономить и...  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Даня. — Но в-ведь... ты этого хочешь. Хочешь ведь? Это твое развитие. Это то, чем тебе нравится заниматься. У меня есть колледж, есть конкурсы, возможности развиваться, а у тебя... Если это хоть немного может помочь, Олеж, нельзя отказываться. Это редкий шанс.  
Олегу необходимо было именно такое согласие — взвешенное, понимающее и полное поддержки. Даня в него верил, и это стоило дороже всего.

***

Иногда Дане казалось, что Олег никогда не перестанет его удивлять. С положительных и, гораздо реже, отрицательных сторон, в каких-то бытовых мелочах и в глобальных планах. Бурцев с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как тот загорелся этой идеей с концертом.   
Да, конечно, он знал, что Терновой занимается рэпом, но за месяцы, проведенные бок о бок, никогда не видел процесса. Микрофон был убран в шкаф, а компьютер включался лишь для просмотра фильмов. Если сам Даня то и дело наигрывал или зачитывал ему новый материал, то от Олега не было слышно и строчки... Раньше.   
Реальная, вполне ощутимая цель, которую видел перед собой Терновой, заставила его с головой уйти в творчество. Такой Олег — замотивированный, едва ли не дышащий своей музыкой, влюблял в себе еще больше. Хотя казалось — куда еще... Он даже после смены стал спать меньше: душ, пара часов отдыха и потом сразу за работу. И пусть Даня по вечерам немного скучал, видя лишь спину парня, он не мог за него не радоваться. Терновой занимался тем, что ему действительно нравится, интересно, ради чего можно не смыкать глаз до утра... И плевать на недовольных соседей, трезвонящих в дверь, и то, что строчки, повторяющиеся по сотню раз за вечер, у Бурцева уже в подкорку въелись.   
На самом выступлении Даня беззвучно подпевал, стоя чуть сбоку от сцены, чтобы не мельтешить перед глазами Олега, не отвлекать. Хотя, выходя на сцену, тот будто погружался в какой-то транс и не замечал ничего вокруг. И пусть на этот раз Даня был готов к его перевоплощению, он все равно забывал дышать, не отводя глаз от того как Терновой мечется по сцене, безумно жестикулирует, сосредоточенно, но при этом крайне эмоционально читает...  
Хотелось надеяться, что и остальные зрители будут так же заворожены им, что они оценят творчество, захотят послушать еще. Олег ведь столько вложил в это выступление: и финансово, и эмоционально, и все ради отдачи аудитории!   
— Это было потрясно! — после выступления Терновой спустился в зал к Дане почти сразу, уже переодевшийся, с рюкзаком и при этом крайне напряженный... Что-то явно было не так. — Олеж?  
— Пошли отсюда, — ничего не объясняя, тот сгреб Бурцева в охапку и потянул за собой.  
Даня лихорадочно соображал — что могло произойти, да еще и так расстроить Олега. Не удалось раскачать толпу? Или народу пришло слишком мало, и концерт все же не окупился? Стоя впереди и сконцентрировав все свое внимание на Олеге, Бурцев не оглядывался на людей, собравшихся за его спиной, и даже примерно не мог оценить, насколько был заполнен зал. Черт, он даже не знал — насколько рассчитывал сам Терновой и организаторы!  
В такси до дома они ехали в полном молчании. Даня еще попытался бы списать все на длинный день и то, что оба смертельно устали, если бы Терновой не отвернулся к окну, надев наушники. Верный способ отгородиться, дать понять, что его трогать не стоит, и вот это Дане уже совсем не нравилось. Даже нет, не так. Он начал всерьез волноваться.  
И пусть инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что трогать Олега и правда не стоит, Бурцев не мог молча наблюдать за тем, как парень, едва переступив порог, скинул верхнюю одежду и, пройдя в комнату, лег на диван, отвернувшись. Таким... подавленным Тернового Даня еще не видел. Куда легче было бы, если тот в порыве злости метался бы по квартире, материл все на чем свет стоит или даже беспомощно колотил в стену, но не молчал, закрывшись в себе.   
— Олеж, — Даня аккуратно присел рядом. — Ты ч-чего? — он робко погладил его по спине. — Мне кажется, все неплохо прошло. Может, не совсем так, как тебе хо-отелось... Но ведь это первый концерт. Дальше т-точно будет больше...  
— Блять, Дань, помолчи лучше, а? — Олег даже не повернулся, так и продолжал лежать на боку, пялясь в окно. — Посрать мне на это творчество. Первый раз что ли проебался? Дело не в этом.   
— А в чем тогда? — Бурцев искренне не понимал — откуда тогда такая реакция.  
— Не будет второго концерта. И вообще ничего не будет. Я за этот ни черта не получил. Ни копейки, понимаешь? Потому что я нахрен никому не сдался, билеты не распродались, вот тебе и риск, вот почему площадка хотела, чтобы я заранее все оплатил из кармана. Они подстраховались, а я влетел по полной. Ни денег, ни какой-то, блять, отдачи.  
— Все б-будет, — Даня осторожно запустил пальцы в его волосы, успокаивая. — Я знаю.  
— Да плевать мне! — рыкнул Олег, скидывая руку. — Может, это оскорбит твою творческую душу, но единственное, что меня сейчас заботит — деньги. Деньги, которых у нас нет. Вообще. Все, что было, мы вложили, и их не вернуть, а нам на что-то нужно жить, понимаешь? Из-за идиотских амбиций я оставил нас ни с чем. Так что не нужно меня успокаивать.  
— Я понял. Тише... — кое-чему рядом с Олегом Даня все-таки научился: вовремя закрывать рот, не провоцировать в сложных ситуациях, не нарываться. — Пойдем в душ. А потом спать. Утро вечера мудренее.


	14. 14. Мы жили в хрущевке вдвоем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я помню те вечера,  
> Мы жили в хрущевке вдвоем,  
> Тебе надоели мои слова,  
> Моя жизнь мне теперь нипочем  
> Rauf & Faik — Вечера

_Мы жили в хрущевке вдвоем_

**19 октября — 30 ноября**

Олег не помнил как отрубился. Слишком вымотался как физически, так и эмоционально. Но зато отвратительно четко помнил свою истерику. По другому случившееся назвать язык не поворачивался. Терновой был даже рад, что, проснувшись в полдень, не застал Даню дома, тот давно ушел на учебу. Сейчас необходимо было остаться наедине с собой, собраться с мыслями и постараться решить, что делать после вчерашнего провала.   
Вариантов оказалось не так уж много. Нужно было как можно скорее брать себя в руки, чтобы не утащить их обоих на дно. Нужно было предпринимать какие-то конкретные действия по скорейшему восстановлению их финансового благополучия. Он сказал Дане полную правду. За исключением лежащей в шкафу неприкосновенной суммы на оплату аренды денег у них больше не было. А ведь им нужно еще, как минимум, питаться до конца месяца.  
Бегать в поисках подработки времени не оставалось, зато, если поднапрячься, можно было взять дополнительные смены на скорой. Людей у них всегда катастрофически не хватало, а одна дополнительная смена в неделю не казалась чем-то сверхсложным. Ну подумаешь, два выходных вместо трех...  
Так Терновой думал поначалу. Пока не стал уставать в два раза быстрей, а времени на отдых почти не оставалось. Двадцатичетырехчасовая смена, мертвецкий сон после и лишь день на саму жизнь. Учитывая, что в будни Даня уходил с утра и приходил вечером, сказать, что они стали видеться редко — ничего не сказать. Иногда завтракали вместе, болтали перед сном, но на большее не хватало ни времени, ни сил.   
Каждый раз возвращаясь в пустую квартиру или стараясь вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Даньку, Олег корил себя за то, что довел до такого. Все это ведь было следствием его необдуманного решения. Хорошо еще Бурцев стоически переносил подобное испытание для их отношений. Олег не мог не поражаться тому, как вырос парень за такой короткий срок.  
Правда это не мешало и так нервному Терновому едва с ума не сходить, стоило Дане хоть ненадолго пропасть с радаров. Если Бурцев долго не отвечал на сообщения или не брал трубку, он тут же начинал надумывать себе невесть чего... А уж если парень, как сейчас, и вовсе отключал телефон — пиши пропало. В голову тут же лезли непрошенные мысли о том, что Даня наконец очнулся, понял в какой жопе они находятся, и благоразумно решил свалить с тонущего корабля. Эта версия уже начинала звучать вполне правдоподобно, когда щелкнул дверной замок.  
— Ты что ли заряжать телефон не умеешь? — может и не стоило наезжать прямо с порога, но уж слишком Олег переволновался.   
— Умею, — еле слышно ответил Даня.  
— И? Ты вообще в курсе, что он у тебя вырублен? — меньше всего Терновой видел себя в роли пилящей женушки. — Эй, Дань?  
— М? — тот все еще копошился в коридоре, старательно не поднимая глаз.  
— Ты чего? — естественно Олег заметил — что-то не так. Даже после пяти пар и тренировки парень никогда не выглядел таким разбитым. Навряд ли же его так расстроило «милое» приветствие? — Дань, я с кем разговариваю?  
— Извини, я... У м-меня телефон у-украли.  
— Как украли? — Олег опешил. Если это была отговорка — почему трубку не брал, то самая идиотская.  
— В метро. Я устал, без н-наушников ехал и не за-аметил, как... Олег, я правда не знаю как так получилось. Б-блять...  
Конечно, Терновой вполне мог отчитать парня. Виноват ведь, сам не доглядел, наверняка даже карман застегнуть не додумался... Но, смотря на Бурцева, стоящего с видом получившего двойку школьника, никакого желания усугублять ситуацию не было. У них и так времена настали не сладкие, так еще и Данька явно корил себя, так что разумнее всего было списать это на случайность. Просто не повезло.  
— Ну ладно, хватит расстраиваться, — Терновой аккуратно приобнял его. — Что-нибудь придумаем.   
Придумать действительно что-то было нужно. И как можно скорее. Не мог ведь Бурцев вообще без телефона ходить. Олег бы тогда правда с ума сошел. Да и вручать кнопочный «кирпич» тоже не вариант. Ну не могут у парня кроссовки стоить в несколько раз больше телефона. Это же Даня... Естественно Терновой считал, что его парень заслуживает лучшего, и они должны немедленно отправиться в магазин и купить новый девайс. Вот только на какие шиши? Вариантов особо не было... Разве что те самые деньги, отложенные на аренду.  
— П-прости, Олеж, — Бурцев так и уселся в коридоре, не до конца раздевшись.  
— Ерунда, — Олег старался говорить максимально бодро, даже натянуто улыбался, гоня подальше назойливую мысль — на что они теперь жить будут? Одними дополнительными сменами не обойдешься. Придется искать подработку на стороне, окончательно распрощавшись со сном. Других вариантов он не видел. — Сейчас пойдем, купим тебе новый.  
— Но...  
— Никаких «но», — именно в подобных поступках Терновой и видел проявление той ответственности, про которую всегда говорил и которой так дорожил.  
Нужно было срочно выкручиваться. Будь Олег один, он бы затянул пояс потуже и перетерпел, но рядом был Даня. Хотелось оградить его от проблем, а сделать это можно было лишь одним способом — найти какой-нибудь быстрый заработок. Брать еще больше смен не представлялось возможным. Да, рук всегда не хватало, но, во-первых, начальство таких запредельных нагрузок ему бы попросту не позволило, а во-вторых, деньги требовались сейчас, а не в конце месяца! Конечно, оставался еще один вариант...  
Раньше Олег подобные предложения даже не рассматривал. Он всегда занимался рэпом ради творчества, никогда не пытаясь на нем зарабатывать. А чтобы выходить на разогреве — да никогда! А теперь пришлось. Пришлось выходить на сцену, пытаться раскачать толпу, понимая, что тебя не то что не представили, даже внимания толком не обратили. Пьяным людям в сомнительных клубах плевать было на энергетику и смысл текстов, но зато там платили, и платили сразу. Так что переступать через себя было чуточку легче. Оставалось только найти время и силы.   
В первый раз все прошло вполне неплохо. Разумеется, по окончанию выступления Терновой жутко устал, но усталость уже стала его привычным состоянием. Да и сорок минут на сцене не шли ни в какое сравнение с сутками в карете скорой. Сцена в отличие от работы заряжала энергией, а не высасывала ее. По крайней мере Олегу так казалось до тех пор, пока он не отправился в клуб, толком даже не выспавшись. Хуже было только когда спешить на выступление пришлось сразу после суточной смены.  
Олег всерьез боялся, что сдохнет прямо там, на сцене. Он каждый раз пытался выкладываться на сто процентов, повторяя про себя, что все это опыт, но сейчас не то что руки опускались... Голова раскалывалась, стоять на ногах было трудно, а перед глазами все плыло. Но он не имел права облажаться.  
— Брат, ты как? В порядке? — обычно Терновой ни на секунду в этих клубах не задерживался. Менял футболку, получал свои деньги и мчал домой, но... На этот раз даже Никита, местный ди-джей, заметил, что он едва со стула мог встать. — Совсем хреново выглядишь.  
— Сойдет, — Олег чувствовал, что если закроет глаза, то отрубится. — Заебался просто.  
— Бывает, — от сочувственного взгляда становилось только хуже. — Где живешь?  
— Далеко, — неопределенно бросил он. — На конечной.  
— Уверен, что доберешься? Хочешь, можешь у меня на ночь остаться. Тут близко, если что...  
— Нет... спасибо, — даже в полуобморочном состоянии Олег не был готов принимать помощь от малознакомого человека. К тому же ему действительно пора было возвращаться. — У меня день рождения сегодня. Нужно домой.  
— Серьезно? — парень искренне удивился. — Поздравляю, мужик! Сразу бы сказал.  
А Олег не то чтобы не планировал, он про это и сам забыл. Пара звонков с утра: от родителей, брата, Дани, и периодические оповещения о сообщениях затерялись на фоне непрекращающейся погони за «лучшей жизнью». Смена-выступление-смена и так по кругу. Двадцать пять или двадцать шесть тебе при этом — разницы нет. Разве что год назад в этот день Олега встречала лишь пустая квартира, а сейчас его дожидался Даня.  
Праздновать они не собирались. Не до этого было. Вернувшись, Олег просто рухнул на диван. Сил не хватало ни на то, чтобы снять куртку с кроссовками, ни на то, чтобы добраться до кухни, пусть желудок и сводило от голода. Хотелось как можно скорее отрубиться и проспать как минимум сутки.  
— Я уже заждался, — Бурцев тут же устроился рядом с ним. — С днем ро-ождения.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Олег в подушку. — Дай мне пару минут, я сейчас встану...  
— Не надо, — Даня аккуратно перевернул его на спину. — Лежи спокойно, — его руки потянулись к молнии на куртке.  
— Я сейчас... не особо настроен.  
— Неужели? — он усмехнулся. — Я тут между п-прочим ухаживаю за тобой.  
— Если еще и накормишь, вообще цены не будет, — Олег и сам не сдержал улыбки.  
Даня действительно не спеша раздел его, методично стянув обувь и сложив одежду, а потом под собственный аккомпанемент вынес кусочек торта и горячий чай. Несмотря на смертельную усталость, с Данькой, в кои-то веки забравшимся под одно с ним одеяло, с Данькой, тоже заботившимся о нем, Терновой, даже загнанный обстоятельствами, был иррационально счастлив.

***

Дане трудно было почувствовать ту грань, после которой их проблемы стали ощутимыми. Да, у них больше не было заначки на черный день. Да, Олегу пришлось взять дополнительные смены. Но это едва ли сильно отразилось на качестве их жизни. То есть Терновой и раньше выматывался на работе, а в идиотской ситуации с телефоном они просто взяли и купили новый. Будто могли это себе позволить.   
Когда Олег начал по вечерам бомбить в клубах, Бурцев воспринял это скорее как вызов, ответную реакцию на неудачу, чем как единственную возможность вытянуть их на поверхность. Он думал так ровно до тех пор, пока в собственный день рождения Терновой не вернулся домой уставший настолько, что в прямом смысле с ног валился. Игнорировать, что с финансовым положением у них полный пиздец и дальше, было невозможно. Требовалось с этим что-то делать.  
На самом деле у Дани был вариант. Он вынашивал эту идею уже давно, но все не мог придумать как воплотить в жизнь. Естественно, родители не отпустили его в свободное плавание, лишив всякой поддержки. Каждый месяц на карту приходила определенная сумма, которую Бурцев не тратил, а копил на... что-нибудь классное: сноуборд или новое фо-но. Без которых Даня с легкостью бы обошелся, отдав деньги на оплату аренды или банально покупку еды. Но вот проблема — Терновой их ни за что бы не взял.  
С Даней он подобные вопросы не обсуждал, старательно делая вид, что все в порядке. Баран упертый.  
— Олеж... Тебе не к-кажется, что нам стоит немного урезаться в расходах? — Даня с любопытством рассматривал коробку пирожных, которая разбавляла унылый натюрморт из картошки и хлеба, принесенных Терновым из магазина.  
— Я вроде как на них заработал.  
— Конечно, но не лучше бы было... — Даня знал, что его мгновенно поставят на место. Ведь зарабатывает Олег. И он явно лучше знает на что тратить свои деньги, — ну, не з-знаю, н-начать откладывать?  
— Все под контролем, — Бурцев этот тон знал — снисходительно-пренебрежительный. — Я работаю теперь больше и получаю тоже больше. Сейчас все более-менее хорошо. Не забивай голову.   
— В-видел я, как все хорошо, — выдохнул Бурцев, имея в виду какой ценой им обходятся... да даже эти самые пирожные. Не легче распределить нагрузку на двоих? Или хоть воспользоваться деньгами, бесцельно висящими на счету? Но куда уж там, Дане не представилось даже шанса озвучить свои способы решения.   
— Давай ты... — видимо, дальше должно было последовать предложение не лезть, куда не просят, но Терновой вовремя себя одернул. — Давай я сам во всем разберусь, окей?  
Спорить было бесполезно. Может кого-то другого и устроил бы ответ в духе «не лезь, не твое дело», но Даня и дальше сидеть на шее Тернового, который пахал уже на исходе сил, не хотел. Тем более когда он реально мог помочь! Но только как?   
Способов провести Олега было немного. Ну не подкидывать же родительские деньги в почтовый ящик. Терновой ведь совестливый, даже если под дверью конверт найдет, с гордым видом отправится с «сюрпризом» к участковому. С ним следовало действовать изобретательней. Только вот гибкий ум Бурцева под такие задачки заточен не был.  
Зато он знал человека, который умел выпутываться из дерьма едва ли не на профессиональном уровне. Максу в этом вопросе не было равных.  
— Здорово, Дань... Давно от тебе ничего не слышно.  
— О-от тебя тоже, — для них это был нормальный стиль общения. Макс с легкостью мог пропасть на месяц, а потом как блудный кот заявиться в колледж. — Не затух там?  
— Да куда уж, — Макс как-то грустно вздохнул. — Пишу потихоньку, записываюсь... Альбом с пацанами мутим. Ну или вроде того.   
— Н-не хочешь сделать перерыв и встретиться?  
— Да я вроде на мели сейчас, — Свобода всегда это без проблем признавал и не стеснялся.  
— Я, в общем-то, тоже, — Даня постарался вздохнуть еще грустней. — Просто пройдемся?  
— Ну... погнали, — не то чтобы Свобода был любителем пеших прогулок, но все-таки согласился. Видимо почувствовал неладное.  
Они встретились на следующий день, сразу после пар. То есть, конечно, в расписании Дани стоял английский, но какие тут дополнительные занятия, когда на кону их с Олегом... у Бурцева на языке крутилось что-то вроде «семейная жизнь».  
— С каких это пор ты без денег? — они плелись по сырому полупустому парку, старательно обходя точки с разливным пивом, какие бы тоскливее взгляды на них не кидал Макс.  
— Не то чтобы я... Мы с Олегом.  
— Если что, я занять не могу, — ухмыльнулся Анисимов. — Ты же знаешь, сам перебиваюсь, занимая у всех подряд. А тут еще альбом...  
— Да я не прошу одолжить. Тут дело в другом, — Даня даже не знал, с чего начать. — Если в двух словах, мы с Олегом сильно потратились, и свободных денег больше не осталось. Конечно, он з-зарабатывает, но этого хватает только на текущие расходы, да и то не всегда.  
— Ну и что? — Свобода как-то не особо проникся. — Все так живут. Сегодня бутерброд с икрой, а завтра даже на масло не хватает. Подумаешь.  
— Мы так не привыкли. Олегу важно, чтобы у нас была... ну, подушка безопасности что ли, — Бурцев не знал как объяснить Максу, не слишком серьезно относящемуся к собственному финансовому благополучию, что может случиться всякое. И нужно быть к этому готовым. — Он очень много работает. Очень.   
— А ты? Чего сам на работу не идешь, раз так туго?  
— Ну... я учусь, — честно сказать, Даня над таким вариантом и не думал. Куда проще было найти способ впихнуть родительские деньги. — Олеже эта идея не понравится.  
— Бля, Дань, то есть ты думаешь горбатиться за двоих, пока ты радостно сидишь, ножки свесив, ему прямо нравится? Он у тебя, конечно, тот еще мученик, но не до такой же степени!  
— Эй! — может со стороны это так и выглядело, но... — Я ведь п-помочь как раз хочу.  
— Так помоги, какие проблемы? — Макс вытащил пачку сигарет из куртки. — Ты же умный что пиздец. И музыка, и английский... Детишки от тебя будут в восторге. А знаешь сколько родители готовы отвалить, чтобы ты без нервов научил их мелкого по клавишам стучать?  
При мысли о работе ему сразу представлялся душный офис, где замученные люди сидят с утра до вечера, мечтая лишь о том, как бы побыстрее смыться домой. Себя в таких условиях Бурцев не представлял. С детства знал, что его место за фортепиано, но... Заниматься со школьниками репетиторством в качестве дополнительного заработка — неплохая идея. И времени занимает не так много и, судя по рассказам одногруппников, вполне прибыльно. К тому же и английский, и музыку Даня обожал в любом виде! Чем не идеальное решение?  
— Нет, Дань, это исключено, — ответ Олега был категоричен.  
— Да п-почему? — Даня в буквальном смысле преподнес ему на блюдечке решение всех их финансовых проблем. — Я хорошо лажу с детьми и...  
— Я не сомневаюсь, но не в этом дело, — Терновой снисходительно улыбнулся. — Ты забыл, что сам еще учишься? Это и есть твоя работа.  
— Говоришь как моя мама...  
— Тогда я прав вдвойне. Ты — профессиональный пианист. Станешь профессиональным пианистом, если не будешь растрачивать силы попусту. Сам говорил, конкурс какой-то скоро... Так готовься, упражняйся и не думай больше ни о чем. Я сейчас зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы платить за квартиру и обеспечивать нас.  
— Потому что впахиваешь как не в себя. Эти твои дополнительные с-смены...  
— Это мой выбор, — строго одернул Олег. — А твой — музыка. На этом вопрос закрыт.


	15. 15. Все честно, мы друг другу не обязаны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ноль эмоций на лице, как из под ареста  
> Я, молча, выхожу из ее подъезда  
> Все честно, мы друг другу не обязаны  
> Но, я чувствую себя разбитым и грязным  
> Нервы — Вороны

_Все честно, мы друг другу не обязаны_

**1 декабря — 13 декабря**

Умом Олег понимал, что никакого права что либо запрещать Дане он не имеет. Ну не отец же он ему, в конце концов! Хотя иногда казалось, что даже родители так свое чадо не опекают. Конечно, в сердцах он упрекал пацана в капризности, но на деле поддержать данькину прихоть пойти работать не мог. Да, им однозначно стало бы легче... Но, во-первых, Терновой и сам потихоньку справлялся: отбил выброшенные на ветер деньги, завязал с клубами и главное — оплатил квартиру на месяц вперед. Пусть положение еще не до конца выровнялось, но теперь им, по крайней мере, не грозило остаться на улице. А во-вторых, Олег просто не мог представить Даню, мотающимся в роли курьера по Москве или стоящим за прилавком, впаривая бытовую технику по акции. Ну не его это! Бурцеву стоило все свое время посвящать музыке, бороться за всякие там гранты, готовить почву для светлого будущего. Олег справедливо полагал, что до поры до времени финансовый вопрос Даню и вовсе касаться не должен. Только вот тот продолжал гнуть свою линию. И у кого только этого тупого упрямства понабрался?!  
Олег уже понадеялся, что вопрос исчерпан. Последнюю пару недель Даня был полностью поглощен творчеством, готовился к какому-то конкурсу в училище. Часы напролет проводил за фо-но, заставляя соседа каждый вечер колотить в их дверь. Олег не понимал как можно жаловаться на такое?! Он, конечно, никогда ценителем классической музыки себя не считал, но каждый раз искренне восхищался игрой. Правда чаще из кухни. Его присутствие Даньку здорово отвлекало.  
— На сегодня все? — когда уже через час репетиции звуки фо-но стихли, Олег заглянул в комнату и, к своему удивлению, застал Бурцева, сидящего за ноутбуком.  
— Р-реферат закончить нужно, — он даже от экрана не оторвался, продолжая увлеченно стучать по клавишам. — По музлитературе.  
— Ты ведь уже сдал, — несмотря на загруженность Терновой старался быть максимально вовлеченным в жизнь своего парня. — Только не говори, что твоя Кристина снова сама не...  
— Олег, может хватит? — Даня обреченно вздохнул. — Она ра-аньше меня сдала.  
— Тогда чей это реферат?  
— Просто попросили помочь, — он пожал плечами.  
— Тебе заняться что ли больше нечем? — естественно Олег подразумевал конкурс, к которому Бурцеву полагалось готовиться.   
— Вообще-то мне за него заплатят, — кажется, Даня этим фактом гордился.  
— Надо же, и сколько?  
— Какая разница?  
— Просто интересно — стоит ли это лишнего пункта в твоем резюме, — Олегу ничего не оставалось кроме как включить зануду. Хотя этот режим у него всегда работал автономно. — Не нужно растрачивать свои силы. Ты еще заработаешь. А это, — он кивнул на открытый документ, — просто глупая растрата твоих ресурсов. Не находишь?  
Бурцев ничего не ответил. Только, закатив глаза, снова вернулся к реферату.   
На следующий день он с гордым видом протянул Олегу честно заработанные пятьсот рублей, которые впрочем были тут же возвращены ему «на обед». А еще через неделею Бурцев все-таки выиграл конкурс.   
Олег в парне ни секунды не сомневался, даже представить не мог, что результаты сложатся иначе. Первое место — без вариантов. Подстегивая Даню, напоминая, что нужно готовиться, он знал, что в первую очередь успех Бурцева все-таки не в упорном труде, а в исключительном таланте.  
Что, конечно, не отменяло необходимости этот самый труд поощрять. Терновой по себе знал как это важно. Он ломал голову, пытаясь придумать, чем порадовать парня, когда сумма на карте балансирует на границе с критической. В такие моменты приходится становиться изобретательным романтиком. Если что-то по-настоящему классное, обличенное в материальную форму, он позволить себе не мог, то все, что касалось... сферы духовной, пожалуйста!  
— Знаешь, что я решил? Буду целый день носить тебя на руках.  
— Чего? — Даня, уминающий йогурт, удивленно взглянул на Олега из-под очков. — З-зачем? И куда ты меня нести собрался?  
— По квартире, — тот пожал плечами. Ему, естественно, идея казалась идиотской, но при этом ужасно милой. — Ты молодец, и мне хочется сделать тебе приятно. Будет весело.  
— Ну не знаю, — облизав ложку, Бурцев встал из-за стола. — У-уверен, что справишься? Ты последний раз в зале был...  
— Даже не сомневайся! — уж в своих физических возможностях Олег был уверен.  
По крайней мере пока на нем не повисло семидесятикилограммовое несуразно длинное тело. Не то чтобы ему было тяжело. Скорее неудобно. Абсолютно непонятно было куда деть мешающиеся конечности. За короткий путь от кухни до комнаты Бурцев умудрился собрать локтями и коленями все углы. Но от подарка не отказался, продолжая обвивать ногами Тернового за пояс, прижимаясь ближе и цепляясь за шею, загораживая весь обзор. От такой непосредственной, детской радости, разделенной на двоих, сердце замирало. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент единения не заканчивался, ну или хоть продлился чуточку дольше.   
— С-серьезно? — после очередного рейда на кухню он сгрузил Даню на диван, а сам вместо того чтобы сесть рядом, опустился на пол. — Это я тоже заслужил?  
— Заслужил, — задрав майку, он коснулся губами бледного живота, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев вниз.  
— Воу, вот это настоящий... с-стимул, — Бурцев шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы Олега поддели резинку шорт, — з-заниматься.  
Слепое восхищение Дани Олега невероятно воодушевляло, потому что, признаться честно, большим специалистом по этой части он не был. Да и энтузиазмом в обучении в отличие от Дани похвастаться не мог. Тот подходил к делу так старательно, будто умение хорошо сосать, как минимум, могло спасти их при зомби-апокалипсисе. Олег же считал, что у него и других талантов хватает. Оттуда и удивление Данечки такой внезапной радости.  
Уложив пальцы на основание члена, он обхватил головку губами и осторожно коснулся ее языком стараясь сосредоточиться исключительно на данином удовольствии. Тому по-прежнему многого и не нужно было, пара движений и он уже плыл.   
Естественно, это заводило. Терновой очерчивал языком выступающие вены, посасывал головку, и стараясь задать ритм, двигал головой. Музыканта в Дане такой рваный ритм наверняка бесил, но сейчас Бурцеву было не того. Он тихо поскуливал, перебирая волосы на его затылке и, не контролируя себя, толкался бедрами. Для Олега это было лишним подтверждением того, что он все делает правильно, что Бурцев не хочет, чтобы он останавливался, хочет быть еще ближе и глубже. Раз так... он постарался расслабить горло и взять член на всю длину, и вот тут Даня сломался.  
Подводя парня все ближе к краю, чувствуя как головка упирается в стенку горла, он боролся с инстинктивным желанием отстраниться и возбуждающей идеей довести дело до конца. По итогу вышло ни то, ни другое. Спасибо заторможенной реакции и по-юношески нетерпеливому Дане.   
— Теперь моя очередь тебя в душ тащить? — Бурцев коснулся пальцем перепачканных губ, собирая капли.  
— Ну уж нет, это был твой подарок, — довольно улыбнулся Олег, поднимаясь и устраиваясь рядом. — Я же обещал целый день.  
— Да ладно... Ты и так много для меня всего сделал. З-знаешь, мне и этого достаточно, — он вплотную прижался к Олегу, уткнувшись носом в шею. — И подарков никаких не нужно.  
Эти слова призваны были успокоить, дать понять, что он все делает правильно, но у Тернового мозг работал в обратную сторону.  
«И этого достаточно». Олегу не хотелось, чтобы в их отношениях был дефицит чего-то. Все, что он делал на протяжении последнего полугода — он делал для Дани. Он хотел, чтобы тот получал только лучшее, а все эти жесты были... да, красивыми, да, милыми и трогательными, но жалкими на фоне того, что тот действительно заслуживал. И пусть Бурцев был в восторге от всей этой ерунды, Олега все еще не отпускал страх, что уже очень скоро парню это может надоесть. Подобная сладость быстро приедается, теряя очарование и превращаясь в показатель бедности. Нет, такого Терновой позволить не мог.   
Может, скупить пол супермаркета, а сверху еще и взять еду навынос из даниного любимого кафе было не самой креативной идеей, зато куда больше похожей на настоящий праздник. Все-таки победу следовало отметить нормально. Пусть и со второй попытки.  
— Зачем? — вот только у Дани реакция была точно такая же как в первый раз. Если, конечно, пропустить мимо ушей недовольные нотки. — Олеж, ну серьезно, з-зачем?  
— Не могу тебя порадовать? Запрещено что ли? — он предпочел сразу пойти в атаку. Ну так... на всякий случай.  
— Вчерашнего было недостаточно? — парень с сожалением глянул на накрытый стол. — Не держи меня за дурака, я же понимаю, что мы н-не можем позволить себе такого.   
— Можем, — упорствовал Олег.  
— Да нет же! Я умею считать, знаю, сколько п-продукты в магазине стоят, и счета тоже видел. Хватит уже делать вид, будто у тебя все под к-контролем!  
— А это не так?  
— Мы только-только выплыли, я только начал тебя снова дома видеть, а ты... Это, блин, неразумная трата... бесполезная. Ты сам меня упрекал, что я капризничаю, и сам же это поощряешь. Не нужны мне никакие ужины! — Даня всерьез завелся, и Олег даже не знал как с ним таким себя вести. — И не надо про ответственность снова загонять, — он едва ли не с языка это снял. — Заебал уже. Мы оба ответственны за это все. И героизма такого тоже не надо. Ведь если я пойду ра-аботать...  
— А, так вот к чему это все, — стоило догадаться сразу.   
— А почему нет? Хватит упираться. Даже если я пару часов в неделю буду заниматься... да хоть репетиторством, и буду приносить совсем чуть-чуть, уже станет легче. Учебе это не помешает, наоборот, как дополнительная практика. Я могу все успевать. Ты же знаешь.  
Олег действительно знал. Знал, что Дане, этому гениальному мальчику, по плечу любая задача. Упорствовать и дальше, городить ему препятствия было бессмысленно, и ни к чему кроме ссор это привести не могло. Видимо, пришло время поступиться своими принципами.   
— Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

***

Даня не мог нарадоваться своей победе. До этого он считал, что переспорить Тернового невозможно. Слишком уж тот упертый и гордый. Даня пошел ва-банк, решив надавить, высказать в лицо что накопилось. Велик был риск вызвать гнев, но... все получилось!   
Бурцев был уверен, что поступает правильно. Ему действительно нравилось помогать детям, объяснить им сложные правила доступно и интересно. Свои занятия английским он воспринимал скорее как хобби, нежели как настоящую работу. Конечно, из-за собственной учебы он не мог посвящать репетиторству достаточно времени, ровно как и другим своим увлечениям, но буквально отводил душу, занимаясь с ребятами. При этом еще и зарабатывая!  
Впервые в жизни Бурцев получал деньги за свой труд, и это было... приятно. Но еще приятней было вносить вклад в их общий, можно сказать, семейный бюджет. Сколько бы Терновой не говорил, что все силы нужно в первую очередь направлять на учебу, гордую улыбку при виде денег, которые вечером Даня выкладывал на стол, у него скрыть не получалось. Бурцев был польщен такой реакцией, даже несмотря на то, что эта сумма была далека от реально заработанной.  
За час занятий Даня получал пятьсот рублей. А Олег считал, что восемьсот или даже тысячу. Осторожно добавляя к заработку деньги, которые переводили родители, Бурцев боялся перегнуть палку, но понимал — иначе никак. Для Тернового финансовый вопрос стоял уж слишком болезненно, так что не стоило подвергать его лишним испытаниям.   
Он старался действовать осторожно, но постепенно начал входить в азарт. Двести-триста рублей сверху уже казались мелочью. Ну что это такое? Даже в магазин нормально не сходишь. Постепенно он начал увеличивать свой «заработок». Олег этому только радовался, хвалил, потому что верил — его Данька, особо не напрягаясь, может за одно занятие заработать столько же, сколько он за суточную смену. Конечно, это подстегивало еще больше, хоть похвала ничего не стоила. Сумма, которую он приносил домой, никак не зависела от его способностей и все меньше походила на реальную. Разумеется, у Олега начали появляться вопросы...  
— Откуда это? — обычно Олег обнимал Даню, в очередной раз говоря, что тот молодец, и убирал деньги, а сейчас, пересчитав, лишь хмуро глянул на парня.  
— Как откуда? У меня же сегодня занятие было.  
— Здесь полторы тысячи, — Терновой явно начал что-то подозревать. Хреново. А мозг Дани тут же начал лихорадочно придумывать адекватное объяснение.  
— Готовились к контрольной, п-подольше посидели...  
— Хватит пиздеть, — грубо оборвал его Олег. — Откуда ты берешь деньги?  
— Зарабатываю, — если врать, то врать до конца.   
— Как? — его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего  
— В смысле к-как? Ты и сам знаешь. С детьми занимаюсь, учу их ан...  
— Долго еще будешь держать меня за идиота? — Терновой явно уже выдумал себе какую-то историю и поверил в нее. — Не знаю с кем ты там и чем занимаешься, но...  
— Что ты и-имеешь в виду? — Даня и дальше бы старался не распалять ссору, прикидываясь дураком, который стрижет деньги с куста, если бы не подтекст, сквозивший в словах Олега.   
— Ну, знаешь, у меня всего пара вариантов, каким способом можно заработать много и быстро, — зло бросил Терновой.  
— Думаешь, что я... с кем-то... за деньги?  
— Не я это сказал, — развел руками Олег.  
Конечно, он навряд ли по-настоящему имел это в виду, уж слишком спокойно рассуждал, будто издеваясь. Найдись у Тернового хоть малейший повод сомневаться в верности, уже бы стулья по комнате летали. Но Бурцеву и этого было достаточно. Он подобные намеки в свою сторону сносить не собирался. Тем более от собственного парня! Это же... отвратительно, даже в качестве предположения, шальной мысли, на мгновение возникшей в голове.   
— Ты имел это в виду, — Дане было жутко обидно от того, что его попытка облегчить им жизнь, пусть и немного недоговаривая, обернулась... вот этим. Да пусть Терновой его хоть по десять раз на дню хвалил, спускать такое было нельзя.   
— Да блять! Ты куда?! — Олег ринулся за ним в коридор, но за Бурцевым уже захлопнулась дверь.


	16. 16. Я пропадаю на районе от твоих капризов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пропадаю на районе от твоих капризов  
> Я приставлю ствол к твоему сердцу  
> Ты услышишь выстрел  
> T-Fest (ft. Баста) — Скандал

_Я пропадаю на районе от твоих капризов_

**13 декабря — 14 декабря**

Обида комом стояла в горле. Даня нарезал круги по району, пытаясь продышаться. Уговорить себя, что ничего подобного Олег не имел в виду никак не получалось. Хотя, по сути, он сам облек неосознанные подозрения Тернового в слова, сам придал им смысл... Не говоря уже о том, что эти самые подозрения возникли из-за его вранья.   
По большому счету, виноваты были оба, и самым правильным выходом казалось не разыгрывать драму, а проветрившись и успокоившись, идти мириться. Но не только у Тернового была гордость. Не хотел Даня проглатывать подобные упреки и через полчаса возвращаться домой с покаянием.   
Бурцев чувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что Олег сейчас наверняка мечется по квартире, не зная где он и куда пошел. Тот даже позвонить не мог, ведь телефон остался дома. А учитывая до какого состояния себя мог довести Терновой в стрессовый момент... возможно, лежит уже расколоченный об стену.  
На улице стремительно темнело, и Даня уже устал бесцельно шататься по окрестным дворам. Сколько времени требовалось, чтобы Олег усвоил урок? Торчать всю ночь на улице не очень-то хотелось. Можно было, конечно, поехать к родителям... Но Даня тут же отмел этот вариант. Он старался держать их в приятном информационном вакууме, делясь только хорошими новостями, которых в последнее время было не очень много. О подобных... происшествиях им знать совершенно не полагалось. Меньше всего Дане хотелось, чтобы на следующий день на их пороге возник папа и забрал его вместе с вещами.  
Не зная как поступить, ближе к полуночи Бурцев вернулся к подъезду, усевшись на лавочку. Он замерз и устал, но решать что-то отчаянно не хотел. Точно так же как не хотел быть сукой, мотающей Терновому его и так расшатанные нервы. За дело, конечно, но все-таки... Вырисовывая ботинком на снегу узоры, Даня в тайне надеялся, что Олег увидит его в окно, спустится, извинится и скажет возвращаться домой.  
— Ты чего тут? — вопреки ожиданиям окликнул его свершено чужой голос.  
Подняв взгляд, Даня увидел перед собой незнакомого мужчину, хотя, кажется, где-то его уже видел... Соседей он до сих пор лично не знал, но периодически пересекался то в лифте, то у домофона.  
— П-просто сижу.  
— Комендантский час уже давно наступил. Шуруй домой, — мужчина вполне мог, дав ценный совет, отправиться дальше по своим делам, но почему-то продолжал выжидающе пялиться на Бурцева.  
— М-мне и тут неплохо.  
— Ага, конечно, заикаешься вон уже, — тот ухмыльнулся из-под усов. — Жопу такими темпами отморозишь.  
— Я и так з-заикаюсь.  
— Ну-ну... Так чего тухнешь-то?  
— Вам какая разница?  
— Только не говори, что тот мудак тебя из дома выкинул?   
— Я сам у-ушел, — на автомате ответил Даня, а когда до него все же дошел смысл сказанного, непонимающе уставился на мужчину. — Откуда вы...  
— О, вот значит как, — проигнорировав данино удивление, фыркнул тот. — Посрались то есть?   
— Я не понимаю... — такая осведомленность постороннего настораживала.  
— Мальчик, доебывающий меня свой игрой на фо-но и не только ей, — он указал пальцем на Даню, а затем ткнул себя в грудь. — Ваш сосед сбоку, Трущев. Серега. Приятно познакомиться. Так и будешь тут сидеть?  
— Да п-посижу еще...  
— Как знаешь, — Трущев пожал плечами и уже направился было к двери, но напоследок обернулся. — А пошли ко мне поднимемся? На тебя смотреть жалко, а так хоть в тепле будешь. В соседнюю дверь всегда успеешь постучаться.  
Со стороны это выглядело максимально странно. Какой-то незнакомый мужчина подходит, говорит, что сосед, и приглашает к себе. Но Даня почему-то ни капли не испугался. Наверное, слишком вымотался, чтобы трезво оценивать ситуацию. Или мужчина с этим забавными усами и хитрым прищуром каким-то магическим образом внушал доверие. Ну посидит он у соседа немного, послушает его, отвлечется... А там, может, взрослый человек и что умного подскажет.  
— Ну, п-пошлите.  
— Эй, только давай на «ты»... — Сергей вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Даня.  
Очень странно было проходить мимо своей квартиры, зная, что там, за стеной, Олег, и все равно скрываться за соседней дверью. Они были так близко... Может все-таки стоило вернуться? Даня мог поддаться этому порыву, если бы Трущев не подтолкнул его в спину, мол, чего тупишь, проходи давай. Удивительно, но никакой опасности, никакого подвоха от него Бурцев не чувствовал, даже наоборот, тот будто человеком был таким — старающимся помочь, даже если проблема совсем его не касается.  
— Чай или чего покрепче?  
— Чай, — Даня, может, и решился бы на первую в жизни рюмку чего-то выше двадцати градусов, но перспектива мириться с Олегом на пьяную голову совсем не прельщала. К тому же алкоголем все равно ничего не исправишь. Хотя Сергей наверняка считал иначе.  
— А я, пожалуй, расслаблюсь, — он поставил перед Даней огромную кружку с кипятком, а себе плеснул в стакан что-то вроде коньяка или виски. — Ты всегда такой пришибленный? Или у вас действительно стряслось что?  
— П-поссорились, — распространяться не хотелось по вполне понятным причинам. Углубляться в подробности означало афишировать их статус. А этого Даня не планировал. Кто знает — как едва знакомый человек относится к... подобным отношениям?  
— Это ясно, а почему? — видимо, лезть в чужую личную жизнь для Трущева не было чем-то зазорным.  
— Да так... неправильно друг друга поняли. Б-бывает же между... людьми. Все сложно, в общем, — поняв, что двумя словами он не откупится, Даня старался рассказывать как можно более обтекаемо. — Наговорили друг другу лишнего.  
— Классика, — Серега усмехнулся. — Сам уже в разводе, так что в таких ситуациях секу. Знаю, каково это, когда из-за какой-нибудь херни тебе весь мозг вынесут.  
— Да мы не... Ты неправильно понял, — тут же принялся оправдываться Бурцев. Зря, наверное, но... он отчаянно боялся спалиться. Это ведь не родители, не подруга, и даже не Макс, которому эта тема вообще параллельна.  
— Ой, мне-то не заливай. Все я про вас знаю. За стеной живу, на площадке, пока курю, вижу — могу связать два и два, не маленький, — Серега махнул рукой. — Если что, меня это никак не задевает. Разве что... ведите себя в следующий раз потише, окей?  
— Эм... хорошо, конечно, — Даня залился краской. — Если следующий раз будет...  
— Так, вот только драматизировать тут не надо, — фыркнул Трущев. — Отношения, конечно, сложная штука, но все решаемо... У меня вон вообще штамп в паспорте стоял. Что бы не говорили, это многое меняет. А тебе-то что, ты пацан необремененный. Если твой... твой так уж достал, что ты лучше под подъездом будешь сидеть, чем к нему возвращаться, то может пора это мозгоебство прекращать? Не он первый, не он последний, как говорится.  
— В смысле? Нет! Я не могу, — о таком варианте Даня даже не задумывался. Да, они поссорились, но чтобы расставаться? Такая перспектива вгоняла его в панику. — Я... я люблю его вообще-то.  
— Блять, даже так? — присвистнув, Серега налил себе новую порцию. — Сочувствую.  
Даня только глупо кивнул, все еще пораженный собственными словами. Со всеми проблемами, возникающими в их совместной жизни, он как-то перестал задумываться о том, что его слепая влюбленность в Олега давно переросла в нечто большее. В то, что люди называют любовью. И раз это признание так легко и даже естественно слетело с губ... значит так оно и есть. Значит все это не просто так. 

***

Олег успокаивался так же быстро как вспыхивал. Он был настолько зол и расстроен очевидным враньем, что поначалу был даже рад, что Даня свалил с глаз подальше. Идиот малолетний, думал, что может обмануть своего простодушного парня... Но время шло, адреналин, после ссоры бивший по вискам, отступал, и Терновой мог более-менее трезво оценить ситуацию. Для начала признать, что комментарий, добивший Даньку, был лишний. Он был даже готов взять свои слова обратно и пойти на примирение, при условии, что Бурцев, в свою очередь, не будет строить из себя обиженного и оскорбленного. Но тому, кажется, было в кайф разыгрывать этот спектакль. Ни через час, ни через два домой Данька так и не вернулся, да еще и телефон с собой не взял!  
После полуночи Терновой начал всерьез волноваться. Да, конечно, они и до этого цапались, расходились по разным комнатам, показательно громко молчали друг другу в затылок, но чтобы вот так, хлопнув дверью, уйти на ночь глядя... Молодец, Олег, довел.  
Не в силах сидеть в четырех стенах и смиренно ждать, он вышел на улицу, прочесал район, заглянул в пару круглосуточных магазинов, в надежде что парень просто коротает время, разглядывая полки и раздумывая над произошедшим. Больше всего он хотел увидеть перед собой огромную синюю куртку и дурацкую шапку, взять за шкирку, прижать к себе и отвести наконец домой.   
Олег понимал, что Даня его размягчил, прогнул под себя. Возможность пойти на компромисс, который ударит по самолюбию обоих, очень быстро сменилась отчаянным желанием признать любой свой косяк лишь бы возвратить его. Ну вот куда тот мог податься посреди ночи? У Олега был один вариант... Если Данька все еще не появился в квартире, в их квартире, то вполне мог отправиться ночевать к родителям.   
Олегу совсем не хотелось посвящать Бурцевых в их личную жизнь, и, набирая номер даниной мамы, он уговаривал себя, что все в порядке, и взрослые люди наверняка понимают, что в отношениях не все идет гладко. Он был готов даже к тому, что его отчитают, устроят выволочку за такое отношение к сыну, лишь бы убедиться, что с Бурцевым все в порядке.  
— Олег? — судя по голосу, его звонка она точно не ждала. Либо Даня ничего не рассказал, либо вообще у родителей не появлялся. — Добрый вечер... ночи точнее.  
— Здравствуйте, и... извините что так поздно. Очень поздно, — чувство неловкости захлестывало с головой. Он ведь с Бурцевыми вообще не общался, стабильно игнорируя все их приглашения, а тут на тебе, объявился, да еще и в такое время. — А Да... Даня случайно не у вас?  
— Нет, — последовал удивленный ответ. — А должен? Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, нет! — Олег подключил весь свой актерский талант, пытаясь звучать как можно более убедительно. — Все в порядке. Просто... он сказал, что либо к вам заглянет, либо в зал пойдет. Не хочу звонить, беспокоить на тренировке...  
— Он не заглядывал. И не предупреждал, — данина мама явно начала что-то подозревать. — Не слишком поздно для тренировки? Может...  
— Все в порядке, — еще раз повторил Олег, будто эти слова могли кого-то успокоить. — Извините, что побеспокоил так поздно, — получив не самую обнадеживающую информацию, Олег не видел смысла продолжать разговор. — До свидания. И еще раз извините.  
Вот теперь настало время для самой настоящей паники. Ноги сами понесли Тернового обратно на улицу. Он не мог сидеть сложа руки, зная, что где-то там по его вине Даня бродит в одиночестве. Еще раз без особой надежды обойдя вокруг дома, Олег уселся на лавочку около подъезда и принялся... ждать. Самое бесполезное решение на свете, но что еще ему оставалось? Не в полицию же заявлять, параллельно обзванивая все больницы? Хотя с каждой минутой эти мысли казались все более логичными. Уж что-что, а накручивать себя Терновой умел.   
— Да вы издеваетесь! Не слишком ли много грустных пидоров для одного вечера?! — Олег, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, аж вздрогнул. — То один сидит сопли на кулак наматывает, то другой...  
— Чего? — он никак не мог въехать о чем речь. То есть... ему не послышалось? Подняв голову, Терновой тупо уставился на соседа перед собой. — Что ты сказал?  
— Что слышал, — Олегу и раньше этот мужик, постоянно долбящий в дверь, стоит Бурцеву только сесть за фо-но, не нравился, а сейчас он и вовсе был в шаге от того, чтобы прописать тому меж глаз. Но не тут-то было. — Довел пацана. Взрослый вроде мужик, а как послушаешь... — речь абсолютно точно шла о Дане, вот только...  
— Какого хера?  
— Это у тебя спросить нужно. Он же тебе не домашний зверек. Так даже котят на улицу посреди ночи не вышвыривают, — сосед, Сергей, кажется, продолжал выговаривать ему как мальчишке, будто имел на это какое-то право.   
— Данька сам ушел, — непонятно зачем начал оправдываться Олег.  
— Ага, он мне точно так же сказал. И не нужно так смотреть. У меня твой Данька, у меня. Сидит в квартире, греется. Будешь забирать? А то я быстро найду кому пристроить...  
У Олега происходящее в голове не укладывалось. Что вообще происходит? Почему Бурцев сейчас в квартире, в соседней, блять, квартире? У незнакомого мужика. И почему этот самый мужик отчитывает его самого? В Терновом снова начала подниматься волна злости напополам с неконтролируемой ревностью. Ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы удержать себя в руках, присмирив уязвленное чувство собственничества. Ведь именно с подобных подозрений все началось.   
— Пошли, — Олег не верил ни в какое проведение, но искренне корил себя за то, что не почувствовал Даньку, все это время находившегося буквально за стеной.   
Было странно видеть Бурцева на чужой кухне. Устроившись на угловом диванчике и подобрав под себя ноги, мальчишка уже дремал, и у Олега сердце защемило от этой картины. В который раз он мысленно отчитал себя: ну как можно было подумать хоть что-то плохое про этого вчерашнего ребенка?  
— Дань, — он осторожно окликнул парня, подойдя, но не решаясь прикоснуться. Кто знает, как Даня отреагирует? На сколько процентов его ненавидит? — Эй, Дань.  
— О-олеж? — тот сонно захлопал глазами, непонимающе переводя взгляд с Тернового на Сережу, который застыл в дверном проеме, с любопытством наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. — Олеж, это не то... не то, о чем ты п-подумал, — самая идиотская, самая клишированная фраза, которую можно придумать. Докатились.  
— Все в порядке, — Даня от него не шарахается, уже неплохо. — Прости, пожалуйста, — он опустился рядом, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Бурцева. — Знал бы ты, как я жалею о том, что сказал... хотел сказать...  
— Воу, воу, давайте только не здесь, — насмешливый голос Трущева сейчас был совсем некстати.  
— Да, конечно... — Олег поспешно поднялся на ноги, пока сонный Бурцев все еще с трудом ориентировался в пространстве. — Спасибо, что...  
— Ой, меня можете не благодарить. Просто мозги друг другу не ебите. Хоть сегодня. Тут слышимость — пиздец.  
Терновой с соседом был полностью согласен. Он мог сколько угодно накручивать себя, тратить нервы, выплескивая на мальчишку свои комплексы и неуверенность, но сегодняшняя ситуация вымотала настолько, что хотелось все закрыть и забыться сном. Желательно с Даней под боком. С Даней, которого будто прорвало, стоило им оказаться дома.  
— Это я должен извиняться. Н-нельзя было вот так уходить. Правда, я ужасно себя повел. Просто эти подозрения... они меня д-действительно задели. Хотя что ты еще мог подумать? Имел полное право...  
— Не имел, — Терновому эти извинения были поперек горла.  
— Ты просто всего не знаешь, — Бурцев потупил взгляд. — Я как лучше хотел. Хотел, чтобы ты мной... гордился что ли. И деньги эти я правда не ре-епетиторством зарабатывал. Ну то есть не только им, — Олег, еще минуту назад готовый снова извиниться, насторожился. То, к чему Даня вел, ему совсем не нравилось. — К-короче говоря, большая часть м-моего заработка это родительские деньги. Они меня поддерживают вроде как, но я ничего не тратил, а тут... Решил по чуть-чуть прибавлять и...  
Далее должна была последовать привычная тирада о том, почему они не могут принимать никакой помощи со стороны, но Данька выглядел таким виноватым, таким... раскаивающимся, что в этом не было никакой необходимости. Он уже и сам все осознал.  
— Я... Я тебя понял, — глубоко вздохнув, Терновой сделал шаг вперед и наконец заключил парня в объятья. — Но больше так делать не смей, хорошо? Ты ведь знаешь, я тот еще мудак, который и с собой с трудом справляется и которому сложно принять, что ты можешь и без меня...   
— Не м-могу, — Даня уткнулся ему в изгиб шеи.   
Они оба еще не выучили все правила отношений и в своих попытках построить что-то крепкое и настоящее двигались на ощупь, спотыкаясь и падая. Но двигались. Решая проблему за проблемой и, хотелось верить, учась на ошибках.


	17. 17. Ты меня будешь злить, я тебя буду радовать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глазами так близко — пересеклись все искры  
> То, что нас заметят здесь — оправданные риски  
> Ничего на этот раз не будем загадывать  
> Ты меня будешь злить, я тебя буду радовать  
> 3na4ok — За рулём

_Ты меня будешь злить, я тебя буду радовать_

**31 декабря — 1 января**

Олег не знал кого ему благодарить за этот год. Даньку, наверное? Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что появление одного человека могло повлечь за собой столько внешних и, куда важнее, внутренних изменений. Терновой и мысли не допускал, что вся его жизнь может замкнуться на одном мальчишке. Дом, работа, даже творчество... Даня вытеснил собой все. В пору было испугаться, но Олег наоборот был этому рад. Зачем цепляться за мнимую свободу, если она не приносит ничего кроме чувства собственной ненужности?  
Прошлый новый год Олег встречал в гордом одиночестве. Точно также как и день рождения. Вот только про него никто не знал, не суетился вокруг с подарками, не говорил о своих планах — как и с кем будет праздновать. В этой суете он чувствовал себя настолько потерянным и лишним, что едва справлялся с желанием бросить все и уехать. А через два месяца ему встретился Бурцев. И этот новый год они встречали уже вместе.   
Терновой впервые понял, что называют праздничным настроением. Все банальные песни, мандарины, мишура, запах ели... Хотелось, чтобы в их доме было это все. И не потому что так положено. Целый день они убили на то, чтобы украсить квартиру, купить и кое-как нарядить еловую ветку, от которой сыпавшихся на пол иголок было не меньше, чем радости.  
Даже посылка от родителей не вызывала раздражения и стыдной мысли «ну зачем?». Да, он мог прекрасно обойтись без варенья и теплых носков, но главное ведь не подарок. Только к двадцати шести годам до Олега дошло, что этими, как он раньше считал, подачками, родители пытаются выказать свою любовь и поддержку, а не тыкнуть носом в его несамостоятельность.   
Родители Дани наверняка руководствовались точно такими же порывами, зазывая их на праздничный ужин. Терновой как всегда был приглашен и как всегда отказался. Начинать теплое общение было уже поздновато, да и Олег все еще корил себя за тот ночной звонок, наверняка жутко взволновавший Бурцевых. Даня, в последний день года отправившийся отрабатывать свой сыновий долг, должен был поздравить за двоих, а у Олега и дома дел оставалось по горло.   
Вернулся тот только вечером и не один, а с огромной коробкой подмышкой и пакетом в руках. Олег сразу насторожился. Они вроде договорились, что обойдутся без подарков. Лишних трат все еще приходилось избегать, да и такое празднование — теплое, домашнее, наедине — само по себе служило подарком.   
— Олеж, только не ругайся, — поставив, видимо, подарки на пол, Даня принялся протирать запотевшие очки. — Это нам р-родители передали. Если что, тебе тоже посылку прислали. Один-один, — судя по всему, он заранее приготовился отбиваться, а Терновой нападать и не думал. Конечно, он все еще болезненно относился к помощи со стороны, но... в новый год можно сделать исключение. Наверное.  
— Что это?  
— Му-ультиварка. Очень полезная штука. Нам пригодится, правда. В ней столько всего готовить можно и... И бутылка хорошего шампанского. Ч-чисто символически...  
— Я не пью, Дань, — Олег прекрасно понимал, что прозвучало как «мы не пьем». Может, это и не совсем правильно, но для некоторых правил исключений не было. По поводу алкоголя у него оставалась жесткая позиция.  
— Ну не выбрасывать же, — пожал плечами Даня, снимая куртку. — П-передарим тогда кому-нибудь.  
Олег лишь сдержанно кивнул, обещая себе обязательно от нее избавиться, но... потом. Омрачать праздничную атмосферу привычными бытовыми перепалками не хотелось. Оставшееся до полуночи время можно было потратить с куда большей пользой: на готовку, уборку, обсуждение планов на грядущий год, в конце концов. Терновой не любил загадывать, давно понял какой непредсказуемой может быть жизнь, но... Они все же хотели выбраться куда-нибудь за пределы Москвы, дернуть в отпуск хоть на неделю. Переехать на пару станций ближе к центру. Может даже завести собаку. Даня мечтал непременно об огромном лохматом псе, места которому хватило бы разве что в загородном доме. Но мечты на то и мечты.   
— Я для тебя к-кое-что приготовил, — когда идеальная модель их будущего была выстроена, а до курантов оставалось всего ничего, Бурцев потянул Олега в комнату.  
— Да-а-ань, ты помнишь об уговоре? — Терновой лихорадочно соображал, чем ответить Бурцеву на... подарок? Он ведь явно, забив на договоренность, что-то придумал.  
— Помолчи, — надавив на плечи Олега, Даня усадил его на диван, а сам устроился за фо-но. — Я тут кое-что сочинил... Для т-тебя.  
А вот это уже было против правил. Пусть Бурцеву ничего не стоило написать мелодию, он мог даже сымпровизировать, Олег бы все равно не понял, но сейчас в его нотах отчетливо читалось настроение, дух... Терновой на подсознательном уровне чувствовал, что это про него и для него. Такие подарки стоили куда больше, чем коробки, наполненные барахлом. Только вот у Олега для него не было ничего равноценного.   
— Понравилось? — закончив, Бурцев поднял довольный взгляд.  
— Безумно романтично, — Терновой поманил его к себе. — А я что? Я только «Каштанку» читал, — он потянул Даню за руки, усаживая к себе на колени. — Хочешь, за жопу укушу?  
— Ч-чего? — в то время как Олег был ужасно доволен своим искрометным юмором, парень лишь непонимающе пялился на него. — А причем тут...  
— Ой, какой же ты мелкий, — он наигранно вздохнул. — Прикол это такой, прикол...  
— Может наоборот — это ты с-слишком старый?   
— Ага, того и гляди вставать перестанет.  
— И шутки у тебя дурацкие, — Даня потянулся за поцелуем.  
Так они и встретили новый год. Вместе. В объятьях друг друга. Олег был готов пахать весь год, преодолевать любые препятствия, лишь бы его награда выглядела именно так. Лишь бы весь следующий год они провели точно так же, а за ним еще один, и еще. Отпускать Даньку Олег не собирался. И да, наверное, это был самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать об этом. Только вот...  
— К нам что, в дверь стучатся?

***

Даня с удивлением смотрел на странного парня, оказавшегося у них на пороге. Кожаная жилетка на голое тело, черная бандана, цепи и браслеты... Он будто перепутал новый год с Хэллоуином. Правда, стоило признать, подобный маскарад незнакомцу шел и выглядел скорее интригующе, чем пошло.  
— Эй, алло, — парень щелкнул пальцами у него под носом. Бурцев мысленно выругался — нечего так на людей пялиться! — Ты Данил.  
— Д-даниил, — машинально поправил он. — А что, собственно...  
— Кто там, Дань? — из комнаты выглянул Олег и... зеркально повторил реакцию Бурцева. Хотя Даня готов был поклясться, что при виде облаченного в кожу парня у него не было такого идиотского, чуть ли не восхищенного взгляда. Это вообще нормально? — Привет, — он опомнился спустя пару долгих секунд, расплывшись в глуповатой улыбке, чем заслужил возмущенный взгляд Дани. Он впервые видел, чтобы Олег так на других парней пялился. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нам бы гитару, — тот смерил их каким-то сочувственным взглядом, будто жалея, что постучался именно в эту дверь. — Серега сказал, что у вас должна быть.  
— Эрик! — из соседней квартиры показался и сам Трущев, раскрасневшийся и очевидно уже пропустивший стаканчик-другой. — Здорово, парни, — он протянул руку для приветствия. — С наступившим!  
— Сереж, — парень, на которого Олег так старательно пытался не смотреть, Эрик вроде, пихнул соседа в бок, — гитара.  
— Точно. У нас тут веселье в самом разгаре, а гитару с собой никто не притащил. А без гитары-то куда? Да, Дань?  
— Эм... ну да, — Бурцев пожал плечами. — М-могу свою одолжить.  
— Очень нас выручишь, малой, — Сережа радостно улыбнулся, хлопнув его по плечу.  
Гитара, которую Даня привез с собой, уже который месяц печально стояла в шкафу. Фо-но все-таки оставалось его основным инструментом и требовало внимания едва ли не больше, чем Олег. Кроме них двоих вдохновения ни на что не хватало.  
— Держи, — сходив за инструментом, Даня бережно протянул его Трущеву.  
— Отличный подгон. Не боись, Эрик знает как обращаться с этой красоткой, — заверил он, любопытно заглядывая им за спины. — А у вас чего так тихо? Не празднуете что ли?  
— Празднуем, — отрезал Терновой. — Вдвоем.  
— А-а-а, ну извините тогда. Романтика, все дела... Но если надоест, заглядывайте к нам. Качественная музыка, крутые ребята — все по высшему разряду.  
Даня слышал биты вперемешку с радостными возгласами, доносящиеся из соседней квартиры, и... ему вдруг так захотелось согласиться! Они с Олегом вроде как уже отметили и, максимум, лежали бы до утра, смотря праздничные комедии, в то время как за стеной проходило настоящее веселье. А Терновой подобные вписки презирал всей душой.   
— О-олеж, может заглянем?  
— Тебе так хочется? — тот нахмурился.  
— На полчасика хоть, — Даня пожал плечами. — Пожалуйста?  
Бурцев знал, что ему не откажут в такой мелочи. Тем более в присутствии Трущева, все еще дожидающегося их ответа.  
— Ладно. Ненадолго.  
— Это уж как получится, — тут же разулыбался Сережа. — Ну, не тормозите. Мы вас ждем.  
— Ага, сейчас придем.  
Даня все-таки хотел принарядиться. Не в растянутых же, ставших давно общими, штанах на тусовку идти? Да и с Олегом лучше было на берегу прояснить некоторые моменты.  
— Ты точно не против?  
— Если на полчаса, то нет, — Терновой, скрестив руки на груди, скептически наблюдал за тем как Даня выбирает подходящую рубашку. Сам переодеваться он, видимо, не собирался.  
— Там может быть весело. Серега классный, и его компания, наверное, тоже, — «кроме того кудрявого парня». — Можем шампанское подарить. Чтобы с пустыми руками не идти. Ты не против?  
— Только «за».  
— В-вот и хорошо, — Даня на секунду задумался. У него на языке крутился один вопрос, способный с легкостью испортить вечер, но задать его следовало до того, как они переступят порог квартиры. Чтобы унять еще толком не знакомое, но уже пустившее корни чувство ревности. — Ты чего так на этого Эрика п-пялился?  
— В с-смысле? — Терновой сам запнулся, явно не ожидая, что его подловят. Молодец.  
— У тебя аж челюсть отвисла. Я видел, — реакция Олега была чем-то сродни восхищению, которое Даня делить не собирался. Да и чему там восхищаться? Кожаным шмоткам? Если они Терновому так приглянулись, то Бурцев и сам мог организовать что-нибудь... интересное.  
— Ну извини, — Терновой пристыжено отвел взгляд. — Он... правда красивый. Не поспоришь же.  
— Другой тебе за такие слова пощечину бы зарядил, — Бурцев улыбнулся. Во-первых, он знал, что это не всерьез, а во-вторых, Олег был прав — отрицать, что парень приковывал внимание, было бессмысленно. Смуглая кожа, черные кудри... Если Даня мог без какого-либо сексуального подтекста оценить мужскую красоту, то и Олег тоже.  
— И это все... на нем, — Терновой взмахнул руками, видимо, пытаясь как-то обрисовать наряд, породивший этот разговор. — Мало кому это пойдет, верно?  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Дане нравилось наблюдать как невозмутимый Олег забавно смущается, вроде как пытаясь оправдаться. — Пошли?  
— Погнали.   
Дане хотелось как можно скорее влиться в тусовку. Он веселиться любил, пусть в последнее время стабильно отклонял все предложения одногруппников. У него же отношения и другая жизнь, будто уже совсем взрослая. Выбираться куда-то без Олега казалось странным, а с Олегом — невозможным. Ну не умел тот расслабляться вот так... Хотя Даня все равно не бросал надежды научить.  
Задача предстояла не из легких. Терновой явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Как зашел в одну из двух комнат в квартире, так и стоял у стены, взирая на творящуюся вакханалию со стороны. Даня отходить не решался, все-таки они пришли вместе. Да и вообще вместе.   
В небольшую квартиру набилось по меньшей мере человек тридцать. Гремела музыка, табачный дым стоял такой плотный, что его, казалось, можно потрогать рукой. То тут, то там мелькали бутылки с алкоголем... Между классической новогодней вечеринкой и тем, что творилось у соседа, не было ничего общего. Для этих людей не имело значения что праздновать, главное — как и с кем. И Дане это очень нравилось.  
— Давай, Серега!  
Внезапно хаотичное движение по комнате прекратилось. Гостей стало на порядок больше, или они просто подтянулись из другой комнаты и кухни. Все столпились вокруг Трущева, который широко улыбался, стоя в центре.   
— Хорош ломаться!  
— Серый, камон!  
— Ла-а-адно, ладно, — на что бы Сережу не уговаривали, согласился он с явным удовольствием, а до этого просто набивал себе цену, подогревая ожидание. — Пусть горит?  
До встречи с Олегом Даня думал, что не любит рэп. После — считал, что его цепляют исключительно тексты Тернового. Но вот, забравшись на стол, без микрофона, без музыки или хотя бы бита, Трущев принялся раскачивать толпу. Люди вокруг выкрикивали отдельные строки, вторя Сереге, а Даня... все никак не мог взять в толк — что это за шутки у судьбы такие?!  
— О-олеж, — он дернул за футболку Тернового, который весьма заинтересованно наблюдал за происходящим. Кто бы мог подумать, что через стену друг от друга живу два рэпера? — Давай ты тоже свое покажешь!  
— Не говори ерунды.  
— Почему ерунды? Эти ребята т-точно в теме, — Дане так хотелось, чтобы Терновой был услышан, чтобы поддерживали его точно так же.   
— Ага, конечно, — буркнул Олег, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Даню это не то чтобы обидело. Скорее расстроило. Нет, он знал, что Терновой не согласится, но... Лучше бы вообще сюда не приходил, чем стоял сейчас с кислой миной, считая минуты! Вспышка недовольства под воздействием обстановки быстро переросла в бунт. Если Олегу нравится подпирать стену, если он хочет проспать новогоднюю ночь — пускай! Потому что Бурцеву хотелось совсем другого. Влиться в праздник, познакомиться с людьми, узнать, кто из них еще занимается музыкой... Потрепаться, в конце концов! Конечно, Олег не держал его прикованным наручниками к батарее, но рядом с ним свобода казалась понятием относительным.  
— Данька, давай ты сыграешь! — Трущев умудрился выцепить его, прижав к себе за плечи. — На гитаре ж умеешь? Сможешь Эрика обставить?  
— Я больше по клавишным, — Бурцев окинул взглядом курчавого парня, любовно поглаживающего его гитару. Эрик играл хорошо, и тягаться с ним в такой компании было глупо. Их «мальчиком-гением» был Эрик. Даже если Даня бы и ввязался в своеобразный баттл — победа ему не светила.   
— Да плевать, умеешь же, — Трущев мягко подтолкнул его в спину. — Сыграй чего.  
— Не хочу о-облажаться, — честно ответил Бурцев, прекрасно зная, что облизывать его готов лишь Терновой, а остальные не постесняются указать на ошибки. А он привык делать все качественно, на сто процентов. — Зато знаю чувака, который вашего Эрика на раз-два с-сделает. Он мелодии только так подбирает и...  
— Эрика? Пф-ф-ф-ф, не смеши, — Трущев, отпустив Даню, плюхнулся на диван рядом с парнем. — Так — никто не умеет, — он потрепал виновника разговора по волосам.   
— Макс умеет.  
— Какой еще Макс?  
— Парень, о котором я говорил. Мой д-друг.  
— Так пусть притаскивает сюда свою задницу, и докажет какой он... умелый, — шел уже не первый час активного празднования, и выхлестанный алкоголь давал о себе знать. А Дане... Дане было только в радость пригласить сюда Свободу. С ним всегда было круто вдвойне.  
— Если я позову, то он п-приедет. И всех тут...  
— Так зови!  
Бурцеву казалось, что алкогольные пары вскружил голову и ему. Думал заглянуть на полчаса, а в итоге не то что уходить не собирался, так еще и Анисимову смски строчил, чтобы тот тоже спешил подключиться! И плевать на недовольный взгляд Тернового, который Бурцев ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Пусть дуется, пусть обижается. Ничего криминального Даня не делал. За веселье статью еще не придумали. Разве что у Тернового в голове.

От: Вы  
(02:12)  
 _«Макс»_  
(02:12)  
 _«С наступившим!!!!»_  
(02:12)  
 _«Ты как, живой еще?»_

От: Макс Свобода  
(02:27)  
 _«Скорее да, чем нет»_

От: Вы  
(02:29)  
 _«Не хочешь залететь на крутую тусовку?»_

От: Макс Свобода  
(02:30)  
 _«К вам?»_  
(02:30)  
 _«АХАХАХАХ»_  
(02:30)  
 _«Не, спасиба»  
_  
От: Вы  
(02:32)  
 _«Почти к нам»_  
(02:32)  
 _«У нашего соседа движ»_  
(02:33)  
 _«Им нужен крутой гитарист»_

От: Макс Свобода  
(02:35)  
 _«Намекаешь на меня?»_

От: Вы  
(02:35)  
 _«Тебе здесь нальют. Бесплатно.»_

От: Макс Свобода  
(02:37)  
 _«С этого и нужно было начинать»_  
(02:37)  
 _«Скоро буду»_

Дане нравилось каким легким на подъем был Макс. Свободным. Как все, собравшиеся здесь. Мир на двоих — замечательно. Но в последнее время они слишком погрязли в проблемах, быте. Нет, Бурцев не жаловался, просто хотел расслабиться. К тому же Сережа этому активно способствовал.  
— Ты чего как не родной? Даже не пьешь, — он в который раз отыскал Даню в толпе. Видимо, даже изрядно подвыпивший Трущев чувствовал себя хозяином вечеринки, ответственным за то, чтобы всем его гостям было хорошо. — Восемнадцать же есть? Я помню.  
— Есть, но...  
— Иначе Олег твой под статью бы попал, — он усмехнулся в стакан явно довольный своей подначкой. — Вы поздно пришли, уже несколько штрафных заработали.  
— Не люблю это де-ело, — Даня покосился на Олега, устроившегося на диване где-то в глубине комнаты.  
— А ты пробовал, чтобы так говорить? Хоть шампанское ваше понтовое. Ну, в честь праздника? — Сережа взял со стола бутылку и плеснул в свой стакан. — Держи. Большой ведь мальчик ...  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Даня сдался позорно быстро. Хотя его не то чтобы сильно уговаривали... Просто он знал, что Олег смотрит. Что Олег против. Хотелось его не позлить даже... расшевелить.  
И да, реакция последовала мгновенно. Подлетев к Дане, тот выхватил из его пальцев стакан и грубо схватил за локоть.  
— Мы уходим.

***

Сережа соврал бы, сказав, что ему на этих щенков плевать. Нужно было проводить взглядом Тернового, едва не волочащего своего пацана из квартиры, и пойти пропустить еще стаканчик. Трущеву как будто своих проблем не хватало. Но нет же, взыграло вечное «без тебя не разберутся». Промаявшись пару минут, он плюнул и пошел за ними.  
С одной стороны, эта странная парочка его жутко бесила. Даня постоянно надоедал своей игрой на фо-но, а от одного только выражения лица Тернового, стоило им встретиться на площадке, портилось настроение. Но с другой... Сережа не хотел, чтобы эти придурки разбежались. Не на его вечеринке уж точно! Один раз он их уже вытянул, почему бы не влезть во второй?  
— Да я просто не понимаю — зачем ты это сделал? — кажется, ссора была в самом разгаре. — Тупо на зло?!  
Парни даже до своей двери не дошли. Препирались прямо на площадке. Классика подобных тусовок. Сережа пообещал себе вмешаться только в крайнем случае, поэтому просто встал на пороге, как бы контролируя ситуацию.  
— З-захотел и сделал, — у мальчишки, видимо, напрочь отшибло чувство самосохранения.  
— Напиться? Класс, Данечка, молодец.  
— Почему ты всегда драматизируешь? — вполне справедливо возмутился Бурцев. — Да это п-просто шампанское!  
— Ты знал, что мне это не понравится.  
— Я могу делать то, что тебе не нравится.  
— Разве? — Сережа бы с Олегом не препирался. Тому даже голос повышать не нужно было. Грозные нотки и так эхом отражались от стен подъезда, ясно давая понять — он зол. Расстроен и зол.  
— Блять, Олег... Это всего лишь глоток шампанского. Шампанского! Мне даже в г-голову не дало, — на месте Дани Трущев сразу бы послал нахуй человека, перед которым приходится вот так оправдываться.  
— Думаешь, дело только в том, что ты выпил?  
— А разве нет?  
— Не только, — Трущев будто сериал смотрел, где немного картонные герои перебрасываются немного картонными репликами. Или чужие отношения всегда так выглядят со стороны? — Ты все еще обижаешься, поэтому и специально злишь меня.  
— Да сколько раз говорить, что нет?! — Даня сделал шаг вперед, а Трущеву отчаянно не хватало попкорна. — Олеж...  
— Я устал извиняться за то, что даже не говорил, и постоянно...  
Бурцев применил самый действенный способ, который только знал Сережа, чтобы прекратить эту череду взаимных упреков — поцелуй. Срабатывало в девяти случаях из десяти. А уж у Тернового и вовсе шансов не было. Он даже отстраниться не попытался, сразу приник к парнишке, будто ради этого только все и затевал. Забавные они.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты тоже п-почти выпил, — Бурцев отстранился на секунду, прежде чем снова прильнуть к губам Тернового.  
— Почти не считается.  
— Ты же в курсе, что подглядывать нехорошо? — Сережа аж вздрогнул, когда над его ухом раздался чей-то насмешливый голос. И как только этот парень подкрался так незаметно?  
— Я не...  
— Да ладно, это правда забавно, — тот задумчиво почесал щетину. — Они до сих пор вместе что ли?  
— Как видишь... — Трущев осекся. — Ты их знаешь?  
— Вроде того, — парень кивнул, уже сам увлеченно наблюдая за затянувшимся поцелуем. — В самый раз закурить, а?  
— Ты кто вообще такой?  
— Да вот Данька пригласил... Сказал, что тусовка какая-то. Про гитару еще что-то.  
— Это моя тусовка. Ты по адресу, — Трущев последний раз взглянул на своих соседей. Кажется, теперь можно было их оставить со спокойной душой. — Пошли, покажешь — правда ли ты такая рок-звезда, как говорил Данька, — он сделал шаг назад, приоткрывая дверь. — Я Серега, кстати.  
— Макс.


	18. 18. Я пытался писать, но не видел сюжет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А когда проблемы поднялись наверх  
> Я решил не решать их, а просто заправил (блять)  
> Я пытался писать, но не видел сюжет  
> Такой вайб меня просто запарил  
> Bumble Beezy — Шестерёнка

_Я пытался писать, но не видел сюжет_

**10 января — 20 января  
**  
Новогодние праздники закончились, толком не успев начаться. На скорой такого понятия как каникулы в принципе не было. Олегу как убежденному трезвеннику вообще достались самые неудобные смены. С первого на второе января, вместо того чтобы продолжать бездельничать, лежа в кровати, он уже мотался по вызовам. Да и сессия Дани была не за горами. Несмотря на то, что он старался не прогуливать пары и уделял достаточно времени практике за фо-но, экзамены всегда проходили непросто. Все-таки внимания и упорных тренировок требовал не только инструмент. Теоретических дисциплин в колледже тоже хватало, а они всегда давались Бурцеву сложней.   
Дни напролет он сидел дома и занимался, периодически делая перерыв на чай или разговор по телефону с Крис, которая лишь горестно вздыхала и утверждала, что ничего не сдаст. На ее фоне уверенность Дани росла в арифметической прогрессии. Пару раз погоняв с Кошелевой друг друга по вопросам, он убедился в том, что все очень даже неплохо. А вслед за этими мыслями внимание все чаще стало переключаться на что-то другое, к учебе никакое отношение не имеющее. Дурацкие видео на ютубе, онлайн-магазины со спортивной экипировкой, даже домашние дела, за которые Бурцев взялся с небывалым энтузиазмом, отнимали у него больше времени, чем подготовка. Дело дошло даже до чистки ноутбука! Свой он старался держать в относительном порядке и из рюкзака вытаскивал нечасто, пользуясь им в основном в колледже, а вот олегов шел в расход только так. За полгода там накопилось столько ненужных файлов, скачанных и давно просмотренных фильмов, закладок с какими-то неосуществимыми рецептами, файлов по учебе...  
За время совместной жизни понятие личных границ стерлось настолько, что Бурцев не видел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы включать ноутбук Олега, когда того нет рядом. Ну что Терновому прятать? Разве что... Во время своей инспекции Даня наткнулся на очень интересную папку с файлами. Не в его правилах было лезть в чужие документы, он даже мысли не допускал, чтобы копаться, например, в личных сообщениях, а тут вроде ничего такого — демки треков.  
Бурцев и не знал, что у Тернового столько наработок. Где-то отрывки секунд по тридцать, где-то бит совсем сырой, или вовсе только начитка... Даня послушал все. Да, он мало что смыслил в рэпе, но мог с легкостью отличить что талантливо, а что высосано из пальца. Даже отбросив все личное, Бурцев мог с уверенностью заявить — у Тернового получается. А раз получается, значит, забивать на это ни в коем случае нельзя. Вот только Даня и не помнил, когда Олег в последний раз доставал микрофон или хотя бы сводил музыку.  
Он столько раз подталкивал Даню, твердил, что творчество забрасывать нельзя и работать над ним нужно постоянно, а сам... А сам давно застыл на месте. Видимо, теперь пришло время поменяться ролями.  
У Бурцева тут же родилась идея как Терновому помочь. Он прекрасно помнил новогоднюю ночь и Трущева, зачитывающего стоя на столе. Когда у тебя сосед рэпер — это нужно использовать!  
— Серьезно? — тот на новость о коллеге по цеху за стеной отозвался с искренним удивлением. —Терновой? Ничего о нем не слышал. Он под псевдонимом пишет?  
— Вроде да... T.O.N? Знакомо?  
— Да хрен знает. Навряд ли, — Серега вытащил наушник. — Он вообще что с этими демками делает? В папке хранит и дрочит на них?  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, — Даня искренне возмутился такому пренебрежительному тону. Да, он считал, что Олег недостаточно отдается творчеству, но все же... — Он в клубах вообще-то выступает! Иногда... Ну, когда много там народу. И еще разогревы недавно брать начал...  
— Все с ним ясно. Это не тот формат. Для настоящего рэпера, — уверенно заявил Серега. — Да и стартануть с этого почти нереально. Не те люди, не та сцена. Нужно из попсовой тусовки выныривать, искать своих людей, которые что такое вайб и флоу хотя бы знают.   
— С-своих людей?  
— Я баттл-рэпом в Красе занимался. Оттуда много крутых ребят вышло. Здесь... не знаю, тусовка побольше, люди другие, да и время уже не то, — Трущев вальяжно раскинулся на стуле. — Но если захочет твой Олежка поучаствовать, то пусть маякнет. У меня знакомых хватает. Помогу, чем смогу. Молодым нужно шанс давать, носом тыкать, может, тогда и выйдет что.   
Бурцев был уверен, что за шанс нужно хвататься. Ему не терпелось поделиться этим с Олегом, хотя он и предполагал, что реакция может быть неоднозначной. Главное — не давить, дать Терновому все переварить самостоятельно, а потом сделать, вид что тот сам пришел к этому решению. Все-таки спустя месяцы, проведенные рядом с Терновым, Даня усвоил немало полезных приемчиков.   
— О-олеж, мне тебе кое-что сказать нужно.  
— Да? — тот задумчиво свел брови к переносице. — Интересно... У меня вообще-то тоже есть новость.  
— Хорошая или п-плохая?  
— Это как посмотреть, — Олег присел на диван и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. — Это по поводу работы.  
— Начало так себе, — Даня не мог вспомнить ничего хорошего, связанного со скорой. Разве что их ночное свидание под фонарем, еще тогда, в самом начале.  
— Меня типа... повысили, — Терновой сцепил руки в замок и уставился в пол.  
— С-серьезно? — на самом деле звучало неплохо. — Это же... здорово?  
— Ну такое. Раньше я работал в линейной бригаде. Рядовые вызовы. Ничего сверхъестественного, ничего слишком... слишком. А теперь буду в интенсивной терапии. Это, мягко сказать, сложней.  
— Что там? — Даня в этом ни черта не смыслил.   
— Пожары, ДТП, криминал... Вызовов в день меньше, но, блять, угадать что будет, когда приедешь, невозможно, — вздохнув, Терновой поднял усталый взгляд на Даню. — Такая вот новость.   
— Но ты же молодец. Ты же справишься, — единственное, что мог сделать Даня — это гарантировать Олегу свою поддержку. Он ведь даже представить не мог — насколько это тяжелая работа, несмотря на то, что постоянно видел в каком состоянии Олег возвращается со смен. — Наверняка же есть и плюсы?  
— Зарплата повыше, — усмехнулся Терновой. — Этого вполне достаточно... Ладно, проехали. Выкладывай, что хотел сказать?  
— Я... — Даня как-то растерялся. Странно было рассуждать об эфемерном творчестве после вот таких чересчур реальных тем. — Это по поводу рэпа. Ну, твоих выступлений.  
— На ближайшее время с ними придется завязать.  
— Д-даже если есть неплохой вариант?  
— Откуда? — Терновой в миг напрягся, видимо, просчитывая потенциальные риски. После того провального выступления он стал до ужаса осторожен.   
— Сережа, ну Трущев, сосед наш, может помочь. Я ему твои демки показал.  
Повисло молчание. Олегу было за что упрекнуть Даню. За то, что влез в его личные файлы, за то, что показал их Сереге. Бурцев буквально видел как Олег самоотверженно глотал свои негативные эмоции, не срываясь. Даня им всерьез гордился. Обуздать такую бурю эмоций, живущих в Олеге, непросто. Но он честно старался.  
— Зачем? — сквозь зубы процедил Терновой.   
— Ну... Ты давно ничего не писал. С т-того раза.   
— Это тут не при чем. У меня сил не хватает и времени тоже на... увлечения.  
— Не увлечения. Не прибедняйся. Сережа сказал, что с таким трэками как у тебя нужно идти на баттлы. Там тебя обязательно заметят, — окей, пусть Даня немного приукрасил слова Трущева, но оно того стоило.  
— Я уже участвовал в баттлах. Хуйня.  
— Когда это?  
— В Ташкенте еще.  
— Ну ты сравнил. Б-без обид, но Москва это тебе не узбекия, — не выдержал Даня. — Не понимаешь что ли, тут другой уровень. Другие люди. Другие возможности, в конце концов. Стоит хотя бы попробовать. Сережа сказал...  
— А не много ли тебе «Сережа» сказал, — скривился Олег, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пока я значит на смене...  
— Не начинай, — вот только очередной беспочвенной ревности сейчас не хватало. Да еще к кому! — Разговор не об этом. Он может п-помочь.  
— Нет, Дань, это не вариант. У меня новая работа. Мне сейчас многому придется научиться, ко многому привыкнуть... Не до песенок.  
Несмотря на то, что приблизительно такого ответа Бурцев и ожидал, он все равно расстроился. Хотел ведь как лучше... Видел в Олеге талант, потенциал, желание, которого его лишала их идиотская «взрослая жизнь». Тому бы бросить все и с головой уйти в музыку, а так даже пару часов творчеству уделить некогда.   
Или все-таки _было_ некогда? Если Олег чего-то действительно хотел, он из кожи вон готов был лезть, лишь бы это заполучить. Так, спустя пару дней, когда Бурцев уже давно улегся в постель, и книжку почитал, и ленту всю пролистал, Терновой все никак не спешил присоединяться к нему. Сидел за ноутбуком, что в принципе случалось не так часто, не отрываясь, уже пару часов. Даня лезть не хотел. Сам терпеть не мог, когда докапываются с вопросами вроде «а что делаешь?», «ой, можешь показать?», но когда стрелки часов перевалили за полночь любопытство взяло верх. Он тихо прошел на кухню, заглянув Олегу за плечо. А тот его даже не заметил. Уж слишком был занят. Занят музыкой.

***

— Не вариант значит? — фыркнул Даня, обнимая только что улегшегося в кровать Олега. — Мне говорить Сереже?  
— Говори, — Олег был благодарен Бурцеву, взявшему на себя роль посредника, в то время как он сам технически ни у кого ничего не просил. Хотя, наверное, на третьем десятке стоило начать доверять другим людям, верить, что они могут помочь тебе просто так, без задней мысли.   
Трущев подвязал его на ближайший баттл. Две недели на подготовку. Две готовых работы на суд общественности. Поначалу такой жесткий дэдлайн Олега только подстегивал. Без жестких рамок он мог бы растянуть подготовку материала на месяца, но сейчас, зная конкретную дату, даже после самой тяжелой смены заставлял себя садиться за текст или бит.   
Пары часов в день определенно не хватало. Но зато, отдаваясь любимому делу полностью, он отдыхал душой. Да, после первых смен в бригаде интенсивной терапии руки тряслись. Да, спать хотелось безумно. Да, Терновой однозначно замечал, что стал выглядеть хуже: синяки под глазами и недельная небритость. Но все равно упорно работал, пытаясь создать что-то новое. И сделать это максимально качественно.   
Именно что пытаясь. Олег чувствовал, что способен на что-то настоящее и действительно стоящее, но... Получалось урвать час здесь, час там — и ничего толкового не выходило. Еще ночью казалось, что вот он, отличный панч, крутой бит! Но с утра на свежую голову все наработки оказывались дерьмом. После постоянных исправлений и переделывания уже казавшейся готовой работы сил не оставалось. Олег и так немало вложил в эту странную авантюру, жертвуя многим — только результата никак не видел. Время шло. Вдохновение, если он, конечно, не путал его с упорством, потихоньку улетучивалось, а руки опускались.  
Олег все яснее понимал, что сделать что-то действительно стоящее, что-то, чем можно гордиться, в таких условиях не выйдет. Лучше уж вовсе отказаться, чем позориться перед людьми, знающими в рэпе толк.   
Было, конечно, жутко стыдно признавать свое поражение, даже не вступив в бой. И перед Трущевым, и перед самим собой. Надо же, какой самонадеянный нашелся! Но он лучше провел бы пару лишних часов с Даней, чем потратил их на тупое сидение за компьютером в попытках создать очередной средненький, проходной трек.  
— Пошли в кино? — они давно никуда не выбирались. То экономили, то загонялись до полусмерти на работе и учебе. Даже Олегу осточертело сидеть дома. — Глянь, что интересного идет.  
— В смысле? — Бурцев недоуменно уставился на него. — У тебе же баттл на носу. Разве не нужно... репетировать?  
— Я отказался, — Терновой хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как бы между прочим. Умом он понимал, что им придется это обсудить, но так не хотел... — Решил не участвовать.   
— Почему?  
— Не могу полностью сконцентрироваться на треке. Делать в пол силы не могу. Не умею. А с работой по-другому не получается. Лучше отказаться, чем облажаться у всех на виду.  
— Кто сказал, что ты о-облажаешься? — веры в Дане было куда больше, чем в самом Олеге.  
— Я сам знаю, — настаивал он. — Знаю, на что способен. И что сейчас выжать это никак не могу. Говорю же, работа отнимает слишком...  
— Может нахрен т-тогда такую работу? — обижено буркнул Даня, будто это не с ним Терновой хотел проводить время в обмен на творчество. — Ты с ней жить не у-успеваешь.  
Сказанное настолько четко характеризовало положение, в которое попал Олег, что его мгновенно накрыло волной злости. Будто он сам этого не знал. Знал, но не мог позволить себе вот такие по-детски капризные заявления. Нахрен такую работу? А ничего, что именно она вытянула их, позволив закрыть финансовый вопрос? Будто за все это время пацан не понял, что просто так деньги не заработаешь, что нельзя разбрасываться хорошими и проверенными возможностями в пользу импульсивных идей. Один раз Терновой уже обжегся и повторения не хотел.  
— О-олеж, — видимо, почуяв риск снова скатиться в ссору, Даня присел рядом, положив руку ему на колено. Решил попробовать другую тактику. — Я не имел в виду, что тебе нужно б-бросить работу и переключиться на рэп. Я все понимаю. Но... на скорой ты себя угробишь такими т-темпами. Это не то, чем ты должен заниматься.  
— Дань, я... — лучше уж было оставить все как есть, чем разбивать колени в погоне за синей птицей. — Я не могу уйти. Это моя работа. И точка.


	19. 19. Не надо стесняться, никто не узнает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не надо стесняться, никто не узнает,  
> Мы будем ломаться, такое бывает,  
> Смешное печенье, конечно, Limp Bizkit,  
> Закатим веселье, уйдем по-английски  
> Звери — 120

_Не надо стесняться, никто не узнает_

**21 февраля — 28 февраля**

— Есть минутка? — Олег уже переоделся после очередной тяжелой смены и мечтал как через час окажется под боком у Дани, когда его окликнула только что принявшая пост Софа.  
— Конечно, — он улыбнулся, напоминая себе, что и в такой работе есть светлые моменты. Например, их Софой товарищество. — Что-то важное?  
— Ага, я же вроде как... замуж выхожу. И хотела...  
— Серьезно? — Олег помнил, что у нее есть молодой человек, и что они очень давно встречаются. Настолько давно, что этап свадьбы вроде как уже считался пройденным. Так что новость о скором замужестве стала для него полной неожиданностью. — Ну я... это... Поздравляю! — на секунду растерявшись, он даже обнял Софу, что позволял себе крайне редко. Все-таки они были не друзьями, а в первую очередь коллегами. Да и Терновой особо тактильным не был. Разве что с Даней.  
— Спасибо, конечно, — Софа неловко приобняла его в ответ. — Только я вроде говорила тебе месяца три назад, когда только предложение сделали.  
— Да? Извини, — Олег честно не помнил. Таких мелочей как кольцо не безымянном он не замечал. Да что уж, со всеми этими проблемами он даже собственной недельной щетины не замечал. — Замотался. Но все равно поздравляю. Это здорово.  
— Ага. Я не хотела особо афишировать, ну, знаешь, как это бывает, — Софа устало вздохнула. — На следующей неделе настоящее торжество: с шатром, аркой, выездной церемонией... как сейчас модно, — хоть она и была счастливой невестой, но все равно оставалась девушкой глубоко практичной и, кажется, не была в восторге от всей этой помпезности.   
— С аркой? Зимой? — Олег, родом из солнечного Ташкента, представлял себе это с трудом.   
— Даже не спрашивай. Придет столько гостей с его стороны... Не хочу выглядеть бедной родственницей, а у меня, ты знаешь, в Москве друзей не так много. А приехать не все смогут...  
— Да уж, не лучшая ситуация, — Терновой не совсем понимал — причем здесь он.  
— Короче говоря, я тебя хотела пригласить. Извини, что так внезапно, и времени немного осталось, но...  
— Я... я... правда, спасибо, — Олег, честно говоря, опешил. Кто он такой, чтобы на свадьбе присутствовать? Парень с работы, забывший, что Софа в принципе замуж выходит? Неужели массовка нужна? Хотя получить приглашение все равно было жутко приятно. — Я обязательно буду, — как бы ему не претили подобные мероприятия, отказаться он не мог.  
— Можешь кого-нибудь с собой взять. Плюс один, все дела, — Софа, порывшись в сумке, достала из нее голубой конверт-приглашение. — Чтобы совсем уж одиноко в незнакомой компании не было.  
— Не знаю, насколько это будет... — Олег вот так просто взять Даню в качестве своего спутника не мог. Не дорос еще. Отношения для него так и оставались чем-то «для двоих», чем-то запертым в их маленькой квартире, — уместно. Мы там никого не знаем.  
— Это не проблема, познакомитесь, — настаивала Софа. — Приводи. Мне жутко интересно посмотреть, кто из тебя живого человека сделал.  
— Ну спасибо, — Олег усмехнулся. Ему вроде и хотелось поделиться с Авазашвили, но... Как люди вообще в подобном признаются? Он через такое проходил лишь раз, и то Назима раскусила его сама. — Только есть еще кое-что... Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, пото...  
— У тебя парень, да? — понизив голос до шепота, в лоб спросила Софа. И вот уже вторая девушка разгадывала его на раз-два. Это так очевидно, что ли? Или у них радар встроенный? В любом случае Олегу оставалось лишь смущенно кивнуть. — Приводи все равно. Вы же не станете, не знаю... медляк танцевать? — а Олегу, может, и хотелось. — Я буду рада увидеть вас вместе.  
— Хорошо... ладно, я спрошу у... у него, — для Олега эта фраза уже была подвигом. — А как... как ты поняла?  
— У тебя явно кто-то появился, — Софа пожала плечами. — Об этом догадаться было нетрудно. Но ты так тщательно все скрывал, оберегал личную жизнь, говорил максимально обтекаемо... Я просто предположила. Извини, если...  
— Все в порядке.  
На самом деле это было не совсем так. Олег жутко переживал. И даже не из-за того, что пять минут назад вышел из шкафа, это прошло, на удивление, безболезненно, а из-за Дани. Одним своим кивком он выдал и его. Пусть Софа парня не знала, но все равно... Терновой не мог отделаться от ощущения, что только что без спросу, без разрешения приоткрыл личную жизнь постороннему. Все-таки об их отношениях знал очень узкий круг людей. Ладно еще Назима. Все-таки подруга. Бурцев так же Кристине рассказал и Максу. С Трущевым вообще странно вышло... А тут человек если не посторонний, то уж точно не самый близкий. Поступи так сам Даня, Олег бы ему такую выволочку устроил!  
— Я сегодня... — Терновой решил не откладывать разговор до утра, вывалив все на сонного Даньку прямо с порога. — Я сделал кое-что, что тебе может не понравиться. Скорее всего не понравится.   
— Ч-что случилось? — парень поднялся, усевшись по-турецки на диван и сонно потирая глаза.  
— Я рассказал о нас. Софе, — Олег, начавший было переодеваться со смены, замер посреди комнаты.  
Буквально на пару секунд повисла пауза, а потом, видимо обдумав сказанное, Бурцев лишь сдержанно кивнул.  
— Без п-проблем. Если ты посчитал, что так нужно, я не против. Это даже з-здорово. Для тебя, — подчеркнул Даня, делая акцент на закрытости Тернового. — Но с чего это вдруг ты решил довериться?  
— Это не я, это все Софа... В смысле... — Олег наконец стянул джинсы и рухнул рядом. — В смысле она пригласила меня на свадьбу. Нас пригласила. Сказала, что я могу взять, ну... свою... своего... — все слова куда-то разом испарились. Так неловко Терновому давно не было. — Так получилось, в общем. Извини.  
— Олеж, ну хватит судить по себе. Ты же знаешь, для меня это не проблема, — Даня навис над ним, улыбаясь. — То есть мы идем на свадьбу?  
— Едем. Выездная церемония на следующих выходных.  
— Здорово... — улыбка как-то сразу потухла.  
— Что такое? — Олег вскинул взгляд на парня.  
— Получается там будет много народу, да? А я никого не знаю...  
— Я тоже. Не парься. Развеемся, познакомишься с Софой. Должно быть весело.  
— Это сейчас точно Олег Терновой говорит? — Даня толкнул его в грудь, забираясь сверху. — А если серьезно, я рад что ты... открываешься. Даже нет, не так. Я г-горжусь.  
Он потянулся за поцелуем, и Олег на этот поцелуй, конечно, ответил. Но Дане хотелось большего. Его пальцы знающе пробежались по ребрам, сразу подцепив резинку боксеров, а губы скользнули по чувствительной шее, игриво покусывая. На нежности перед сном это мало походило. А на что-то большее сил не хватало.  
— Дань, не сейчас, — Терновой постарался, не отстраняясь, дать мальчишке понять, что сегодня ничего не получится. — Я устал.  
— Так я помогу р-расслабиться.  
— Не надо, — Олег приподнялся на локтях. — Настроения нет.  
— Ну как хочешь, — буркнув себе под нос, Даня вернулся на свою половину дивана.  
Естественно, он обиделся. Хотя прекрасно знал, что полез в неподходящее время. Когда Олег вернулся из душа, пацан уже спал, демонстративно отвернувшись лицом к окну. Достаточно демонстративно, чтобы выразить свою позицию. Чего-то подобного стоило ожидать. Со своей вечной работой на износ Олег испытывал их отношения на прочность.   
Засыпая, он размышлял о том как же Софе повезло, что она сумела найти своего человека с их-то безумной работой. Какая же она умница, что сохранила эти отношения, и теперь несмотря на все сложности и ежедневные испытания была самой счастливой.

***

На самом деле неожиданное приглашение Дане понравилось. Все неделю он словно на иголках сидел в ожидании свадьбы. Во-первых, он на подобных мероприятиях никогда не был и хотел сравнить его с классической сценой из фильмов, когда молодые стоят под аркой, а гости льют слезы. А во-вторых, они должны были отправиться туда вместе с Олегом. Как пара! Пусть об этом и будет знать лишь Софа. Для Бурцева имел значение сам факт. Ему не хотелось кричать на каждом углу, что они спят в одной постели, достаточно было, что они приглашены именно вместе, вдвоем... Определенно новый этап отношений.  
Смотря на их отражение в зеркале, Даня взгляда отвести не мог. Он был ужасно рад, что подвернулся повод выгулять свой самый лучший, дорогой, по-настоящему парадный костюм, который берег для особых случаев и надевал от силы пару раз. Но еще больше приводил в восторг стоящий рядом Терновой, точно так же затянутый в пиджак. Конечно, Олегу было непривычно, жарко, тесно... Но, боже, как ему шло.  
Дане казалось, что они отлично вписываются в устроенную Софьей сказку. Все правда выглядело почти волшебно: от небольшой украшенной площадки, развернувшейся посреди утопающей в снегу рощицы, до невесты в простом платье и ярко выделяющимися на фоне этого белоснежного полотна смоляными волосами. С прекрасной Софой Бурцев успел лишь поздороваться, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять — почему Олег подпустил к себе эту девушку и, более того, признался ей.   
С официальной частью на улице было быстро покончено, и всех гостей попросили пройти в шатер, установленный рядом, где, на удивление, было очень тепло, играла музыка, а вокруг небольшой танцплощадки тянулись столы с угощениями. Танцевать Бурцев не собирался. Расслабиться в незнакомой взрослой компании ему было сложно, да и Олег не горел желанием. Едва отоспавшийся после смены тот все еще выглядел уставшим, но... кажется, довольным. Сидеть в стороне, наблюдая за гостями, было вполне в его стиле.  
— Оле-е-еж, — они уже умяли основное блюдо, и теперь Дане захотелось десерта. — Может по п-пирожному?   
— Давай, — Олег благодарно улыбнулся. — Поищешь что-нибудь шоколадное?  
— Конечно, — Даня был уверен, что даже если на праздничном столе таких пирожных не найдется, он все равно их отыщет. Ему хотелось порадовать Олега.   
— Даня? Даня! — голос, прозвучавший над самым ухом Бурцева, заставил его вздрогнуть, чуть не уронив пирожное. Кому он здесь мог понадобиться? — Привет еще раз.  
— А, п-привет, — Софа, кто же еще? — П-поздравляю. Все так здорово и кра...  
— Спасибо, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Веселитесь?  
— Как умеем, — ему действительно было вполне весело. Для этого не требовалось отжигать на танцполе или вливать в себя бокал за бокалом. — Вот пирожные решили попробовать.  
— Молодцы, — девушка явно подошла не для того, чтобы спросить хорошо ли они проводят время. — Ты извини, мы совсем не знакомы, а я вот так подбегаю...  
— Все в п-порядке, — Даня бросил на невесту непонимающий взгляд.  
— Надеюсь, — она выдержала паузу. — Понимаю, что лезу не в свое дело. То есть вообще не в свое, но... у вас с Олегом все хорошо?  
— Ну да, — к чему этот вопрос Бурцев не понял. — А что?  
— Прости, мне просто показалось... Он в последнее время сам не свой. Конечно, новая бригада, новая специфика — это все сложно. Но я не думала, что это так сильно на нем отразится, — Софа мельком взглянула на Тернового, который, сидя в другом конце зала, рассеянно наблюдал за происходящим. — Просто он так... глупо прозвучит, но расцвел с появлением тебя, а сейчас... Вот я и подумала, что... — девушка запнулась. — Ладно, не парься. Наверное, это из-за работы. Привыкнет, — она сжала данино плечо. — Рада, что вы пришли. Пришли вместе.   
После этого странного разговора Даня еще долго тупил около стола с угощениями. Ему и в голову не приходило, что у них могут быть проблемы в отношениях. Казалось, что дело лишь в работе. Олег просто устал, ему бы передышку, отпуск... Выбирая что бы еще вкусного цапнуть, Даня искоса поглядывал на Тернового, терпеливо его дожидающегося. Не то чтобы грустный, не то чтобы веселый...  
В какой-то момент Даня даже ощутил укол совести. Ему нужно было пытаться сосредоточиться совсем не на празднике малознакомых людей, а на душевном состоянии Олега. И не пирожные с улыбкой таскать, а попытаться сделать, что-то... большее?  
— О-олеж, может, пойдем уже? — пусть актер из Дани был никудышный, но смертельную усталость он играл блестяще.   
Терновой ведь слишком правильный, чтобы просто так взять и уйти с торжества, на которое его пригласили. Будет отрабатывать повинность до последнего. Если, конечно, его парень не надавит на нужные кнопки. Да, не слишком честно, но зато действенно. Бурцев не сомневался, что Олег тут же подскачет и едва не на руках понесет его в один из снятых для гостей коттеджей.   
— А как же... — Олег бросил беглый взгляд на принесенные пирожные. — Как мы уйдем? Как же Софа?  
— Оле-е-е-еж, — нарочито медленно протянул Даня. Будь они наедине, он бы Олега в два счета уговорил. Сейчас пришлось действовать хитрей, — я уверен — Софе сейчас не до нас. Чего и дальше так сидеть?  
— Предлагаешь пройтись? Воздухом подышать?  
— Неа, — Бурцев наклонился ближе, практически дыша Олегу в шею. — Пойдем сразу в номер?  
— Еще рано, Дань, — порой Олег просто поражал своей... недогадливостью.  
— Если и дальше будешь тупить, м-может стать уже поздно, — если и идти в атаку, то со всей самоотверженностью. Бурцев не постеснялся взять Тернового под столом за руку и устроить его ладонь на своем колене.  
Тот от такой наглости будто окаменел, позволяя Дане медленно переместить ее на бедро и скользнуть выше. Кажется, этот маневр вместе с перспективой остаться вдвоем и прижать Бурцева к кровати пересилили висевшую ярмом обязанность присутствовать на торжестве от начала до конца.   
Олег еще хотел подойти к Софе и ее новоиспеченному мужу, поблагодарить и под благовидным предлогом вроде плохого самочувствия удалиться, но, подчинившись Дане, поспешил вслед за ним в сторону крохотного коттеджа. Коттеджа, снятого на двоих.  
На самом деле Бурцеву не терпелось остаться с Олегом вдвоем. Неловко было признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но в последнее время интимная сторона их жизни оставляла желать лучшего. Нет, их не перестало безумно тянуть друг к другу, и интерес не пропал, по крайней мере у Дани, но... ему болезненно не хватало Тернового. Не хватало его страсти, откровенных взглядов, от которых по телу пробегала дрожь, а ладони начинали потеть. У Дани низ живота скручивало в тугой узел, ему Олега хотелось, а тому все чаще банально не хватало сил. Когда рубит от усталости, все животные желания сходят на нет. Конечно, Бурцев это понимал, но ему, черт возьми, восемнадцать! Устоять перед перспективой откинуться на мягкий матрас с выглаженными простынями вместо скрипучего узкого дивана и стягивать друг с друга не домашние штаны, а узкие брюки, он не мог.  
Бурцеву хотелось думать, что смена обстановки пойдет им на пользу, задаст тон, правильное настроение. Но он не думал. Он просто чувствовал.   
Даня пробежался пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке Тернового, расстегивая ее. Это вам не футболку задрать, тут же прижавшись губами к оголенной груди. Ему одновременно хотелось растянуть удовольствие и как можно скорее добраться до такого знакомого, досконально изученного, но безумно заводившего тела. Хотелось сорвать первый, самый желанный стон, пусть это и было непростой задачей.  
— Л-ложись, — Даня чувствовал в себе какую-то силу, заставляющую его вести, хотя обычно это было прерогативой Тернового. — Давай.  
— Ну ладно, — видимо, уловив его настрой, Олег послушно откинулся на кровать. На какое-то мгновение у Бурцева аж дыхание перехватило. И как он умудрился заполучить себе такого? Широкие плечи, бледная шея и грудь, усыпанная родинками, осоловелый взгляд из-под ресниц... И все это принадлежало ему.  
— Расслабься, — Даня опустился меж разведенных ног парня. Окей, может, он еще не знал как раскрутить Олега на то, чтобы хоть раз поменяться местами. Но у него в арсенале уже накопилось достаточно приемчиков, превращающих такого серьезного, такого взрослого Олежу в желе.  
Склонившись, он дразняще лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра, удерживая Тернового на месте, точно зная как того выломает от наслаждения. Эта контрастирующая с его внешним видом чувствительность Даню умиляла и воодушевляла. Он еще раз провел языком по бедру и, стянув боксеры, коснулся основания члена, прежде чем обхватить его губами. Тихий стон в ответ выражал одновременно и желание, и просьбу, как бы тщательно Терновой это не маскировал.   
— Это охуенно, — он потянул Бурцева наверх, заставляя оседлать себя. Теперь приглушенный стон не сдержал уже Даня, устраиваясь сверху, вжимаясь в Олега своим стояком и одновременно утягивая в поцелуй. Ему отчаянно хотелось всего и сразу, а одна лишь мысль о промедлении отдавалась тянущей болью в паху.   
— Д-доверишься мне?  
— Я всегда тебе доверяю, — выдохнул Олег, прихватывая зубами кожу на его ключицах, оставляя после себя красноватые следы и собственнически сжимая задницу, заставляя двигаться.   
— Тогда сегодня я сверху? — он игриво толкнулся бедрами, вполне прозрачно демонтируя свои намерения.  
— Не дождешься, — Терновой стойко держал оборону.  
— Не в том смысле, д-дурак, — Бурцеву совсем не хотелось отстраняться от разгоряченного тела, но все необходимое он оставил в брошенном у входа рюкзаке. Готовился ведь.   
— Это меняет дело, — широко улыбнувшись, Олег ловко поймал брошенный ему тюбик. — Иди сюда.  
Стоило Бурцеву послушно вернуться в исходное положение, как Терновой медленно провел кончиками пальцев по его спине, пересчитывая позвонки и спускаясь ниже к ягодицам, обнажая их. Он касался Дани так, будто играл на музыкальном инструменте, и плевать, что в реальности едва умел это.  
— Не тяни, — Бурцев плавился, сгорая от желания. Его возбуждал голодный взгляд, который он чувствовал на себе. Ему льстило, что, не прилагая особых усилий, он мог так завести Олега. Может дело и правда было лишь в усталости, и на самом деле между ними все супер?   
— Ты сегодня нетерпеливый, — заведя руку за спину Дани, Терновой медленно скользнул в него пальцем, заставляя выгнуться и хватать ртом воздух. Все лишние мысли тут же улетучились из головы. Думать, одновременно насаживаясь на растягивающие тебя пальцы и чувствуя твердый член, упирающийся в живот, крайне сложно.  
— Д-давай уже! — чувство стыда перед Олегом покинуло его уже давно.   
— Давай сам, — переместив руки на ягодицы, он лишь приподнял Даню, в остальном предоставляя полную свободу действий. Обернув ладонь вокруг члена, тот позволил влажной головке скользнуть в себя.  
Откинув голову назад, Бурцев чувствовал как Олег удерживает его, одновременно позволяя двигаться, но не давая опуститься слишком резко. Оставалось только позавидовать такому терпению. Даня прекрасно знал, да и что уж там, видел как Терновому хочется дернуть его на себя, войти до основания, но... Тот все еще пытался держать ситуацию под контролем. Даже находясь под Даней.   
— Эй, р-расслабься, — не в первый раз за вечер попросил Бурцев и, закусив губу, постарался опуститься, пропуская член глубже.   
И тут же сдавлено вскрикнул, сжавшись от прошедшего по телу разряда не то боли, не то удовольствия. Прикрыв глаза, он на пробу двинул бедрами едва не кончив от... нет, это определенно было удовольствие! Не дожидаясь от Тернового дальнейших действий, он принялся двигаться, сначала размерено, но потом насаживаясь все сильнее, подстегивая и так зашкаливающее возбуждение. Относительная беспомощность Олега делала ощущения только острее. Даня чувствовал его в себе, чувствовал как тот вскидывает бедра, стараясь придерживаться какого-то ритма, который от него совершенно не зависел.  
Довести себя до разрядки, полностью контролируя процесс, оказалось до стыдного просто. Еще несколько резких, выбивающих из легких весь воздух движений и Даня спустил, раскрыв рот в немом вскрике. Но и этого было недостаточно. Запустив пальцы во взмокшие волосы Олега, он накрыл его собой, подмахивая сильным, почти болезненным толчкам и позволяя кончить в себя.  
— Я... у меня... ты, кажется, все слова вытрахал, — на контрасте со сказанным и поддаваясь какому-то щемящему приливу нежности, Терновой прильнул к Бурцеву, позволяя слышать вырывающееся из груди сердце.   
— Я старался, — Даня хитро улыбнулся. — Все еще жалеешь, что у-ушел с праздника?  
— Ничуть, — Олег аккуратно поцеловал его в плечо. — Вообще не хочу возвращаться.  
— В смысле?  
— Не к остальным гостям. Вообще не хочу, — еще один невесомый поцелуй. — Сегодня так здорово было. И сейчас особенно. По-другому. Не так, как обычно. Но еще чуть-чуть и все закончится... Не в смысле... — он повернулся к Дане, — не в смысле, что у нас с тобой... между нами... Блять, какую-то хуйню несу. У нас все хорошо. Мне нравится, что есть, но... сегодня я действительно понял насколько заебался, — он сгреб Даню в охапку. — Не хочу возвращаться. Хочу остаться здесь. Тупо, да?  
— Не думай об этом, — так себе совет, но Бурцев к подобному откровению готов не был и честно не знал, что еще можно сказать. — У нас еще целая ночь впереди. И завтра день свободный. Отдохнем так, чтобы... Вот п-прям здорово.  
Пусть это и звучало по-детски глупо на фоне слов человека, доведенного до совершенно измотанного состояния, но Бурцев пока что не знал как помочь ему иначе. Пока что.


	20. 20. Бог устал нас любить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы чересчур увеличили дозу  
> Вспомнили все что хотели забыть  
> Или на рельсы легли слишком поздно  
> Бог устал нас любить  
> Сплин — Бог устал нас любить

_Бог устал нас любить_

**3 марта — 7 апреля**

Бурцев толком не знал — что происходит. Не ему было ставить диагнозы, но с Олегом явно что-то было не так. Он менялся, и эти изменения Дане совсем не нравились. Еще недавно Бурцев думал, что изучил своего парня досконально и в ста процентах случаев мог без труда предсказать его реакцию. Но с каждым днем Терновой все чаще и чаще ставил его в тупик. Да, проблемы были не в отношениях между ними, но это ничуть не успокаивало. Со своей новой работой Олег становился сам не свой.  
Даня за него переживал. Двигаться наощупь было страшно, а спросить совета — что обычно в таких ситуациях делают — не у кого. Ну не у родителей же... Бурцев перенял много привычек Олега, в том числе и привычку минимально распространяться об их отношениях. Так что делиться с матерью и отцом своими дурными предчувствиями касательно Тернового точно не собирался.   
Макс в таких делах тоже помощником не был. Ему жизнь изменить — раз плюнуть: бросить работу, переехать...   
Крис? Хоть они и были ровесниками, но для подобных советов Даня считал ее маленькой. Но с ней по крайней мере всегда можно было поделиться.  
— У вас всегда одно и то же, — махнула рукой Кошелева. Они сидели у нее на кухне, в кои-то веки собравшись не для того, чтобы порепетировать. — Ты постоянно жалуешься, а потом еще часа три стараешься переубедить меня, рассказывая какой Олежка замечательный.   
— Я не жа-алуюсь, — Даня закатил глаза. Он ожидал немного другой реакции на рассказ о том, что понятия не имеет как вытащить Тернового из омута под названием «работа», в который того затягивало все сильнее. — Просто это все так сложно...  
— Не будь у тебя парня, легче бы было.  
— Чего? — он непонимающе уставился на подругу.   
— Извини, — Даня прекрасно знал, что Крис ему по-доброму завидует. Не в плане Олега, конечно... Она так переживала за свою личную жизнь, при этом не предпринимая ровно никаких шагов. Позицию «твое всегда придет само» Бурцев не понимал. Ну вот что бы было, не выпроси он у Тернового инстаграм в их первую встречу?  
— Иногда действительно лучше быть одному, чем с каким-нибудь п-придурком.  
— Ты же сейчас не про Олега?  
— Я сейчас про тебя, — подруга всегда умело переключала на свои проблемы, но Даня не обижался.  
— У меня вокруг даже придурков не наблюдается. А классных парней и подавно, — надулась Крис. — Один и тот...  
— Значит, плохо смотришь или ищешь кого-то... ну прямо к-крутого, — с авторитетным видом заявил Даня, как будто у него был большой опыт.  
— И это ты мне говоришь? Доктор, актер, рэпер, кто там он у тебя еще? — шутливые возмущения Кристины заставляли Даню лишь смущенно улыбаться. — Ударили на боксе по башке — бац, встретил любовь всей жизни! Тоже так хочу!  
— Эй, ты помнишь с чем я к тебе пришел? — уже раздраженно буркнул Даня, вставая из-за стола, чтобы налить еще чая. — Мне бы твои проблемы.  
— И что бы ты сделал?  
— Максу бы написал! Он же тебе вроде нравился, нет?  
— Я так не могу.  
— По-очему? — опасная территория, но все же.  
— Он слишком крутой, — поджала губы Кошелева. — А я...  
— Крутой он, ага... — Бурцев, конечно, тоже так считал, но знал Анисимова получше Крис: и о его перебивках случайными заработками, и о тяге к алкоголю. Так себе фундамент для отношений. Но если Кристине хочется... — Хочешь сам у него спрошу?  
— Не надо!  
— Ну а какие еще варианты остаются? — Даня плеснул себе заварки в кружку и потянулся за телефоном. — В отличии от тебя я помочь пытаюсь...   
— Не смешно! — Кристина бросилась к нему, видимо надеясь вырвать телефон из рук, а тут еще и Леон, маленький, очень пушистый и вечно мешающийся под ногами... Бурцев даже не сообразил кого винить — Крис или ее глупого пса — в том, что уже в следующее мгновение он споткнулся, обдав себя горячим чаем, разбив кружку и вдобавок налетев на осколки. Просто к-комбо!  
— Б-блять!  
— Дань, извини! — тут же запричитала Крис, пытаясь выгнать собачонку из кухни. — Ты как? Наступил?  
— Ага, блять, наступил! — честно сказать, Бурцев и не пытался сдерживаться. В этот момент его бесил что Леон, выбежавший из ниоткуда, что Кошелева со своими надуманными проблемами. — Сука...  
— Успокойся, — Крис осторожно взяла его под руку и усадила на стул. — Дай посмотрю.  
— И чего там?  
— Ну... осколки?  
— Да ну?!  
— Да не кричи на меня! — осадила Кошелева. — Сам виноват.  
— Ага, конечно, — Даня сжал зубы и зажмурил глаза. Нет, он не боялся вида крови, просто на белом кафеле капли и правда выглядели пугающе. — Сделай что-нибудь? Обработай там...  
— Я не знаю как.  
— ОБЖ, что ли, в школе не б-было?  
— Вот сам и обрабатывай, раз такой умный, — в спешке Крис безуспешно пыталась найти в ящиках аптечку. — Нужно, наверное, сначала осколки вытащить?  
— Не трогай! Только хуже сделаешь!  
— Да что ты психуешь? — Кошелева недовольно скрестила руки на груди. — Я тебе врач, что ли? Вон Олегу звони.  
— З-зачем? — Даня замер. — Он тут при чем?  
— Все равно придется его звать. Ты домой как поедешь? Я тебя даже до такси не доведу.  
— Не буду я ему звонить, — Бурцев представлял что начнется. Терновой будет волноваться, ругаться, Крис в очередной раз влетит, да и ему самому... Хотя бы за то, что напялил кроссовки на босу ногу в марте. Нужно было придумать другой вариант. — Он с утра со смены пришел. Его нельзя б-будить.  
— Даже если ты тут кровью истекаешь? — она схватила со стола злополучный телефон. — Я звоню.  
Терновой примчался так быстро как только смог. Удивительно, но бури не разразилось. От него определенно исходили волны раздражения, вызванные скорее не волнением за Бурцева, а в принципе необходимостью мотаться через полгорода — и на этом все. Он технично, совсем отстраненно и профессионально вытащил осколки, обработал порез, забинтовал ступню. Наблюдая за отработанными действиями, Даня никак не мог взять в толк — откуда такая холодность? Бурцева всегда умиляла эта нелепая гиперзабота в Олеге. Даже если температура поднималась до тридцати семи, Терновой немедленно укладывал его в постель и обхаживал, а тут... Олегу будто все равно было. Не в том плане, что плевать на своего парня, а в том, что ситуация была для него, видимо, настолько рядовая, повседневная, что режим знающего свое дело фельдшера включился автоматически. И Терновой не заметил, что на этот раз на месте пациента его родной человек.  
Может, в сложившихся условиях это было и уместно, но Даню до чертиков пугала маска безразличия. Наверное, впервые он всерьез задумался, что профессия не просто накладывает на Олега свой отпечаток, а ломает его.  
С пугающей частотой Даня стал замечать проявления этого в рядовых, казалось бы, вещах. За завтраком или перед сном; или в моментах, когда о работе совершенно точно стоит забыть. Вроде скромного, но трогательного ужина, приуроченного к годовщине того дня как они решили, что будут вместе.  
— Жуй медленней.  
— Хорошо, мам, — Бурцев не придал замечанию значения. Окей, еду не стоит глотать огромными кусками, он в курсе.  
— Я серьезно, Дань.   
— Д-да нормально я жую, чего ты...  
— Мальчик со вчерашнего вызова Софы, наверное, тоже так думал. Подавился просто пацан. Ага, конечно... Когда приехали, уже посинел весь.   
— И тебе приятного а-аппетита, Олеж.  
Бурцев особо впечатлительным товарищем никогда не был и спокойно относился к подобным «историям с работы». Правда обычно Олег все-таки рассказывал интересные случаи, а не тыкал носом. Хотя Даня все равно не принимал подобное близко к сердцу. В отличие от Тернового, который, кажется, гонял мысли подобного рода по кругу.  
Даня все понимал. Работа сложная, выматывающая как в физическом, так и в эмоциональном плане. Но нужно же как-то отвлекаться, чтобы окончательно не слететь с катушек. Хотелось, чтобы их квартира была для Олега местом, где можно расслабиться, оставив за порогом все ужасы и проблемы очередного тяжелого дня.   
Раньше так и было, но перейдя в интенсивную терапию, Терновой начал загоняться по полной. Одно дело — сутки к ряду ставить уколы в задницу и мерить давление, и совсем другое — наблюдать за действительно отвратительными вещами. Которые никак не хотели отпускать его.   
— Эй, Олеж, — они лежали на диване, смотря какой-то боевик. Да, не самый захватывающий, но не настолько, чтобы стеклянным взглядом пялиться в стену. — Ау, т-ты вообще здесь? Сейчас погоня будет.  
— А? Да, извини, — Олег натянуто улыбнулся, устраиваясь поближе. — Задумался.   
— Опять? — Даня уже не боялся нарваться на ссору. Просто хотел помочь. — Дома нужно отдыхать. Не слышал о таком?  
— Все нормально, правда. Я смотрю, — он перевел взгляд на телевизор. А толку-то?  
Может, актер из него был хороший, но только перед Даней играть смысла не было. Тот прекрасно видел, что на происходящее на экране Олегу похуй, что мыслями он все еще там — на очередном вызове, очередной аварии или поножовщине. Видел, что Олегу плохо, и что это вовсе не его Олег. От невыносимой смеси бессилия и тревоги плакать хотелось. Даня понятия не имел как достучаться до Тернового, вправить тому мозги, объяснив, что никакие деньги этого не стоят, и от такой работы нужно бежать как можно скорее.

***

Олег замечал каждое свое неосторожно брошенное или даже грубое слово, каждый резкий ответ. Помнил каждый вечер, когда, вместо того чтобы быть рядом с Даней, мыслями все еще оставался там, на смене.   
Не хотелось пугать Бурцева своими заскоками. Хотя надеяться на его слепоту с каждым днем становилось все сложнее. Абсолютное доверие в паре это, конечно, замечательно, но хватит с них и одного параноика. Знать о том, что его дрожь берет, стоит только в карету скорой погрузиться, Даньке не полагалось. Ну вот чем тот мог помочь? Терновой и сам уже все статьи о профессиональной деформации проштудировал. Ему и раньше приходилось несладко, а после двух с лишним месяцев в интенсивной терапии Олег и вовсе видел себя в каждом пункте. Депрессивность? Куда без нее. Эмоциональное выгорание? Может, оно пришлось бы кстати.  
После нескольких десятков вызовов Терновому начало казаться, что он видел, кажется, все. Вот только, приезжая на место очередной трагедии, каждый раз приходилось убеждаться — в прошлый раз было еще терпимо.  
Олег был и рад не пропускать каждый случай через себя. Но по-другому не умел. Может, вообще не стоило ему такому впечатлительному и чувствительному идти в медицину... Конечно, всегда оставался вариант перевестись в обычную больницу или вернуться в старую бригаду, но это означало бы сдаться, опустить руки. Стать на станции тем мальчишкой, который «не смог», лишь когти пообломал.  
Так что оставалось терпеть. Это Олег умел делать с поразительным мастерством — молчать, превозмогать, надеяться на лучшее, наивно ожидая, что рано или поздно черная полоса пройдет и он пообвыкнется.  
Не сработало. Не пообвыкся.  
Произойди это в другое время, при других обстоятельствах, возможно, Терновой бы так не отреагировал. Не спроецировал бы ситуацию на себя, оценив рядовой случай из практики. Но мысли о Дане, дожидающимся его дома, о собственных изменениях, работе и их будущем — все это вкупе подготовило благодатную почву для молниеносной реакции. Казалось, нужна только спичка, чтобы случился взрыв... Или срыв. Тут с какой стороны посмотреть.   
Олег и раньше выезжал на аварии. Разные. Страшные. Специфика работы в том и заключалась, что ты никогда не знаешь — что увидишь, прибыв на вызов. Иногда карета уже опаздывала, иногда наоборот приходилось ждать пока пострадавших вырежут из покореженного металла. На этот раз бригаду ждали две машины всмятку и несколько тел. Тем, кому повезло меньше, помощь уже не требовалась. Троим констатировали смерть на месте. Еще пара едва дышали, и бригада, только прибыв на место, уже знала, что шансов мало. Их фактически нет. Но они продолжали цепляться даже за мизерный шанс спасти хоть кого-то. Шанс, который растаял на глазах.   
Олег знал, что так нельзя и подобные мысли нужно гнать подальше, но у него никак не получалось абстрагироваться, перестав думать о том, что тот мальчишка, пару минут назад еще пытающийся дышать, не намного младше Даньки, а те двое, лежащие у обочины, наверное, его родители... В этот раз они не смогли никого спасти. Что от них тогда толку?  
Вернувшись на станцию, Олег еще долго не мог взять себя в руки. Специально ушел в уборную, чтобы побыть одному, попытаться унять дрожь и проглотить ком, застрявший в горле. Не то чтобы у него это получилось.   
Все. Хватит. Он так больше не мог. Сколько бы не строил из себя сильного, сколько бы не хорохорился — нет, не вывозил. В этот момент Терновому казалось, что он и минуты на скорой больше провести не сможет. Еще одна смена — и он перестанет спать. Еще один вызов — и его вывернет.  
Этим же вечером Олег написал заявление об увольнении. Наверное, самый спонтанный и необдуманный поступок в его жизни. И, наверное, самый необходимый.  
— Дань, иди сюда, — Бурцев его даже не встретил. Уже научился с порога чувствовать, когда что-то произошло, и Олега трогать не стоит.  
— Все в порядке? — бессмысленный вопрос на фоне событий последних недель.  
— Я уволился.  
— Ш-шутишь? — подскочив, Бурцев повис на его шее. Кажется, даже сам Олег этому так рад не был. — Олеж, это ведь п-правда? Ты не...  
— Правда, — Терновой уткнулся ему в плечо. — Еще две недели, как положено, и все.  
— Я... Боже. Ты такой молодец, — Даня прижал его крепче.  
Такая реакция Олега, конечно, мотивировала. Но даже искренняя радость Дани не могла полностью успокоить душу. Ведь он понятия не имел — а что дальше?


	21. 21. Измотать себя и рухнуть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Измотать себя и рухнуть   
> В темноту до утра.   
> Колыбельная дождя   
> За окном поёт: "Пора!"  
> Lumen — Не надо снов

_Измотать себя и рухнуть_

**21 апреля — 23 апреля  
**  
Дане хотелось верить, что Олегу снятся хорошие сны. Он ждал, когда эти две недели закончатся, и тот сможет спокойно выспаться, оставив все тревоги и волнения позади. Все они были следствием сумасшедшей работы, в которую Терновой вцепился и никак не мог отпустить. Вбил себе в голову, что это благородно, правильно, и плевать, что не для него. Людям же можно и по-другому помогать. Да хоть своей музыкой! Даня всерьез надеялся, что, уйдя со скорой, Олег начнет развиваться в этом направлении.  
— Доброе утро, — Бурцев сразу приник к Терновому, стоило тому сонно приоткрыть глаза. — Выспался?   
— Еще не понял, — тот глубоко вздохнул, потянувшись за телефоном. — За двенадцать часов должен был.  
Еще какое-то время они просто лежали в тишине, медленно просыпаясь и наслаждаясь абсолютно беззаботным новым днем. По-хорошему, конечно, Дане следовало торопиться на пары, но сегодня он решил забить. Олег и его первый свободный день куда важнее. Тот сделал очень смелый шаг и, возможно, еще не вполне осознал это.  
— Слушай... — перевернувшись на бок, Терновой улегся на его плечо. — Может я все-таки погорячился? Может зря?  
— Что з-зря? — такое начало Бурцеву совершенно не нравилось.  
— Ну, заявление написал. Психанул. С кем не бывает? А теперь...  
— Даже не думай об этом, — Бурцев запустил руку в волосы парня. — Все ты правильно сделал. Хватит. Пу-ути назад уже нет.  
— Можно пойти забрать заявление...  
— Еще одно слово — и я тебя подушкой придушу, — шутки шутками, а ведь Терновой действительно мог. — Сейчас — т-только вперед.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — так себе настрой для в кои-то веки свободного человека. — Куда вперед-то?  
— Для начала отдохнуть надо. Дух п-перевести. А потом уже будем думать.   
— Как скажешь, — с одной стороны, нежелание Олега спорить было не лучшим знаком, а с другой, Даня жутко гордился тем, что заслужил кредит доверия, и Терновой готов пустить все на самотек, положившись на него.  
В оздоровительной программе Даниила Бурцева было несколько пунктов. В первую очередь прогулка на свежем воздухе. Уж слишком редко они выбирались куда-нибудь просто так, даже в местный сквер бесцельно потоптать дорожки. Куда полезнее казалось забить свободное время, чтобы оно не было пустым и потраченным зря. А тут такая возможность — устроить настоящее свидание посреди рабочего дня, шагать вдвоем, обходя лужи, наслаждаться едва греющим весенним солнцем. Может, даже остановиться и купить мороженное! Олег, конечно, поначалу ворчал, жаловался, что сыро и что вообще не стоит, но Бурцев этого и добивался. Ему хотелось живых реакций. Чтобы Олег скептически закатывал глаза, чтобы смеялся с глупых идей, натягивал капюшон. Главной целью было отвлечь его. И вроде у Дани это начинало получаться. Терновой постепенно будто становился самим собой, тем дурацким Олежей, который таскал Бурцева едва ли не по всей Москве, пытаясь разнообразить их так называемый конфетно-букетный период.   
Правда в четырех стенах все возвращалось на круги своя. Снова накатывала какая-то деструктивная рефлексия, что ли. Дане стоило отвлечься буквально на полчаса, заняться ужином, а Олег опять потух. Опять начал хмуриться, поджимать губы, в сотый раз прогоняя в голове одну из жутковатых историй, которых у него накопилось хоть отбавляй. С помощью одной прогулки от них было не избавиться. Тут требовались меры посерьезней.   
— Может в пятницу сразу после пар на дачу двинем? — Даня собирался кинуть все силы на то, чтобы Олег заметил — мир вокруг по-прежнему существует.  
— Нужно посчитать смогу ли... — Олег осекся, и Бурцев точно знал, что в уме тот уже начал прикидывать совпадает ли его график.   
— Не нужно ничего считать, — Даню это потихоньку начинало раздражать. — И на работу тебе идти тоже не нужно. У-успокойся.  
Хотелось надеяться, что завтра будет лучше. Что с каждым разом будет чуточку лучше. Потому что пока им обоим было тяжело. О какой новой жизни можно говорить, если Олег все еще заснуть нормально не мог?  
Это было по-настоящему пугающе. Даня не понимал, что заставило его проснуться среди ночи. Наверное, предчувствие. Стараясь не подать виду, он приоткрыл глаза и уперся взглядом в Олега, пялящегося в потолок. Тот просто лежал и смотрел. Наверняка уже не первый час. Снова не мог расслабиться. Весь день насмарку.

***

Меньше всего Олегу хотелось своими метаниями доставлять Даньке неудобство. Ну не привык он, чтобы с ним носились как с писаной торбой. Так уж сложилось, что роли в их паре были распределены наоборот, а тут... Олег подозревал, что вчера Даня пары прогулял, но возражать не стал и вообще сделал вид будто ничего не понял. Слишком странно себя чувствовал и уж точно не хотел оставаться один. Можно было позволить себе маленькую поблажку. Но только раз. Больше Терновой отнимать не мог. Да и не видел необходимости, наивно полагая, что справится сам.   
Оказалось, уговаривать себя, что повода загоняться нет — куда проще в надежном пристанище, где тебя безусловно любят и ждут, а не в полном вакууме. Стоило Олегу остаться наедине с собой, в голову стали лезть дурные мысли в духе «что с нами будет дальше?». И без того измотанная нервная система сбоила, как назло рисуя в воображении самые темные сценарии, на фоне которых идея вернуться на скорую не казалась такой уж идиотской. Неопределенность и отсутствие твердой почвы под ногами пугали даже похлеще то и дело всплывающих в памяти картинок с проклятой работы.  
— Олеж, п-привет, — он уже который час маялся от безделья, пытаясь выдумать себе занятие, когда позвонил Данька. Пара слов, а настроение уже скакануло на пару пунктов вверх. — Не занят?   
— А ты как думаешь? Дел ведь невпроворот.  
— Ой, ну не кусайся! — Даня усмехнулся в трубку. — Я тут это... почему звоню... С-спросить кое-что хотел.  
— По поводу?  
— У Крис кое-что случилось и... Только давай без комментариев. Я в курсе, что ты ее...  
— Я не собирался! — соврал, конечно. С Даней, когда он оказывался рядом с этой Кошелевой, всегда что-то приключалось. Он еще прошлый случай с распоротой ногой не отпустил. — Что на этот раз?  
— Это, ну-у-у... ее личное. Я не могу рассказывать, — он на секунду замолчал. — Не по телефону. Потом. Дома. Только завтра. Крис попросила на ночь у нее остаться. Ну, дружеская поддержка, все дела...  
— Ясно.   
— Не обижаешься? — Бурцев явно чувствовал себя неловко, оказавшись меж двух огней. — Ты там вообще как?  
— В смысле?  
— В к-коромысле. Не скучаешь? Ночь без меня... выдержишь?  
И Терновому честно хотелось сказать — «нет». Без Даньки он маялся, не знал куда себя деть, загонялся ужасными мыслями, и только этот мальчишка рядом заставлял держать лицо. Но с другой стороны, сил играть, делая для него вид, что все относительно в порядке, чтобы лишний раз не пугать, не было. Нельзя, чтобы Даня видел его таким. Пусть уж лучше едет к Кристине, раз для них это так важно. А Олег тут как-нибудь справится. Не маленький ведь.   
— Да без проблем. Только звони, если что.  
— Я напишу. Чтобы не разбудить, — как будто Олег собирался спать. — С-спасибо!  
Он старался забить время, чтобы не накручивать себя. Пытался приготовить что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы Бурцеву завтра не пришлось заморачиваться, но в холодильнике толком ничего не оказалось. Прибрался, пусть это и заняло от силы час. Все-таки квартиру они старались не запускать. Даже за ноутбук сел и микрофон достал, справедливо решив, что уж сейчас-то времени для творчества достаточно. Освежил в памяти незавершенный материал, попытался воплотить кое-какие старые идеи — закончилось это, правда, тем, что все сведенные демки и даже тексты полетели в корзину. Все не то. Все не так.  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, а сон все никак не шел. Окончательно сдавшись, как и прошлой ночью Олег лежал в постели, смотря в потолок и полностью дав волю своим мыслям. Смысла противостоять им и бороться он больше не видел. Какой смысл был увольняться, если легче нихрена не стало? Даже наоборот. В добавок ко всему теперь он оказался еще и бесполезен.  
К тому времени как Даня вернулся домой, уже ближе к вечеру, доведенный самим собой до предела Олег не нашел сил даже встать с кровати. Потому что... зачем?


	22. 22. Ищу причины уйти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У реки твоей на пути   
> Ищу причины   
> Остаться здесь   
> И ищу причины уйти  
> Тимати — Не сходи с ума

_Ищу причины уйти_

**6 мая — 15 мая  
**  
Олег толком и не заметил в какой момент свет потух. После увольнения прошло около двух недель, слившихся для него в один бесконечно длинный черно-белый день. Ни планов на будущее, ни сил, ни желания что-либо делать... Терновой даже затруднялся сказать — когда на улицу в последний раз выходил. Не видел смысла. Конечно, где-то на подкорке сидело понимание, что это ненормально, но зацепиться за него и вынырнуть никаких не получалось. Да он и не особо старался. Зачем? Все чувства будто притупились за ненадобностью. В какой-то степени это даже можно было назвать успокоением.   
Единственным, что все еще вызывало эмоции, оставался Данька — его яркий маяк, стоически переносивший этот странный период их жизни. Олегу нравилось думать, что Бурцев ничего не видит, что, конечно же, было неправдой. То, что Даня ни разу не упрекнул Олега в том, что тот весь день лежит в кровати и даже не пытается встать, в том, что у него вечно нет настроения, не означало, что он не замечает происходящих в нем изменений. Сложно было представить в каком положении оказался мальчишка, вдруг потерявший опору, которой Терновой так самоотверженно пытался для него быть. Понял, вошел в положение, взвалил на себя больше, чем когда-либо... Олега душила безмерная благодарность за эту молчаливую заботу. Будь он один, все обстояло бы куда хуже. А так Даня держал его на плаву. Напоминал, что нужно поесть, обязательно оставлял завтрак в холодильнике, даже если спешил на первую пару, а если нет — то приносил в постель, стягивал несмотря на недовольное бурчание грязную футболку, буквально заталкивал душ.  
Терновой был уверен, что не заслужил и десятой доли этой заботы. День, два еще ладно... Даня дал ему время на передышку, чтобы прийти в себя. И это время давно истекло. Пока им было еще на что жить, выходное пособие давало фору, но стоило задуматься и о будущем — куда идти, чем заниматься? Вот только вместо того чтобы строить планы, Терновой сутки напролет мучился от угрызений совести, стыда и все большего отвращения к себе.   
Он чувствовал, что терпение Дани на исходе. Пацан устал, выдохся. Ему вся эта борьба за своего парня явно была не по возрасту. Они даже не поменялись ролями, а перевернули всю их заботливо созданную реальность вверх ногами. Олегу стену хотелось колотить от бессилия, но он и на это способен не был. Максимум, на что хватало сил — под вечер прижаться к теплому боку Даньки. В его присутствии становилось хоть чуточку радостней и теплей.  
— Ой, М-макс, — их единение прервал телефонный звонок. — Я поговорю с ним?   
— Валяй, — как бы не хотелось, привязать его к себе Олег не мог.  
— Я быстро, — поднявшись с дивана, Даня вышел на кухню, будто намерено не прикрыв за собой дверь. Может сказав этим, что не собирается секретничать. А может для того, чтобы приглядывать за своим парнем. Олега подобные жесты только убивали. От и так проебался и продолжал проебываться каждый день, а Бурцев все еще продолжал нянчиться с ним.  
— Здорово, — послышалось из кухни. — Да так... С-сойдет. Нет, все так же, — усталый вздох. — А ты как? Ч-чего? Макс, не смешно. И чего д-делать теперь собираешься? Я... — долгая пауза. — Н-не знаю, Правда не знаю. Навряд ли получится. Ты же знаешь, у нас... не все просто. Я же говорил, он... уволился. Не думаю, что... На сколько? Точно? Потому что д-дольше... — Бурцев понизил голос. — Ладно, я спрошу. Может так даже лучше будет. Хоть присмотришь за ним.  
Терновой, естественно, понимал, что речь идет о нем. Будто он собачонка, за которой приглядывать нужно. Правда, по большому счету, так оно и было. Без Даньки в таком состоянии он давно бы натворил непоправимых глупостей.  
— Тут это... — вернувшись с кухни, Бурцев снова улегся рядом, — Свобода просит вписать его. Всего на пару дней. Ну, максимум неделю, — он нервно поправил очки. — Олеж, ему п-правда некуда деться. Проблемы вроде как серьезные. Я знаю, что у нас места не то чтобы много, но как отказать? Он же наш друг.  
Еще месяц назад наивное «наш» Тернового могло только рассмешить. Он бы, и глазом не моргнув, предложил Анисимову пойти куда подальше. Еще месяц назад ему этот любитель дешевого коньяка, дымящий где попало в квартире, нахрен не сдался. Но сейчас стало настолько... все равно — что будет Максим кантоваться у них на кухне, что нет. Если Дане в его присутствии будет хоть немного проще — пускай. Хотя тому, кажется, не нужны были уступки. Олег по лицу Бурцева видел, что тот ждет возмущения, раздражения — «нормальной» для него реакции. А получил лишь равнодушное:  
— Пускай приезжает.   
Макс на согласие отреагировал мгновенно. Уже вечером нарисовался на пороге с одним лишь рюкзаком за плечами. Олегу душещипательная история, по итогу которой тот остался на улице, была не особа интересна. Ему бы хватило и клятвенных заверений в том, что это ненадолго и Анисимов уедет так скоро, как только сможет. Но куда уж там! Макс, кажется, вовсе не считал, что находится в бедственном положении, и воспринимал выпавшие трудности как очередное приключение. Терновой ему в этом даже завидовал. Он так не умел. Свобода даже ныл исключительно в свое удовольствие. Во всяком случае так Олегу показалось за ужином, куда его затащили Данька с Максимом, единогласно решившие собраться за столом вместе.   
Компания на самом деле так себе. Терновой и вовсе будто отбывал повинность. Спасибо еще, что говорить ничего не пришлось. Можно было просто слушать Макса, который сразу же взвалил на себя миссию хоть как-то расшевелить это болото.  
— Ой, ну ладно, парни, вам, наверное, на боковую уже пора. Да я и сам замотался, — впрочем запала Свободы хватило лишь на час. Все-таки сложно разгонять какие-то темы, получая в ответ только кивки и невразумительное молчание. — Будем укладываться. Подушку с одеялом выдадите? Или мне как походнику, на рюкзаке?  
— Ты на кухне что ли собрался спать? — Даня вдруг вспомнил, что он здесь, между прочим, в роли радушного хозяина. — Давай в комнате постелем, если...  
— Эм, спасибо, конечно, Дань, но я лучше здесь. По-скромному, — к огромному облегчению Тернового Свободе хватило ума или внезапно появившегося такта отказаться. Если с присутствием в их квартире этого человека Олег еще мог смириться, но спать в метре от него... — Я вас не побеспокою, не парьтесь, — тот принялся рыться в рюкзаке. — Грамм двести накачу и вырублюсь, а вы, ну... занимайтесь, чем хотите. Не стесняйтесь.   
Если таким образом он хотел разрядить атмосферу, заставить ребят улыбнуться, то это не сработало. Наоборот ударило по больному. Ни на какой интим не было не то что сил, даже желания. Дела обстояли неважно с тех пор как Олега перевели в интенсивную терапию, а сейчас и вовсе пошли под откос. То, что это, мягко говоря, ненормально Терновой тоже понимал, но толку-то? Сейчас он едва ли был на что-то способен. Даня это вроде чувствовал, а потому не настаивал. Пока что.   
Максу об этом знать, правда, не полагалось. Хотя тот и не особо интересовался. Он вообще на удивление вел себя... приемлемо.   
С утра Данька уходил на занятия, а Олег сидел в комнате, всеми силами стараясь не наткнуться ни на разговоры со Свободой, ни даже на пожелание доброго утра. Правда утро в их случае было понятием растяжимым... Терновой просыпался от того, что Макс начинал греметь тарелками на кухне, пытаясь организовать себе завтрак, а потом терпеливо ждал пока хлопнет дверь и Анисимов смотается куда-нибудь до темноты. Олега такое расписание вполне устраивало. Он почти и не замечал, что у них появился сосед. Разве что вечера стали проходить чуть поживей. Как минимум, Олега стабильно вытягивали на совместные ужины, ставшие за несколько дней своеобразной традицией. Как ни странно, эти посиделки не вызывали никаких негативных эмоций. Положительных, правда, тоже.   
Олег знал, что в любой момент может встать и уйти в комнату, скрыться под одеялом, попытаться заснуть, переждать особенно отстойный день. В такие моменты в его личное пространство имел право вторгаться лишь Даня. И уж никак не проклятый Анисимов.  
Его наглости можно было позавидовать. Спустя неделю своего пребывания в их квартире Макс забыл что такое стучаться и спокойно мог завалиться в комнату прямо с утра. Олег еще толком проснуться не успел и мог лишь непонимающе пялиться на Свободу, раздвигающего шторы и запускающего в комнату солнечный свет.  
— Проснись и пой, Терновой, — в десять утра его мяукающий голос звучал особенно отвратительно.  
— Иди на хуй, — если при Дане Олег и сдерживался, не срываясь на Анисимова, то когда они оставались вдвоем, можно было не церемониться.   
— Я бы сказал, что ты не с той ноги встал, но, эй, ты еще даже не встал, — усмехнулся Макс, приоткрывая окно, чтобы, видимо, проветрить комнату. — Давай уже кончай с этим.  
— С чем?  
— И не тупи. С депресняком своим, — он по-хозяйски уселся на разобранный диван рядом с Олегом, подобрав ноги под себя. — Ясное дело, что тебе хреново, но... побрился бы хоть. На человека бы стал похож.  
— На себя посмотри, — тут же огрызнулся Терновой. Обидно, но Макс прав. В последнее время он действительно на себя подзабил, и щетина, от которой Бурцев каждый раз недовольно морщился, уже грозила перейти в отвратительную бородку. А с его внешностью и корнями это категорически противопоказано!   
— Чего смотреть? Я в курсе, что сам такой. Постоянно загоняюсь. То песни не пишутся, то по дому скучаю, то любовь больная... Всякое бывает. Так же сижу дома безвылазно, в потолок смотрю, бухаю еще правда, но не суть. Ты же в курсе, что день, два — это норма, а неделями вот так загоняться — это край. Прекращай давай.   
— Ну, блять, легко сказать.  
— Про легко я ничего не говорил. Просто надо, Оле-е-ежка, на-до. Это я мудак-эгоист, могу себе позволить прокастинировать. А у тебя мелкий вообще-то есть. Не то чтобы я лезу...  
— Именно лезешь, — снова попытался защититься Олег.  
— Да похуй, — Макс лишь закатил глаза. — Я тут неделю живу и с тобой толком не общаюсь, а все равно как-то... тошно. Улавливаешь? Не понимаю как Данька, который каждый день вокруг вьется, еще не задохнулся.  
Эта речь, наверное, была призвана его смотивировать, стать своеобразным пинком, но, когда Макс вышел из комнаты, единственное, о чем мог думать Олег — Даня с ним мучается. Мальчишка такого не заслужил.

***

Ноги несли Даню домой скорее по инерции. Он бы с удовольствием засиживался в репетиционном классе или со своими маленькими учениками допоздна, если бы не подступающая к горлу тревога, заставляющая как можно скорее возвращаться в квартиру. Бурцев уже месяц ходил натянутый как струна, того гляди лопнет. Держался, уговаривал себя, что все пройдет, что это просто очередные временные трудности, старательно радовался мелочам... Весна, например, наконец расцвела, и до дня рождения оставалось всего ничего. А там глядишь и лето! Даня старался напоминать себе об этом как можно чаще, но все равно помогало слабо.  
— О, Данька, здорово, — поднимаясь на этаж, он никак не ожидал увидеть на площадке курящего в окно Макса в компании Сереги. — Как трудовые будни? — подмигнул Трущев.  
— С-сойдет, — Даня перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Познакомились что ли?  
— Так мы уже это... давно, — пожал плечами Анисимов. — Ты ж меня сам к нему на новый год позвал.  
— А ты тогда приехал? — со всеми навалившимися проблемами Дане казалось, что это было едва ли не в прошлой жизни.  
— Еще бы, — он толкнул плечом Серегу. — Тогда у вас повеселей было.  
— Ну извини, — Бурцев понимал, что это укол в их сторону. Но что поделать, если Макс подгадал не самый лучший момент, чтобы остаться без жилья. — Ладно, п-пойду ужином займусь. Минут через двадцать можешь...  
— Я не приду, — как-то подозрительно тихо выдохнул Анисимов. — Я вроде как к Серому переехал. И так у вас уже больше недели кантуюсь...  
— А еще у меня комната свободная, — поддакнул Трущев, будто боясь, что Даня Макса станет удерживать.  
— Короче да. Решайте там свои дела. Я больше мешаться не буду.   
А Даня, может, этого и хотел. С появлением Анисимова в их квартире стало... легче, что ли. После своего репетиторства Бурцев возвращался домой только вечером, и они с Максом толкались на кухне, ужинали вместе, мыли посуду... Наедине с Олегом он проводил от силы час перед сном. Но и этого хватало, чтобы насквозь пропитаться унынием.   
Что ж, теперь вечера будут в их полном распоряжении, как раньше — на двоих. Свобода сбежал с тонущего корабля, и Дане не в чем было его упрекнуть. Он, может, тоже хотел сбежать... Не навсегда, но хоть на чуть-чуть. Устроить небольшую передышку, потому что... Ну вот какого черта он должен в свои восемнадцать тянуть такие проблемы? Он устал. Он к такому готов не был. Бурцев теперь даже на ночь уйти не мог, потому что знал — Терновому плохо, и окажись тот без его поддержки, станет еще хуже. А расхлебывать последствия, приводить его в чувства, реанимировать снова придется Дане. Только это, кажется, удерживало от того, чтобы не смотаться к родителям или одному не дернуть на дачу и, черт возьми, просто отдохнуть.   
— П-привет, — еще с порога крикнул Даня, обозначая, что он дома. Ответа не последовало. Раздевшись, он прошел в комнату, где Олег, развалившись, читал книгу. Судя по количеству пустых кружек вокруг — не первый час. — Как день?  
— А? — отозвался тот с некоторым промедлением. Видимо, страницу дочитывал. Или просто в нее пялился. — Да как обычно. Сойдет.  
— Понятно... — Бурцев понимал, что подобные вопросы сейчас задавать Олегу глупо. С его стороны это звучало скорее как издевательство. Хуже только спросить «как настроение?». — Макс оказывается к Сереже свалил. Он тебе г-говорил?  
— Говорил, — загнув страницу, Олег отложил книгу и в упор уставился на Даню. — И ты тоже можешь.  
— Могу... что? — Даня правда не сообразил.  
— Свалить отсюда.  
— Т-ты что такое говоришь? — он опешил — В смысле?  
— Я тебя не привязываю. Понимаю, что сложно. Тошно, — Терновой говорил отрывистыми короткими фразами, которые, видимо, долго зрели у него в голове. Конечно, Даня мог догадаться, что подобные мысли рано или поздно могут появиться у этого идиота, но... черт возьми, он делал все, чтобы этого не случилось! — Ты не обязан тратить время...  
— Олег, п-прекрати, — Бурцев собирался пресечь этот разговор на корню. Он уже научился обращаться со своим парнем. Понимал куда давить. — Я не трачу время. Да, тебе сейчас непросто. Мы оба понимаем. Но это с-сейчас. Ты столько всего делал для нас, и теперь я должен...  
— Да нихуя ты не должен! — и подобные заявления Бурцев уже мог переносить с холодным сердцем, зная, что все крики и грубые слова брошены сгоряча, и на самом деле совсем не это Олег хочет ему сказать. — Ты должен жить обычной жизнью студента, пацана... С друзьями тусоваться, гулять по ночам. Что там еще нормальные люди делают? А не со мной в роли няньки сидеть. И не надо заливать, что тебе хочется быть рядом, — он передразнил Бурцева, — «в трудный момент». Да никому такого не хочется! Никому не нравится сопли вытирать и с ложки кормить. Мне самому от себя противно, так что... считай это карт-бланшем — сьебывай! Съебывай отсюда и не порть себе, сука, жизнь!  
— Значит я себе жизнь порчу? Ты так думаешь?! — Даня на Тернового по-настоящему никогда и не кричал. Так, возмущался, грубил, может быть, но чтобы срываться... До такого Олег его довел в первый раз. — А может лучше разрешишь мне самому решать что я хо-очу, а что нет? Ты даже сейчас все пытаешь на себя взвалить! Все сам, все сам! И заработаю все сам, и решу за двоих сам! Заебало! Посмотри, куда тебя эта независимость п-привела! — Дане было страшно говорить это все Олегу, но он продолжал. — Да я мог уже давно свалить, если бы тебя, конченого, не любил! Но я все еще здесь. И это мой выбор, и м-мое решение, которое никак не завит от твоих, блять, больных фантазий насчет собственной н-никчемности.   
Олег от удивления аж рот приоткрыл. Беспомощно смотрел на Бурцева и... молчал? Впервые за все время их отношений ему нечем было крыть. Кажется, брошенное признание его ошарашило. Те самые важные слова, которые в первый раз прозвучали между ними вслух.   
Когда все хорошо, говорить о любви просто. Но когда все катится черт знает куда... Даже в такие моменты абсолютной усталости и морального выгорания Даня ни на секунду не сомневался — он Олега любит, и все тут. И плевать, что за пять минут до ссоры стоял под дверью их квартиры и думал о том, что может уйти. Видимо нет. Не может.   
— Так, ладно, — поняв, что пыл Олега утих, Даня вздохнул с облегчением. — Нам, наверное, нужно... переварить все это, как считаешь? — ответа не последовало, Терновой все так же глупо пялился на него. — Я пойду... прогуляюсь. Прогуляюсь, слышишь? На час. До магазина и обратно. Я никуда не у-ухожу. Кивни хоть, что понимаешь. А ты в это время ничего не делаешь, хорошо? — Даня не знал зачем это добавил. На всякий случай. — Остынем и поговорим нормально.   
На самом деле ни гулять, ни в магазин Бурцев не собирался. Конечно, мозги проветрить и правда хорошая идея, но куда лучше было получить совет. Даня ведь не Олег, он все в себе держать не умел. Ему требовалось с кем-то поделиться. Их кризис достиг своего пика, после которого требовались какие-то волевые решения. А еще требовалась поддержка.  
— Вы как моя личная Санта-Барбара, — Сережа открыл дверь сразу, будто только Даню и дожидался. — Чего на этот раз?  
— В смысле «Санта-Барбара»? — Бурцев только планировал вывалить на Трущева историю, но тот как обычно знал все наперед.  
— Сериал такой древний. Не забивай голову. Проходи — рассказывай.   
— Откуда ты...  
— Дань, не тупи. Десять минут назад ты говорил с нами на площадке. Пять минут назад — из-за стенки слышен ваш ор. А потом ты стоишь на пороге Серого, — к разговору подключился Максим, сидящий на кухне с ноутбуком. — Ставлю, что...  
— Да подожди ты, Мась, — бросив на Анисимова недовольный взгляд, Сережа присел на край стола. — Пусть сам все расскажет.  
— Да что тут рассказывать? Пиздец у нас. Полный, — в этой компании выражения можно было не подбирать. — Он как с работы у-ушел... Не знаю, все под откос. Я вроде и понимаю, и помочь хочу, а ничего не получается. Он на меня за это только злится. Говорит, что я уйти должен. Типа он мне жизнь портит, — перед этими двумя разрешалось выглядеть слабым. — А я что? Я не знаю, что...  
— Дань, у тебя мужик в депрессии, — с авторитетным видом заявил Свобода.  
— А я как будто не понимаю?! — Бурцев был мальчиком воспитанным и на людей срываться привычки не имел, но сейчас был доведен до такого состояния, что каждая фраза воспринималась как нападение. — Извини... Я просто не знаю — что с этим делать?  
— Для начала успокоиться, — встрял Трущев. — У меня, кажется, есть один вариант.  
— Какой еще в-вариант?  
— Назовем это лекарством от всех болезней.   
— Ну? — Дане казалось, что над ним издеваются. Ему на ум ни одно чудодейственное средство, которое смогло бы поставить Олега на ноги, не приходило.  
— А погнали на море?


	23. 23. Тот день, когда я увижу море

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы никогда не забывать, что лужи и грязь – это лишь бутафория.  
> Тот день, когда я увижу море.  
> Он непременно придёт и станет частью моей истории.  
> Тот день, когда я увижу море.  
> 30.02 — Когда я увижу море

_Тот день, когда я увижу море_

**18 мая — 19 мая**

Выезд был назначен ровно на шесть утра. К этому времени Серега сонно курил возле подъезда, Макс нервно нарезал круги вокруг своей машины, кажется, побаиваясь, что та может не выдержать путешествия в тысячу с лишним километров. А Даня... Даня уговаривал Олега в эту самую машину сесть.   
— Я же сказал, мы остаемся, — тот хоть и спустился с рюкзаком наперевес, в последний момент вдруг передумал. Скрестил руки на груди, грозно свел брови к переносице, демонстрируя всем вокруг свое ярое нежелание куда-либо ехать. А тем более в Краснодар.  
— Ну Олег, мы же об этом говорили, — в который раз повторил Бурцев. — Ты о-обещал.  
Даня чувствовал, что добыл его согласие не совсем честным путем. После громкого выяснения отношений Терновой был готов на что угодно, лишь бы сгладить ситуацию. Поэтому и сказал «да», не задавая лишних вопросов. А сейчас, когда все снова вернулось к относительной норме, и Даня больше не обижался, решил сдать назад. Бурцев понимал, что не может давить на Олега. Тот, возможно, действительно не имел внутренних ресурсов на подобную авантюру, но... Им это приключение было необходимо, чтобы выбраться из рутины, получить заряд новых сил. Банально чтобы двигаться дальше.  
— У тебя учеба.  
— Я сдал в-все зачеты.  
— Ехать ночью опасно.  
— У нас два водителя.  
— Тебя укачает.  
— Олег, ну...  
— Так, прекращайте, — Трущеву все-таки надоело молча наблюдать за разборкой. — Мне на этот спектакль параллельно, но если из-за вас мы попадем в пробку... Данька, живо в машину! А ты, — он смерил Олега хитрым взглядом, — как хочешь. Решай сам. Но парень едет с нами, у меня на него уже планы в Красе, — какие именно он уточнять не стал, но вот она — магическая сила убеждения, до которой Бурцеву было еще расти и расти.  
— Да отвалите вы уже от меня... — продолжая возмущаться себе под нос, Терновой закинул рюкзак в багажник и все-таки сел в машину. При этом демонстративно захлопнув дверь.  
— Холодильником так хлопать будешь, дебил, — Макс, кинув окурок на асфальт, показал Олегу фак, прежде чем сесть за руль. — Ну что, погнали?  
Даня волновался, но впервые за долгое время это было приятное волнение. Он еще никогда не путешествовал с друзьями, никогда не срывался с места вот так спонтанно, покидав вещи, забив на учебу и даже ничего не сказав родителями. Да он в принципе без них никуда толком не ездил. А сейчас, лавируя между машинами, которыми кишел мегаполис, они держали путь на Краснодар, и Бурцев так много ставил на это короткое приключение.  
— Олеж... — он придвинулся ближе, заметив, что Терновой все еще дуется, отвернувшись к окну. — Будет здорово. Мы же на юг едем. Там м-море. А ты на море никогда не был.  
— Ну и чего я там не видел?  
— Дай подумать... Самого моря? — Даня неуверенно улыбнулся. — Просто попытайся расслабиться и ни о чем не думай, л-ладно? Мы же едем отдыхать с друзьями.  
— С твоими друзьями.  
— И т-твоими вообще-то тоже.  
У Дани не было настроения обижаться или кусаться в ответ. Он гордился тем, что вытянул Тернового из его убежища, с которым тот уже успел срастись. Но также понимал, что тому нужно время смириться, обдумать все происходящее.   
Сжав его ладонь, Даня чуть отсел, надеясь, что так Терновому будет комфортней. Все-таки все, что он сейчас делал, включая эту поездку, он делал исключительно ради Олега, пусть тот этого еще не понимал.   
Хотелось, чтобы их с головой захватила дорожная романтика. Музыка, пробивающаяся сквозь шипение радиоволн, смех ребят, мелькающие за окном деревья и слепящие фары машин, которые уже возвращаются с юга... Для них же петляющая трасса была только началом. Самое интересное — впереди.  
Через несколько часов, когда Бурцев уже окончательно потерял способность ориентироваться, они остановились перекусить. Для Макса и Сережи это стало передышкой, после которой один должен был сменить другого на месте водителя. А Даня продолжал жадно впитывать всю эту особенную атмосферу. Он ловил кайф и от липких столов в придорожном кафе, и от грубых шуточек дальнобойщиков, футбола без звука по маленькому телевизору и жутко соленой картошки-фри. Может, для Трущева, мотающегося туда-сюда по несколько раз в месяц, это и было чем-то рядовым, но Бурцев старательно запоминал каждую деталь. Кто знает — когда еще повезет?  
Жаль, что Олег оставался непоколебим. Сидел, ковырял свою пережаренную котлету, как обычно оставаясь за бортом разговора. Даня, честно сказать, уже и не знал что сделать, чтобы парня расшевелить. Может пойти от противного, как в новый год, когда он демонстративно отправился тусить? Но нет. Сейчас так делать было нельзя. История с поездкой затевалась ради другого. Чтобы Терновой вдохнул морской воздух, чтобы спокойно подумал об их жизни в долгих часах дороги, чтобы отпустил себя, почувствовал счастливым...  
Если излюбленный фаст-фуд ничуть его не радовал, то, может, хоть мороженное подсластит дорогу? Пообедав, Бурцев гипнотизировал взглядом холодильник, стоящий у кассы. Он бы и сам не отказался от шоколадного рожка... Правда кошелек валялся в рюкзаке, который остался заперт в багажнике. Нужно было придумать что-то другое. Хотя на жаре мороженого очень хотелось. Даня еще долго буравил взглядом несчастный холодильник, взвешивая все за и против, и хотел даже бежать к машине за деньгами, как решение пришло откуда не ждали.  
— Бабам — цветы, детям — мороженое? Так что ли? — Трущев, отиравшийся у той же кассы в очереди за сигаретами, вернулся еще с мороженным, которое протянул Дане. Правда ванильным стаканчиком, но все же! — Теперь Максу придется ромашек с клумбы понадергать.   
— Я пионы люблю.  
— Обойдешься, — Серега подмигнул Анисимову. — Или, может, я парой сигарет откуплюсь? Давайте так: мы с Максом пойдем перекурим, потом тачку заправим, а вы тут, — он глянул на Олега с Даней, — делайте все свои дела. Ну там в туалет сходите, потому что я на дороге останавливаться не буду. И через десять минут на стоянке. Усекли?  
— Ага, — довольно кивнул Даня, срывая обертку с мороженного. — Б-будешь? — он протянул стаканчик Терновому. Могла получиться очень даже романтичная сцена.  
— Нет, — Олег его порыва не поддержал. — И что это сейчас было?  
— Ты про что? — Бурцев лизнул мороженное.  
— Про то, что Трущев тебе покупает...  
— Оле-е-ег... Вот иди у него узнай. Я не просил, — Дане на полном серьезе было легче выбросить этот дурацкий стаканчик, если Терновому от этого легче станет. — Я просто на холодильник смотрел. Лень было за кошельком тащиться и...  
— Мог бы у меня спросить.   
— Да я вообще не очень хотел... — ну не говорить же, что изначально это должно было стать сюрпризом именно для него.  
— А, ну тогда все ясно, — Олег помялся на месте, видимо, раздумывая — стоит ли раздувать ссору на пустом месте или нет. — Пойду ноги разомну.  
Даня не знал, что ему там ясно, но то, что здравый смысл взял верх, не могло не радовать. Пусть и правда прогуляется вокруг кафе наедине с самим собой, мозги проветрит, поймет какую херню сморозил. Ну в самом деле, ревновать к Трущеву... что может быть глупее? Даня за такую выходку даже злиться на Тернового толком не мог. Все-таки у Олега сейчас был непростой период. Его выдернули из привычной обстановки, навязали компанию из Макса и Сереги, потащили невесть куда... Бурцев готов был делать своему парню поблажки. В отличие от их попутчиков.  
— Где, блять, твой Олег? — парни уже успели заправить машину и пригнать ее обратно к кафешке, а Олега все не было.  
— Н-не знаю, — Бурцеву нечего было выдумать. Он в третий раз набрал номер, но ответом снова стали лишь гудки. Нашел время характер показывать! Они путешествовали вчетвером и забрались уже довольно далеко от Москвы — в таких условиях форс-мажоры противопоказаны, а Олег во взвинченном состоянии мог натворить делов.  
— Если он сейчас не явится, то мы уезжаем, — больше всех злился Серега. Ему непременно требовалось попасть в Краснодар к ночи, на какую-то устроенную специально в честь него тусовку. Любая задержка мужчину жутко бесила, а Даню начинал злить сам Трущев, только и ищущий повод отделаться от Олега, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. — Пусть обратно как хочет добирается.  
— Но мы не можем у-уехать, ты чего?! — Бурцев такой вариант даже не рассматривал. Он без Тернового бы с места не двинулся. — Я никуда не...  
— Да успокойтесь, вон идет, — вовремя прервал их Макс, все это время курящий, облокотившись на машину. Он никаких комментариев не отпускал, но Даня чувствовал — чуть что и Свобода встанет на сторону Трущева. Кажется, в этом маленьком путешествии Сережа окончательно отбил у него друга.   
— Ну ты и ебнутый, Терновой, — Сережа в выражениях не стеснялся. — Ты где вообще был?  
— А тебе не похуй? — в тон ему бросил Олег, забираясь на заднее сиденье.  
— Вообще-то похуй, — благоразумно отмахнулся Трущев, а вот Даня начал закипать. То есть вот так? Без каких-либо объяснений?  
Он уже какую неделю терпеливо спускал на тормозах все его загоны, а сейчас все-таки готов был сорваться. Он знал, что если сядет к Терновому, то непременно все ему выскажет, окончательно похерив и так трещащую по швам пресловутую дорожную романтику. От греха подальше Даня уселся вперед к Максу, тем самым вынуждая Трущева устроиться рядом с Олегом. Слава богу, тот проникся ситуацией и комментировать ее не стал.   
Напряжение в салоне машины и без того зашкаливало, и каждый старался отгородиться от него как мог. Даня, например, натянул наушники. Музыка всегда помогала ему расслабиться и сбросить лишний негатив. А сейчас именно это и требовалось. Тянуть обиду за собой и портить их первый совместный «отдых» из-за пустяков он решительно не собирался! Пусть Терновой и делал все, чтобы его спровоцировать — осознанно и не очень.   
Первое, что увидел Даня, сонно разлепив глаза, чтобы выбрать следующий альбом в своем плейлисте — это отражение улегшихся вповалку друг на друга и дремлющих на заднем сиденье Сережи и Олега. Бурцев даже не сразу понял что так больно кольнуло — неужели ревность? У них это что, воздушно капельным... ну или скорее половым путем передается? На какое-то мгновение он ощутил себя на месте Тернового, которого и от менее двусмысленных сцен крыло. И Серега, и Олег — оба спали всего пару часов, ужасно устали, так почему не прикорнуть на плече друг у друга? Умом Даня понимал, что никакого подтекста в этом нет и быть по определению не может, но сердцем...  
При первой же возможности, когда они остановились на заправке, Даня растолкал Сережу и под предлогом, что наступила его очередь занять место водителя, вернулся под бок к Терновому. Не сговариваясь, они приняли решение ничего не обсуждать, а просто прижались близко-близко. Все-таки странно и не привычно было сидеть вроде бы рядом, но без возможности прикоснуться к Олегу. Естественно, Даня это быстро исправил. Он так и заснул на плече Олега, слушая вместо шуршания радио и разговоров парней дыхание Тернового.   
Когда он открыл глаза, за бортом уже наступил вечер или скорее ночь. На юге темнело рано. Они мчали по трассе, мимо проносились огни фонарей, а в машине гулял сквозняк. Бурцев хотело было поднять окно или найти в рюкзаке куртку и укрыть их, но тихий разговор Трущева и Свободы заставил его замереть. Да, подслушивать нехорошо, но...  
— Думаешь, у них всегда так? — подал голос Макс.  
— В смысле?   
— Ну... хреново. То есть напряженно. Серег, не мне тебе объяснять... Мы суток не едем, а они меня уже заебали своими... перепадами. То срутся, дверьми хлопают, то вон как гулюшки в обнимку спят.  
— Ну я свечку не держал, — задумчиво протянул Трущев. — У них всегда было шумно. То ругались через стенку, то... ну, ты понял. В последнее время правда совсем притихли. Не думаю, что это хороший знак.  
— Почему?  
— По мне так лучше сраться, отношения выяснять, глотки друг на друга срывать, чем вот так... Короче, не знаю. Это не мое дело, но у Тернового, кажется, совсем крышняк двинулся, а малой вокруг него и так, и эдак скачет... Правда не думаю, что его надолго еще хватит.  
— Как Данька меня с Терновым познакомил, я им мысленно месяц дал, — поддакнул Свобода. — А с тех пор сколько, год, наверное, прошел? Это любовь или что такое?  
— Хуйни не говори. Один мальчик совсем, другой в край конченый. Реально вопрос времени, когда все это закончится. Когда не выплывут.   
Дане хотелось перебить их, выкрикнуть, что все это неправда. Что за ерунду несут? Да, им сложно. В тупике оказался не только Олег, но и их отношения. Но чтобы расставаться? Даже когда Тернового захлестывало отчаяние, и он из благих побуждений пытался Бурцева выгнать, тот оставался рядом.  
Для Дани это стало всего лишь вопросом времени. В отличие от двух любителей почесать языком он не отсчитывал время до их расставания, а терпеливо ждал, когда плохие времена пройдут. Какими бы экспертами в любви не были Сережа и Макс — ничего они в их с Терновым отношениях не понимали!  
— Ладно, хватит как бабы кости перемывать, — словно прочитав его мысли, вздохнул Трущев. — Их вообще будить пора. Уже приехали почти. Эй, пацаны! Добро пожаловать в Краснодар.

***

Для Олега вся эта затея с поездкой была пропитана сожалением. Сначала из-за того что поспешно согласился, надеясь тем самым загладить вину за то, что наговорил Даньке. Затем из-за того что все-таки согласился сесть в машину... И об этой идиотской сцене около придорожной забегаловки он тоже жалел. Это была своеобразная защитная реакция на то, что Дане и без него может быть хорошо. В компании Анисимова и, с недавних пор, Трущева тот чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Сколько бы Бурцев не твердил, что это приключение необходимо именно им, Олега не отпускал страх, что пацан мог уехать за новыми впечатлениями, за таким необходимым отдыхом без него. Оставаться в одиночестве Терновой сейчас не мог. Не вынес бы. Поэтому раз за разом и капитулировал, не отпуская ощущение общей бессмысленности этого предприятия.   
В отличие от Трущева Олег в чудодейственную силу моря не верил, но увидеть все-таки хотел. После целого дня в дороге сил, на то чтобы знакомиться и запоминать имена той толпы, с которой заметно пободревший Серега пытался их познакомить, не было. Да и все происходило слишком быстро. Вот они только въехали в город. Вот перекусили в каком-то ресторанчике, который как и все тут держал один из знакомых Трущева. Вот снова погрузились в машины и отправились на побережье. У Тернового от этого безумного движа голова шла кругом.   
В какой-то степени он даже завидовал Сереге, умеющему так расслабляться. Вокруг веселились уже изрядно выпившие люди, гремящая музыка била по ушам, а все, на что хватало Олега — это сидеть на песке у костра и жаться к даниному боку. Тот тоже не стремился влиться в тусовку, не то что на новогодней вечеринке... Сейчас тоже устал, наверное, и, закутавшись в толстовку, лишь улыбался, глядя на компанию Трущева — Плохую Компанию, как они представились.  
— Н-не хочешь пройтись? — в какой-то момент Даня потянул его за рукав, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пошли на море посмотрим.  
Удивительно, но Терновой тут же согласился. Ему в одинаковой степени хотелось оказаться и в тишине, и уже наконец наедине с Даней.  
Они шли, загребая кроссовками сырой песок, удаляясь все дальше от веселья и погружаясь в еще прохладную южную ночь. Терновой такого неба давно не видел. Не в Москве уж точно. Огни горели близко-близко, что, казалось, можно дотянуться рукой. Но еще больше ему нравилось то самое море, которое, оказывается, своим шумом могло заглушить даже музыку, рвущуюся из колонок.  
— П-присядем? — Даня, прихвативший с собой рюкзак, бросил его на песок, совсем не далеко от кромки воды.   
Олег молча устроился рядом, про себя уже согласившись, что ошибался. Наверное, им и правда нужно было здесь оказаться. Темная гладь, которую то и дело разрезали волны, успокаивала.   
— Олеж, — Бурцев решил прервать их взаимное молчание. — Мы же поговорим?  
— О чем?  
— О тебе.  
— А что обо мне разговаривать? — Олег покосился на парня. Естественно, он знал, к чему тот ведет.   
— Мы никогда это н-нормально не обсуждали. Вообще никак не обсуждали, — Даня шумно сглотнул. — То, что с тобой происходит.   
Конечно, Терновой мог все отрицать. Утверждать, что все нормально, и обсуждать тут нечего, но... После всего дерьма, свалившегося на него в последние месяцы, игнорировать очевидное не было смысла. К тому же Даня, все время стойко находившийся рядом, заслуживал честного откровенного разговора. Еще одной отвратительной ссоры он мог и не выдержать. Ну сколько можно слепо карабкаться вверх, по итогу снова скатываясь черт знает куда?  
— Я не знаю как это назвать.  
— Знаешь. Только б-боишься сказать вслух, — Даня тонко чувствовал его состояние. — Это началось еще с перевода на интенсивную?  
— Наверное, — он об этом не задумывался, зацикливаясь лишь на том, что как последний идиот бросил достойную работу. — Скорее всего. Да. Я просто не смог... — Терновой не хотел вспоминать те самые страшные вызовы. От некоторых сцен до сих пор кровь в жилах стыла.  
— В этом нет твоей вины, — Даня придвинулся к нему ближе.  
— А чья тогда?  
— Ничья, — тот пожал плечами. — Просто ты убедился, что это не твое. Тебе же н-никогда не нравилось работать на скорой.  
— Это благородная и честная про...  
— Для кого-то другого, — мягко осадил его Бурцев. — Что толку от благородства, когда ты сам после таких подвигов едва живой? Я понимаю, что работа может изматывать, но она должна приносить тебя хоть какое-то у-удовольствие.   
— Мы уже говорили про розовые очки, Дань, — Олег тяжело вздохнул. — Я думаю над тем, чтобы вернуться.  
— Скажи, что это просто очень тупая шутка. Ты не можешь. Т-ты должен заниматься другим, — Бурцев с его детской наивностью заставлял Олега улыбаться.  
— Например?  
— Вот мне о-очень нравится играть на фо-но, это мое все. И английский преподавать мне тоже в к-кайф... А что н-нравится тебе?  
— Выступать, — почти не думая, ответил Терновой. — Только денег этим не заработаешь.   
— А твой диплом актера?  
— Причем тут он?  
— У тебя есть п-профессия, которой можно зарабатывать, выходя на сцену.  
— Это смешно, Дань.  
— По-очему?  
— Ну сам подумай, — Олег никогда не относился к этому серьезно. Да, он работал в театре некоторое время, но опыт казался таким незначительным и совсем неважным по сравнению с тем, что он отдал медицине. — Кому в Москве нужен такой актер как я? Закончивший что-то в Ташкенте, с опытом в пару месяцев... С такими стартовыми обычно берут только официантами.  
— Давай хоть сегодня без сеанса самобичевания. Можно ведь попробовать, — никак не сдавался Даня. — За спрос денег не б-берут.  
— Это хорошо. Потому что, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но актеры получают гораздо мень...  
— Не меньше, чем ты сейчас, — то есть «ничего». — Олеж, я серьезно. Это вариант. Я ведь не предлагаю тебе покорять хип-хоп чарты со своими треками. А вот попасть в труппу вполне реально, — он выдержал паузу. — Сейчас отдохнем пару дней. Не будем д-думать о плохом. А как вернемся в Москву, займемся поисками. Я буду помогать.   
Конечно, соблазнительно было отказаться. Не выходить из зоны комфорта, не пытаться прыгнуть выше головы, а и дальше тихо давиться ненавистью к себе. Вот только Олег действительно хотел выкарабкаться. Если не ради себя, то по крайне мере ради них. У Даньки так сверкали глаза в надежде, что вот он, выход, что черная полоса закончится, что Терновой не мог его разочаровать. И правда стоило попытаться.   
— Хорошо. Я согласен, — Олег сжал его ладонь. — Спасибо.


	24. 24. Знаю, что такое любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На седьмом этаже за семь часов счастья  
> Спасибо тебе, и знаешь теперь  
> Увидеть бы вновь тебя я точно  
> Знаю, что такое любовь  
> Массква — 7 этаж

_Знаю, что такое любовь_

**24 мая — 3 августа**

Дане казалось, что они увезли кусочек моря с собой в Москву. Ему самому стало дышаться куда легче, а Олег начал приходить в себя. Постепенно, конечно. Депрессия ведь не исчезает в один миг и уж тем более не проходит бесследно. Теперь настроение Тернового скакало от ужасного до вполне сносного, и Бурцев расценивал это как хороший знак. Он наконец чувствовал, что живет с живым человеком, со своими радостями и печалями. Почти как раньше.  
Даня ежедневно, не боясь быть навязчивым, напоминал Терновому о его перспективах и возможностях. Ведь именно неопределенность и в какой-то степени никчемность того и страшила, приковывая к дивану. Теперь они вместе рассматривали варианты: пусть далеко не идеальные, заведомо провальные, но варианты.   
Бурцев помогал как только мог, взяв на себя всю техническую сторону вопроса. Составил резюме, со всей любовью и восхищением описав достоинства и заслуги Тернового и выбрав лучшие фотографии, а потом разослал его везде, куда только можно. Театры, всевозможные студии, проекты и музыкальные конкурсы... Чем черт не шутит? Чем больше попыток, тем больше шансов на успех. Где-то ведь обязательно должно повезти!  
Разумеется, Даня понимал, что приглашения на кастинги и прослушивания еще ничего не значат, но ждал хотя бы их. Бурцеву хотелось, чтобы Олег нашел для себя лучшее место, но трезво оценивал шансы пробиться в нормальную труппу актеру из Ташкента почти без опыта. Они были крайне малы. Даже если не задирать планку, даже если брать в расчет крошечные независимые театры... Он знал, что отказы будут сыпаться один за одним, но искренне верил, что, может, двадцатое... тридцатое собеседование станет победным!  
В отличие от своего парня Терновой к провалам относиться так же философски не мог. Не в его это было природе. Он не любил и попросту не умел проигрывать. А учитывая ту эмоциональную мясорубку, через которую ему довелось пройти... Даня осознавал, что каждое «нет» и «вы нам не подходите» будет тяжелым грузом ложиться именно на его плечи, но был готов дарить столько поддержки, сколько Терновому потребуется.   
На первое прослушивание они пошли вместе. Да, как с маленьким. Бурцев его едва ли не за руку вел, стараясь не думать о том, как за прошедший год неуловимо поменялись их роли. Только он мог смягчить последствия предсказуемого отказа. Но не сахарно, твердя, что Олег самый лучший, а идиотская труппа его просто не достойна. В такую чушь Терновой бы не поверил. Главным для Дани было вдолбить в эту дурную голову одну очевидную мысль — проигрывать нормально. Если не здесь, то где-то в другом месте тебя обязательно ждут. В отказе нет ничего постыдного, и он ни в коем случае не делает тебя слабее или хуже. Почему-то к двадцати шести годам Терновой сам до этой истины не дошел.  
— Не в этот раз, — он вымученно улыбнулся, выйдя из кабинета, у которого его битый час дожидался Даня. Видимо, улыбка должна была показать, что все в порядке, но голос и потухший взгляд говорили обратное.  
— Завтра у нас еще одно по расписанию, — Даня считал, что тратить время на передышку не стоит. Нельзя снижать темп, тем самым давая возможность закиснуть. Разве что на совсем небольшую... Терновому ведь не кнут требовался, а забота, понимание, те же приятные слова и подбадривание. Даня в этом плане не скупился.  
И его методы работали! Да, Терновому по-прежнему постоянно отказывали, но он... свыкся с этим. Каждый раз Даня боялся, что режиссеры и продюсеры, которым тот не подходил, угасят пыл, и даже радовался, когда Олег возвращался домой злой как черт, матерился и пинал многострадальный рюкзак. Раз за разом тот будто набирался какого-то азарта. В нем закипало желание доказать всем и каждому, что он достоин. Такой Олег Бурцеву нравился. За такого Олега он был спокоен.   
Обычно Терновой не вдавался в подробности того как все прошло. Приходил домой и пытался переключиться на другие мысли — как и просил его Даня. Не сложилось. Попробуем еще. Да, деньги заканчивались, но еще какое-то время протянуть, потакая амбициям Олега, они могли. И, как оказалось, не напрасно.  
— Есть новости.  
Бурцев всерьез думал, что от этой фразы у него скоро нервный тик разовьется.   
— К-какие?  
— Я... — Олег глубоко вздохнул, будто набираясь сил, — я теперь вроде как снова актер.

***

Олег всегда остерегался громких слов вроде «любовь» или «мечта», но сейчас он с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что по-настоящему счастлив. Без всяких «кажется» и «наверное». Раньше он думал, что узнал каково это — быть счастливым — когда встретил Даньку. До их знакомства Терновой никогда не ощущал себя по-настоящему... цельным. Но только сейчас это чувство достигло своего абсолюта.   
Сидя в гримерке перед премьерой своей первой постановки, Олег без тени сомнения мог заявить — он на своем месте. Наконец-то в ладах с самим собой. Спустя столько времени. Считай, всю сознательную жизнь. Ему в происходящее совершенно не верилось. Он привык жертвовать какой-то частью своей жизни ради другой. Например, убиваться на работе, чтобы дома проблем не было, при этом дома практически не бывая, по крайней мере мыслями. А сейчас вдруг стало так хорошо, так спокойно, что Терновой невольно искал — где же подвох?  
Из очевидного — он начал зарабатывать меньше. Тяжела участь артиста. С другой стороны, они наконец научились жить по средствам, да и Даня, практически все лето занимающийся с детьми, внес ощутимый вклад. Олег практически не скрипел зубами, вспоминая этот факт. Ведь все меркло перед тем, что, кажется, только сейчас они по-настоящему начали жить вместе.   
Теперь Олег уходил на репетицию только к полудню и возвращался вечером. Как нормальный человек. Даже лучше. С суточными сменами и отходняками, на время которых он выпадал из жизни, было покончено. Терновой и не помнил, когда в последний раз они могли позволить себе столько времени наедине. У некоторых пар конфликты рождаются именно потому, что люди, постоянно находящиеся рядом, начинают надоедать и даже бесить друг друга, но в их случае это работало наоборот.   
С точно таким же воодушевлением, с каким Олег спешил домой к Бурцеву, он торопился и на репетиции. После долгого застоя в театре ему нравилось абсолютно все. Пусть это и был далеко не самый известный театр, но каждый горел своим делом. Терновой и вовсе за двоих. Он выкладывался, как привык, на полную и с нетерпением ждал премьеры. Пара реплик, в общей сложности минут десять на сцене, а волнение, пусть и приятное, все равно зашкаливало. Как будто не было всех выступлений в клубах или в ташкентском театре. Как будто все впервые.  
Из знакомых в зале был только Даня. Терновой обещал пригласить и Нази, и Софу, но потом, не на премьеру. Первый свой выход он хотел подарить лишь Бурцеву, сидящему, как и полагается, на первом ряду. Пусть он старательно не смотрел на него, чтобы не слажать, не разнервничаться еще больше, но само присутствие, внимательный взгляд из-под очков ощущал кожей. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы все прошло замечательно.   
— Я... я т-так горжусь тобой, — Даня терпеливо дождался его после спектакля. О том, чтобы идти отмечать дебют с труппой, и речи не шло. Олегу это было неинтересно. Ему неспешная прогулка до метро казалась куда ценней. Бок о бок. — Все на тебя смотрели. Так круто... Ты, когда на сцену в-выходишь — это что-то нереальное. Никогда не привыкну. Вроде и ты, а вроде...  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Ч-ч-чего? — Бурцев аж на месте застыл.  
Олег честно не планировал, просто почувствовал, что вот именно сейчас это нужно сказать. Впервые за то время, что они вместе. Он подобными словами разбрасываться не привык. Для него это не было разменной монетой в споре, когда нужен аргумент, или способом заполнить паузу. Нет. Даром что актер, с проговариванием чувств у него всегда были проблемы. А сейчас вот вырвалось. Наверное, не в самый подходящий момент. Но если Бурцев выпалил признание, когда они остановились в шаге от того, чтобы расстаться, в доказательство, что останется даже в таких обстоятельствах, потому что тупо любит, то Олег... дождался самого счастливого момента в своей жизни, усомниться в котором было невозможно. Теперь, когда они прошли через все дерьмо, выбрались на поверхность и открыли новую главу, для громких, связывающих по рукам и ногам признаний было самое время.   
— Люблю. Тебя, — повторить оказалось чуточку легче. Олег смущенно улыбнулся.   
Говорить со сцены о своих чувствах, в треках или репликах оказалось куда проще, чем вот так, глаза в глаза. Хотя каждый раз, выходя на сцену, Терновой все равно жутко волновался и по-прежнему старался не смотреть на занимающего свое законное место Даню.  
В течение следующей пары недель к нему присоединились и другие. Пришла Назима со своими подружками и сестрами. Софа с мужем. Бурцев привел Кристину, которая, ужасно смущаясь, вручила Олегу букет. Максим тоже почтил своим визитом. Ради такого случая даже вырядился в костюм, что очень удивило. Ему даже шло. Парень стал выглядеть серьезней, что ли, сразу исчез этот бродяжий шик. Хотя когда через три дня Олег увидел Свободу все в том же костюме, стало ясно — Макс себе не изменяет. Трущев тоже заявился на спектакль при полном параде. Правда в кроссовках, собравших все возмущенные взгляды заядлых театралов. Даже данины родители пришли. Без предупреждения. Олег, конечно, жутко смущался, принимая похвалу, а дома еще долго выносил Бурцеву мозг на тему, что о таких сюрпризах нужно заранее предупреждать. Разумеется, ему льстило внимание зрителей, радовали их аплодисменты и подаренные цветы, но вот искренний восторг кого-то знакомого сбивал с толку.   
Это внимание ощущалось как-то по-особому. Сколько бы Терновой это не отрицал, ему не было все равно на всех этих порой слишком навязчивых или даже раздражающих людей, сформировавших их с Даней общий круг друзей. Оказалось, неожиданно приятно проявлять чувства и вести себя естественно перед людьми, готовыми это принять. Конечно, Олег не впивался в Бурцева глубоким поцелуем на глазах у того же Сереги, но приобнять или что-то нашептать на ухо, совершенно не думая как это выглядит со стороны, уже мог себе позволить. В такие моменты Олег ощущал себя странно... И пожалуй совершенно по-новому.   
Театр с его непринужденной атмосферой раскрывал и расслаблял Тернового. Он не выставлял на показ их с Даней отношения и все еще категорически не хотел, чтобы о них знали лишние люди, но к сохранению статуса тотальной секретности стал относиться легче. Выяснилось, что не делать из происходящего тайну — куда проще.  
— Ну, Олежка, пойдем! Чего ты с нами никуда не ходишь? — Женя Майер, одна из ведущих актрис их небольшого театра, каждый раз бросала сама себе вызов, пытаясь затащить его на совместные посиделки. В ход шло все — и взгляды из-под ресниц, и заигрывающие улыбки, и все ее женское обаяние. Терновой его, конечно, ощущал на себе, но не поддавался. О том что на его сердце в труппе уже ставки делают, ему было прекрасно известно.   
— Не в этот раз. Меня ждут, — он ловко увернулся от прощального поцелуя в щеку. — Правда, очень спешу. До завтра!  
Ждал его, конечно, Данька. И даже если кто-то их увидит... Пусть придумывают себе что хотят. Хотя все уже, наверняка, сложили два и два. Олег помнил — какая плодотворная среда для слухов театр, и как быстро они разлетаются. А ведь парень ходил, кажется, на первые представлений десять и только недавно начал ограничиваться тем, что встречал Олега у входа.  
Обычно они еще долго гуляли где-нибудь в центре, наслаждались летними деньками, но сегодня что-то не задалось. Бурцев потащил его прямиком к метро. Олегу такая спешность абсолютно не нравилась.  
— Дань, — Олег дернул его за руку, — что-то случилось?   
— Не то чтобы... — тот рассеянно почесал нос. — Просто я должен кое-что ра-ассказать...  
— Хорошее или плохое? — Терновой начинал склоняться к последнему.  
— Ни то и ни другое, наверное...  
— Так говори сейчас.   
— Ты это... — Даня замялся. — К-короче, помнишь, когда я тебе работу искал, резюме везде, куда можно, рассылал? Попытка не пытка, и все такое.... Вот. И ты прошел.  
— Куда?  
— На один проект, — Даня бросил на него виноватый взгляд. — Музыкальный.


	25. 25. Мальчик, который с тобою вырос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты в том же платье, что и вчера,  
> Значит, ты не была дома — такой вывод!  
> Ты в том же платье, он очаровательный  
> Мальчик, который с тобой вырос.  
> Обе две — Мальчик

_Мальчик, который с тобою вырос_

**3 августа — 10 ноября**

Даня едва уговорил Олега отложить разговор до дома. Вот так, походя, практически на бегу о серьезном не говорят. Хотя почему серьезном? На первый взгляд все было проще простого. Даня отправил заявку в минуту отчаяния, надеясь хоть куда-то пристроить Олега, а сейчас необходимость пропала. Все и так складывалось наилучшим образом. Ну прошел и прошел. Хотя перспектива, конечно, заманчивая...  
— Так что за конкурс? — Олег едва дождался, когда они переступят порог.  
— Ну... о-очередной музыкальный проект, — Бурцев и сам в подробности не вдавался. — Я анкету заполнил, пару демок сбросил... Ради л-любопытства. Ты не злишься? — Даня прекрасно помнил как трепетно Олег относится к собственному творчеству. Это был лишь его неприкосновенный мир.  
— Еще не знаю, — тот пожал плечами, усаживаясь на диван.   
Бурцев облегченно выдохнул. Кажется, обошлось. Обычно Олег заводился с пол-оборота, а тут отреагировал вполне спокойно. Даня не верил, что Терновой до конца отпустил поводья и перестал держать все под контролем, но это явно было прогрессом! — Просто... даже обидно, что не попаду.  
— Это почему еще?  
— Ну как... — Олег взглянул на него как на последнего идиота, — у нас и без конкурсов сейчас все... все в порядке, Дань. У меня работа хорошая. Которая мне нравится. Мне сейчас все нравится.   
— От того, что ты попробуешь, хуже ведь не станет? Можно просто сходить, себя п-показать...  
— Может и не станет, но... — было видно, что в голове Тернового поселились сомнения. — Но все равно рисково как-то. Только-только устроился... Я уже в подобные авантюры влезал, и ничего толкового из этого не вышло.  
— Просто попробуй, — Дане очень хотелось, чтобы Олег рискнул и поучаствовал. Ему ведь необходимо было себя реализовывать, и не только в одном направлении. Его таланта точно хватит! — У тебя есть время придумать, что ты хочешь показать, порепетировать. Не пройдешь, забудешь, а если пустят дальше... Ну д-дальше и посмотрим.   
— Посмотрим, — эхом отозвался Терновой.  
К этой затее он был настроен крайне скептически. Даня даже не поверил, когда спустя пару дней после разговора застал его за репетицией. Все-таки это было действительно его... Олег умудрялся уделять время музыке даже работая на скорой, а уж сейчас и вовсе мог позволить себе с головой погрузиться в творчество. Но, к счастью, не делал этого. Даня считал такую позицию правильной. Конкурс на то и конкурс: есть победитель, есть проигравшие. Шанс обойти сотни конкурентов — мизерный. Его, конечно, нужно использовать, но очень осторожно, не в ущерб реальной жизни.  
Даня мог наблюдать за Терновым часами. Он видел прогресс. Наверное, сказывался приобретенный в театре опыт, но Олег стал чувствовать себя гораздо уверенней, демонстрируя свой материал. Пусть и своему единственному зрителю. Бурцев и раньше не сомневался, что своей энергетикой Терновой может разносить залы, но тому требовалось время, чтобы настроиться, поймать волну, войти в раж! Еженедельные представления и выходы на сцену научили его перестраиваться по щелчку. Да и в целом все фирменные движения, взгляды, фишки стали уверенней, сочней... Бурцев, конечно, понимал, что не может трезво оценивать Олега. Для него Терновой, и на кухне подпевающий попсе, был хорош! Им требовался, так сказать, взгляд со стороны — фокус-группа.   
Уговорить Олега оказалось непросто, но Даня был рад видеть в их квартире, на их маленьком диване столько народу. Крис, Нази, Серега, Макс... Все они имели отношение к музыке и были их друзьями. Наконец-то действительно «их». Про себя Даня окрестил это первым квартирником Олега Тернового. И пусть Свобода закатывал глаза, наблюдая за порой пугающими на паре квадратных метрах выпадами Олега, а Трущев на правах настоящего рэпера не стеснялся критиковать, всем им... было не все равно. Если Терновой вынес выступление лицом к лицу со своими слушателями, которые не стеснялись в выражениях, которые знали его и знали про что он читает, кастинг для него не должен был составить труда.   
Но Олег все равно волновался. Не признавался вслух, но волновался. Даня это видел и сам предложил пойти вместе. Так обоим спокойней. Чем ближе были прослушивания, тем больше начинал переживать и Бурцев. Да, Олег не ударялся в беспочвенные мечтания о рэп-карьере, но он столько сил вложил в подготовку, что отказ больно бы ударил под дых.  
— Меня пропустили, — к счастью, все обошлось. Олег вышел от продюсеров, растерянно почесывая затылок. — Дальше. На телевизионные кастинги.   
— Я в т-тебе и не сомневался, — Даня крепко прижал его к себе. Он был искренне рад любым успехам Тернового. Особенно тем, что приближали его к заветной, едва достижимой мечте — стать артистом. Но на этот раз радость глушило вязкое чувство... страха? В одно мгновение все стало гораздо серьезней. Кастинг на телевидении, эфирное время на федеральном канале — это уже не шутки. Олега многие увидят. Многие о нем узнают. И это совершенно точно перевернет их жизнь с ног на голову.

***

За спиной у Олега уже был один оставленный театр со сносным репертуаром, бегство из Ташкента в погоне за мечтой, участие в баттлах и музыкальных конкурсах, увольнение со скорой... Каждый из этих пунктов болезненно отражался на нем. Жуткий стресс, разъедающее чувство собственной никчемности, постоянные перепады настроения — этот список можно продолжать бесконечно.   
Терновой внимательно прислушивался к себе, стараясь заранее почувствовать отголоски подступающей бури, но... к удивлению, все было спокойно. Да, он ощущал волнение. Куда без этого? Но не душащее, а скорее подстегивающее, даже приятное.   
На этот раз Олег знал, что ему есть куда возвращаться, что это просто попытка, не более. Ради кастинга он даже заявление об увольнении писать не стал. Слишком самонадеянно. Совмещать репетиции в театре с собственными потугами на музыкальном поприще оказалось непросто, но после работы на карете скорой помощи в режиме нон-стоп Олег, кажется, мог справиться с чем угодно. Трудностей он не боялся.  
Все свободное время Терновой старался уделять лишь музыке, постепенно перерастающей из его главной страсти, во что-то большее... О том, что в его голове начали зарождаться надежды и чаянья по поводу конкурса, Олег не рассказывал даже Даньке. Конечно, о победе и речи не шло, но один только факт, что он может выбить пару минут на федеральном канале, заставлял сердце заходиться бешеным боем. Это не баттл и не выступление в клубе. Зрителей будет в разы больше, а внимание пристальней. Будет и похвала, и жесткая критика, и трезвая оценка творчества настоящими профессионалами. Олегу хотелось ощутить все это в полной мере.  
Может, на первом кастинге отсеивали только совсем новичков и конченных фриков, которых и брали-то для создания шоу, но Олег все равно выжал максимум. Стоило вернуться со сцены, как у него закружилась голова, и осознание, что все это взаправду, никак не приходило. Он еще несколько дней никак не мог прийти в себя, пересматривая отснятые за кулисами истории участников и стараясь найти на них себя, убедиться — «Да, я там был. Я прошел дальше».   
Терновой так же продолжал ходить на работу, писал тексты, доставал Бурцева, вынужденного слушать готовый материал по десять раз подряд, и, конечно, ждал. Ждал, когда позвонят и скажут дату следующих съемок. Предчувствие чего-то... нового, важного, таящегося где-то за углом никак не хотело отпускать. Причем не его одного.   
— О-олеж, а поехали со мной?  
— Куда? —Терновой в свой законный выходной никуда не собирался. Хотел перевести дух. Ну может еще за сведением звука посидеть. Так, для тонуса.   
— К родителям.   
— А? — казалось, эта тема давно исчерпана. Ну не мог Олег заставить себя общаться с Бурцевыми как с родителями своего парня! Пусть они были вместе уже полтора года, его от этой официальности коробило. — Зачем я там?  
— Шутишь? — Даня, видимо демонстрируя, что настроен решительно, забавно упер руки в бока. —Они за тебя тоже п-переживают, голосовать собираются! А ты даже порог переступать не хочешь. Это обидно вообще-то. Мама каждый раз тебя на ужин п-приг...  
— Ну Да-а-а-ань...  
— Никаких больше «Д-дань», — а мальчик-то вырос. — Ищи чистые шмотки и собирайся. Я не шучу. А то тебя скорее вся страна увидит, чем мои родители.   
— Ненадолго, — Олег все-таки сдался. Попустившись, успокоившись в отношениях, он и сам начал понимать, что его позиция могла выглядеть со стороны... как минимум, невоспитанно. Бурцев и так долго отдувался за двоих, придумывая сотню нелепых отговорок, а теперь бы ему пришлось объяснять родителям и всю ситуацию с проектом.  
Олег очень сомневался, что им эта авантюра понравится. Они ведь своего сына отдавали фельдшеру, в перспективе будущему врачу — серьезному, обстоятельному парню с букетом ирисов. И что случилось за год? Попытки балансировать на грани бедности, хлопанье дверьми и упреки, увольнение, депрессия, театр и, в итоге, инфантильные попытки покорения музыкального олимпа! Так себе послужной список. Терновой бы такому человеку своего ребенка не доверил.   
— Мы за тебя так рады! — окей, Олег видел родителей Бурцева пару раз, но их реакции стабильно загоняли его в тупик. — Даня столько рассказывал о том, как ты работаешь, сколько репетируешь... У тебя обязательно должно получиться. Мы будем болеть!  
Слыша слова искренней поддержки, Терновой понимал как Даня вырос мальчиком-гением. С такими родителями у него других вариантов и не было. Сам он столько времени жил с мыслью, что его только Данька и поддерживает, а остальные считают самонадеянным придурком, замахнувшимся слишком высоко, что принять обратное оказалось непросто. А приняв, вдруг захотелось поделиться своими планами со  _своими_ родителями. Впервые за очень много лет.   
Обычно он молчал до последнего. Ведь в комплекте с колоссальной поддержкой шли и огромные ожидания. Родители, приятели, знакомые по прошлой жизни — все, естественно, ставили на него. Это не могло не нервировать. Одно дело — Даня, прошедший с ним огонь и воду, который так и так останется рядом. И другое — весь остальной мир. Рассказав о своем участии, Олег лишил себя даже малейшей возможности облажаться. А «не облажаться» значило заполучить победу.   
Для начала пробиться в двадцатку, которой предстояло бороться за главный приз.  
Оценивать свои силы здраво становилось все труднее. Олег видел людей на отборах. Многие были куда подготовленнее его как в музыкальном, так и в эмоциональном плане. Настоящие бойцы, которые в случае чего и по головам пойдут, а не будут постоянно оглядываться назад, думать о том, что придется писать второе за пару месяцев заявление об увольнении и бояться ставшим туманным будущего. Будущего, которое стремительно его настигало.  
Впереди оставался самый сложный этап — три дня бесконечных отборов. Одиночные прослушивания, дуэты, каверы... Работа на износ, но Терновой к такому привык. Его тело все еще помнило, что значит — не спать сутками, а вот только-только восстановившаяся психика... Он подсознательно постоянно искал Даньку. Брать его сюда было нельзя, даже если бы разрешили, а постоянно писать времени не оставалось. Им даже поесть толком некогда было, не то что в телефонах сидеть! Конечно, Олег знал, что за этими стенами Бурцев держит за него кулаки и материт, но этого не хватало. Отсутствие элементарной поддержки, родного человека рядом истощало похлеще бесконечных репетиций.   
Но настоящие сложности ждали впереди.  
— Поздравляем, Олег, ты в двадцатке!  
Сначала он даже не понял смысл сказанного. Потом захлебнулся в какой-то неконтролируемой радости. Это все точно происходит с ним? Неужели в кои-то веки и ему повезло? Это ведь везение? Столько талантливых ребят осталось на обочине, а он прошел вперед! Олег был не из тех, кто кричит о своих чувствах направо и налево, но сейчас ему хотелось рассказать об этом всем и вся, отблагодарить за поддержку, пожать руку, прижать к себе Даньку, но... куда уж там.  
— У вас есть ровно неделя, чтобы завершить все свои дела в большом мире, — двадцатку, уже своего рода финалистов, после завершения съемок отпустили далеко не сразу. — Соберите вещи, купите новые шмотки, чтобы перед камерами красоваться. Съездите домой, чтобы повидаться с близкими, потому что в следующий раз такой шанс выпадет не скоро. В этом и заключается наш небольшой сюрприз. Вас ожидает шоу формата «реалити».  
— Что это значит? — спросил какой-то парень. Олег имена запоминать не старался. Он сюда не дружить шел.  
— Вас заселят в одну из башен Москва-сити. Огромный лофт — репетиционные, студия... Все для вас. Олл-инклюзив, так сказать. Ни в чем нуждаться не будете. Только есть несколько «но». Во-первых, вы будете двадцать четыре часа в сутки находиться под прицелами камер. Сон, завтрак, обед и ужин, все репетиции и попытки строить отношения — все на виду у зрителей! — участники удивленно притихли. — Во-вторых, вы окажетесь полностью отрезаны от мира. Никакой мобильной связи и интернета. Когда будем снимать, вы все сделаете удивленные лица, но предупреждаем уже сейчас — смартфоны придется сдать.   
— Как это?!  
— Без телефонов, что ли?  
— Вы мне ребенка предлагаете оставить вот так?!  
— Этого требуют правила проекта, нравится вам или нет, — организаторы в отличие от участников были непреклонны.  
Все еще долго возмущались, попутно пытаясь выяснить — будет ли все взаправду, и есть ли шанс найти лазейки, а Олег задумчиво притих. Возмущайся не возмущайся, правила не поменяют, он это прекрасно понимал. Все они подписывались не столько на музыкальный конкурс, сколько на шоу. Только вот Терновой к этому самому шоу готов не был.   
Он за эти три дня без Дани едва не задохнулся. А тут предстояло пережить как минимум неделю, а в лучшем случае все семь без него. Тернового начали одолевать сомнения. А так ли ему нужен этот проект? Что он пытается доказать и кому? Тот факт, что он без Бурцева себя уже не представляет, ни в каких доказательствах не нуждался.   
— Я не знаю, Дань, — после его буквально триумфального возвращения, долгих восхищений и, чего уж там, едва ли не лучшего секса, наступило время разговоров. — Я, может, и не хочу этого.  
— Чего именно? — Бурцев доверчиво вжался в него всем телом. Так, что Олег понятия не имел — как протянет без этой тотальной близости.   
— Шоу... Там ебанутые правила. Реалити. Под камерами. Жить там, блять. С кучей чужих людей под боком. Это все не по мне...  
— Так, это вообще-то я должен бурчать и возмущаться. С кем это ты там под боком б-будешь спать? — Даня прикусил его плечо.  
— Ай! Тогда точно не поеду...  
— Да я же шу-учу. Ты будешь работать как проклятый. Я же знаю. Для этого и-идешь. А остальные пусть делают драму, шоу. Думаю, без тебя справятся.  
— А еще у нас телефоны заберут. Вообще.  
— Как в тюрьме? — после недолгой паузы выдавил Бурцев.  
— Там свидания бывают. А у нас... походу ничего не будет. Не знаю. Говорят, что так.  
— Вот з-значит как... — теперь сник и Даня.  
— Как я... без тебя? Столько времени? — говоря это, Олег чувствовал себя как никогда уязвимым, но перед своим парнем можно.  
— Это же ненадолго. То есть я надеюсь, что наоборот — надолго. В с-смысле... — Даня запнулся. — Так, теперь и я раскисать начинаю.  
— Да не раскис я!  
— Сделаем вид, что я поверил, — Бурцев прижался губами к месту свежего укуса. — Новость, конечно, так себе, но... О-олеж, справимся. Я буду по телеку за тобой смотреть. А ты... Ты там всем жару дашь. Только не с-сомневайся, пожалуйста, — Бурцев приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Мы слишком далеко забрались, чтобы поворачивать назад. Теперь — только вперед.   
В запасе у них оставалась всего неделя. Слишком незначительный срок для людей, год с лишним не расстающихся друг с другом больше чем на сутки. Поездка в Ташкент не в счет, ведь тогда они еще даже не съехались.  
Неделя для того, чтобы набраться энергии, любви, тепла и мотивации на весь долгий и тернистый путь, лежащий перед ним. Как быстро не текло бы время, Олег старался не упускать ни минуты. Из каждого даже незначительного момента вроде совместной готовки он старался выжимать максимум. Пока кто-то из участников отсыпался дома или прикупал новый гардероб, придумывал какую маску надеть для реалити, они с Даней упорно делали вид будто ничего не происходит. Они вместе просыпались, завтракали, ходили гулять или в кино, а вечером буквально не отлипали друг от друга. Терновой мысленно отчитывал себя за то, что раньше не ценил подобные моменты, воспринимая их как должное, и с головой отдался неописуемому чувству влюбленности и перманентного счастья, полностью обнажив свои чувства. Когда, если не сейчас? Может, это его последняя возможность?  
Олег старался не думать об этом, но где-то глубоко внутри все равно сидела тревога. Глупая, беспочвенная, подтачиваемая мандражем перед шоу, но тревога. Он гнал ее прочь, но, сам того не желая, раз от раза возвращался к мысли, что, возможно, это в самом деле конец.  
Терновой уедет. Они потеряют связь. Разлука сделает свое дело. Он больше не будет знать где Даня, с кем, что делает... Учитывая, что Олег дергался каждый раз, стоило тому на полчаса пропасть с радаров и игнорировать его сообщения — он изведет себя за считанные дни.  
Кто знает — что произойдет за эти два месяца порознь? Может, свалившаяся популярность переломает его. Может, Данька успеет встретить кого-то другого. Может, связь, не позволяющая им и шага друг без друга сделать, исчезнет. Терновой не мог знать, что с ними будет, но не сомневался — все точно изменится. Даже если он вылетит из башни Меркурий через неделю. И подавно, если задержится на дольше.  
Последнюю ночь им следовало посвятить друг другу. Близости, прикосновениям, признаниям... Но Олег никак не мог сосредоточиться на самом важном, сбиваясь и погружаясь в себя. В последние часы перед рассветом его совсем накрыло.  
— Хватит думать, — Дане все это тоже давалось не просто. — В-вернись ко мне.  
— Я и так с тобой. Пока что.  
— Мне не нравится как это звучит.  
— Но это правда, — Олег достаточно долго взвешивал все «за» и «против». — Думаю, тебе будет лучше съехать с квартиры.  
— В с-смысле?! — Бурцев резко сел.  
— Так будет... правильней, — Олег боялся ляпнуть лишнего. Высказать вслух одну из мыслей, не дающих ему покоя. Например, что развязать Дане руки, отпустить его прежде, чем оставить, будет честнее. — Просто зачем... здесь жить? Одному. Неудобно, да и платить... Тебе эта квартира никогда не нравилась. Ты ведь можешь вернуться к родителям. Да и если что, так будет...  
— Если что? — Бурцев непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Дань, — Терновой хотел, чтобы все прошло безболезненно, — всякое может произойти, понимаешь? Когда я вернусь... межу нами...  
— Ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Как я могу тебя выгнать из нашей квартиры?  
— Тогда ты меня бросаешь?  
— Я не это хотел сказать... — слишком сложно Олегу было об этом говорить.  
— А что тогда? Что мы можем р-расстаться? Снова начи...  
— Да не начинаю я ничего, — ссориться накануне отъезда было самой хуевой идей, которая только могла прийти в больную голову. — Страшно мне, вот и все. Страшно, понимаешь? Из-за всего этого. Из-за нас. Я не хочу...  
— Тише. Ты сейчас наговоришь лишнего, а потом жалеть будешь, — привычку перебивать друг друга они так и не изжили. — Давай просто п-послушаешь меня, — Даня осторожно взял Олега за плечи. — Никуда я не уйду. Никуда не уеду. Ты сам сказал — эта квартира наша. Так что буду ждать тебя здесь. Хотел бы — давно сбежал. Столько возможностей было. Но я не хочу. К-когда же ты поймешь наконец?! — он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и снова устроился у Тернового под боком, перехватив через грудь и понизив голос до шепота. — Я знаю, что страшно, О-олеж. Мне тоже. Вот как я от тебя всех п-поклонниц отгонять буду, а?  
— Каких поклонниц? Не говори глупостей, — Терновой попытался улыбнуться, но зная, что Бурцев прав, это было не так уж просто.  
Сколько бы он не продержался в проекте, у примелькавшегося по телеку смазливого лица появятся воздыхательницы. И это только капля в море тех испытаний, которые их поджидали. О некоторых они знали, о некоторых, вроде вынужденной публичности, догадывались. А о некоторых даже не подозревали. При любом раскладе их жизни как каждого по отдельности, так и совместная, развернутся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Только вот в какую сторону? Может, спустя много лет они обнаружат себя в квартире где-нибудь в центре Москвы с общей собакой и сложившимися музыкальными карьерами. Или отношения пойдут по швам из-за этих самых карьер. Или вовсе расстанутся через несколько месяцев, выяснив, что сил преодолевать постоянно возникающие препятствия осталось не так уж много, а перегореть можно, даже если когда-то был влюблен без памяти.   
Но все эти открытия были впереди. А пока что они доживали часы в своем, собранном по крупицам мире, в этой квартире, на конечной станции. Последние часы, принадлежащие только им двоим.


End file.
